Queen of Pirates
by Michelle Lancaster
Summary: A decade after Windwaker, Tetra is looking for herself…and on the way, she runs into someone else. Complete
1. Goodbye Again

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, etc. in this story.

A Note on Languages:  
Characters speak two languages in this story, English and Hylian (aka the common tongue). When text appears in double quotes, it's in English. Text in single quotes is an English translation when characters are in fact speaking Hylian. Italic text in double quotes is the original Hylian.

**Queen of Pirates**

_Y'all can all stand back _

_I'm breaking free _

_'Cause this big ol' world ain't ready _

_For a little girl like me _

Prologue—Goodbye Again

Pirate captain Tetra stood at the prow of her ship, beaming at the sight of the sunlight and the waves spreading out infinitely before her. _This_ was the life she wanted. She could easily leave behind the quest she had just finished.

'Let's go!' she shouted to her crew. 'Our destination is wherever the wind takes us.'

As the ship creaked into motion, she glanced overboard at the vessel next to her own, where a lone figure, a boy her own age, was hoisting his own small sail on the mast of a little red boat. He looked up and flashed a grin in her direction, one of those smiles that she couldn't help returning.

She knew that he, too, would go with the wind. What else would he do? He was, after all, the Hero of Winds.

* * *

Several weeks later, she was watching in frustration as her ship tossed in the waves, creaking against the ropes that held it back from spiralling away across the ocean. They had landed on a small, uninhabited island, intending just to explore and see if there was anything worth bringing with them, then move on in their voyage. A storm had sprung up, though, and Tetra's men refused to sail in such weather; some harm would come to her, they said. She knew they were right, but simply because they had told her to stay put, she wanted to do anything but. Now she was sitting by herself under a palm tree whose leaves were heavy with rainwater, wrapped in a blanket that was serving to protect her only by keeping next to her skin that water her body heat had warmed. She had been sitting still for what felt like hours; probably it had only been about one. 

'Come on,' she muttered, glaring at the dark clouds overhead, 'go away.'

'That's a real nice greeting.'

Certain she was hallucinating, Tetra whipped around so fast that the sudden flow of blood to her limbs made them tingle in protest. Her face broke into a grin when she saw that she hadn't been wrong. The rain-soaked, green-clad sailor who had once been a hero flashed her the grin that made her own face break into a smile.

'So we've stumbled into each other again,' he sighed, attempting to look displeased with the situation.

'Looks like it,' she agreed, in the same attitude. She couldn't help thinking, though, that now she wouldn't mind if the storm held out.

* * *

When she awoke the next morning, it was to find that the sun was shining as brightly as if it had never left, and her crew was already shouting that they were ready to be off. 

She glanced at her old friend, who merely shrugged.

'We'll run into each other again, I'm sure,' she said.

He nodded. 'Of course.'

'Bye.'

'See ya.'

* * *

Over a month later, she and her crew had come into port on another small island, this one notably larger than the last, and the home to a rather uncivilized tribe of people—whose religion, they had discovered, depended on human sacrifices; the pirates therefore didn't plan to linger. Her men were already preparing the ship to embark; they insisted on doing all the work themselves, because her father would have wanted it that way. As for Tetra herself, she could never resist the temptation to do a bit of exploring, and so she had ventured further inland. 

Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest, like a warning, as she journeyed deeper into the wild and began to fear, somewhere deep down, that she might encounter one of the cannibalistic people…

She would have screamed when an arm wrapped firmly around her waist as someone grabbed her from behind, but another hand was clasped too tightly over her mouth. A voice was whispering harshly in her ear, so close that she could feel the rough stubble against her skin, 'You'll make a good sacrifice.'

It took her several seconds of terror to recognize that voice, and when she did, she was so irritated at his gall that she bit his hand.

Her old friend yelped and released her, upon which she turned around with her hands on her hips and demanded in a furious hiss, 'Are you trying to get yourself killed? I was about to take your head off!'

He snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, you were a serious threat.'

'Not funny.'

Nothing, however, could prevent him from smiling, nor her from returning the expression. There was a moment of silence between them, until he spoke.

'I just landed here, actually, and I was heading off to look around when one of your guys asked me to let you know if I found you… You're all ready to go.'

'Oh.' She found she was disappointed. 'Well, then… Bye.'

'See ya.'

* * *

Nearly two months later, they both landed on a fairly well developed island at about the same time, and after a joyful reunion, Tetra proclaimed that they weren't leaving until she said they were. This time, she would get to see him for more than ten minutes. And she did—They spent just about every minute together, catching up on old times and making new ones. 

But it was only two days before he told her as they sat on the beach, 'I have to go.'

Stunned by his bluntness, she looked at him, and though he was still staring into the sun, she saw that he was serious. 'Why?'

He shrugged. 'I have a family. A world. What was the point in saving it if I never get to see it?'

It was true; he had roots, which she didn't.

'You'll miss the adventure,' she warned him. The sullen note in her own voice made her feel oddly guilty.

'Probably,' he agreed, 'and when I do, I'll head off.' He broke off his gaze to look at her. 'I'm sure we'll see each other again.'

Tetra nodded mutely, and still couldn't find her voice when he rose and brushed the sand off of himself. He still wore his hero's clothes all the time.

'Bye.'


	2. Element of Mystery

Chapter One—Element of Mystery

_Nine years later…_

"Captain, the men are gettin' restless. They want to set out soon."

"I know. So do I, believe me."

"_Squark_… Yah scurvy swabs."

Captain Jack Sparrow turned to the parrot wearily. "Yes, Mr Cotton, we know your thoughts on the situation."

Mr Gibbs leaned forward in his chair. "What're _your_ thoughts, Captain? You've not said a word about what you're plannin' on doin' here in Tortuga, and we've been in port nearly four days."

First, Jack finished his pint. Then he gave a sigh and leaned onto the back legs of his chair before saying leisurely, "What I'm planning on doing…is finding a woman to join our crew."

He smirked when Mr Gibbs, as expected, choked on his drink.

"A woman, sir?" he repeated. "Captain, you know it's frightful bad luck. I've said it before."

"I know you have," Jack agreed with a small nod. He folded his arms to show his resolution.

"But sir—"

"Aye-aye. _Squark_!"

"Thank you for your confidence, Cotton," Jack said with a nod in the bird's direction. "Hear me out, Gibbs." He dropped his chair onto all four legs, leaning forward on the table to speak with his shipmates more privately. Of course, no one would have overheard them if they had been speaking normally, since this pub, like any good one in Tortuga, was currently the setting for several vociferous bar fights, which the _Black Pearl_'s crewmen were at the moment ignoring.

"Anamaria's left us." He shrugged. "Can't blame her. No decent sailor would give up a chance to be captain of his—or her—own ship. I know you weren't sad to see her go, Gibbs, but I have to say this. You must have noticed she came in handy more than once, aye?"

Mr Gibbs gave an uncertain grunt, staring into the lager he was nursing. "I don't know, Captain…"

"Come on, man. There are some things that only a woman can do." He smiled widely, revealing a few gold teeth. "You can't tell me we didn't find some propositions easier to sell when we had her to help with negotiations. What's more intimidating to anyone who dares oppose the _Black Pearl_ than a beautiful woman with a sword she knows how to use?"

"Aye… Not many things, Jack, I'll agree with yah there," Mr Gibbs muttered. "But don't you think we might have that sort of good luck just the same if we didn't have to fight with the _bad _luck of having a woman aboard? I'm beggin' yah, Captain, anythin' but that."

"Gibbs," Jack sighed, "have you not learned anything aboard my ship?"

"I've learned a lotta things in the years I've known yah, Jack. Which one thing are you thinkin' of right now?"

Holding up a finger for emphasis, Jack said slowly and clearly, "The single most important thing to remember when dealing with me. Whenever you think I've gone mad, whenever you think I'm leading your all to your bloody deaths, what's the one thing to remember? I'm—"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Mr Gibbs finished the sentence. "Escaped the East India Trading Company, and sacked Nassau Port, and all of that."

"And don't forget the raft I built out of sea turtles, mate."

Mr Gibbs chose not to acknowledge the subtle taunt at his gullibility. "I've heard it all enough times, Jack. But what does that have to do with what's goin' on here?"

"What I'm telling you, Gibbs, is that if I say we could benefit from having a woman in the crew, then we could benefit from having a woman in the crew, and we're not leaving until we have a woman in the crew. Savvy?"

Mr Cotton's parrot chirped. "All hands on deck!"

Jack, who still sometimes had difficulty understanding Mr Cotton's more obscure phrases, raised a curious eyebrow at Mr Gibbs.

"I agree with Cotton," the superstitious man answered. "Anamaria was a one in a million woman." Jerking his head to gesture around them, he asked, "How many on this rock do yah think would know anythin' about mannin' a ship? How many would you trust with a beauty like the _Black Pearl_?"

"One in a million, Gibbs," Jack admitted. "But there's got to be at least two million people who pass through here every day, and so somewhere in there, all we've got to do is find the one."

It sounded simple enough when he said it.

"And how do yah reckon we do that, Captain?"

Jack was about to answer, though he wasn't entirely sure how, when anything he could have said was drowned out by a vicious, aggressive shout even louder than those of the fights taking place at the moment—but there was another quality about it that stood out as well.

"_Hey_!"

There was the quick scraping of chairs as most of the pub's attention fell to the source of the disturbance and cleared room for a potentially crowd-stopping brawl.

"What part of '_get the hell away from me_' don't you understand?"

It was a woman speaking, a woman perhaps twenty years old; she was dressed in short, loose pants over leather boots, with a swatch of red fabric tied as a belt, and a vest over a sleeveless shirt; her blonde hair would perhaps have come to her waist if it had been free, but it was currently tied in a ponytail. The opponent she confronted was a short, balding man with stubble on his face indistinguishable from the filth there, a lopsided smile, and a drink in one hand.

"Come on, sweet, I didn't mean—"

He cut himself off with a stifled cry of pain when the hand he had reached toward her was fixed in her bone-crushing grip. The woman's fist then connected powerfully with his nose, the brute force of the blow making even Jack flinch, though he smiled as he did so.

The woman whipped around to march out of the pub, and the few people in her way scurried to the side.

Jack grinned at his companions. "We've found her."

Mr Gibbs' eyes widened, and he was about to speak, but Jack had swiftly risen from his chair and crossed the room confidently, to head the young woman off at the door by stepping in front of her.

She cast him a mockery of a sweet smile. "Can I help you?" she asked, a threat underlying her words.

"Yes, love, I believe you can," he replied, unfazed. "But the first question I wanted to ask was if I can help you."

The woman gave him a calculating expression. "What makes you think you can help me?"

"There's really only two kinds of people who usually find their ways to this kind of place," Jack said by way of answer. Looking her over, he concluded, "And since you don't look like most of the women who work their trade here, I'd have to say you're the other kind. A sailor. Maybe even a captain without a crew?"

He asked the question more out of hope than a real expectation that she would give the answer he would have liked, but there was always the possibility, and this time it was realized.

"I had a crew," she spat angrily, "but it didn't take long here for them to decide they'd rather stay ashore than keep sailing with me." She scowled. "Loyal men, and obedient…until the day we came here."

"Ah, well," Jack said sagely, "although I never do endorse anything remotely like mutiny myself, I must say, the luckiest man in the world is the man who is a man in Tortuga."

"And the luckiest woman?" she asked immediately.

"The luckiest woman," Jack told her pointedly, "is the woman in Tortuga who finds a man in Tortuga who's looking for a woman who doesn't want to be in Tortuga."

Folding her arms in a posture of strong defiance, she asked, "What's your point?"

"My point, miss—What was your name?"

"What's your story, first?" she replied instantly.

Jack nodded concession. "My point, or my story, is that I'm looking for a crew member. Can I tempt you?"

"You have a venture in mind?"

"Not much," Jack said casually, leaning against the door frame with a sigh. "Just the usual, you know, plunder and pillage and all those other endearing pastimes, and really bad eggs," he added with a flicker of a smile.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Eggs?"

"It's a long story, never mind," Jack told her quickly. "So, care to join my ship?"

She looked him over critically, then slowly said what was just about the last thing Jack would have expected.

"I'd like you to hear a proposition of my own," she said. "I'll join your crew, if you'll commit your ship to helping me with a mission I'm on. Interested?"

Intrigued, the _Black Pearl_'s captain asked, "What would be in it for us?"

"Glory," she replied, "and an adventure any man here would kill to be able to claim he had under his belt. And my services. And, of course, I can promise at least a bit of loot."

With a wave towards his table, Jack grinned and said, "Come have a seat with us, then, love, and regale us with the story of your personal mission."

She nodded shortly, glancing at the two men whom Jack had indicated, and took a seat between them; the other captain sat next to her and waved over a serving girl as he introduced his companions.

"Two of my men, Mr Gibbs and Mr Cotton. Get us another round here," he added when the serving girl arrived with a smile. With a glance at the new member of their party, he inquired, "For you as well, love?"

"Yes," she said. As the waitress walked away, the female captain added, "And my name is Tetra, so start using it."

"Tetra?" Jack echoed, raising his eyebrows. "That's an unusual one. Not from around here, are you, then?"

"I had another name," she answered simply, "but I left it behind. What do they call you?"

Jack noticed, though he wasn't sure if she did, that her hand went to her collar as she spoke about herself. With half a glance, he caught sight of a flash of gold there, but didn't inquire about it.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he said simply; he waited for her to react, but she simply nodded again. Mildly puzzled, he asked, "Have you not heard of me?"

"Should I have?" Tetra asked coolly.

Jack traced his lips with his finger thoughtfully. "Apparently there are some far-reaching parts of this world which have not yet heard my name," he commented. "I'll have to remedy that situation. But now's not the time," he changed the subject briskly. "We were talking about you, and your name. Is that a part of your story?" he asked.

"It's a long story," she said by way of answer.

"Not one for giving a straight answer, are you?"

She shrugged. "You want to hear what I've got to say or not?"

Indicating himself and the other men in a gesture of supplication, Jack said, "That's why we're here."

"All right," she leaned back in her seat to get comfortable for a long narration. "It doesn't really matter how my life began, but…I was raised on a ship. My father was a pirate, and he raised me after him. I grew up around his crew, and they were as loyal as any men could be, even if they weren't the smartest or the swiftest. They saw me as just what I was, their captain's daughter, next in line to rule—I mean…to lead them," she corrected herself quickly. Glossing over the odd slip, she went on immediately, "They would have followed me to the ends of the earth. So, when my father died, the captaincy fell to me without question. I was eleven."

If she noticed the surprise on Mr Gibbs' face, she didn't acknowledge it, but continued. "I had been captain for over a year, maybe nearer two, when… Well, when my real story began. It took place hundreds of miles from here, or more. I'm not sure exactly how far from my homeland I've travelled to end up in—Tortuga, is it?" she asked, glancing inquiringly at the three men.

"Aye," Jack confirmed. "You're not from the Caribbean, then. Europe, maybe?"

Tetra's brow furrowed. "Europe?"

This was strange. What person had never heard of Europe? "I suppose not," he said. "It doesn't matter, really. Go on."

"Well, exactly what happened doesn't much matter. It's complicated. The important part is that I was taken away from my ship for awhile, and taken away from my usual habits even longer. There were several months when I was occupied with…things that were about as far from piracy as they could be. And I met someone. A boy my own age." She gave an abbreviated laugh. "Let me tell you, we hated each other at first. Code of honour obligated me to help him more than anything else, but honestly, if it had been up to me I wouldn't have endured his company more than five minutes. My men, though…They're good men. So I gave in to their little whim to put up with him, help him out, and in the end I have to say they were right." A smile began to creep over her features as she explained, "I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but somehow, that boy and I became good friends. After everything was wrapped up, I returned to my ship and my men, and we set off on our separate ways. I ran into him once or twice in the months after that, but that was it. That was about nine years ago, give or take."

Jack tilted his head at her thoughtfully. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

He nodded slowly. "So what's your mission, then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I want to find him. My old friend."

Jack smirked. "Nights are lonely now that you're a grown woman, aye? I daresay you could find any other man in the world, love."

The look Tetra shot him would have made a braver man quail; as it was, Jack only allowed his charming expression to flicker slightly. In a voice of pure ice, she replied, "Sometimes a bond runs deeper than the flesh. Or the mind, for that matter. To the soul."

She didn't elaborate on this cryptic explanation. Bewildered, but not allowing himself to show it, Jack guessed, "And that's what you had with this mister…?"

"Link."

All three men at the table smiled fleetingly, as though they thought she had to be kidding. Seeing that she wasn't, they exchanged meaningful looks.

"Link, hm?" Jack asked, deciding not to call her on this name, even more unusual than her own. "An old friend you haven't seen in too many years, lost nearly a decade ago and probably hundreds of miles away, and now you've decided to find him."

"That's right." There was a defiant edge in Tetra's voice, daring him to refuse her.

"Let me ask you this, then," Jack said in an interrogatory tone. "If your men are as loyal as you go on expounding that they are, then why are you all by your onesey here in this pub?"

Tetra's eyes flashed in anger. "Are you calling my men traitors?"

"They left you, didn't they? Believe me, miss," he added before she could respond aggressively, "I've had experience with mutineers."

"Well, my men are far from that," Tetra told him firmly. "They have their reasons for not wanting to go on, and they stem out of loyalty."

"And what would those reasons be?"

"None of your business."

Normally, Jack would have thought that these were the words of a foolhardy and headstrong captain who didn't want to admit the flaws of her men, but Tetra's affection for her crew was obvious and intense to the point of familial love, and so he somehow found himself believing her. It seemed it was their honour she wanted to protect, not her own.

"So," she asked, breaking into his train of thought, "where do we stand? If I join you, will you help me search for Link?"

"And any booty we come across in the process is ours for the taking?"

"That's right."

"You're willing to leave your crew behind here forever?"

She sighed. "They're happy here. They'll get the itch for the sea soon enough, I'm sure, but there's always someone looking for able-bodied men here, isn't there?"

"That's true if anythin' ever was," said Mr Gibbs, speaking for the first time.

"Wind in your sails. _Squark_!"

Tetra looked startled to hear the parrot reply instead of the third man, and Jack explained quickly, "Cotton's bird answers on his behalf."

"Oh, of course," she said, with a nod, not covering her surprise very well. Turning to Jack, perhaps just to avoid looking at the bird, she asked, "Is it a deal, then? You'll take me and my mission both?"

Jack extended a hand. "Deal."

Tetra grinned as they shook on it, before downing half of the pint that had just arrived for her in a single chug.

* * *

Before the sun had even set that night, Tetra was to be found throwing all her possessions into her bags, getting ready to set off in the morning as a member of the _Black Pearl_'s crew. 

She couldn't believe her fortune at having found the one captain on this accursed rock who was actually seeking a female sailor, never mind that he hadn't noticed the unusual ears she hid beneath her low ponytail, never mind the fact that he didn't question her willingness to give up captaincy of a ship and become simply a first mate; to keep from arousing suspicions, she had negotiated for the highest ranking position under Jack, but the truth was that she would have agreed to go with him as anything more than a slave. Anything to get away from Tortuga, and the overprotective care of her men, who viewed her almost as their own daughter, their charge after her father's death. After everything she had done, though, she would think they would have learned that she could take care of herself…

At this thought, she paused, and her hand went reflexively to the gold chain at her throat. The sea was in her blood, as was the love of adventure, the desire for independence. But she missed the twelve-year-old girl she had been. She hoped that her quest to find Link wasn't as futile as she couldn't help thinking it would be. Even if she did find him, she doubted that he could magically make her feel like a child again, help her to regain her lost identity.

What name would he call her by? The sudden question that came to her mind made her stop where she stood, frowning as she considered it. She knew she had never really been Tetra in his eyes. Somehow, even when that was the only name by which he had known her, she suspected that he had always seen it as a façade. There had never been a doubt in his mind that she was as strong as she claimed; what he doubted was that she was nothing more. He was now and always had been the only one in the world, other than herself, who really knew exactly how much more she was. That was what she wanted back—that feeling of understanding she could only share with him, because they were the only ones who truly knew each other far more accurately than simply by the labels of their names.

Snapping out of her thoughtful trance, she crawled between the sheets of her bed at the inn where she had been staying for nearly two weeks, to try to get some sleep. "Try" was the operative word, given that "sleep" was an all but foreign concept to residents of this island; the gluttony, piracy, and lechery never slept, but Tetra determinedly did. Still, even she did so only when she had a sword safely in its hilt at her side. After all, to be without a weapon while awake in Tortuga was foolishness, but to be so while asleep was suicide. This was one of the many reasons for which she was so glad that, at sunrise the next morning, she would be off.

Staring out the window, her eyes roved the stars until she found the one that she personally thought was the brightest tonight.

'You're in the dragon tonight, huh?' she whispered, recognizing the constellation. 'I would have thought you'd be in the warrior-maiden, in honour of me.' She laughed quietly to herself. 'But I can't really see her from here,' she added momentarily, lifting her head slightly to make sure, 'so I guess it's a good think you're not.'

Her smile faded with her sigh.

'How's it going?' she asked presently. 'Miss me? I miss you. And Dad. But you know that. And I miss Link, too. But I've told you before, I'm not in love with him, so you can just stop thinking that right now!' she warned jokingly, with a grin. 'What about Jack, hm? Maybe I'm in love with him now.' She paused. 'Yeah, I know, I'm not. You know me too well to fall for that. But what do you think of him? Seriously. I think I can trust him, but maybe I just think that because I _want_ to trust him, you know? Maybe…'

She had no idea where her train of thought was going, and so she merely sighed again.

'I don't know," she murmured. 'I'm just hoping that…that I can find him…and that I'm not kidding myself thinking that he's what I'm looking for. Link, I mean. Not Jack. I already found Jack. Well, I wasn't looking for Jack. Not specifically, I mean. I was looking for _someone_, but—'

She stopped, and rolled her eyes at herself. 'I know you want to tell me I'm babbling. I am babbling. I babble when I'm nervous. And sometimes I giggle. But only when no one's around.' She did so, briefly.

'Of course, _you're_ not no one,' she added. 'But you're…you're not like anyone else. I can giggle in front of you. I can do anything in front of you. I _do_ do anything in front of you. Everything, actually. 'Cause you're always there. 'Cause you love me.' She smiled faintly. 'I know you do. Even if you can't tell me so anymore.'

She blinked.

'But I won't cry about it,' she whispered defiantly, 'not in front of myself.'

She closed her eyes and felt the sting of the tears, until she defeated them and they were gone. She didn't open her eyes to conclude the conversation before falling asleep with her hand at her throat.

'Love ya, Mom.'


	3. Outset

Chapter Two—Outset

"Miss Tetra?"

As every morning, one of her men had come to her room to check on her. He knocked on the door, and waited for her to call that she was fine. The answer didn't come.

"Miss Tetra!"

Now he was beginning to panic. If something had happened to her, her father would kill them all in the next world.

"Miss Tetra, are you okay? I'm coming in!"

Pushing open the door, he saw that the room looked untouched. There was no sign Tetra or any of her belongings, nor any sign of a struggle. As fear swelled within him, he spotted the note on the neatly made bed, and grabbed it, recognizing her handwriting instantly.

_Sorry. I just had to get out of here._

* * *

"Miss Tetra!" 

Jack, upon seeing his newest shipmate when she arrived at the dock, smiled widely. She carried a single bag, wore a scimitar at her waist, and gave him a short smile in greeting.

"Morning, Jack," she greeted him when she had come closer. Looking over the men who were the readying the _Black Pearl_ to embark, she commented, "So this is your crew…and this is your ship."

He saw her eyes pause on the ominous black sails, but chose merely to say, "That it is. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, love."

She shot him a glare, reminding him how much she hated that nickname, then hiked her bag up further on her shoulder and said, "All right, then. This is home. And call me Tetra."

Without another word, she boarded. Jack followed.

"Come on, then!" he shouted forcefully. "Get over here, everyone, come on!"

Tying up the loose ends of their work, the sailors scurried over at their captain's command, gathering around to hear what he had to say. Of course, they all thought they knew; Mr Gibbs had started a rumour about a woman joining their ranks. Many hadn't believed it, but as their eyes now fell on the blonde at Jack's side, they exchanged surprised glances. Apparently Mr Gibbs' words hadn't just been the ale talking.

"Men," Jack said to them as a whole, "this is Tetra. She's joining our ship, and we're going to help her on a little quest. That means you obey her second only to me, savvy?"

All eyes were upon the young woman, who didn't appear at all intimidated.

"Let's go!" Jack hollered abruptly. "We're setting off in five minutes, heading east! Move!"

Even as he ordered them, Jack's crew was already hurrying off to do his bidding. He watched them go just long enough to ensure that each man was attending his proper respective duty, then waved for Tetra to follow him. "I'll show you to your quarters. They used to belong to the other woman who sailed with us, Anamaria."

"Can I assume she's the only other woman that's ever set foot in this ship?" Tetra inquired.

"No," Jack replied. "There was another—Elizabeth. Damsel in distress, kidnapped while trying to save her town… Not much like you," he concluded, passing a small grin Tetra's way, but noticing as he did how much she seemed to have stiffened. Curious, he added, "Of course, she turned out to be a fighter, that one. Fought for her love. So maybe she is like you, then, aye?"

He was expecting to incite an angry reaction, but Tetra replied as if his suggestion was an honest mistake. "No, Link and I aren't in love. Just very good friends."

Jack nodded, almost disappointed by her indifferent reaction. "Right."

They said nothing else until the arrived at the cabin, the door to which Jack pushed open.

"Here you are," he said, "your own domain."

Tetra looked around the space critically, and Jack felt a twinge of something like defensiveness at the idea that she felt the need to inspect a ship of such calibre as the _Black Pearl_. Apparently she found it to her liking, though, as she smiled politely at Jack and said, "Thank you. It's very nice."

"One more thing, though," Jack spoke up.

Tetra looked back at him and frowned. "What's that?"

"You haven't given us much direction on where we're going to look for this Link fellow of yours."

Tetra relaxed. "Oh. Well, I told you, I don't know exactly where he is, but it's a safe bet he's east of Tortuga. So we just explore, really, and ask around. And, of course, we plunder where we can," she added, grinning, "within the code of honour."

It was the second time she'd used the phrase "code of honour," and Jack had a feeling this was no coincidence. Whatever standards of behaviour she subscribed to were evidently different from the code he knew.

"What would that be?" he asked, tilting his head and leaning against the doorframe.

"What would what be?"

"The code of honour."

Tetra blinked and shifted uncomfortably. "You don't know it?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh. I see." Nodding slowly, Tetra chewed on her lip and considered this. Well…I guess I'll have to teach it to you, then," she concluded decisively.

"Aye, I guess you will," Jack agreed, nodding right back at her. "And I'll teach you a thing or two about ours."

"Your what?" Tetra asked blankly.

"Our code, love, what else?"

"But…if you don't have the code of honour—"

"Honour's not the only thing that needs a set of rules," Jack interrupted swiftly, "or guidelines."

Tetra said nothing, but simply watched him with a calculating expression. "I see," she said again evenly. "In that case, what does your 'code' regulate?"

"Piracy."

Folding her arms, she pointed out shortly, "You know, you're really not good at giving straight answers."

Jack chuckled. "Aye, I've heard that before. But what better way to keep the men under my control than to talk like I know better than them, to make them think that I do?"

"Does that mean you don't?"

"That means whatever you think it means, love. You said yourself, I don't give a straight answer. Of course, that might not be all the time. Who's to say if I'm that predictable? It's up to you whether or not I'm honest."

For several seconds, she considered him again, and he rather thought she could almost see through him.

"Well," she said finally, a smile crossing her face, "if I know you, which I don't, I'll bet there's some way to predict what you're going to do or say, and what you mean. And I bet no one's ever figured it out."

Jack said nothing, either to confirm or deny her suspicion, but she hadn't really suspected that he would.

"I've got a surprise for you, though," she spoke up presently.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes." She smirked. "No one's ever figured me out, either. Now," she went on, without giving him a chance to evaluate her statement, "we've been dancing around the issue here."

"You mean our respective codes?"

"Exactly. I don't plan to pull any tricks with you, so—What?" She interrupted herself when she saw him frown.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "Just…most people don't try to be hard to predict and at the same time not pull any tricks."

Tetra shrugged. "The two aren't mutually exclusive. The difficulty happens when people _think_ they are, and even then it only happens to people who think they are. Now, as I was saying, my code is simple. Here's the basics."

She began to count off on her fingers. "First off, obey your captain 'til death."

"Couldn't agree more," Jack spoke up.

"If something's not well enough guarded to prevent people from stealing it," Tetra went on steadily, "then the people who own it should be expecting it to be stolen." A smile flickered on her face before she added her next points.

"Don't hurt the innocent. That is, anyone who's never tried to hurt you. Those who try to do you harm, however, are fair game.

"Giving up is not an option. Die fighting if you have to, just don't stop fighting.

"Outsiders stay on the outside. They don't get involved in the good or the bad.

"Crew is family. Leaving a man behind constitutes betrayal, and there's no room for that on a good ship.

"Organization is key, and the key to organization is this—punish your traitors, reward your helpers." Having finished, she said, "There's more, of course, but those are the rules that come up the most."

"That's interesting," Jack decided thoughtfully; at least one of those rules held his curiosity. "Now let me share a few of our values."

Like her, he counted off. "It starts simple. Take what you can, give nothing back."

Tetra gave a short laugh of approval.

"And, like you said, obey your captain at all costs."

Tetra nodded.

"Anyone who gets in the way is fair game. If they're not your crew, they're no one."

Tetra stopped nodding, and a crease appeared in her brow.

"And lastly…anyone who falls behind, gets left behind."

Now Tetra was definitely scowling. As soon as the words left Jack's mouth, she said bluntly, "I don't like your code. It's too brutal. It's things like that which give pirates such a bad name."

"Perhaps," Jack conceded, "but now that we've all started living up to that bad name, we've got to stick to it to survive."

His fellow captain did not look appeased. "I've gone twenty years without following those rules, and somehow I've survived," she told him harshly. "Maybe this is news to you, Jack…but there is honour among thieves. At least," she added in a voice nearing a growl, "among any thieves who want to consider themselves allies with me."

"Well," Jack said evenly, "you could argue that, but I think a more effective argument is that I'm not allied with you—You're allied with me. Which means you'll have to follow my rules. After all, both of our codes call for loyalty to the captain.

"And," he went on, before she could give the incensed retort he saw written all over her face, "and even better argument is this one: What matters most isn't anyone's code, no matter what anyone says, even me. The only thing that matters, the thing that all the codes in the world exist in order to control, is what a man can and can't do. So I'll leave it to your discretion."

Tetra nodded. "I'm sure you're right," she conceded, "to a certain degree. But there's a crucial point you're missing."

"Aye? And what would that be?"

"I'm not a man. I'm a woman. And what a woman can and can't do is very different from what a man can and can't do." Pointing an almost accusatory finger at him, she warned, "You'd do well to remember that, Jack. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack and settle myself in before I get to work."

She looked at him pointedly, and he took the hint. With a short bow, he said quietly, "Of course," and left her to herself.

After listening to his footsteps fade away, Tetra let out her breath in a long, low sigh. The first and most important thing to do in any new living quarters, in her opinion, was to test out the bed. For that reason, she beamed happily, flung herself up onto her bunk and stretched out luxuriously. It was as comfortable as any place she'd ever laid her head, possibly more so, because here she had regained the freedom she had lost, and obtained the key to even more.

Closing her eyes, she listened to the gentle sounds of the water outside lapping against the hull, of the wooden planks creaking as they rocked gently, of the wind billowing in the sails… The music that was the anthem of her life.

But other music stimulated her memory, too. Real music. Songs the wind played when a boy dressed in green awakened it.

She opened her eyes, biting her lip and staring straight up without seeing what was before her. She had to keep busy, to keep from dwelling on such thoughts. Yes, she was looking for Link, but that was no excuse to wallow in herself and her memories; that would only result in useless, weak self-pity.

There was undoubtedly work to be done on the ship, so Tetra sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her bunk, hopping to her feet and heading up to earn her keep aboard Jack's vessel, as well as to feel the sea air on her face.

* * *

Hard work and physical labour felt good on muscles too long inactive, and Tetra found a familiar joy in the task of keeping the _Black Pearl_ moving steadily east, even if she was primarily delegating tasks rather than executing them. She knew that she would soon have to determine more specifically which direction would lead them to Link, but for the time being, she stood by the assertion that due east was good enough, especially since the wind was blowing that way. 

Of course, fair weather and steady course meant that there was also time to spend sitting around, looking at the scenery, and so she was to be found in the early afternoon at the prow of the ship, leaning out over the water and breathing the salt air. When she looked down at the spray and the waves they churned up, the water curling over itself endlessly, she found she had to fight the urge to just jump in. It always looked like such fun…

Shaking her head, she leaned back and looked up, sighing. Jumping into the ocean would _not_ be a good idea.

"I don't think you want to kill yourself, love."

Tetra laughed. "You read my mind, Jack."

"You mean the urge to jump? Written all over your face. Why was that, I wonder?"

Tetra shrugged. "No reason. Just…it looks like fun, swimming in the ocean alongside the ship. Besides," she added, turning to him with a grin, "haven't you ever wondered what's at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Oh, aye," Jack agreed. "Once or twice, but more often when I was younger. I wanted to invent a ship that could go underwater, actually, to see what was down there. That used to be what I would think about when I had nothing better to be doing. When I was very young, see, the captain of the ship I was on wouldn't really trust me with much responsibility, although that may have been because I smuggled myself aboard…what's the word for…right, stowaway. I was a stowaway. And I didn't have much of an attention span, as far as he could see. Really, though, I did, and I would have gladly learned anything he was willing to teach me, but I had to learn from the other sailors instead because he had no tolerance for me. It was mostly because back then I used to go off on these digressions, thinking about nothing, or talking about nothing if someone asked me what was on my mind—"

"Good thing you broke that habit."

Jack laughed good-naturedly. "That it is, love." He fell silent, but only for a few long seconds, before he resumed his original topic.

"It was endlessly amusing to me back then, imagining the sorts of things that were under that ocean, things that I could have been seeing and enjoying. Stuff that no man has imagined before, I'm sure. And, of course, the stock characters and artefacts like mermaids and—"

"Sunken civilizations?"

Jack raised a curious eyebrow. "Is that what you think is under there?"

"It's a theory," she answered evasively. "And there has to be more to the world than just what we see, don't you think?"

Jack was about to answer that he couldn't have agreed more when footsteps interrupted him. Both he and Tetra looked in time to see Mr Gibbs approaching and saying quickly, "Captain, sir, there's a ship just behind us."

Frowning, Jack asked, "Who is it?"

"We don't know, captain, but they're following us."

Jack gave a sigh; it wasn't much of a surprise. Since the _Black Pearl_ had returned to her former glory, there had been more than one lesser ship trying to catch her just for the glory of being able to say that they'd done so. Usually sailors who had turned pirate and were captaining a ship for the first time were the ones who succumbed to this temptation of glory.

"Our fellow pirates, probably," he muttered, "someone trying to conquer the legendary _Black Pearl_. Let's go, we'll likely have to fight them."

When he waved for Tetra to follow him, he noticed that she had gone stiff and pale, and was staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You know how to fight, don't you?"

"Oh…yes," she replied distractedly. Blinking, she snapped herself back to the present and said with a slight nervous laugh, "Sorry, I was just, uh…thinking about something else. I'll go get armed," she concluded, pointing vaguely in the direction of the stairs that led to her cabin before making for that destination.

To Mr Gibbs, who was watching Tetra go with an expression of bewilderment, Jack said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Captain Kaizo is going to kill us." 

"He's dead."

"He'll rise from the grave to kill us for letting something like this happen to Miss Tetra."

No one in her crew laughed; the situation was far too serious. They merely stared into their pints, and each knew that all the others were imagining the look that would have been on their former captain's face if he could have heard what had happened to his daughter.

Never had a group of men in a Tortuga pub been so silent and sombre.

"She wanted to leave," spoke up one momentarily, hesitantly. "It's not like someone kidnapped her."

"But—"

"That's worse, isn't it? I mean, why did she _want_ to leave?"

"Did we do something?"

"She said she wanted some space."

"We gave her all the space she wanted."

"Too much space, apparently."

"No, I mean… She wanted to leave Tortuga. With or without us"

"'Course she did."

"I know, this isn't her type of place. But we couldn't let her just up and leave."

"'Course we couldn't."

"Shoulda known she'd find a way."

"Doesn't she always?"

A few fleeting smiles crossed over the men's faces as they exchanged reminiscent glances.

"That's our Miss Tetra. That's why she's the captain, isn't it?"

"Nobody can tell her what to do."

One or two men made noises of mild disagreement.

"All right, there was one that could," amended the sailor who had just spoken.

"Once he got her to pull back her claws and trust him," laughed a second, leaning back; a few of the others chuckled along as well, but the good humour was short lived, and quickly fell back to concerned silence, punctuated with resigned sighs.

It was nearly five minutes before one of them said what they had all been thinking since they had first learned she had left them.

"I think we've lost her forever, boys."

"She'll come back," another spoke up immediately, looking around for someone to support him. "She'll have to."

A few heads shook, a few hung in disappointment.

"Nope… She's gone for good now."

"All we can do is hope she's all right."

* * *

When Tetra returned, Jack approvingly took in the scimitar at her waist, but his did a slight double take at the sight of the bow her in hand and quiver on her back. 

"What?" she asked. "You've never seen a bow before?"

To judge by the look on his face, he hadn't. She supposed she should have expected this; from what she had gleaned in Tortuga, in this day and age, no one used bows anymore. Pistols, muskets and other firearms had made such ancient technology obsolete.

"Let's go," Jack said by way of answer.

Tetra followed, and stood impatiently next to him at the stern as he peered through his telescope at the vessel following them. It certainly looked like a pirate ship from her vantage point.

With a thoughtful noise in his throat, Jack lowered the telescope and summarized his findings. "She's a new ship, it looks like. New captain and crew, like usual."

"Should we attack, captain?" asked Mr Gibbs, who was standing with them.

Jack opened his mouth, and Tetra thought she saw him mentally stumble before answering; she was willing to bet that such behaviour was not characteristic of him. "We'll leave them, unless they attack first," he concluded. "No sense putting ourselves in harm's way when we don't need to. Have the guns loaded, though," he added as an afterthought.

Mr Gibbs looked puzzled, confirming Tetra's suspicion that this was an atypical course of action. All he said, however, was, "Aye, captain," before walking away to deliver the order.

"That's not like you," Tetra said, when Mr Gibbs was gone.

"What's that, love?"

"I don't think it's like you to leave another ship alone, and Mr Gibbs apparently agrees with me," she elaborated, nodding towards the sailor who had just left them. "It's not in your code to leave anyone in peace. Have you so quickly switched to mine?"

The grin he flashed her immediately negated any suspicion to that effect which she might have had. "Don't flatter yourself," he said. "It's the element of surprise. They'll be expecting us to attack first, and when we don't, they will. Don't worry," he assured her, strolling away from the prow to take his place by the wheel, "there's definitely going to be a battle."

Despite herself, Tetra couldn't help smiling. It had been a long time since she had been able to flex her muscles in real combat, something other than a bar fight against a drunk who thought he could engage her in something other than a conversation. It would be nice to get a chance to use a sword, a bow, and some real moves. And it would give her a chance to show Jack that he hadn't been wrong in taking her along. Not that she thought he regretted it, but she did suspect that he thought she was a bit insane. Well, people tended to think that about her, just because she didn't lay out her every thought, and so sometimes appeared to act without motivation. But how could she explain herself fully to anyone? No one knew what she had been through. No one even knew who she was.

Except Link.

That was why she talked to the stars as well. She loved and missed her parents, and though she knew that they weren't literally inhabiting the constellations, as her men had more than once asked her to confirm, it was much more spiritually fulfilling to imagine that she had access to the heavens than it was to think of the sky as an empty void scattered with cold points of indifferent, insubstantial light. There was divinity in the world; that was a reality she had faced more intimately than any other.

But that was another world, another lifetime, another side of her identity. She had other things to think about now.

And she was infinitely more relieved that this was just a rival pirate ship than she had let on.

Even as a smile at this thought curled her lips, it was jolted away by a sudden, loud splash.

"_FIRE_!"

Turning sharply, Tetra saw that the other ship had drawn level with them; there was no doubt in her mind that Jack had slowed down to allow for this. The other pirates had fired a cannon shot on them, which had fortunately landed well short of its target to drop harmlessly into the water, and so the _Black Pearl_ now had every justification to fight back. Tetra felt the familiar surge of adrenaline heat her blood as she heard their own cannons fire back.

Drawing her sword in her right hand, armed with her bow in her left, Tetra ran across the deck towards Jack, shouting to him. "Captain! Are we going to board for hands-on combat?"

"As soon as we can," Jack replied without hesitation, his eyes fixed on their opponents. "But we'll weaken them with a longer distance assault first… _FIRE AT WILL_!"

Tetra reluctantly sheathed her weapon, but knew the order was a sound one; there was no sense in boarding while they could still do damage from their ship. While she was waiting for an opportunity for swordplay, however, she could practice her other skills.

There were of course a great number of skilled archers on land, but shooting arrows while at sea was an entirely different ability. Few people could boast any sort of proficiency at it, and even fewer mastery. In fact, most believed it required more than natural or mortal talents. So Tetra considered herself lucky that such boundaries didn't restrain her.

She ran down to the lower decks of the ship, where some of the _Black Pearl_'s men were loading and firing the cannons in quick succession, as per Jack's orders. A few stared in surprise to see her push past them and stand next to a cannon itself, from which vantage point she could look across the water between the two ships and see the sailors on the other side, readying their own cannons.

It was in no way a surprise to Tetra to see how her opponents reacted to her; there was laughing, jeering, and of course a few crude gestures. In answer, she simply pulled her bowstring taut, and took aim.

They didn't seem to be any more intimidated by her weapon than they had been by her. After all, a young woman armed with outdated and difficult to use equipment could hardly be considered a threat. Naturally, Tetra didn't mind if they thought so—In fact, she rather preferred if they did.

The arrow she released flew swiftly, mysteriously unaffected by the buffeting winds, and lodged directly in the throat of one of her mockers; he gave a strangled, guttural choking noise and collapsed.

The laughter likewise died instantly. One of the men ordered something to another, shoving him away, and the sailor stumbled over himself in his apparent haste to obey. The other two who crowded around the cannon were trying to take refuge behind it when they saw Tetra once again bending her bow. Unfortunately for them, she was a good shot, and one of the cowering pirates took the arrow to the eye, howling in pain.

She would have fired again, but she could see that the ships were drawing closer together, and if she left now she could be on deck and ready to cross to the other vessel as soon as such a thing was possible. Therefore she switched her weapons, slinging her bow onto her back and drawing her scimitar in its place, and ran.

The instant she reached the deck, she spotted Jack standing at the helm, pointing as he gave orders that she couldn't hear over the commotion of fighting and gunfire. She did, however, catch his eye; he pointed to her, then to the other ship, and his meaning was perfectly clear. She nodded to show that she understood.

Even as she grabbed the nearest rope, barely taking time to acknowledge that it wasn't anchoring anything important, she was running straight ahead as quickly as she could, and shouting, "To me, men! Prepare to board!"

A few who heard her obeyed, but she didn't take time to acknowledge them; she took off with a vociferous battle cry, soaring fearlessly over the open water between the _Black Pearl_ and her enemy.

Unsurprisingly, she was immediately set upon by at least half a dozen men, all with naked blades in their hands. None of them had drawn their pistols, but this also wasn't a surprise; after all, a woman would be much more use to them alive than dead. They were only fighting to wound, and so Tetra automatically had the upper hand.

Her advantage was augmented immediately when several of her allies dropped onto the deck around her, ready to fight, and willing to kill.

She began to fight without having to think to do so. Her steel flashed effortlessly, her muscles moved with practiced swiftness, and her body and mind felt as sharp as if she had been training just the day before. It was true that she had kept herself well-practiced during her sojourn in Tortuga, but nothing compared to the surge of excitement she got from taking on three men at once. One fell when she sliced across his neck, another crumbled into unconsciousness when she delivered a powerful uppercut that broke his jaw, and though the third kept her occupied much longer, she finally managed to wind him with an elbow to the gut before driving the hilt of her sword against the top of his head.

Having dealt with them, she looked around quickly, scanning for the signs that would tell her who was the captain. She didn't manage to determine the answer to her question before another two sailors were upon her, one reaching around her waist from behind as the other swung back to deliver a blow to her head that would incapacitate her. Without pausing to wonder just how little they thought of her skills, she thrust her elbow back into the face of the man who held her; the other looked so startled by this that he was momentarily stunned, giving her time to run him through. He had barely hit the deck before she was leaping nimbly over him to run forward and continue her search for the captain.

Once again, she had only been free for a few short seconds before she was assaulted again. This attacker came alone, and seized her sword arm by the wrist in a fierce grip, whipping her around to face him. With a cry of aggression, she tried to wrench herself free, but his strength was such that she thought he could break her arm with his bare hands. Unfazed, she roared out and swung one of her legs out in a high kick that contacted with his ribs; he grunted in pain, but still didn't relinquish his hold on her. On the contrary, he took hold of her other arm as well.

"You're not getting away, bitch," he snarled angrily, leaning in closer to her.

Glaring narrowly at him, she responded by thrusting her knee up with all her strength into his groin. The man doubled over in pain, and though he didn't let her go, his grip was sufficiently weakened that she could twist out of it.

She was about to turn back to the fight when she heard a voice she recognized; being that of the only parrot between the crews of both ships, it was quite distinct.

"_Squawk_! Hard a-port!"

One of the most useful parts of having a parrot that spoke in obscure codes was that opponents never knew what it meant; one of the downsides was that allies didn't always, either, and Tetra was utterly lost by this shout. She looked around wildly, trying to determine by the behaviours of her shipmates what it meant, and it didn't take her long to realize that others were shouting the same order: "Back to the ship!"

Everyone was returning to the _Pearl_. Disappointed, but not foolhardy enough to question, Tetra followed suit. She aimed to land near Jack, so that she would be able to speak to him quickly.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Why are we retreating so soon?"

"We're not," he replied shortly. "They are."

Tetra glanced back and saw that he was right; their opponents were hurrying back to their own vessel, and quickly pulling away. Those men who weren't making the leap were dropping into the water, and it didn't seem their captain was terribly concerned. He must have abided by the same code Jack did.

"Oh," Tetra said, slumping slightly and casting Jack a faint grin. "I barely even get the chance to show off."

Jack chuckled. "Neither did I, love. Don't worry, there's going to be other fights."

"Don't call me that. And there's always a fight to be had on a pirate ship," she agreed. "Why did they attack us anyway?"

"Because we're the _Black Pearl_," Jack guessed. "That's what I'm assuming, anyway. But if that's not it, we'll find out soon enough."

He nodded to where the largest man on the _Pearl_'s crew, a man called simply Chris, was carrying over his shoulder a skinny, pale sailor with white blond hair splayed over his head.

"A captive?" Tetra inquired.

"What else? We'll interrogate him later. In the meantime…" Raising his voice to address the crew in general, he hollered, "Victory party! Drinks all around!"

This was greeted with enthusiastic consent, and Tetra was certainly not the quietest among those cheering.


	4. Double Talk

Chapter Three—Double Talk

As Tetra was practically captain herself, Jack's equal all but officially, she celebrated the _Black Pearl_'s success along with him over a good meal in his cabin, as the rest of the men enjoyed more rambunctious festivities on the deck.

When both of the leaders had eaten their fill, Tetra grabbed her flagon of ale and reclined in her chair; she was about to put her feet up on the table when Jack, lifting his own pint, said, "I think we ought to drink to our excellent partnership."

Tetra paused, but willingly leaned forward to clink her heavy mug with Jack's. "Cheers, then," she said.

"Aye."

After they had both taken deep draughts, however, and she had returned to her more comfortable position, she added, "I don't know what you think you meant by our 'partnership,' Jack, but I'm never going to be anything other than a fellow sailor to you. Got it?"

"Oh, to be sure," Jack conceded. "Wouldn't dream of thinking otherwise."

Fixing him with a judgmental stare, Tetra gave a slight snort of disbelief and muttered into her drink, "I'm sure you wouldn't."

Jack chose not to comment, but when it became clear that Tetra wasn't about to speak again, he inquired curiously, "The men said you had some fancy manoeuvres with that sword of yours. Where did you learn to fight like that, love?"

"I'm gonna tell you again: Call me by my name. And in answer to your question…" Tetra cocked her head. "Well, you have to fight, to be a pirate. I'm mostly self taught, but I did pick up some basics from my father, and other stuff from Link."

"You're lucky. Not many girls grow up knowing how to defend themselves properly."

"Not many girls grow up as pirates," Tetra countered. "Which goes back to my first point. I fight because I'm a sailor and a pirate, not because I'm a female."

Jack gave half a nod of agreement. Taking a different approach to the subject, he leaned forward and inquired, "So tell me this then. What did you need to defend yourself from in your youth?"

Tetra was eyeing him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling you're going to want to know everything about me?"

"Ah," Jack said sagely, "that would be because I do."

"At least you're honest."

"Never. Honestly."

"Then you _don't_ want to know everything about me?"

"Did I say that?"

Tetra took in a deep breath of consideration and let it out slowly before commenting decisively, "I don't know why I asked. What you say often has little to nothing to do with what you mean, unless you _want_ someone to know exactly what you mean, and that doesn't happen often." She sighed impatiently. "In summary, if you want to ask me something, just ask it."

Jack shrugged. "Making conversation, that's all. And curious about my best sailor's background. Is there some reason you don't want to tell me about it?"

With a shrug of her own, Tetra informed him, "I told you everything I thought you needed to know already."

"And yet you still surprise me."

"That's life," she told him frankly. "You'll learn something new about me every day."

Raising his glass, Jack said, "I look forward to it," and took another sip. Tetra smiled tightly.

"Well, I'm glad we've settled that," she said contentedly. "No awkward prying into each other's lives. Let me tell you, nothing destroys an alliance faster."

"There is one more thing I want to know, though," Jack added, before she had even fully finished her sentence.

Tetra peered over the rim of her flagon suspiciously.

"Your men's reasons for leaving you?"

With a sigh, Tetra dropped onto all four legs of her chair and placed her drink back down on the table heavily. "You've been thinking about non-stop that from the second I mentioned it," she deduced.

Jack nodded.

"And you haven't figured it out?" she asked delicately, looking at him closely. "Not even a guess?"

"I have my suspicions," he said evasively, "but I make it a point to find out as much as I can about what and whom I'm working with. You haven't really given me much to base my guesses on, love, to be honest."

"Right… Well," she sighed, "to put it simply, my men refuse to sail under me because they don't think I should be sailing right now."

"Why's that?"

"Because…when we were last at sea, we were having some difficulties with people following us," she said carefully. "We never did find out who they were…but they were official ships, looked like they might've belonged to the government of our country or something, and very heavily armed. Since we're pirates, we didn't stop to wonder, we figured they just wanted to arrest us. But when they wouldn't leave us alone…" she faded out with a sigh. "Well, we kept going west until we hit uncharted territory. Didn't think they'd follow us."

"Except they did," Jack guessed.

Tetra nodded bitterly. "My men are convinced they want me. I don't think so."

Jack noted that she very obviously did think so. Still, he asked innocently, "What _do_ you think?"

She frowned into her drink. After a moment, she replied bluntly, "We're pirates. Like I said. Why wouldn't they want us? Now, I've gotta go…check on…something."

He said nothing, and watched her without moving his head as she stood up abruptly and left the room.

* * *

Early the next morning, Jack was to be found not on the deck captaining the ship, but inside, with the captive they had taken during the previous day's hostilities. Chris, the largest man on the _Pearl_'s crew, was standing by for backup. The scrawny captive was tied to a chair just outside his cell for interrogation, and the captain paced before him. 

"What's your name, mate?" he asked by way of beginning.

"'Mate?'" the other man repeated dryly. "No."

"All right, then," Jack agreed. Stopping to face the man, he asked loftily, "Adversary who has learned not to challenge the _Black Pearl_ under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow… What's your name?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"No… Odd name. French?"

"No."

"No, it wouldn't be. You never hear of anyone named 'No' anymore, it must be a dead language. Latin, maybe."

"No."

"But it doesn't matter," Jack went on, ignoring him. "'No' it is. So, then, Mr No, would you like to tell me what you think you were doing attacking my ship?"

"No."

"You wouldn't? All right, then, let me rephrase the question…" He paused to consider, then gave a thoughtfully approving nod before he spoke again. "Tell me what the hell you were doing attacking my ship," he ordered harshly.

"No."

Jack sighed. "You're going to regret giving such monotonous answers, Mr No, let me assure you."

"No."

"You really don't think so?"

"No."

"Is that no you really don't, or no you do?"

"No."

"Thanks for clearing that up."

Mr No shrugged. At least it was a different response, Jack thought.

"Well, then," he said, resuming his pacing, "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong in order to prove myself right." Making a slight grimace, he explained, "I hate being wrong, see."

Mr No gave no answer whatsoever. Apparently he was tired of his own one-word vocabulary.

"So," Jack began again, speaking slowly and clearly, "I'll ask you again, and this time, if you don't give me the answer I want—which is any answer at all that doesn't involve your name, Mr No—I'll see to it that you wish you had. Savvy?"

"No."

Jack felt his hand twitch almost involuntary with the desire to hit the man. "Right, then," he snapped. "Why were you attacking my ship?"

Mr No said nothing.

Jack struck him around the face with his fist as hard as he could. When Mr No still didn't answer, Jack punched him a second time, then tried a different question.

"Who's your captain?"

No answer. Jack pulled his pistol from its holster and used it to strike Mr No yet again, much harder.

"What was your ship's mission?"

Nothing.

Jack drew his cutlass in place of his gun, and delivered with the hilt as harsh a blow as he could muster to Mr No's temple. Flipping it over in his grip, Jack placed the tip of the blade against his captive's chest and warned in a low, deadly voice, "Don't make me use this end."

Mr No continued to glare at him.

"Where does your ship make berth?" Jack asked.

No answer. Only a glare.

Now Jack was angry. With a snarl, he swiped a shallow wound across the prisoner's chest, then threw his cutlass aside for a more hands-on approach.

"_Why the hell did you attack my ship_?!" he demanded angrily, stepping forward to violently seize Mr No by the collar of his shirt and shake him hard. "_Damn_ it, man!"

He threw the man backwards, and since he was tied to his chair, Mr No toppled over and struck his head against the bars of the cell behind him with a grunt of pain and muttered curse. Jack made a noise of satisfaction in his throat, though he was still enraged.

"Fine," he said, "that's your choice then. We'll see how long you last."

As he stormed away, he ordered Chris, "Throw him back in his cell. And tell the crew, the prisoner's not to be given food or water until he decides to talk."

* * *

At the same time, Tetra was to be found at the helm of the _Black Pearl_ instead of Jack. Besides he fact that he was busy with the prisoner, the captain had also decided that since she best knew where they were going, she should be steering. The problem was, she couldn't easily determine in which direction they needed to go while she was trying to run the ship; she needed peace and quiet and focus, just herself and the sea. 

She had gotten some the night before, after sunset, when everyone had gone to bed except those charged with keeping the _Pearl_ on a steady course overnight. Tetra had been the last of those who had worked during the day to retire to sleep.

Night aboard a ship was the most breathtaking miracle of which Tetra knew. The whole sky was infinite, and then doubled by the gently rippling mirror of the black water. Somehow, even though she couldn't see a thing in the pure, silky darkness, she felt like she could see everything.

So she had stood at the prow, climbing up precariously to perch atop the head of the mermaid that gazed out over the _Pearl_'s course. It would have been a beautiful painting, she knew, the mermaid and the pirate woman, both staring into infinity, one carved in the image of the other, though it was impossible to say who was the creation and who was the inspiration.

Then she closed her eyes, trusting in her affinity with all that was around her in order not to fall. She often felt she had been born on the sea, and as such didn't see why she would fall from here any more than she would from a place on solid ground.

Her soul reached out careful tendrils, exploring the world in search of another consciousness like her own. Somewhere… She knew it was out there somewhere…

It was something of a disappointment when she couldn't find it, but she had to grudgingly admit it wasn't that much of a surprise. After all, Link was probably hundreds of miles away. With a sigh, she opened her eyes and looked around in a more conventional way. If the _Pearl_ was making for the waters she knew, the Great Sea, they would probably be wise to shift their course slightly to the south. She had made a mental note to advise Jack of that in the morning.

Now here was morning, quickly wending its way towards afternoon, and she had adjusted their course accordingly, though the wind wasn't exactly working with them. Whereas it had previously been blowing in the exact direction they needed, it had now turned more northward. She couldn't help wondering if Link, some indeterminate distance away, needed to go northeast. A smile crept over her face at the thought.

"Bloody pirate."

Startled, Tetra glanced behind her to see Jack approaching with an angry scowl.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I take offence to that."

"Not you," he sighed impatiently. "That prisoner we took. He's not talking."

"Did you expect him to?"

"No, of course not. Not willingly, at least. But I did expect that I would be able to…_persuade_ a few things out of him."

"And you couldn't?" she guessed.

Jack's grunt confirmed her question.

"Ah. Well, don't give up, captain," she advised him pleasantly. "Just give him a bit of time, his resolve's bound to crack sooner or later."

"Certainly," Jack agreed. "Every man's got a weakness. It's just a matter of finding it, aye?"

"Very true," Tetra said slowly, glancing out ahead of her. After a moment's consideration, she returned her gaze to Jack and requested, "Next time, can I try to get some answers out of him?"

"All right," Jack agreed indifferently. "We can give it a go later today, if you like."

"Sounds good."

"Good. You're on a break now," he told her, jerking his head to indicate that she should let him take over. "Lunch is waiting in the cabin, go eat something. You didn't have breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right," Tetra agreed; she stepped back and was about to leave when it occurred to her to say, "Neither did you."

"I'm not hungry."

"Liar."

Jack laughed slightly.

"The men can handle the ship for now, Jack," Tetra pressed him. "It's a steady course, no complications in sight. You need to eat something."

"All right, fine," he gave in, "something quick."

"And you can tell me all about the interrogation, too."

"Not much to tell. Wouldn't answer when I just asked him, or when I threatened him, or when I carried out on my threats. Only word I could get him to say was 'no,' and even that was only when there was no way it could be an answer to my question."

"Figures. I bet he's military trained."

Jack looked at her in surprise at the swift confidence of this statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Because men in the military don't ever answer questions that a pirate asks. I met a couple of them in Tortuga, couldn't get a thing out of them, not even their names. Probably the only men worth talking to on that rock, and they wouldn't talk to me." She shrugged. "You can use all the torture and aggression in the world, it's not gonna work. They'd rather die. That's how they've been trained."

"And I suppose you know what _does _work?" Jack asked, allowing a bite of impatience into his voice.

Tetra shrugged again. "There's a few techniques I've used in the past that have proved highly effective," she answered mysteriously.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "You're almost as good at saying nothing as he is."

"Almost? I take that as an insult, sir," she informed him in a dignified tone. Laughing at herself, she advised him, "Lighten up, would you?"

Jack gave his own quiet chuckle. "There's a phrase I never thought I'd hear. No one's ever accused me of being too serious."

"Really?" she glanced at him with raised eyebrows. "I'm surprised. You are serious, sometimes. But I guess people don't really see you that way, do they? I don't know… How _do_ they see you? You haven't told me much about yourself."

As he followed her through the door to the cabin, he commented, "That's not the subtlest way I've ever heard to get information out of a man. Is that the kind of technique you're planning to use on our prisoner?"

"Of course not," Tetra blew him off. "But I don't expect I should have to pry answers out of your cold dead hands, should I? Or is it part of your 'code' not to tell anyone any more than they need to know?"

"I like to remain a figure of distant authority," Jack admitted. "The name of Captain Jack Sparrow would not strike terror into the hearts of man if they knew what I was like as a three-year-old clinging to my mother's skirts."

Tetra laughed heartily at this mental image; for some reason, she imagined three-year-old Jack Sparrow with the same facial hair and gold teeth he had as an adult. When she had recovered herself from this, she said innocently, "Yes, I can see why that would be." She bit back further laughter at the sight of his glare. "Sorry," she said, pulling her face straight. She cleared her throat, then took a seat and said, "No, really. Tell me about you. Where did you grow up, what was your family like, how did you get into piracy… I told you all that stuff about me."

"All right," Jack consented, albeit not entirely willingly; he and Tetra took their seats at opposite ends of the table. This already felt like a regular arrangement for meals.

"Well," he began, with the air of one about to embark onto a long story, "I was born in England, the bastard child of a merchant's daughter. No idea who my father was. When I was born, her parents sent me and her both off to live with her aunt and uncle, who were farmers. I grew up on their farm, and they became Mother and Father."

He paused, seeing that Tetra looked disturbed. "Something wrong, love?" he asked.

"Well—No," she conceded. "It's just…I'm a little surprised you can talk about it so easily…"

Jack shrugged. "On this side of the world, more men have been born bastards than otherwise, love."

"Did you know that, when you were little?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Know what?"

"Know about…how you were born. Who your mother was. Or did they make up some story or something?"

"Oh, aye, they told me she was my sister," Jack confirmed with a nod. "I believed them until… Well, that's part of the story." He cleared his throat, then continued.

"Remember before when I told you I stowed away on that ship?" he asked. Tetra nodded. "I was about eight then. I'd always loved the ocean and the ships…the freedom, really, that was what I loved. I didn't realize that yet, though.

"So I snuck onto this ship and I learned the basics of sailing. It was a merchant trade vessel or some such, I'm not really sure, I wasn't paying attention to that sort of thing. I was in my own world, as I told you before. I believe they went down to Spain while I was aboard, and then came back. My family was furious when I turned up again. They'd been looking for me for months, they thought I was dead.

"And that was when I found out."

"The truth about your mother? They told you _then_?" Tetra gasped. "Oh, that's horrible!"

"Well, they didn't tell me, just like that. What happened was, Mother and Father had some children of their own, and when I came back, those boys and girls who I thought were my brothers and sisters told me that I wasn't one of them. They said that our oldest sister was actually my mother, and that was why she had always taken such care of me when I was little. So I asked her about it, and she admitted it was true.

"That was when I decided to leave. I could tell they didn't want me, if they'd lied to me for that long." He shrugged. "And since I'd loved the time I spent on that ship, I decided that the first crew I heard of who was leaving England and never coming back, I'd be with them. They came when I was nearly ten years old." He gave an abbreviated laugh. "How was I to know they'd be pirates?"

"So," Tetra concluded, "you joined a pirate crew, they came here, and you've been a plundering scoundrel ever since. Is that about it?"

"That's about it," Jack agreed with a nod.

"Well…I guess it's true what they say, then. Everyone has a story."

"What's yours?" Jack asked.

"I told you mine," Tetra replied immediately.

He had to admit that she had given him a concise summary of her life. But somehow…he didn't think it was enough.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes, but steadily ate in silence. Jack was turning over in his mind the information Tetra had given him about herself, and knew that she was doing the same for him. She was also, he noticed when he looked up from his own plate, eating at a remarkable rate, as if she wanted to get away from this meal and any awkward questions that might result from it.

She stood up sharply when she had finished, and smiled briefly. "Well, I'm done. I'll get back to the helm until you're done, all right?" She didn't wait for an answer before crossing the room to leave.

"Don't forget about the prisoner," he called after her, just before she reached the door. When she stopped and turned back, he elaborated, "You wanted to help me interrogate him, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes," Tetra confirmed; the mention of such a comparatively normal task seemed to relax her back to herself. "Are we doing that now?"

"We can, if you'd like."

"Great." Grinning wickedly, she requested, "Bring him in here."

"Here?"

"I've got some special equipment for this kind of thing," she said by way of explanation. "I'll go get it."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," she answered his unspoken question mysteriously.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jack was sitting with his back to the door, opposite the captured sailor, the table between them. He was staring at the lesser pirate evenly, cutting as intimidating a picture as he could as they waited for Tetra. Although he tried to look calm and confident, Jack couldn't help wondering what on earth was taking her so long. 

"What are you going to do with me?" the prisoner spoke up finally; his voice was clearly trying to sound nonchalant, but in contrast to the silence, it came across as anxiously fearful.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jack answered shortly. He allowed himself a grin, knowing the foreboding this expression could strike into any man's heart when worn by an enemy.

Seconds later, they both heard the muffled sounds of voices just outside the door to the cabin, and Jack recognized one of them as female. He twisted around in his seat to see what her "equipment" could be.

The door flew open dramatically, and the rich colour of the setting sun that poured in added to the picturesque image before them. Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tetra stood before them with a playful smile, looking quite unlike her usual self. Her golden hair was curled in elegant waves around her face, diamonds glittered at her ears and throat, and her eyes and lips were painted; but far more noticeable than any of this was what she wore—A dress of crimson silk, not like the cumbersome gowns that were in fashion with most women, but with simple shape that hugged the curves of her body flatteringly, a plunging neckline, and a slit in the side up to her hip. She strode forward with a sway in her hips completely different from her usual tomboyish gait, her red heels clicking gently against the hardwood.

"Jack," she began silkily, "you weren't going to hurt this sweet man, were you?" Her voice, too, had undergone a transformation; it was less a commanding shout and more a soft purr. Yet the subtle glance she shot him communicated within half a second that she was still the same pirate, and he should just play along.

"Just trying to get some answers, that's all," Jack replied. He was trying not to look as flabbergasted as he felt, but it was difficult when his heart was pounding so hard and fast in his throat.

"Aw, I'm sure he's not being that difficult," she sighed. She took a seat on the table between Jack and the prisoner, and crossed her legs. For a girl raised at sea, she had the grace and dignity of a noblewoman when she tried. Her every action was also fraught with an irresistibly tempting seduction that suggested she wasn't as truly proper and ladylike as she tried to act. Casting the sailor a sweet smile, she said innocently, "If you just answer our questions, we'll be nice to you. Promise."

The charm in her voice was such that Jack doubted any man could hold out for long against it before he would give up all dignity and self-respect in favour of throwing himself at her feet as her willing slave in the hope of gaining some favour from her. At the moment, he could see this exact conflict in the way the prisoner's eyes darted over her face as he licked his lips nervously.

"I—Well, I mean, I don't really…" he stammered awkwardly. "Are you…Who are you? A sailor?"

Tetra giggled, a sound Jack wouldn't have expected from the same lips he had heard uttering harsh battle cries and curses in battle. "No, I'm not," she said, shaking her head so that her hair swung around her face; Jack caught a whiff of perfume, and knew the other man had as well. "I was a prisoner before, they captured me when they raided my town. But I'm really friendly," she told him warmly, "so they kept me around." She shrugged and gave a playful smirk. "Y'know, for fun."

Jack had to bite back his laughter at the sight of the man's expression, especially when Tetra trailed a finger along the edge of the prisoner's cheek and down his neck, past his collarbone.

"I pretty much get to do what I want now," she said, "and you can, too, if you just answer the captain's questions. Come on…" With a wink, she leaned in slightly closer, and whispered, "Be a good sport, hm? _I'm _a good sport. That's why they're so good to me."

By now the sailor was practically salivating; it was obvious he would give Tetra anything she wanted if he meant he could get something from her in exchange. "Okay," he consented.

She smiled fondly at him, toying absently with a button on his shirt. "So, what's your name?"

"Michael Crawford."

"Michael…" she repeated, drawing the word out luxuriously on her tongue as she tilted her head so that her hair trailed along the curve of her neck. It was amazing the effect a woman's voice could have on a man when she was saying that man's own name. "And you're a sailor? Pirate?"

"Yes. Well, I mean, I just became a pirate. I used to be a sailor with the navy, but I thought that was kind of boring, so I came to Tortuga."

"Looking for excitement?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

Tetra beamed flirtatiously. "Well, let me assure you, you've found it here with us." Pausing to look at him with an endearingly thoughtful frown, she asked, "Why were you coming after us, anyway?"

For the first time, the man appeared not to want to answer. But his eyes lingered on Tetra, and he gave in to his instincts. "Our captain said to. He said we were after other pirate ships, but the _Black Pearl_ especially."

"What makes us so special?"

"I don't know. I asked him that. He said he didn't know, either, but—"

Here Michael stopped himself, apparently thinking he had said too much.

"But what?" Tetra pressed gently. "You can tell me, Michael, you won't get in trouble." She shifted slightly where she sat, her hand grazing past her leg.

"Well…" Michael began uncomfortably, his voice slipping out of his control slightly, "he said we'd been commissioned to catch other pirates, or kill them, or sink their ships, just stop them somehow. He also said that if we found a female pirate—He said it was very important that if we caught a female pirate, we weren't supposed to hurt her at all, just take her prisoner, alive and unharmed. If we did that, we'd get a big payoff, and he said that he knew for sure there was one on the _Black Pearl_, so that was our target."

"A payoff? For bringing in a woman?" Tetra asked. Jack thought he heard her carefully maintained poise slip slightly to be replaced with a tinge of fear. "Who would give you that?"

"Not just for any woman," Michael corrected. "Had to be a female pirate. And I don't know who would give us the money, 'cause our captain didn't say, but—"

Again, he stopped, catching himself before saying something Jack and Tetra both could tell was important. The former was very impressed at how patient the latter was in reaction to this; he would have been much more aggressive. But then, her strategy was working very well. Much better than he would have thought possible, in fact.

"But?" she inquired, fingering the collar of his shirt, allowing her delicate fingers to brush his skin.

"But—but—I did see him talking to someone on the streets. A day or two ago. I don't know who it was, though, or if they were even talking about it…about the commission and the payoff and everything…" Michael stammered, clearly unfocused in his attempt to give Tetra all of the answers she wanted as thoroughly as possible, to make her happy in the hope that she might do the same for him. "They must have been, though, right? I mean, who else could it have been?"

"Of course," Tetra agreed, nodding. "You're absolutely right. Did you see who the other person was?"

"No. Some big guy in a cloak, trying to keep himself hidden. That's all I saw. You know how it is in Tortuga, don't you?"

"Oh, yes," Tetra agreed, a reminiscent smile lighting her face briefly. "Yes, I'm no stranger to the streets of Tortuga."

Michael gave a nervous sort of laugh. "No. I didn't think so."

After another indulgent smile, Tetra glanced at Jack inquiringly. In response, he asked of Michael, "Who's your captain?"

"Geoffrey Morgan."

The name meant nothing to Jack; he logged it away mentally, but had a feeling it would be of little consequence compared to the identity of the mysterious cloaked figure.

"In that case… Thank you. You've been most helpful." Jack gave a shrill whistle. "You can return to your cell now."

"I—What?" Michael asked, as the two pirates who had been standing guard outside the door entered on Jack's signal. "But…I thought… Hey!" He looked at Tetra for support, but she only glanced back at him placidly, sliding off of the table to stand out of the way as the _Pearl_'s men led their captive away.

When the door had closed behind the three men, Jack and Tetra looked from it to each other, and the captain spoke first.

"That's some fancy equipment you've got there," he commented.

Tetra smiled. "It comes in handy, all right." Glancing at him briefly, she added, "Now put your eyes back in your head and take a few deep, calming breaths. This dress clearly isn't good for your blood pressure."

Jack couldn't help laughing as she strode out of the room—even though she was right.


	5. Closing In

Chapter Four—Closing In

For several more days, they sailed on southeast. They attacked and robbed a trade vessel, though at Tetra's insistence they did only minimal damage to the crew, but otherwise they had little excitement.

That is, the crew had little excitement. Jack, however, had much to keep his interest.

Tetra had proven true to her word about surprising him every day. He soon learned that the men had not been exaggerating about her skills in combat with sword, bow, fists and feet. She trained with them on a daily basis, a practice that the crew began to dread, as it often resulted in pain for them. Jack didn't mind, though. Rather, he appreciated the fact that Tetra was whipping the _Pearl_'s sailors into shape.

Besides such physical skills as these, she also had a knack for reading people, and predicted that Michael, the prisoner, would crack within days. Sure enough, the day after they had plundered the traders, Jack received word that Michael wished to speak with him. Suspicious and guarded, the captain visited the captive in his cell.

"Yeah?" he asked roughly.

Before he had even begun to speak, Michael's resolve faded visibly. He dropped his gaze to the floor, leaning against the bars of his cell hopelessly. "I—I wanted to say…I'm sorry," he said feebly. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but…"

When he let his voice die, Jack told him, "Keep talking. But what?"

Apparently slightly heartened by the captain's interest, Michael went on, "But I really—I didn't know what I was doing. I'm just trying to figure things out, captain, and I know now that I just don't have a clue about anything. I mean, you can see that, can't you?"

Jack nodded. "Seems pretty clear by now," he agreed.

"Right. So I thought—I mean, I know you really don't have any reason to want to give me…well, anything, but especially not a second chance—but I thought that maybe…since I don't have a captain now, or anything at all, really…I thought maybe—maybe I could join your crew?"

He finished his request meekly, barely daring to glance halfway up enough to meet Jack's even stare.

Jack had known this was coming as soon as Michael had said he was "trying to figure things out." He also knew exactly what would happen if he said yes: The boy would be loyal and eager, until the day his courage failed him, at which point he would turn tail and run.

On the other hand, it was clear that this boy genuinely didn't understand the world he had fallen into, and the fact that he was willing to accept how much trouble he had found and was trying to turn it into something positive was admirable. Although he had a lot to improve about himself…he also had the capacity to do so.

"Well," Jack said decisively, "I can't see why not." Extending a hand, he proclaimed formally, "Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, sailor. I'm your captain."

Michael looked so relieved as he shook Jack's hand that the captain worried he might faint. "Th-thank you! Captain. Sir. What am I supposed to call you?"

"Captain," Jack told him, taking the keys to unlock the door. "Or sir. Anything respectful, really. From here on, I'm your king. Now let's go meet your queen."

The door swung open, but Michael didn't move. He was looking at Jack in mild confusion. "Queen?" he echoed. "You mean…that woman—?"

"My second in command," Jack elaborated. "First mate of the _Black Pearl_, whose orders you are to obey as you would mine."

"Oh," Michael said with a laugh, falling into step behind Jack. "When you said 'queen,' I thought you meant…y'know."

Jack chose not to say anything, but merely grinned.

As they emerged onto the deck, he looked around and called out, "Tetra! Where are you?"

"Right here, Jack!"

She made an appropriately impressive appearance, by leaping the railing of the stairs next to the doorway through which Jack and Michael had come, to land lightly before them with a wide smile. Identical looks of shock, however, instantly appeared on the faces of both her and the newly released captive.

"Hey—What's going on?" she asked, turning her eyes with difficulty onto Jack.

"Michael here's joining our crew," he answered easily. "I wanted to show him who he's answering to."

"You—You're not the same…" Michael stammered, pointing in disbelief at her. "Are you?"

"She's the only woman aboard the _Pearl_, mate, which should answer your question," Jack told him. "She's Tetra, and she's above you. She's above everyone, actually, except me."

"She's underneath you, huh?" Michael clarified with a grin.

Jack didn't feel the need to respond to this subtly suggestive comment, and he wouldn't have had a chance to anyway; Tetra responded first, delivering a swift punch to Michael's gut. "First rule of any ship, _mate_, don't ever objectify your commanding officer," she snapped.

Winded, he could only nod.

"Right, then," Jack, who was perfectly willing to leave Tetra to her own methods of punishment, addressed himself to the new sailor. "I'll have Mr Gibbs show you around… Where is Gibbs?"

He addressed the question at his first mate, and she, still glaring at Michael, jerked her head towards the stairs. She continued to watch them hostilely until Mr Gibbs had taken the new sailor away to show him the ropes, at which point Jack returned to her side.

"You don't hate him that much," he said idly.

"Of course not," she agreed immediately, dropping the act. "But I do hate comments like that—I'm not some harlot. And besides, you know the importance of being an intimidating figure."

"Of course," Jack agreed. Tilting his head thoughtfully, he inquired, "What do you really think of him, then?" He had his own opinions, naturally, but he was curious about hers."

"He's a soldier, but a weak one," she decided. "Wasn't long in the service before he turned pirate, I bet, which he thought would be easier than the military. He's learning that it's not. He's gonna want to take the easiest way out of anything."

For the most part, Jack's observations tallied with hers. "If that's the case," he inquired, "then why was he so stubborn about answering my questions?"

"Because in that instance, the easiest thing to do was follow his training," she replied immediately. "He knew you were going to make his life hell whether you answered him or not, so it was easier to not answer. With me, on the other hand, he knew that he wasn't getting anything good if he didn't do what I wanted, so the easiest thing was to answer."

"Little did he know he wasn't going to get anything good from you anyway, aye?"

"Exactly. He tried two different methods of opposition, neither one worked, so now he's figured, if you can't beat 'em…"

"Join them."

"Yep."

Adding Michael was the last major shift in the _Pearl_'s organization. From that point on, the ship settled itself into smooth operation under two very different leaders.

Neither Jack nor Tetra was any more or less intelligent than the other; their areas of expertise were simply different. Lying, deception and even tactful omission were skills in which Tetra was barely proficient, while Jack's abilities were awe-inspiring. She was remarkable at understanding the way people thought, and could predict the behaviour of an individual; but he knew the practices of politics, and could predict the behaviour of an organization. She fought with swift and brutal strength, but he fought with blunt and practical strategy. With his mind and her heart, he thought, they had the makings of a pirate captain of god-like power. And he had to admit that thought was tantalizing.

Of course, there remained times when she was just strange. For example, when he asked her to ensure they were on the right course, she never checked a compass, map, or even the sky or wind. She simply headed to the prow and climbed atop the head of the mermaid, where she would sit as though in meditation for a few moments. When she had finished, she would climb back down and give directions. She always looked faintly disappointed, though, and he rather thought she was scouring the sea as opposed to heading for any specific destination, despite the fact that their course was usually fairly steady to the southeast.

There was something odd about her, and Jack was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

They had been at sea for a little over two weeks when they first saw it. 

It was Michael who first spotted it, when he happened to glance casually out at the water behind them. He did a double take, staring with a crease in his brow as he squinted to see clearly.

"Captain?" he called, when he was sure he wasn't imagining things. "Captain Sparrow!"

Tetra, who was nearer, approached. "What is it?" she asked sharply.

"I think I see something…" Michael replied; he was still staring at the ocean, and pointed towards the small object. Tetra, looking where he indicated, frowned as well.

"Yeah…I see it. Good observation, sailor," she commended him, patting him on the back and quickly walking away to get a telescope; as she went, she called back behind her, "Go find Jack and let him know."

"Aye, ma'am."

Although she had no reason to think that her fear could be realized, somehow she suspected that was exactly what was happening.

Moments later, when she came back to the stern, she found Jack there with a telescope of his own in hand. Before she could look, he said slowly, "It's a ship, of course. Can't see much more than that…"

"Is it following us?" she asked, peering through her own instrument.

"Is it following us, you ask?" Jack repeated, glancing at her with a small smile. "You can see it as well as I can."

"Yeah, I can," she agreed irritably. "It's still far away, though. It's tough to say."

"Well," Jack concluded decisively as he lowered his telescope, "it could be following us, or it could be another ship that's heading southeast. Can't say yet." Glancing at Tetra, he instructed her, "Keep one eye on it."

She nodded, her eyes frozen on the distant vessel.

* * *

Over the coming days, Tetra followed Jack's orders thoroughly—perhaps too much so. She spent all her time at the stern of the ship, unmoving, staring out at the water like a loyal pet awaiting the return of her master; she left this post only to sit atop the mermaid at the prow, her hair tossed in the wind like the waves that rolled before the _Black Pearl_. 

The men began to wonder about her, and posed their concerns to Jack, but he disregarded them. Whatever was wrong with Tetra, he assured them, she was still the best sailor the _Pearl_ had ever known…besides, of course, himself. She would get over this odd little fancy that had taken her.

Although Jack believed his own words, the other sailors didn't. Michael, in particular, began to feel guilty.

"If I hadn't pointed that thing out, she'd still be acting normal," he told Mr Gibbs, who had become a good friend of his.

"Ah, don't blame yourself, Crawford," Mr Gibbs assured him. "She was bound to lose it eventually. Women aren't meant to be on the sea. You mark my words, she'll not be much longer with us."

* * *

"Jack?" 

It was evening, and Jack was retiring to his cabin for a night's sleep when he heard Tetra's meek voice behind him and turned around to see her standing there, her hands clasped in front her and her gaze focused on the ground.

"Yes?" he prompted, leaning on the doorway with his arms folded and waiting for an explanation.

"I just…I wanted to tell you… Remember how I told you that before, when I was with my men, there were some official ships chasing us?"

She chanced looking up, and Jack nodded briefly.

"Well—I think… That's ships been getting closer, and I can see it more clearly, and I think…it's the same one that was after us before."

When Jack said nothing, she looked up again to see the expression of shock on his face. To her amazement, it wasn't there.

"Obviously," he commented.

"Wh—You _knew_?" she blurted. "But…Wait, you couldn't have known! You didn't see the ship before, so how could you—?"

"I didn't know that's who it was," he corrected, "but I did know that's who you thought it was. Why else would you be spending every waking moment dreading its approach?"

Tetra looked as though she had been struck with something heavy. "Oh," she said blankly. "Right…okay…"

"Get some sleep, love," he advised her, clapping her on the shoulder bracingly. "You're killing yourself. We won't let them catch you."

She nodded, and cast him a wan smile. He knew she wasn't much reassured, but there was nothing he could do about that. After all, he wasn't reassured, either.

* * *

It was definitely following them—following _her_. By now, Tetra knew that for a fact. And it made her angry. 

She knew why they were hunting her down so fervently. Although she hadn't been near the Great Sea recently enough to know much detail about its politics, she had heard a few vague rumours before leaving the area, and even after, when she had still been with her own crew. Such gossip always spoke of Windfall Island as an emerging power, and said that the government there was focusing on two main goals to solidify itself as the most formidable force within its region: eliminating crime, and unifying religion. Both of these, she knew, would involve getting her out of the picture.

To be honest, she thought, she could be quite confident that no one yet realized why she could cause conflicts over spiritual matters. Regardless, she knew she represented deviation, and wasn't waiting for them to find that out. It was enough that she knew why it would be worth their while for them to catch her, even if they didn't.

Undoubtedly Link was already on the run; this fact had been on her mind for months now. He, like her, had connections to the ancient world which Windfall didn't know about, but would want to erase from history if they did. However, again like her, he probably wasn't about to let anyone discover those connections. Knowing him, he would have dropped out of Windfall's sphere of influence before they had a chance to learn all there was to know about him. This was another reason she wanted to find him, so that she could hide with him, out of reach of Windfall's conquering forces. They would each stand a better chance with the other than either could alone.

But now it seemed she was running out of time. She would be caught, trapped, kept away from Link forever. Denied her freedom, taken as a sacrifice…perhaps even murdered to serve as a demonstration of the fate which would befall dissenters.

Perhaps such a fate had already befallen Link. A fine and fitting way for a hero to die, she thought bitterly, martyred by the very people he had saved.

She lay in her bunk, staring at the wooden planks over her head, her mind heavy with these thoughts, her eyes wide in an attempt to find any and all light in a world that appeared to her to be increasingly dark. Her eyes slid to her porthole, through which a faint sea breeze blew.

Since boarding the _Black Pearl_, she hadn't once spoken to her parents. Her fingers moved to her throat subconsciously at this thought. She could speak to them now; she could see the stars from here… But they weren't the ones she wanted to talk to.

She was scared. She wanted someone to reassure her—someone with courage.

"Where are you?" she whispered, staring unblinkingly at the stars. "You're not up there in the sky like my mom and dad are. You're alive. I know you are. If you weren't…" she swallowed, but the lump in her throat didn't move, "I'd know that, too. You're somewhere out there." She let out her nervous breath in a sigh.

"Did they catch you?" she wondered aloud, though very softly, after a long moment of silence. "Do they know who you are, Hero?" The humour she attempted with his nickname only caused a splinter of pain to pierce her heart, and her smile fell dramatically short of anything happy. "Do they know who I am?" she murmured. "Did you tell them?"

Once again, she paused. When her eyes began to water, she blinked. It was just because she had been staring at one spot for too long, that was all, she insisted internally.

"No, you wouldn't say anything to them. You wouldn't betray me. Well, you're not in any position to betray me, because they can't have caught you, so it's kind of a moot point, but even if you were…" She shrugged. Forcing herself to smile, she went on, "I'll kill you if you tell anyone this, but… Well, you already know most of my secrets…but this is a big one." Taking a deep breath, she admitted softly, "I'm scared."

As soon as she had spoken the words, they felt much more real.

"Yeah," she confirmed reluctantly. "I know. Me, of all people. Scared. And saying so. Bet you never thought you'd live to see the day. Like I said, you tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

With a sigh, she cast her eyes back up at the smooth wood over her head.

"But who am I kidding," she added. "You won't tell. You would never tell my secrets. And you _could_ never tell the ones you're not even around to hear."

A crease appeared in her brow, and she felt a wave of unexpectedly strong emotions wash over her heart; she didn't recognize them, but she heard their heat in her voice as she said, "I wanted you to stay. But you wanted to go back to the normal world…and look what the normal world wants to do to us both now. Bet it's not looking so great anymore, is it, now that we're both on the run? I knew you were wrong."

Her hand clenched around the gold pendant, and she finished in a whisper made harsh by the bitterness of her rejection, "It's your fault for leaving, Link. You were never supposed to leave me."

* * *

Needless to say, her sleep that night was restless. As the crew woke the next morning, they were surprised to find that she wasn't up already. They had gotten used to the idea that Tetra was always awake with the sun, and that each morning would find her already on the deck: practicing with her bow or sword, checking that the ship was in order, or else just sitting at her usual post atop the mermaid. Recently, they had also frequently found her just standing there, standing out at the water, either before, behind, or beside them. At these times, she often didn't answer when spoken to, so the men found it less unnerving to simply leave her be until such time as she chose to emerge from her trance of her own accord. 

Therefore they were confused about what to make of the fact that Tetra was nowhere to be found, and informed Jack of the situation. He didn't seem to think it was a matter to be dwelt on.

"So she's sleeping in," he said dismissively when the crew called her absence to his attention. "Do you need her around to do your jobs? Get to work."

Ten men muttered their acquiescence and dispersed, but Jack, of course, was unwilling to simply forget about Tetra. Besides the fact that it was neglectful of her to just not turn up in the morning, it was also worryingly out of character—enough so that he turned around and headed down to her cabin immediately to check on her.

No sounds were audible from the other side of her door, though he listened closely and for several seconds, so he tried knocking. She didn't answer.

"Tetra?" he called.

Nothing.

"Tetra, love, you all right in there?"

Still nothing.

"All right…"

Tentatively, he opened the door and peered inside. There was nothing unusual to be seen; a lump in the blankets indicated Tetra's presence, and he approached the bunk cautiously.

"Hey…Tetra!"

Only when he shook her by the shoulder did she jerk awake, rolling onto her back with panic on her face.

"Jack! Oh, for the love of…" She relaxed with a sigh, but her anger quickly resumed. "What are you doing in my room?" she demanded furiously.

He expected a reaction along these lines, and so wasn't remotely offended or concerned. He did, however, take a step back.

"Come to wake you up," he answered. "It's morning."

"Huh?" she glanced out the porthole in bewilderment, noticing the full daylight for the first time. "Oh!" She sat up straight, forgetting her annoyance instantly. "Sorry…Thanks, Jack. I'll be right up, just let me get ready. I can't believe I slept in like that…"

Jack nodded as he showed himself out of the room. "You haven't missed much. But I'm hoping to cover some good ground today, put some distance between us and that other ship."

Tetra looked at him sharply. Her eyes momentarily betrayed her fear.

"You're safe with us, love," he promised again. "You're one of the best sailors this ship's ever seen. I'd really have to break a few heads if someone tried to take you away from the _Pearl_, and it's really much easier not to have to bother with all that, don't you think?"

She gave him a faint smile, knowing that these jokes were merely his way of helping her cope with the situation. Jokes were his way of coping with every situation.

"Thanks," she told him sincerely.

Jack flashed her a gold-toothed grin and a wink, and left.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Tetra let out a slow, controlled breath and rubbed her trembling hands over her face. She supposed it wasn't much of a surprise that she had lost track of time this morning, given that her night had been plagued with unsettling dreams. Her memories of them were slipping away even as she sat there, leaning her elbows on her knees and digging the heels of her palms into her eyes. She remembered…Link. And Jack. Both of them, fighting. Except they were friends. Except they really were trying to kill each other. And Link had won, driving his sword through Jack, but it wasn't Jack. It was her. And Jack was nearby, and he was so upset that she was dying. But it wasn't her. It was Link. Jack had killed him.

She furrowed her brow, trying to make sense of these contradictory images that flooded her mind, swimming through her own certainties and blurring them.

Dropping her hands, she sighed loudly and gave her head a firm shake, as if by so doing she could banish any and all unwanted thoughts that weighed her down. Of course it didn't work.

She moved slowly as she dressed, for no reason other than that she was feeling oddly mentally uncoordinated. What she really needed was a good bout of meditation, to let her mind stretch out and expand itself. There was also the off chance that she could find Link's mental presence that way. But she didn't have time for any such thing. At most, she could hope to find a moment to expand her thoughts internally and stabilize them thus, though this method wouldn't be nearly so fulfilling.

When she had readied herself, she checked herself in her mirror; neither Jack nor anyone else knew that she had a mirror, because she knew that they would denounce it as no more than female vanity. Even though she had proven with the interrogation that she had practical reasons for caring what she looked like, she still was unwilling to subject herself to the possibility of the men's taunts. They would never admit that perhaps any feminine values could be significant or worthwhile… Truth be told, Tetra didn't put much stock in vanity, either, but that didn't mean she didn't want to check her reflection in the morning. Twitching her hair appropriately so that it hung exactly the way she wanted it to in her ponytail, she shoved the mirror back into her bag and then hurried up onto the deck.

She had already affixed a smile on her face, and was calling ahead of her as she emerged, "Sorry I'm late, everyone, I didn't…sleep…well…"

Her sentence died uncertainly when she found the crew in disarray, muttering distractedly amongst themselves, looking around edgily. Instantly she reverted to a more decisively angle of approaching the situation, demanding authoritatively. "What's going on?"

"_Squark_! All hands on deck!"

Tetra looked from the parrot to Mr Gibbs, who answered, "It's that other ship, Miss Tetra." Nodding towards the stern, he explained simply, "Looks like it's gaining on us."

Just catching herself from swearing viciously, Tetra bit her lip hard in frustration. "Where's Jack?" she asked in an effort to remain calm. Still, her fists were clenched.

"He went to have a look at the situation," Mr Gibbs answered. "Told us to keep to our course in the meantime."

"So keep to the course!" Tetra ordered loudly; her tone became so suddenly commanding that several men jumped. "Whatever you have to do to make this ship go its fastest, do it!"

"But we're already at top speed, Miss—"

"Then go faster!"

Her tone did not invite doubt, and nor did she herself when she turned around and ran aggressively to where Jack stood, gazing out at the vessel behind them; he didn't need a telescope to see it clearly. She took in immediately that it was much closer than it had been the night before—startlingly close, in fact—and would clearly overtake them within the day if they kept to the same pace.

"Did we lose speed overnight?" she asked quickly.

"No," Jack replied without looking at her. "They gained it." He paused. "And it looks like they're still gaining."

Once again, Tetra bit back the curse she was longing to shout, and settled for stomping he foot in annoyance.

"We'll get away from them," Jack vowed. "Don't worry."

Tetra got the feeling, watching him turn his back on the oncoming ship, that the conflict was no longer about her. It was about the _Pearl_, about naval superiority, about who was better. It was on principle now.

Well, if that kept Jack fighting, then so be it. But for her own sake, she would have liked Link by her side once more, flashing her a confident grin before he hardened himself to battle their mutual enemy. Like old times. She had never thought she would be fighting like this without him…but she had never thought her homeland would turn against them both, as it obviously had. She, too, turned her back on the ship to follow Jack.

He was already issuing orders, not only to find a way to increase their speed, but also to prepare in case they had to fight.

"…to man the guns! You, too, Gibbs! And you," he finished, turning around and pointed at Tetra, "come here. We need to talk."'

Bewildered, and admittedly more frightened than she was wont to be in Jack's presence, Tetra nevertheless merely nodded and followed her captain out of earshot of the rest of the crew.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, unsure why she was suddenly nervous.

"You tell me."

She stared for a moment, but when it became clear that he was not going to elaborate, she asked, "Excuse me?"

"I want to talk about whatever it is you want to tell me," he explained, "because I know there's something you haven't told me. Something about who your enemies are. So what is it?"

"It's nothing," she assured him quickly.

"Then you admit it's something."

"Wh—No, I just said—"

"You said 'It's nothing,' but 'nothing' is something, and whether or not 'it' is nothing, 'it' _is_, and that mean's 'it' is something."

Tetra wasn't entirely sure that she understood what he had just said, but it was at least clear to her that he knew she was lying.

"I supposed I shouldn't be surprised that you were less than forthcoming," he was now saying thoughtfully. "For all your 'code of honour' says about loyalty, it says nothing about honestly. Lovely loophole. Still…" he fixed her with a penetrating gaze, "I don't appreciate being lied to."

A long silence passed between them, during which Tetra tried to force her eyes to lift to his, but couldn't do it.

"Well," Jack said presently, "if we're done here, then, I've got a ship to run, and an opponent to fight."

Finding her voice, Tetra jerked her head up and stammered, "You're—Are you still going to…fight with me? For me?"

"I can't very well give up now, can I, love?" he pointed out. "Captain Jack Sparrow surrenders to no man, no matter what the reason."

Although this was a very convenient situation, it still led Tetra to ask, "Then why should I tell you my secret? If you're still supporting my cause, I have no good reason to tell you anything."

"Aye, that may be." Jack was already walking away unconcernedly. "But you will."

* * *

Her conversation with Jack unnerved Tetra, so much so that she cast him as many sidelong worried glances as she did the imposing figure of the official-looking vessel behind them—which stubbornly continued to close the open water between them, despite the _Pearl_'s success in increasing her top speed. 

"I must say, love," Jack informed her darkly as they stood together at the helm that afternoon, "whoever these men are from your country…they do know how to sail."

Tetra replied with a grunt of unhappy agreement. She had always known that the sailors of the Great Sea were talented at what they did, but she had hoped that the sailors of the _Black Pearl_ were more so. Of course, a voice in the back of her mind had been nagging from day one that they obviously weren't; never had she imagined that she could so loathe being right.

It was only moments later that the Great Sea ship fired a shot—straight out at the ocean.

"It's a warning shot," Tetra explained sharply; naval communication was different in her homeland from that to which the pirates of Jack's crew were accustomed. "They're going to make a demand, and if we don't meet it, they'll attack. At least, that's officially what it means," she concluded, "in theory. In practice, it really just means they're opening negotiations."

Jack listened to this thoughtfully, arms folded, then asked, "So how will we know what they're demanding?"

"They'll raise a flag," she replied, glancing towards the stern. "And it'll mean something…"

Mere seconds after the words escaped her lisp, they saw two flags being raised: one red, one yellow. Jack looked to Tetra for further explanation.

"They red one means they want a person," she said heavily, "alive or dead, doesn't matter. And the yellow one means we know which person they want."

She exchanged a look with Jack, who said simply, "You."

"Me."

"So how do we reply?"

"Some kind of yellow flag. With a white stripe would mean we accept their terms, with a black stripe would mean we refuse, a plain one would mean we're willing to negotiate. Actually," she added immediately, inspiration on her face, "it might be better to just lie. If we raise a flag half black and half white, or no flag at all, it means we don't understand their signal."

Jack nodded as he took all this in, then summarized, "No response at all, then, aye?"

"That'd be best," Tetra confirmed.

"All right. Let's see how they handle that."

* * *

It was over an hour before they received a new signal. This one came in the form of three flags: one red with a white stripe running its horizontal breadth, the next a solid field of blue, the last a solid field of green. 

"So they want me alive now," Tetra explained. "That's what the white stripe means. The blue means they want to meet with us and discuss things in person, and the green means that if we refuse, they're going to attack." Casting a glance at Jack, she added, "And they're serious about that this time."

"Hm," said Jack. For several seconds, he stood perfectly still with a slight frown. Then, so suddenly that Tetra jumped, he turned around and bellowed to the crew, "PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Instantly, unquestioningly, every man moved to his station for combat. Tetra didn't know why she felt positively faint at the prospect of this combat; it wasn't like she had never fought for her life before. In fact, she had proven herself on this very ship to be one of the most skillful warriors in the world. But fighting her own people…that didn't sit well with her conscience.

"I'm going down below," Jack informed her, making her start. "You know what they're going to do better than me, so you stay here and run things from the helm. This is your fight."

These words didn't immediately piece themselves together in her mind. When they did, she said rather vacantly. "Oh. Right. Okay, then, yeah."

She took her assigned place at the helm as Jack walked away, and braced herself. She refused to be scared. She just had to tell herself to be angry instead. Who did these people think they were, trying to take her like this? If they thought she'd surrender, they were insane. She narrowed her eyes in determination—She'd die before she'd give up.

* * *

Protocol required that the ship offering the signal had to allow a reasonable amount of time for a response before carrying out on any threat. The crew of the _Pearl_ was therefore waiting, armed and dangerous, still and silent. They cast uneasy looks at each other, wondering what was going to happen, not daring to speak. Occasionally they cast their eyes up at Tetra, who still stood at the helm, jaw set, eyes unblinking, expression unreadable. 

This went on for at least another hour before anything happened. When it did, it was the one thing that incensed Tetra more than anything else would have done.

They fired another warning shot.

"_Damn_ it!" she roared furiously. Whipping around to face her enemy, which was now easily close enough to hit them, she bellowed, "_Cowards_! Are you afraid to fight like real men?! Because _I'm not_!"

She was suddenly completely and utterly sick of playing games. Her patience and her temper had both reached their limits and snapped with that one round of cannon fire. If death, pain, betrayal, torture, captivity, or any other horrors were lurking so close, then she would rear up against them and go down fighting on her own terms. And she wanted to let them know it. Glaring, she snarled bestially at the opposing ship, as though its captain could see her where she stood and would yield when he saw her temper.

"Fine," she growled. "If they want me, they're going to get me."

As she strode angrily to the stern of the ship, she hollered ahead of her, "Load the cannons! And when I give the order, fire at will!" The men around her hurried to obey, clearly glad to at last be doing something, and equally eager to get out of her way.

Facing into the wind, she stood alone at the stern, as close to the other ship as she could get without standing in the water. Glaring across the waves that tossed in curtains of azure and emerald laced with ivory foam, she saw that there was a man standing at the opposite bow. The captain. He matched her stance for confident and unrelenting strength.

Well, she thought, he wouldn't for long.

Hoping he could see what she was doing, she took her bow from her back and nocked an arrow. Her vision tunnelled as she aimed, ignoring the wind that buffeted her and tossed her hair in her face, until she was sure that she would strike her target. Just before she let the projectile fly, she added another detail; closing her eyes briefly, she summoned the powers that had lain dormant within her almost without exception for nearly ten years. The tip of the arrow spontaneously ignited. Then she released the bowstring.

As she had known it would, her arrow soared smoothly across the open water between the vessels. To her surprise, however, the man she had aimed for wasn't stepping aside to avoid being struck. In fact, he didn't move at all until the flaming arrow was only feet away; then the fire snuffed and he sharply grabbed the shaft out of midair.

Tetra was glad that her opponent couldn't see her face from this distance, because her expression fell into one of unflattering shock. Unbelievable.

And now the man was aiming back at her with a bow of his own. He had barely aimed, it seemed, before he sent his response flying, and Tetra decided even as she watched that she wouldn't move, either. She wouldn't be the coward in this confrontation.

Still, she couldn't help being slightly relieved when she didn't have to move; the arrow struck firmly into the deck at her feet. Smugly, she noted that he had missed his target and she had not…but when she looked down at the arrow, she was confused.

There was a scroll tied to it. He must not have been shooting to kill, but only to deliver a message, in which case the shot had been a very good one indeed. She quickly ripped off the scroll to read it.

_Surrender Zelda, Princess of Hyrule_.


	6. The Red Lion

Chapter Five—The _Red Lion_

Tetra stared at the words for a full ten seconds, unable to accept them. This could not be happening. How had the government forces of the Great Sea found out about Zelda? She had been so sure…

Even as she was still reeling from this, another arrow struck mere inches from her left foot. This one, too, came with a small scroll, which she ripped off.

_Kidding!_

That was all. Utterly lost, Tetra glanced between the two notes, trying to make sense of them.

A third arrow, a third note. Crushing the first two in her first, she took hold of the newest impatiently.

_To the Princess of Hyrule, first mate of the _Black Pearl_, from the Hero of Winds, General of the Felicitovente navy, greetings!_

_(Translation: Hi, Zelda. From, Link.)_

Tetra's eyes could not accept what she was seeing written on this small piece of paper. These were not names she had seen or heard in years, unless she counted the times they had crossed her own thoughts and lips. And right here, right now, they made no sense.

_Link_…

"Miss Tetra!" shouted Michael. "Are we going to fire?"

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" she roared, turning around sharply. "If you fire on that ship, I'll throw you overboard!"

"You—Are those captain's orders?" asked the young man who had just spoken, completely bewildered.

Grinning at him, Tetra couldn't resist saying, "No. That's a royal decree."

He stared at her in confusion, but she ignored him, disentangling a rope from one of the sails and bracing herself to swing across to the deck of the official government ship. Her crew was watching inconspicuously all around her, apparently curious as to what was going on, but unwilling to ask or even appear as though they wanted to do so. Still, there were a few gasps and shouts of surprise when she ran towards the edge of the deck and swung out over the open water, just as the regal ship bearing the name _Red Lion_ across its hull drew up beside the _Black Pearl_.

She alighted on its deck, and landed near the bow before a blond young man in a formal uniform of red and gold, who was staring at her in wide-eyed shock and nearly fell over when she leapt on him with a stranglehold hug.

'Oof!'

'_Link_!'

Beaming, she took a step back to really look at her friend and raised her eyes at the sight of his immaculate outfit.

'Well, look at you,' she commented. 'Dressed all—Hey!'

She interrupted herself when Link took hold of her quickly and dragged her away, practically throwing her through the nearest door and slamming it behind her. She heard a key turn in a lock.

'Li—!' she began to shout his name, but cut herself off to listen when she heard voices outside.

'General, what—?' came one she didn't recognize.

'What what?' Link asked sharply. 'Nothing. It's not the right ship. I thought it was, but…it must be her sister ship or something. Spread the word around the crew, we're continuing on our course, ignoring this one.'

'But General, they're pirates! Shouldn't we…?'

'No,' Link insisted quickly. 'They're not in our jurisdiction. We'll leave them alone unless they attack us, which we want to prevent, so let's get moving.'

There was a pause, and then the sailor said uncertainly, 'General…I thought I saw…'

'What?' Link asked; his tone was imposing.

'Nothing,' the other man said, clearly not wanting to irritate his captain further. 'I—Nothing.'

'Good. Go. And I've got some work to do,' he added hurriedly, but in the same domineering tone, 'so tell everyone, I'm not to be disturbed for anything.'

'Oh…Yes, General.'

There were footsteps; presumably the other sailor was leaving to follow Link's orders.

Tetra realized her mouth was hanging open. She closed it and took a step backwards as the lock turned once more, and Link entered the room.

'Link, what the hell are you—?'

'Quiet,' he said in a sharp whisper, flinching as he locked the door behind him again. 'I don't want any of my men to know you're aboard. It's going to be hard enough to convince them that they didn't see you swinging over here.'

Tetra narrowed her eyes at him and folded her arms angrily. In a low, deadly voice, she demanded, 'What's going on, _General_? Are you trying to kidnap me or something?'

'No!'

'Then will you let me go?'

'Well…no.'

'Then what—?'

'Look, let's start at the beginning, okay?' he asked, a pronouncing pleading note in his voice. 'Let's start with… Hi. How's it going?'

'Hi. And it's not going so well since someone I _thought_ was a friend decided to lock me up,' she retorted bitingly.

Link sighed. 'I just told you why…'

'No, you didn't. Why can't anyone see me?'

He stared at her as if he couldn't believe she didn't know the answer to her own question. 'Because…you're you,' he said.

Now it was she who stared. 'Yeah, I know. What's your point?'

'You're a pirate.'

Tetra nodded slowly, a calculating expression in her eyes. 'Oh. I see.'

'What?' Link asked worriedly.

'You don't want any of your men to know you're fraternizing with the likes of someone like me, is that right?' she asked coolly.

'I…Okay, yes, but not for the reason you think,' Link told her quickly. 'I'm a high ranking officer, and if word got around that I was friends with you—'

'You'd lose your prestige?' she demanded instantly.

Link sighed again. 'Why are you mad at me already?'

'Because you're ashamed of me already!'

'No!' he snapped. Crossing the room to take a seat behind his sleek, elegant desk, he added, 'I should have known you would do this, you would take this the wrong way…'

Tetra rolled her eyes and folded her arms. 'Oh, I'm sorry,' she said sarcastically, 'was I supposed to take that as a compliment, or what?'

'No, but it would be nice if you'd sit down and give me five minutes to explain, all right? Don't make me force you to listen.'

He sounded as though he really didn't want to, but would if she gave him no other option. So, being careful to continue to look mutinous, she dropped into the chair opposite his disorganized desk, upon which she propped up her feet as disrespectfully as she could.

'Okay, go,' she instructed him.

He sighed with the weary air of someone about to begin a long story. 'All right, from the beginning. Windfall Island's gone imperial,' he explained.

'Yeah, I heard something about that. How's that going?'

'They've conquered pretty much all the little islands in the Great Sea,' Link told her. 'There's still some trouble with the Ritos, and they had to leave the Forest Haven alone, but basically the whole area is united as a single empire—Felicitovente.'

'That's new,' Tetra commented, admittedly impressed.

'Yes, it is,' Link agreed. 'They've been building up an army, too, to protect themselves and to go out exploring and conquering more lands.'

'And you joined up.'

Link paused. 'Yes.'

'Why?'

'They asked me to. They were scouring their territories, searching for recruits, and they found me. They asked me to become a soldier. I didn't want to, I'd heard rumours about them wanting to destroy the ancient legends of Hyrule, and I knew what they'd think of me… Aryll talked me into it, though. She convinced me that hiding among them would be easier and more effective than hiding from them.'

'She's grown into a smart young woman, apparently.'

'Oh, yeah,' he agreed with a proud smile. Shaking his head shortly to refocus, he continued, 'So I enlisted, and I've been moving up quickly through the ranks. And Felicitovente's flourishing, and they have no reason to suspect I'm anything other than a little boy from Outset with a taste for adventure.' He took a deep breath and let it out in another sigh before he went on.

'Part of the flourishing, though, of course, is the fact that now they want to expand into new lands, like I said. But before they can go establishing colonies further away, they need to ensure that regular safe passage is possible overseas. So they're cracking down on piracy.'

He paused here, but Tetra felt no need to comment; she'd heard a thing or two along these lines already. She simply continued to observe him.

'So,' he spoke up momentarily, 'they've been sending their armed forces out. And they've been putting prices on the heads of all the well-known pirates. And anyone who captures those criminals, dead or alive, stands to cash in big time. The biggest payout of all, of course, would come from bringing in Tetra, Queen of Pirates.'

The woman in question raised her eyebrows, but didn't let on how surprised she was. 'Is that so?' she asked casually. 'So, you're going to clap me in irons and drag me away, then, is that it?'

'No,' Link countered impatiently. 'Actually, I've been tracking you down to tell you about that. That they're offering so much money for you that…I mean, if I were you, I'd consider turning myself in just to get it,' he commented honestly, with a dull laugh.

Tetra gave a humourless snort, accompanied by a matching smirk. 'Well, maybe I _should_ turn myself in, then.' She held out the arms that had been folded across her chest. 'I'm all yours, general.'

Link rolled his eyes. 'Stop that.'

'What do you want me to do, then? Why were you searching for me?'

'Like I said. To tell you about the money—'

'I mean the _real_ reason, Link,' she interrupted swiftly.

He went very still. 'What do you mean?' he asked in a controlled voice.

Tetra pulled her feet down from the desk so that she was sitting normally, and leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. 'You don't hunt a person as hard as you were hunting me just to say, "By the way, the government's looking for you, so I wanted to give you a head's up." If I can get away from you, I can get away from anyone else in Felicitewhatever's army.'

'Felicitovente.'

'Whatever.'

Neither of them spoke. She continued to look at him, her blue eyes determined to see past his professionalism to what he was really thinking. She knew he would crack first, and sure enough, he looked down at the hands he had folded on the dark wood.

'Well…Of course I wanted to see you again, too,' he admitted quietly.

Tetra couldn't help smiling; the meekness in his voice was endearing, and she found it cute how hesitant he was to admit this simple fact.

'Aw, come on,' she said, reaching out her hands to clasp around his, 'did you really think I'd have a problem with that? I've wanted to see you, too, Link. Actually…I was looking for you.'

Surprised, he looked back up at her. 'Really?'

'Sure. This ship I'm on, I joined them so that we could go searching for you. Would've made my life a lot easier if I'd known that you were the one chasing me all this time,' she added with a laugh.

Link smiled in return. 'It's good to see you again,' he said sincerely.

'It's great to see you, too.'

Again he looked nervous. 'I've really missed you.'

'Well, I would hope so,' she replied with a short giggle. 'Are we friends or are we friends?'

'Of course we're friends,' he agreed. 'We're the best.'

She tilted her head curiously, wearing what she hoped was a kindly encouraging smile. 'So why are you so worried, Link?'

He shrugged, looking momentarily like the preadolescent she remembered. 'I dunno. It's just been awhile, I guess. We haven't talked in, what, ten years?'

'Give or take.'

'So I didn't expect things to be exactly the way they used to.'

Tetra was about to answer that his worries were silly, that nothing would ever change between them, but she stopped herself without knowing exactly why. After all, she wanted things to be the same, too. Yes, the world of a pirate was as changeable as the tides, and yes, she liked it that way…but her relationship with Link was supposed to be the definition of stability.

'We're not kids anymore,' was all she could answer. 'We're all grown up.'

He nodded seriously. 'Yeah, we are. Saddled with responsibilities.'

Tetra chuckled. 'I'm never saddled with responsibilities. That's the beauty of being a pirate, General.'

Link apparently didn't find her comment entertaining. 'As long as you have anyone to care about, you have responsibilities.'

Tetra's smile disappeared as she searched for some sign of lightness in his face and found none. 'What's up?' she asked slowly.

'I care about you. I don't want to see anything happen to you.'

'You're sweet,' she told him, her smile returning.

'I'm being serious.'

'So am I,' she said defensively, still grinning.

'Then stop laughing at me.'

She leaned back slightly, struck by these words. He didn't speak again, until she said softly, 'I'm sorry. I didn't… I wasn't trying to…'

'That's okay,' he interjected gently. 'It's okay. I just…' He leaned back, too, looking up at the ceiling and clearly frustrated with himself. 'I don't think you get what I mean. I guess I can't really expect you to, since you haven't been inside my head for the last ten years, but…I think about you all the time. The best time of my life, hands down, was when we were together. All this that I have now, the power and the adventure and everything, and the life that I've got ahead of me—it's nowhere near as great as any five minutes with you.'

She was hearing her own thoughts spoken aloud. Things she had never explained, even to the stars where her mother resided.

'I know what you mean,' she spoke up.

Link dropped his gaze back to her, his expression halfway between hope and bemusement, and so she elaborated.

'I've thought about you every day since the last time I saw you. I've spent so many hours wondering if you were thinking about me, too, or if you _ever _thought of me. Making myself paranoid that maybe you didn't even remember me anymore. I couldn't tell you how many times I came this close to just giving the order that we were headed back to Outset, so I could find you.' She paused, then finished, 'I missed your smile.'

He showed it to her.

'That's the one,' she grinned.

They both laughed, and he rose from his seat and circled around the desk to sit on the corner of it. 'This is what I wanted,' he said candidly. 'You and me, together again, just like we used to be. Thinking the same way, somehow. Like…'

'Like we had the same destiny.'

'Something like that.' He paused, then admitted, 'All right, exactly like that.'

Neither of them spoke for a moment; they were content just to be in each other's presence.

'It was sweet of you to be worried about me, too,' Tetra spoke up. 'But come on. Did you really think anyone could get their hands on me that easily?'

Link shook his head. 'If you don't want to be caught, there's no catching you.'

He understood her just like that, with such pure simplicity. His presence was like a breath of fresh air that she hadn't realized she had been denied. She felt fully comfortable and relaxed for the first time since…since…

Well, since the last time she'd been with him.

'Goddesses,' she sighed, standing up so that she would be eye-level with Link, 'I can't believe how _good _this feels. I wish I could stay here with you.'

Link gave a lopsided shrug. 'You could, if you really wanted to,' he offered hopefully.

Tetra shook her head. 'No, I couldn't. The queen of criminals shouldn't associate with the king of law enforcement.'

Link glanced down, and she knew he hadn't really expected any other answer. 'You're right,' he agreed. 'You're always right.'

'Of course I am.'

'But you're not leaving already, are you?' he asked, sitting up straighter; there was an unmistakable tone of disappointment in his voice. 'You just got here.'

'No, I'm not going anywhere yet,' she assured him. She was at a loss, however, for anything else to say. 'Well,' she corrected awkwardly, 'I probably should, though, just quickly. I need to fill in my crew on everything that's happening…' She trailed off, waving her arm in a vague gesture.

'Sure, I understand', Link sighed, shrugging in the same uncertain way. 'You've got commitments and stuff. So do I. We'll have to make plans to meet up somewhere, though, so we can catch up properly. We can't just say goodbye again like this.'

'Oh, of course not,' Tetra agreed. 'We should be hitting land soon, shouldn't we, if we keep to a steady course?'

'I think so…' Link muttered, standing up and consulting several maps that were strewn over his desk; he grabbed one and scanned it quickly. 'Yep, there's an island coming up soon, about a day away. Why don't we head there, lose our crews, and meet up away from them somewhere?'

'Sounds good,' Tetra consented.

'Great.' Link beamed at her.

For a moment, they both stood there uncertainly, neither one entirely sure how to say goodbye. It was stupid, Tetra thought suddenly, if she had gone to all this trouble only to make plans to see him for what would probably be the space of a single conversation, without anyone being allowed to know. Even if that conversation rekindled her soul exactly the way she hoped it would, it still wouldn't be enough. She could drink in his presence for days, and it would never be enough.

She could tell he was thinking the same thing.

'Right now, though… If you've gotta go, you've gotta go,' he said, his tone suddenly becoming businesslike. Adding a grin, however, he extended his arms and asked, 'How 'bout a quick hug first?'

'Absolutely,' she chuckled. She wrapped her arms around him, much more gently than she had done upon her arrival, and he returned the gesture. It was a sweet ending to their conversation, and a perfect memory to part on.

The only problem was that once she was there in his arms, she didn't want to leave.

She couldn't have said when or how she lifted her face to his, but suddenly she was kissing him, and he was kissing her back, and what had been a casual embrace between friends was much more ardent. She was still holding him fiercely as he led her through the door behind his desk which led to his chambers.

Part of her mind demanded to know exactly what she thought she was doing as she pulled him and he pushed her onto his bed—This was _Link_, for the goddesses' sake, not just some guy she had met in a pub. But that only struck her as all the more reason to continue. And besides, she was in too deep now to pull herself back.

So she just kissed him, and held him tightly against her, and let her instincts take control.

* * *

Pacing by the men attending the cannons, peering outside as he passed each one, Jack was alarmed to see what looked like an imperial ship drawing level with the _Pearl_. Why had Tetra not yet given any orders to fire? Was this the way naval battles were fought where she came from? But such a technique didn't fit with her earlier behaviour, during the previous two battles they had engaged in. Half of his mind was working its way into the closest thing to panic that he was capable of feeling while at sea, but the other half was repeating over and over again that he should trust her. 

Unless, of course, she was dishonest. And pirates usually were. And he now knew for a fact that she had been concealing something from him.

It would have been incredibly stupid of him, of course, to trust her with his own life. But she was at risk here, too, and had obviously been living in terror of this ship since she had first lain eyes on it. Therefore he could think of no reason for which she would do anything less than fight to the death to get away from it. He didn't think her fear and rage had been feigned.

But his concerns continued to mount, especially when he paused where he stood to look more closely at the enemy. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, he took in a strange detail—the guns of the other ship weren't manned. They were ready to fire, yes, but not in any apparent urgency. It seemed these sailors, soldiers, whoever they were, didn't actually intend to attack.

Had Tetra known that? Had she perhaps lied about the meaning of the flags?

What was going on?

He gave a growl of impatience, deciding once and for all that he never should have trusted her to command this attack. What she was plotting, he couldn't begin to guess, but he would fight it nevertheless.

In frustration, he stormed up onto the deck, shouting, "Tetra! Tetra, where are you, woman?!"

"She's gone," answered Michael faintly.

Jack's eyes widened as he turned slowly to the young sailor. "What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked in a deadly voice.

Michael opened his moth, but apparently could not manage an explanation. Impatient for information, Jack demanded, "Someone answer me!"

At this, Michael found his courage and said hurriedly, "She got a message from the other ship—"

"More flags?"

"No, I mean…someone fired a couple of arrows with messages attached, and she read them—"

"What did they say?"

"I don't know, I didn't see them."

Jack sighed. "Fine. What else?"

"Well, after she read those notes, I asked if we should fire, and she said no."

"No?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean… She said that if we fired on them, she'd throw us overboard."

Jack swore. "Then what? Where did she _go_?"

"She…boarded them," Michael finished with a grimace. "Swung over to their ship."

In utter disbelief, Jack stood dumbfounded. How could this have happened?

"What did she do when she got there? Did you see?" he asked, drawing on the most logical question he could think of.

Looking around to his fellow sailors for help, Michael said uncertainly, "Well…I don't really know…We all kind of panicked, we weren't really watching her…"

"I think I saw her talking to someone," another pirate spoke up. "I don't know who it was… Don't think he was too happy to see her, though."

When these words concluded, silence fell over the crew. It was Mr Gibbs who broke it.

"I warned ya captain. Frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard."

Though Jack didn't answer, he had to admit Gibbs' point of view appeared now to have some credence.

He made his decision. That other ship—he could see now that it was called the _Red Lion_—was still their enemy, and Tetra was as good as a member of its crew. He was going back to living by his own standards, not considering her damn "code of honour;" what reason did he have to trust the so-called honour of a woman who had apparently turned out to be a traitor?

"We'll fight them," he determined. "We'll catch them somehow. And we'll drag her back here for an explanation."

A shrill chirp rang out, followed by, "Blow me down! _Squawk_!"

Jack looked sharply, and saw that Mr Cotton was right to be alarmed. The _Red Lion_ had turned, and was moving away from them.

"They're taking Tetra!" exclaimed Michael.

"Ah, good riddance, I say," Mr Gibbs replied darkly.

Innocent eyes wide with fear, Michael asked Jack, "You don't really think she's turned on us, do you? She wouldn't. And if the man she was talking to wasn't her friend…Maybe she's negotiating?" he offered hopefully.

This young man, Jack knew, idolized Tetra. He would accept any explanation sooner than the idea that she wasn't the epitome of virtuous piracy as which he always saw her. To judge by the way the other men were exchanging looks, they were all thinking the same thought: Poor, gullible Michael.

But maybe he was the only intelligent one, Jack thought, willing as always to consider a different perspective. After all, Tetra had said one of the flags meant they wanted to talk things out in person; perhaps the notes had invited her to their ship to do so. He didn't see how she could have been stupid enough to accept, considering _she _was what they wanted, but it was possible.

"You could be right," he concluded, to the obvious surprise of the rest of the crew. "But I doubt it," he added. "Still, I'd like to see what they're going to do. Follow them, but not closely. Out of range. We'll see what she does—We'll give her twelve hours."

* * *

That night found Jack lying wide awake in his bunk and staring at the ceiling. Nothing had ever bothered him as much as this turn of events, and he knew just why. 

He was confused. Lost. He had no idea whom to trust and whom to attack. Michael, the prisoner turned pirate; the _Red Lion_, the enemy that retreated; and Tetra, the woman he had considered an ally and was now at a loss to define.

He remembered standing alone on a small, deserted island and watching Captain Barbossa sail away on the _Black Pearl_. He had immediately vowed that his single shot would find no rest save in the heart of that traitor. It hadn't been a difficult decision; in fact, the sweet satisfaction of resolution had kept him not only motivated but also sane, despite what popular opinion maintained. He had never been a man with complicated alliances. No one ever really knew which side he supported, it was true, but he himself always did. He was always the only one in any conflict who really knew exactly what was going on at any given time, and that gave him the advantage every time.

Tetra, though… She mystified even him. and that would drive him mad if anything did. For that reason, he wouldn't let her win. His personal mission, he vowed, was to understand her.

To do so, he would of course have to get her back first. Upon further questioning of his crew, he had discovered that it seemed to be fact that she had willingly gone over to the _Red Lion_, but whether or not she was staying there of her own volition was debatable. He'd gotten conflicting stories concerning what they'd seen when Tetra boarded the other ship. All the testimonies claimed she had met up with a young man her own age, but that was the only shared trait. Some said she had greeted him like her long lost brother, while others said he had dragged her off kicking and screaming, while others said he seemed to be her lover, while others said the two of them didn't seem to know each other. Most, however, expounded the kicking and screaming story; Jack wanted to believe this one as well, because it fit in best with everything he thought he knew about Tetra. She was not a traitor, she was a prisoner of her government, and the _Red Lion_ was taking her away to throw her in jail.

Whatever the case, he told himself as he tried to free himself from these doubts in order to sleep, he was going to make her tell him everything.

But the question still haunted him: What was she doing over there right now?


	7. Return

Chapter Six—Return

It was a mistake.

Later that night, as Tetra lay awake in Link's bed, as he slept silently next to her, she couldn't tear her mind away from that single thought.

What had they done?

And with the way they felt about each other…

She closed her eyes, determined to sleep as he was so easily doing, determined to clear her conscience. An instant later, however, her eyes opened again when she heard and felt him shift positions next to her.

His own sleepy eyes under tousled hair glanced at hers, and she saw his shadowed face crease into a smile.

'Can't sleep?' he mumbled drowsily.

She shook her head, unable to make her voice function.

He gave a tired, muted laugh. 'You look scared.'

She nodded. He was right.

Another laugh, this one followed by a contented sigh as he rolled over onto his side, sliding one arm across her bare torso to hold her closer to him. 'Don't worry…you're safe.'

She took in a deep breath, and let it out tremulously, but she was far from reassured by his words.

Drifting off even as he spoke, he added in a soft whisper, 'I love you.'

That was what she was scared of.

* * *

Tetra woke up early the next morning, even by sailors' standards; it wasn't difficult, considering she hadn't really fallen into a deep sleep all night. With all the stealth she possessed, she slid to the edge of the bed, reached out from between Link's sheets and grabbed her clothes from the floor. Holding them close to her out of cold, she herself then slid down to the floor. She stayed low to the ground as she dressed with caution lest Link should wake up or one of his men should knock on the door. Only when she was fully clothed did she stand up and tiptoe to his dresser to check her reflection; when she returned to her ship, she had to look decent. 

Of course, she had no idea how she was going to get back to her ship...

'Where are you going?' came Link's half-asleep voice unexpectedly.

Her heard immediately leapt and began to hammer in her chest. Hoping she had been imagining things, she didn't dare move or answer him.

But then she heard him moving, and turned around to see him sitting up in bed, his brow furrowed. 'Where are you going?' he repeated more clearly.

Tetra bit her lip; the hint of panic in his voice confirmed what she had been dreading.

'I'm just gonna leave, Link,' she said placatingly, turning back around to face the mirror rather than him, on the pretence of fixing her hair. 'It's better this way. We really shouldn't associate with each other. If your king or whoever found out—'

Link's eyes flashed with impatience, and she saw in the mirror that he rose from the bed to approach her. 'You can't be serious,' he began, crossing the room to where she stood. 'Do you really think I care about that more than I care about you?'

At this, she turned around quickly, and this time it was she who showed signs of panic. 'Don't say that,' she ordered him. She was uncomfortably aware that she had nowhere to back up.

'Don't say what?'

'That you care about me.'

'But you—'

'_No_, Link,' she reiterated insistently, pushing him away as he took another step closer to her. 'We just—I mean—' Her words failed, and when she tried to speak again, there was a tired, anxious note in them. 'Look, let's not make it more than it was. We had fun, and we're great friends and everything, so let's not ruin it, all right?'

'Friends?' Link echoed aggressively. '_Friends_? You and I both know that we're not just _friends_. There's so much more between us, there's things that only we understand, and I just…I don't want to live the rest of my life without that. I want to be with you.'

She didn't like how soft his voice was becoming. She could hear her own breath quickening, and urgently wanted to get away, but the only way to the door was past him.

'Link, please don't…'

'But I l—'

'Don't say it!'

She startled even herself with how strongly her voice came out, and Link almost took a step back in surprise, looking hurt. Calming herself, she looked down before daring to speak to his face again.

'Look…' she began helplessly, 'I don't want us to hurt each other. And I know we will.'

He opened his mouth, but she cut off his objection.

'I'm not who you think I am,' she told him. 'I'm Tetra, Queen of Pirates. That's my life now, that's what I was born and raised, but that's not what you see in me. I know you don't, because when I look at you, I don't see Link the captain or general or whatever you are…I see the little kid you were. The Hero of Winds. But you're not him anymore, and I'm not—not a princess anymore, so let's both just forget it, okay? Let's both stop trying to chase something that's gone.'

Desperation had made its way, against her will, into what she was saying. To spare herself having to elaborate, she moved swiftly and slipped past him to get away. Though he didn't make an attempt to stop her, he did call out.

'Don't leave me again, Zelda.'

She stopped in her tracks, her blood suddenly cold. She had been waiting for him to call her by her name, alert to the fact that he had been avoiding it; this was the first time he had given her an appellation. And he had chosen the wrong one.

'You see?' she whispered, glancing back at him. 'You see what I mean? I'm _not_ Zelda. I'm just not. I'm Tetra.'

His face didn't change. 'You can keep telling yourself that,' he said calmly, 'but I saw what you wear around your neck.'

Her hand twitched as she barely contained the urge to finger the gold chain. It was true that the one things she hadn't taken off the night before was her necklace. It was also true that she had noticed that Link's hands roved to it repeatedly, and he was unmistakably as passionate towards the gold as he was towards her.

Unable to devise a suitable response to this, she requested, 'Let it go.'

'No,' he said flatly, moving towards her again. 'I'm not just going to forget about—'

'Let _me_ go.'

'No!'

She made for the door, but he stepped swiftly in front of her, and slammed each of his hands onto each side of the doorframe.

'Link—'

'I'm not letting you get away again. And I thought you wanted to catch up with me, too.'

'This is not catching up!' she snapped irritably. 'I told you, I have to get back to my ship, and we'll meet up on land…'

'Yeah, well, I don't believe you,' he told her bluntly.

She felt as though he had slapped her, and knew she looked it as well. 'Are you questioning my honour?' she asked in a deadly voice.

'I guess I am,' he concurred unabashedly.

'Well, _don't_,' she warned him, jabbing a finger harshly into his chest. 'I promised I would meet you, and I don't break promises lightly. _Especially_ not promises to people that matter to me.'

They glared at each other a moment longer. Tetra could see no way to get out of this, given the words she had just spoken. She _did_ care about Link, he _was_ important to her…but she wanted to leave. She needed to.

'I'll tell you what,' she suggested finally. 'You get the captain of my ship over here, and all three of us can talk this over.'

'What does he have to do with anything?' Link asked suspiciously.

'He's my captain,' Tetra reminded him, as though this was a stupid question. 'I can't just leave his ship and his service. Would you let any of your men do that?'

She knew he had to admit her point, and she could see in the way his shoulders relaxed that he was giving in.

'Well,' he said slowly, 'I could invite him. But you have to stay hidden from my crew.'

'Of course.' She had no problem with this; she didn't want them to notice that she had spent the night with their captain.

Link chewed on his lips, apparently considering the situation from all angles before he agreed to give his consent to it. Tetra felt herself breathe a sigh of relief when he nodded at last.

'Right,' he said curtly, 'we'll get your captain over here to sort things out.'

'To negotiate fair and square?' she pressed. 'Promise?'

'Fair and square,' he assured her with a nod. 'Promise.'

'Thank you,' Tetra said sincerely. 'That's all I want from you. Well…except…'

Link frowned and stiffened. 'Except?'

'Except…could you not tell him who you are—your name, I mean—or what we did?' she requested. Before he could be offended, she explained, 'The reputation thing works both ways, you know. No one in my crew or anywhere else in the pirate world will respect me if they think I…' she gestured vaguely between them, making a face, 'with someone like you. And they won't think much of you, either.'

She knew Link would have to see the sense in this, even if he didn't like it. 'All right,' he agreed wearily. 'In that case, we'll need to come up with a cover story. Why did you come here, and what were we doing?'

'Let's work with the truth,' Tetra suggested; she began to pace the room, as she always did when brainstorming. 'I mean, there's no harm in saying… Your crew knows you want to capture me, right? So tell them you spotted me on the _Pearl_, and you recognized me. You tricked me somehow. I don't know, you claimed to be a friend of mine—'

'That's not plausible,' Link interrupted. 'Not the type of lie I'd make up. And not the type of lie you'd believe,' he added, with a wry smile at the irony.

'Fine, then, you…you claimed to have captured a friend of mine,' she suggested in exasperation; lying always exhausted her mentally. When he nodded his approval of this revision, she went on, 'So I came over. To negotiate his release, I guess. And then you imprisoned me.'

'And if anyone saw you hug me?'

Tetra bit her lip, unable to come up with a solution, but Link answered his own question momentarily.

'They're just nuts,' he said. 'I'll say it was a headlock or a tackle or something. If I tell them so with enough confidence, they'll believe it… That settles that, but there's still the issue of what we were doing all night.'

'You were trying to make me give up the names and locations and other info about the important pirates, but I wasn't cooperating,' she invented. That was an easy and obvious lie.

'And we're inviting your captain over because…?'

'Because…because…'

'Maybe you wanted him to come?' Link offered. 'No, that doesn't make sense, you'd have to be some kind of idiot—'

'Maybe I am an idiot,' Tetra interrupted. 'You know, I said I wouldn't talk without him around, I didn't want to give away any secrets or anything. Didn't occur to me that bringing him here would trap us both.'

'And since I _do_ see that, I've agreed to your condition,' he concluded.

There was a pause.

'I'm not an idiot, though,' she warned him. 'Don't think you'll catch me and Jack this way.'

'Jack?'

'My captain.'

'Oh. Of course.'

Was she imagining things, or was there a bitter note in his voice?

'You promised to negotiate fairly,' she reminded him, 'and there's no honour in lying to a friend. So don't even think about trying to betray me. All right?'

'Right.'

'Now go find a way to deliver a message to Jack,' she ordered. Seeing the smirk on his face, she asked, 'What's funny?'

'Nothing,' he said quickly, shaking his head and smothering the offending expression. 'For a second there you sounded just like… But you don't want to be her anymore, so never mind,' he finished in a mutter.

Tetra didn't reply to this. It was obvious what he had been thinking, but he was right when he said that she didn't want to be Zelda. She was just a leader, that was all. Not all leaders were royalty.

'Get going,' she said, changing the subject and giving him a push in the chest. When he didn't move, she demanded, 'What are you waiting for? And what are you laughing at _now_?'

'Sorry,' said Link, this time not trying to conceal his mirth. 'I'm just picturing the looks on my men's faces if I strolled out there and started giving orders naked.'

Tetra felt the heat rising her face when she realized that he was indeed not wearing any clothes yet. Carefully casting her eyes anywhere but on him, she stammered, 'Yeah…well…put some pants on, for goddesses' sake.'

'I think that'd be best,' Link agreed, still grinning.

Still refusing to look at him, she took a seat by his dresser and leaned one elbow upon it, studying her reflection in his mirror. She looked different to herself, somehow, but she couldn't place exactly why…

And even stranger, she found that she still loved his smile.

* * *

No one was going to mystify Jack Sparrow and get away with it. He stood at the bow, by the mermaid that had for so long been Tetra's. At least, it felt like it had been for so long. How long had she really been a member of the crew? 

He brushed these vague musingly aside. It didn't matter how long Tetra had spent aboard the _Pearl_; the mermaid just felt like hers.

Damn it—Balling his fist in impatience, he reminded himself that the mermaid was _not_ hers, because no part of this ship was hers. Whether she was a traitor or the most loyal pirate ever to sail under his command, the _Black Pearl_ still belonged to Captain Jack Sparrow. She always had and always would.

Rapping his knuckles against the mermaid's head, he made up his mind. He was going to take Tetra back by force. Right now.

Even as he straightened to march off and declare this resolution to the crew, he did a slight double take.

The _Red Lion_, well ahead of them, was turning. Even stranger, she was doing so almost on the spot, as if the captain had decided to turn back. And most bizarre of all, two flags were being hoisted up her mast: one blue, one white.

Jack tried to remember what Tetra had told him the flags meant. Blue was something about meeting face to face, but he had no idea what white meant. A white stripe on a red field was a request for a captive alive…so maybe it meant that was what they wanted to meet about? Despite the overwhelming incompletion of his knowledge of these signals, he thought he could be fairly certain that the captain of the _Red Lion_ wanted to discuss Tetra with him. He raised a curious eyebrow when he reached this conclusion.

And—growing only further confused—Jack could have sworn that the wind was changing as well. He felt it catch his hair as it turned, in synchronicity with the _Red Lion_ itself, until both had completely reversed their direction and were headed squarely toward the _Black Pearl_.

Jack was not a superstitious man; that was Mr Gibbs' department. But this could not be a coincidence. And since his encounter with Barbossa's eternally damned crew…Jack was admittedly more inclined to believe in the supernatural.

"Captain?"

He jumped slightly when a timid voice spoke up just behind him. Determinedly remaining stoic, he turned around and asked, "Yes, Mr Crawford, what is it?"

"I was just wondering what you're planning to do about that," he asked, nodding towards the _Red Lion_, which was approaching at an alarming rate now that the wind favoured her.

"Ah," Jack replied with a sage nod. "Actually, I was planning to board." He shrugged. "Can't think of a better way to get our shipmate back. Can you?"

A glance in Michael's direction showed the younger sailor's surprise. "Oh. Well, I was thinking we'd fight or something. But your way's good. Better."

Jack, however, had stopped listening. He was squinting in an attempt to see the small figures moving on the deck of the other ship as it drew close enough for him to be able to do so. One man seemed to be the centre of the activity; the captain, Jack presumed. When he had delegated tasks to all those around him, this man moved to the fore of his own ship. Jack leaned forward slightly in anticipation.

He watched closely as his opposite drew a bow and aimed carefully. Several seconds passed, during which the two ships drew still closer together at a remarkable speed. Then the arrow flew, and Jack glared as he watched it soar an impressively straight course towards him, lodging itself in the hull, just below the gunwale. He wrenched it free, and tore off the attached note.

_To Jack Sparrow, captain of the _Black Pearl_, from the General of the Felicitovente army, greetings._

_In the spirit of mutual benefit, I hereby request your presence aboard the Royal Imperial Ship, the _Red Lion_ to negotiate peacefully the terms of the service of your first mate, Tetra, Queen of Pirates._

_I await your response, in the form of a white flag of assent or a black flag of dissent_.

No name was signed; Jack supposed that since this man was acting as an agent of a larger institution rather than as an individual, no name was necessary. Still, he studied the words closely, seeking any loophole. Something didn't feel right.

And since when was Tetra the "Queen of Pirates?"

"Captain, sir?" asked Michael timidly. "Do you have orders?"

"Send up a white flag," Jack decided. Looking up at the sailor, he explained, "Like I said, I'm boarding the _Red Lion_. And you're coming with me."

He saw Michael's eyes bug, and the young sailor made a noise as if he were choking on something. "I'm…"

"Coming with me to that ship," Jack finished the sentence for him, nodding to the oncoming vessel. "Yes."

"But…uh…Captain, sir, why do you need me?" he asked sheepishly.

"To keep an eye on things," Jack answered vaguely. "And mind you keep a close eye on things, Crawford, aye?"

Still looking rather pale, Michael answered, "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. Now go tell the men."

With a nod of obedience, Michael walked away, leaving Jack to dwell on what he was about to do. It was important that he appear to understand the situation, even if the truth was that he was more than a little confused. Confidence, however, would get him everywhere, and he was confident that he could get Tetra back; he also had a rather strong suspicion that Michael would discover something of interest.

It took only a few more minutes for the two ships to draw level. When they did, Jack, accompanied by a nervous-looking Michael, grabbed a rope to swing over. Before he could do so, however, the formally-dressed sailors on the other side produced a long, wide plank; this they laid between the pirate vessel and their own imperial one, then stood aside to await their guests.

"Oh. How elegant," Jack commented to Michael, who, apparently unsure how to act, only gave a feeble laugh.

The two crossed the plank, watched by their own crew as well as the other. Jack strode with his usual swaggering gait, having traversed far more unsteady terrain, but Michael looked as though he would have been more comfortable on his hands and knees. When the former dropped heavily onto the deck, a nearby soldier gave a slight tip of the hat and said politely, "The general is expecting you in his cabin."

"Very good," Jack proclaimed, with a grandiose wave of his hand. The soldier who had spoken replied with a tight smile and a short bow that was really more of a nod, then turned to lead Jack away. Michael scrambled to follow at his captain's heels.

"Captain, sir… What am I supposed to do?" he whispered hastily.

"You're my guard, if anyone asks," Jack replied subtly, in a low voice. "You wait outside the cabin and watch that his crew doesn't get too close, until I say otherwise."

Patting the other pirate on the back, he then stepped through the cabin door that the red-uniformed man held open with a bow; Jack put his hands together and nodded his thanks, then took in the scene when he entered.

The prestigious-looking cabin featured smooth, golden wood on the floor, walls and ceiling. A large desk of darker wood, perhaps mahogany, was strewn with various papers and navigational instruments. Behind it sat a uniformed man, presumably the captain, and in one of two chairs on the near side was—

"_Jack_!"

Instantly, Tetra leapt to her feet and into his arms. This alarmed him radically, as she had always made a point of avoiding and discouraging anything that could be considered affection towards him. When he heard her whisper in his ear, however, he understood.

"I promised I wouldn't leave, but I didn't promise you wouldn't take me."

Her meaning, through careful omission, was clear. To show his comprehension, Jack patted her on the back and muttered, "Right, love."

As she took her seat again, Jack noticed that the general had risen to his feet as well, and wore an oddly wooden expression. He was a young man, roughly Tetra's age, with blond hair under his captain's hat and blue eyes that were currently calculating Jack; his appearance was generally that of a well-groomed and physically well-trained man.

"Aren't we just the knight in shining armour," Jack observed, looking him over critically.

The general's expression darkened. "Captain Sparrow," he said in clipped tones as he sat, by way of greeting.

"Aye. General…?" Jack asked.

"General Reyga."

"General Reyga," Jack repeated, noticing as he did that Tetra cast a surprised look at the man to whom this name belonged.

"Really?" she asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I didn't know that."

With a guarded expression, the general said evenly, "You don't know a lot of things about me."

Tetra looked rebuked, and as though she had more to say, but Jack wanted to keep himself in control. Cutting off the extraneous conversation, he asked, "What can I do for you today?"

"I'll be blunt," Regya said, turning his gaze from Tetra to the other man and interlacing the fingers of the hands he had folded on the desk. "Your first mate has found her way onto my ship, and I would like to request that she stay."

"Can't say that was very blunt, mate," Jack pointed out frankly. "You neglected to mention _how_ my first mate came to be on your ship."

Reyga looked startled by Jack's astuteness; Tetra gave an odd cough that might have been a suppressed laugh. When he had regained his composure, the general clarified without looking at her, "She boarded voluntarily."

"What, you were just floating along, minding your own business, and one of my sailors dropped out of the sky and onto your deck?"

By now Reyga was definitely scowling. There was a pronounced bite of impatience in his voice when he said stiffly, "I initiated contact with her, and she chose, for no apparent reason, to board my ship in response."

Jack nodded; he would have liked to know why this man had contacted Tetra, but he knew better than to expect a truthful answer to that question under these circumstances. He would ask her later. "Right, then. Just one more thing, though, mate," he added casually, holding up a finger. "For what purpose were you wanting to keep this young lady around?"

"Yes, _General_," spoke up Tetra, folding her arms and raising an inviting, inquisitive eyebrow. "What would my…_position _be on your ship? Slave? Soldier? Sailor?"

"Strumpet?"

Both Tetra and Reyga, who had been watching each other with an abnormal degree of hostility, flicked their eyes to Jack when he spoke up. For his part, he kept his expression flat. He was beginning to wonder what was going on between these two, because they clearly had things to discuss that didn't involve him.

Clearing his throat pointedly, Reyga answered. "No. I'm afraid she has left the nation of Felicitovente illegally, and as an officer of the emperor, it is my duty to bring her back within our borders."

Tetra muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?" the general asked, coldly polite.

"_Huc mendoke, iakes_!"

Though she was speaking loudly and clearly, Jack didn't understand a word she had just said. Looking to Regya, he saw an expression of blank shock on the man's face. The clearly discomposed general began, "I don't think—"

"_Ey, tibi putagant nosci_," she retorted, silencing him.

And then, to Jack's amazement, the general snapped, "_Tibi kokay_!"

Tetra stood up sharply, and the general was on his feet as well as she shouted. "_Tantus ultoi, espa_!"

"_Cru fati te­_—"

"_A ma chiay_!_ Yugieplu tayis kei_—"

"_Noe sava_…_ Jaide_!_ Veti_?"

"_Autais_—"

A quiet click silenced them both. They glanced at Jack, and started when they saw that he had calmly drawn his pistol and pointed it at Reyga.

"If you two would kindly stop your squabbling, I think I'll be taking control of this situation," he informed them conversationally. "I think you should sit down," he added.

When both made to do so, he corrected himself, eyes still fixed on Reyga, "No, Tetra, love, I just meant him."

The general looked murderous, but he didn't disobey. He kept his icy eyes firmly on Jack's face as the pirate captain rose to his feet.

"Now, I don't want to have a military man's blood on my hands," Jack explained. "I've never been very fond of prison, really. But I don't think anyone will much mind…if I kill her instead."

Tetra took half a step backwards as she found the pistol suddenly pointed at her. Reyga stood up again sharply, but froze when Jack cocked the weapon.

"No one, that is," he added, "except you. So don't try anything."

"You coward," spat Reyga viciously. "You're going to threaten her to get out with your life?"

"Are you advising me that I should threaten you instead?" Jack asked mildly, pointing his pistol back in the general's face threateningly; the soldier straightened defensively as the pirate captain told him calmly, "You don't want to be questioning me, mate. Might get hurt. Although…" Aiming his weapon somewhat lower, he added thoughtfully, "I hear eunuchs make lovely singers."

Reyga narrowed his eyes, but it was clear he would make no further objections; Tetra as well was rigid where she stood. She let out a slight gasp of surprise when Jack moved suddenly, seized hold of her, and flung her in front of him. With one arm around her waist and the other holding the gun to her temple, he backed towards the door.

"I'm not going to cause any trouble if you don't," he told Reyga calmly. "So we'll be going now."

"You bastard," Reyga growled; he looked as though he were about to burst with sheer outrage.

"Right," Jack confirmed. Lowering his voice, he muttered to Tetra, "Can you swim, love?"

"What do you take me for?" she asked, trying to laugh; there was obvious fear beneath her aloof confidence.

"Good."

In a single action, he released her to take hold of her wrist, shoved the door open behind him, and charged through it, shouting, "Crawford!"

"Yes, Captain!" Michael answered, jumping where he stood.

"Overboard!"

"Over—"

He didn't have a chance to finish the word, because Jack and Tetra were sprinting away, and fast on their heels was the general, who was shouting to his men, "Stop them! _Stop them_!"

But if Captain Jack Sparrow and Tetra, Queen of Pirates, didn't want to be caught, they wouldn't be. It took them mere seconds to storm through the soldiers, Michael following, and then all three pirates simply flung themselves overboard and into the sea.

The _Black Pearl_ had of course remained nearby, and as soon as its crew saw their shipmates in the water, they were giving directions to each other.

"Throw 'em a rope, ya dogs, or be charged with mutiny for lettin' your captain drown!"

"_Squawk_! Shiver me timbers!"

Three ropes soared down to them; Michael took hold of one, but the other two became tangled together. Jack wrapped both hands around them, and rather than trying to extricate one for herself, Tetra simply wrapped both her arms around him. As their crew hauled them up to safety, they both looked back and saw the general of the _Red Lion_ seething with rage against both of them.

Jack was winded when he tumbled to the deck, Tetra landing on top of him. She scrambled to her feet instantly to run back to the edge, and as their vessel turned away from the other, she beamed and waved back at the army, hollering, "Bye, boys!"

The rest of the crew looked from her to Jack, in bewilderment. Wiping his hair from his face and spitting out some water he had nearly inhaled, Jack panted, "Get to work. All of you."

They sensed that he wanted to get rid of them, and shuffled away quickly, leaving him to confront Tetra. He strolled over to where she stood, still grinning at the sight of the _Red Lion_ falling behind them.

"So," he began, "what's going on with you, love?"

She shrugged without looking at him; her smile had disappeared. "Just what we told you. What he told you. He contacted me, and I went over there, and then he wouldn't let me leave."

"Aye, the men mentioned they saw him send you some notes," Jack confirmed; he had of course searched for these papers, but found nothing. He was sure she still had them. "What did he say?"

"He said…he'd captured a friend of mine."

Jack let this information turn over in his mind. "That wouldn't have been Link, would it?"

"What?" Tetra asked, with what Jack thought was an unreasonable level of alarm.

"The prisoner that Reyga caught. Was it Link?"

"Oh." She relaxed visibly. "Oh…yeah. Yeah, it was. But he didn't really have him, so…"

Jack frowned, knowing that she was lying, but unable to understand why. He decided to change the subject slightly, and told her, "That's good to know. When I saw you'd left, I was worried you'd turned traitor."

Tetra looked at him in surprise, but then cringed. "I guess I can understand that. Didn't occur to me you'd think that way, though."

"Because you were too concerned about Link, of course," Jack added for her.

"Yes," she agreed; this time, she sounded oddly sincere. Then it was she who changed the subject, casting him a small smile and saying, "I thought your code said that you abandon traitors. 'Whoever falls behind gets left behind,' wasn't that it? So what happened to the code?"

"Who says we have to keep to the code?" Jack replied shrewdly. "More like guidelines, really. And sometimes you've got to change your priorities. I didn't want to lose—"

"If you start spouting love poetry, _you're_ going to become a lovely singer," Tetra cut him off warningly.

Jack smirked. "Wasn't about to," he assured her. "I'd just hate to lose a good sailor, that's all."

They both fell into silence, which was broken a minute or two later when Tetra gave a quiet laugh.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Reyga," she said thoughtfully. "I never knew that was his name. It doesn't seem to suit him, does it? But…" Her smile faded as she sighed, then she said briskly, "Well, like he said, there's a lot of things I don't know about him, so maybe it's just me. It doesn't matter."

She stared straight ahead, plainly not seeing what was in front of her. Presently, she blinked. "I should go to sleep," she said. "I didn't get much last night. He was interrogating me for hours."

The smile she flashed at Jack was fleeting and empty, but she didn't wait for an answer before she headed off to do as she had said. He watched her go, then turned back to see what the _Red Lion_ was doing. It occurred to him to wonder why the army wasn't sticking close to them.

Reyga's crew was turning back again, to resume their original course, the one they had been following before the fiasco with Tetra had ensued. Evidently they didn't care that much about her, and had more important pursuits. It was definitely odd, and Jack didn't for a moment think this was over, but for the time being, he was willing to accept the relative peace that came with the end of open combat.


	8. Straight Talk

Chapter Seven—Straight Talk

Tetra slept most of that morning, and Jack let her do so. He also, however, told the crew that if any of them saw her about, they were to inform her to come and speak to him right away.

He had already spoken to Michael about what had happened aboard the _Red Lion_, though that interrogation didn't last long.

"Crawford," he began, throwing an arm over the sailor's shoulders. "You got a good look at that crew, aye?"

"Yes, sir," Michael confirmed uncertainly.

"Good, good. Now listen carefully, and think hard before you answer." He looked at the young man intensely. "Did any of them look _familiar_ to you?"

Jack watched as Michael's eyes made several small movements that showed how thoroughly he was considering the question. The conclusion he came to was, "No."

"I see." Jack frowned. "Well, that's all, sailor."

From there he went to his cabin to have lunch, and that was where he now sat, eating slowly as his mind churned with fragments of information. Somehow he just knew that Tetra could fill in most of these blanks.

When a small knock sounded at the door, he called carelessly, "Come in," without looking up.

The door opened and a blond head leaned in. "Jack?"

Surprised, he lifted his head and saw that it was indeed Tetra.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah, yes." He waved her into the room. "Come here, sit, eat, help yourself."

Closing the door carefully behind her, she took a seat at the table and grabbed a roll, which she ripped in half and began to butter.

"Right, then," Jack said conversationally, "here's what I know." He swallowed a mouthful of chicken before continuing. "You've been looking for your friend Link, and that ship, Reyga's ship, has been following you. You knew that your crew was right and it was after you, so that was a lie when you told me otherwise."

He saw her stiffen slightly and pause with the roll halfway to her mouth, but went on.

"And when the _Red Lion_ caught up to us, Reyga sent you a couple of notes, but they didn't say that he had Link's hostage. That was another lie.

"And Reyga said he wants to bring you back to your country because you left it illegally, but I don't believe that story, and neither do you.

"All in all, there's more going on between you, your country, that general, and possibly your old friend, then you've told me. And let me tell you something…" He leaned forwards with his elbows on the table and said threateningly, "I want answers."

Tetra had gone completely still from when Jack mentioned her first lie; she hadn't even blinked, and now looked rather pale. When she placed down her knife, her hand was unsteady. "Oh," she said dully, her voice shaking just as much. "Well…Well, I don't know what to tell you…"

"The truth, love. Start by admitting it. You knew from the start that the _Red Lion_ was after you, aye?"

She stared at her roll, then confessed in a low voice, "I suspected it."

Jack nodded, satisfied, less by the answer than by the fact that he had obtained it. "My next question is, what did those notes say?"

Once again, Tetra took her time answering. When she did so, she looked him directly in the eye and spoke with confidence. "Reyga asked me to come aboard his ship. He said that he had Link."

Narrowing his eyes, Jack reminded her, "That's what you told me before."

"I know. And it was a lie then. But now it's the truth."

After contemplating her a moment longer, trying to see through her, he was forced to conclude that she was telling the truth…but he had no idea how such a thing could be possible.

"Right," he spoke up at last. "Answer me this, then. What did Reyga really want with you?"

"That," Tetra sighed, "is a question I wish I could answer as much as you do. But besides the fact that I'm a pirate, I don't know what I have that he could possibly want so badly that he would imprison me to get it. At least," she muttered, "what I have that he couldn't get from any other woman."

She glanced up as Jack arched an eyebrow, and shrugged in response.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair and tipping it onto two legs. Replaying the conversation mentally confirmed that he really hadn't learned anything from it.

"Well, if that's all—" Tetra began briskly, rising to her feet, but Jack cut her off.

"Actually, I do have at least one more question," he said, ignoring the flash of irritation blending with fear in her eyes when she looked back at him. "That language you and Reyga were speaking. I don't believe I've ever heard it before. What was it?"

"Oh," she said, sounding rather relieved. "Just the language of our country, that's all."

"Ah. Yes. Of course. And what were you saying to each other, exactly?"

She shrugged uncomfortably. "Just insults. 'You're an idiot,' 'You don't know what you're talking about,' 'Shut the hell up,' that sort of thing."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

He had believed her until she spoke those two words. Then something came into her tone that proved to him that there had been more in that exchange than she admitted.

Perhaps she saw Jack's slight frown of suspicion, because Tetra's voice suddenly became weary and pleading as she said, "Look, Jack, please just give me a break. It was a difficult experience, and I'm just not ready to talk about it yet. I promise I'll tell you all the things I know you want to know…but not right now," she finished. "Please?" she added hopefully.

He frowned at her for a few more seconds, as always taking his time to decide whether or not she was telling the truth, and finally concluding that she was. Then he nodded his acquiescence, and she left without a word.

* * *

Tetra stood by the mermaid, a crease in her brow, drumming her finger against its wooden hair. It felt like years since she had spoken the language of the Great Sea. She had never thought of it as a language like any other, because the concept of a world where different people spoke in different tongues had been unknown to her for the first fifteen years or so of her life. Of course, there was the occasional being in the Great Sea who spoke ancient Hylian, but these individuals were rare enough to almost be considered legendary. The common tongue was so common that she didn't have a name for it—She had nothing she needed to distinguish it from. 

Now, however, she definitely could draw the line between her own language and the foreign one of English. All her fondest memories were the ones which took place in the same language as her thoughts.

'Are you okay? I saved you!'

'Yeah, thanks. Don't touch me.'

She smiled. He had been such a novice, so idealistic. In her mind, he still was.

'Look, I'm really sorry if your little sister or whatever got kidnapped, but it's really not—'

'Don't say it's not your fault, or it's not your problem, because that bird was aiming at you, so it _is_.'

She chuckled. Somehow he always had a good point like that.

'Are you _kidding_ me? _You_'re a hero? _You_ have that sword?!'

'What's the matter? Don't you think I could do it?'

The minute he got a spine…that was when she realized there could between something more between them than simply a passing alliance.

"Miss Tetra?"

Blinking, she switched mental gears and turned around to see Michael there. "Oh. Hi," she said with a warm smile. He returned it, though clearly uncomfortable.

"Hi," he replied quickly.

"Did you need to talk about something?" she inquired.

"Oh…no, not really," he said, shrugging and shaking his head. "I just… I was wondering…"

"What's wrong with me?" she suggested helpfully.

Nodding, Michael admitted, "Yeah, I guess."

Tetra let her smile disappear as she continued to look at him, making him increasingly uncomfortable. Only when she had completely and visibly deflated did she break eye contact with him, turning back around to look beyond the mermaid to the rest of the world. Michael was just about to slip away and leave her alone with her thoughts, deciding that was what she needed, when she spoke again.

"Do you have a best friend?"

He stared in confusion, unsure if he was actually supposed to answer; after all, she wasn't even looking at him.

"Michael?" she spoke up again, still staring ahead of her.

"Yes, Miss Tetra?"

"Do you?"

"I—Well, I did, but I haven't seen him since I left the navy…"

"Oh." A pause. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Feeling himself turn crimson, Michael stammered, "I don't—I mean—What? Why…?"

"Just wondered," she replied carelessly, oblivious to his embarrassment.

"I, er…I don't anymore. We broke up. We were still on good terms last I saw her and everything, but I just didn't think that being a soldier would give me much time for…"

She cut off his ramblings with, "How did you tell them apart?"

Michael's first impulse was to laugh at the strangeness of this question, which he did, but he stopped himself when she turned fully around to face him and he saw the seriousness of her expression.

"How do I… What do you mean?" He was sure there must have been some meaning behind her question, that he was completely missing.

"I just mean, how did you treat them differently?" she elaborated. "How did you think of them, how did you act around them. Stuff like that."

"Oh." Even knowing what sort of an answer she wanted, Michael still couldn't understand why she was ask such a bizarre question. "I guess…I was more romantic with Maria—that was my girlfriend. I would tell her I loved her and stuff. And with Alan—my best friend—we would just joke around more, and have fun and everything."

"You didn't have fun with Maria?" Tetra asked, tilting her head.

"Sure, yeah, of course. It was…different, though."

Tetra nodded as he spoke, clearly weighing his words carefully. "Different how?"

It occurred to Michael that he had felt much less uncomfortable when she had been interrogating him as a prisoner, and he suddenly felt an overwhelming desire for her to leave him alone. But he had started this conversation, so he couldn't just walk out of it now.

"I dunno," he told her truthfully. "It's not something I could really pinpoint. It's like…friendship is one thing, but when you add something else to it, that's when you have a…a romantic relationship, I guess."

Even as he finished, he saw the dismay in Tetra's eyes; she was already saying, "It's better, then. Is that what you mean?"

"No," Michael replied, realizing he had explained himself inadequately. "It's not better. Maria was a wonderful person, but Alan was my best friend. _Best_. That—That means something," he finished rather meekly. He was admittedly surprised to see that her smile had returned, though it remained small and unsure. He wished he knew what she was looking for in his answers.

"Okay, Michael, I'll make this simple," Tetra said, as if she had read his mind. "If you could only have one of the two for the rest of your life, which would it be: friendship or love?"

Michael immediately opened his mouth, but didn't answer for several seconds. When he did, he could only say, "I've never really been in love, Miss Tetra, so I don't know. But everyone seems to think it's the best thing in the world, don't they?"

Tetra sighed, slumping obviously. "Yes," she agreed with an unmistakable tone of unhappiness, "they do."

She was staring so intently at a spot beyond Michael that he actually turned around to see what was there. When he looked back, Tetra was walking away, leaving Michael completely confused about what had just happened.

* * *

Jack was standing at the helm when Tetra approached him and said in a mundane tone, "I'm not sure if you've looked at the map, but we should be reaching land by evening and I really think we should stop there at least overnight. We could use the rest." 

He could still hear the exhaustion in her voice, and besides that, he couldn't deny that it would be nice to get a good drink in a good pub.

"Right, then, we'll come into port for a night or two," he consented. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

She began to walk away to return to her duties, but stopped herself and added, "Oh, actually, there is one more thing. You know Reyga? I just wanted to let you know that I really don't think he was trying to hurt me or kill me or anything."

"Is that a fact," Jack commented, unconcernedly looking at the course ahead of him rather than at her; he had gleaned this from the time he had spent with them. "Why so sure, love?"

"Because. He's Link."

He knew she had intentionally framed this massive revelation in such a bland dialogue on purpose in order to wrong foot him, but this was only part of the reason that he maintained a stubbornly unsurprised exterior when he glanced her way. Most of the reason was simply a personal resolution to never show any outward emotion that could appear to be weakness. In other words, he always looked stubbornly unsurprised—no matter how stunned he truly was.

Therefore he simply raised his eyebrows and said evenly, "Is that so, love?"

It was rather gratifying to see that she now looked nervous and thrown off; having shrunk slightly, she was chewing on her lip and not looking at him for longer than split second intervals.

"Yes," she said quietly.

Jack paused to contemplate this. He came to his conclusion in the form of a question. "Well, love, if that's the case, then I'm curious." He leaned on the wheel to face her. "Why were you so desperate to get away from him?"

When she didn't answer immediately, but merely looked just past him at nothing, a suspicion struck him that led him to inquire, "Or was that all an act?"

"No," she said instantly, and with obvious sincerity. "I _did_ want to get away from him, Jack. I swear. I was happy to see him again at first, of course, but…then…he was…I don't know…different," she finished lamely.

Tilting his head, Jack asked, "You didn't anticipate that?"

Tetra shook her head slowly.

"I must say, that wasn't terribly wise of you. Although I suppose it's not your fault." With a wave of his hand, Jack observed sarcastically, "When was the last time ten years changed a man, really? It's not like you could have seen _that_ coming. I'm as shocked as you, I swear," he assured her with a nod.

Despite the insults, he wasn't expecting the level of anger that he received in her response.

"As if you have a _clue_ what I'm talking about!" she snapped furiously. "As if you know Link _at all_—"

"No offence, love," he interrupted, "but it sounds to me like you don't know Link any more than I do."

Before he had quite finished articulating the last word, his head snapped around as she stuck him round the face with all her strength. He was used to being slapped by women, but that was different—She had just _punched_ him.

"You deserved that," she spat, before stomping away.

Jack was left flabbergasted, but only momentarily. For Tetra to defy definitions of ladylike was far from revolutionary. Still, something was obviously bothering her, and he never considered it a good thing to not be on speaking terms with his own second-in-command. After quickly instructing the nearest sailor, Chris, to take the helm and keep them on a steady course, he hurried after her.

"Tetra! Love!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?" she demanded venomously, whipping around on the spot so quickly that Jack had to take a step back to avoid colliding with her and nearly fell over in the process. Her comment only confused him further; she had long given up on nagging him not to call her by a nickname.

"Wha—"

"Unless whatever you intend to say includes an apology, I don't want to hear it," she retorted.

"I'll be honest with you…I don't remember the last time I apologized to anyone," he pointed out.

"Probably the last time you met someone who wasn't intimidated by you."

Jack made several attempts to speak, but as his mind was divided in at least four different directions, none of them succeeded. Finally, he blurted loudly and angrily, "When did we become enemies?!"

He expected another sharp answer, and was therefore frustrated when she did no more than sigh unhappily. "Come on, Jack," she asked; it wasn't an order, but a request. "I need to talk to you."

"To explain something, I hope."

Her silence was not reassuring, but he didn't try to press her into giving him any answers as they walked, unsurprisingly, to the bow. He watched her climb atop the mermaid and sit there with impeccable balance.

"You don't know what it's like to lose a friend like Link," she said simply. "I don't care if you once had your right hand cut off, it couldn't be as painful as severing the connection we had." She paused. "I just…I can't believe how _stupid_ he is!" she finished, her tone clearly expressing that she wished it wasn't so.

"What did he do?" Jack asked. He didn't know if he wanted to know.

Her face grew tense, and she hesitated to answer. "He…He tried to change things. Between us. Things that aren't supposed to change."

Jack stared at her. "He tried to change things."

"Yes."

"Things that shouldn't change."

"Yes."

"For the worse?"

"Y—Well…I mean, of course—_obviously_ for the worse!" she spluttered.

Jack shrugged. "To judge by that reaction, it's not obvious," he pointed out.

She didn't answer. He was thinking.

Phrasing his statement carefully, Jack said casually, "I mean, I would have thought it obvious that you would have fallen for your irresistible captain by now."

Though she didn't look at him, Tetra's expression grew dark. "Shut up, Jack. I'm not some harlot."

"Of course not," Jack agreed tactfully, satisfied that she had reacted as expected. "So, naturally, during the night you spent aboard the _Red Lion_, I can assume your virtue remained untouched, can I not?"

Tetra's still silence was a confirmation of his suspicion.

"Shut up, Jack," she momentarily spoke up softly.

"I thought you told me you weren't in love with him," Jack inquired carefully.

"I'm not."

"And I thought you said you weren't a harlot."

"I'm not."

"So—"

"Shut _up_, Jack!" she burst out angrily, swinging sideways to face him as she shouted. "Just…just _shut up_! Everything I told you, it's still true, all right? I never once lied to you, not about that! Link is my friend, he's one of my _best_ friends, and we—When I—It was a mistake, okay, a stupid mistake, so just…leave it alone!"

With that, she slid down from the mermaid and slumped against its wooden back with her arms crossed. Jack allowed her a long moment of silence before he risked speaking again.

"Well, Tetra, I must say, you continue to surprise me."

"Why's that?" she asked bitterly, turning away from him to lean against the gunwale of the ship, scowling straight ahead at the shimmering water.

"Because based on my experience, I would think any woman would be pretty pleased if a man like that was throwing himself at her. A handsome general and all that."

Tetra snorted. "You really haven't figured out that I'm not 'any woman' by now? Come on, Jack, I know you know me better than that, so just stop it."

"All I'm saying is that I would have expected you to be more typical in this area if nothing else," he told her simply.

"Why?" she asked, standing up straight. "Really, Jack, why would you think that about me? Do I look like—Do I _act_ like the type who wants to get married so I can have a little house and a husband and a couple of kids and a dog? Yeah, right."

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the edge of the ship and leaned out over it; she shook her face into the wind, letting her hair whip wildly about her face. "I can't be tied down, Jack, any more than you can. I don't think that Link understands that."

She bit her lip, regretting the last statement; it was a bit to personal for her to share with someone like Jack, someone who didn't know her history with Link. When Jack didn't respond to it, she glanced at him, and was unnerved to see him staring at her strangely, as though he had never seen her before—or rather, as though he _had_ seen her before, but only in the form of an apparition or ghost.

"Jack?" she asked nervously. "What—?"

"Have you…always had those ears?" he inquired evenly.

Instantly she cursed herself in fury, realizing her mistake. She had been so careful, all the time she had been on Tortuga and all the time she had been aboard the _Pearl_, to style her hair so it would always keep her ears hidden; similarly, the sailors aboard the _Red Lion_ had cautiously worn hats in Jack's presence, as they would before any strangers. It was the unspoken but universally acknowledged rule which anyone from the Great Sea obeyed. They all knew that observation of their abnormality could lead to nothing but awkward questions. And now she had let her guard down. She, who of all people had the most to guard.

She stared at her hands, hoping that perhaps he wouldn't expect an answer, but knowing he would. "Yes," she finally answered heavily.

He considered this. "Interesting."

She chewed on her lip, twisting her hands as she avoided looking at him. "So now you want to know what's wrong with me, right?" she asked shortly. "Why I'm not a human, if that has anything to do with what I'm not telling you, all of that stuff?"

Jack shrugged. "Well, I've wanted to know what's wrong with you from the day I met you," he admitted. "The ears seem to be a hint, really, more than further confusion. You're not human, then? So what are you? An elf, maybe? Can't say, since I've never met one. At least, not one that I know of. But since you've managed to keep so many secrets from me, maybe other people have as well, and some old friend of mine has a secret identity—"

"No, I'm not an elf," she interrupted him tersely.

"Oh," Jack said simply. "Well, then, you're going to have to tell me what you are, because I'm afraid I'm all out of guesses. I don't know of any other…species, I suppose…that look like pointy-eared humans."

Tetra made a face. "Let's sit down," she decided. "This could take awhile."

With a nod, Jack waved his arm to indicate that they could take a seat in his cabin, toward which she was already headed. He followed her, and closed the door behind them as she took a seat.

"So what's your story?" he asked promptly. "Because I'm beginning to suspect that there's a large portion of your identity that is completely foreign to me."

Tetra let out an abrupt, disgruntled laugh. "More than you know," she assured him. "But first of all…I want you to promise that nothing I tell you here will leave this room or your lips. I mean, I keep secrets for a reason. Understood?"

"Of course."

"All right, then." Tetra sighed. "Remember when I told you how I met Link? When I was away from my ship and all that?"

"Aye."

"Well…I never really told you what exactly I was doing while I was on that…'quest,' I guess you could call it…"

"No, you didn't," Jack agreed, taking his own seat opposite Tetra. This fact had never left his thoughts for an instant, though he had begun for a time to think that perhaps it really wasn't important.

"Yeah. So here it is." She cleared her throat and met his eye evenly, in a manner that suggested she was about to say something she knew he wouldn't believe. "I'm what's called a Hyrulean," she told him, "which means I come from the nation of Hyrule."

So far, nothing too unbelievable. Jack didn't react.

"Which is a sunken civilization under the Great Sea…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"…and of which I am the crown princess, and heir apparent to the throne."

"_What_?!"

Jack prided himself on having been truly astonished on only a few occasions in his life, and on never having let on how he felt even during those moments. But this…this was more of a shock than anything he had ever heard, infinitely more unexpected than the first time he'd heard the name "Will Turner" and recognized the young man to whom it belonged as the son of Bootstrap. It was as if someone had just told him that he himself was royalty. He shot to his feet and began to demand, "How—?!"

"I haven't even gotten to the weird part yet," Tetra told him dully.

Jack slowly sat back down again, partly to listen to her story, and partly because he felt dizzy from having stood up so fast.

"Are you ready?" Tetra asked when he was seated.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jack answered honestly. The truth was that he was nowhere near able to accept this. A princess was the worst thing she could have possibly been; royalty did _not _belong on pirate ships, and a princess _especially_ did not belong on a ship with an entirely male crew, and only ill could come of this violation of that rule. Jack was the one whose head was in the noose if anything happened to her. She had to know that.

But there was more to the story. Tetra took a deep breath.

She told everything. About the day she had met Link, the kidnapping of his sister, the Forbidden Fortress, the evil king called Ganon, the lost castle beneath the ocean, the surprise of her own ancestry.

"How did they know you were…this…princess…person?" Jack asked, speaking up for the first time. He still could barely force himself to say the word.

Tetra sighed and reached into her shirt; she pulled out the gold chain he had noticed she was never without, and for the first time he saw what hung on the end of it—an upside down V of solid gold.

"This," she said, "is a family heirloom on my mother's side. It's only a piece, though, of the whole. It's called the Triforce of Wisdom, and it's a holy relic, left here by the goddesses who created the world."

When Jack arched a disbelieving eyebrow, she went on, "It's true, Jack. I didn't think it was anything, either, at first. I thought it was just a pretty pendant. But I've seen its power, and now I know… But that's part of the story."

And she continued. She spoke of Link—his quest for the Master Sword, for the Sages, for the pieces of the Triforce of Courage.

"He's a hero," she explained. "Not just in a 'wow, he's so brave and talented' way. In a literal 'the goddesses chose him as the embodiment of courage' way. He's a true, predestined hero."

"And that's your bond," Jack said. He was still mired in trying to comprehend this story; half of his mind was, even still, caught on her title.

"What?"

"You told me when I met you," he elaborated, "that you have a bond with him deeper than the flesh. And that's what you meant. A divine bond, forged by destiny." His own words sounded ridiculous to him.

Tetra nodded. "We fought together to defeat Ganon, to prevent him from seizing the Triforce. And then—now—Hyrule's gone."

She fell silent. When Jack saw that she wasn't going to say anymore, he finished for her, "And the legend slept until Link the Hero and Princess Tetra were reunited, aye?"

"Hero of Winds," she corrected him. "That's Link's title. And I'm… My name isn't really Tetra."

"Then what…?"

"Princess Zelda."

"Zelda?" he repeated. "So would you like me to call you that from now on?"

"No," she assured him immediately. "I'm not Zelda anymore. I'm not a princess, I'm a pirate. I'm Tetra."

"So then your name isn't really Zelda," he clarified. "It's Tetra."

"Depends how you define 'really,'" she decided.

"Semantic technicalities are the least of our problems right now," Jack reminded her. "I'd say our biggest is…now that you've found your friend, what do you want to do? Are you going to stay with our crew and continue to terrorize the Spanish Main and beyond, or would you like to settle somewhere on land? Or perhaps you'd like to return to your own country? Does it have a name, by the way?"

With a faint smile, she told him, "I just found out that it does, but I don't really remember it. Felic...Felissit…venna…ta… Something complicated like that."

Jack folded his arms. "And would you like to go back to Felikfelisitvennata?"

Tetra rolled her eyes. "That's not what it's called, Jack."

"For the purposes of this conversation, it is. Now answer the question."

Tetra took a slow breath, to buy herself time to think, and as she let it out, she decided, "I don't want to be a princess. I don't want to be Zelda. And Link wants… I think he wants me to be her."

Jack said nothing. He was waiting for her to reach her own conclusions.

"And also…I do want to go home," she admitted. "Eventually. But right now, based on what Link said, I think it would be too dangerous. I'll stick with you." She managed a grin that almost made her appear to be back to normal. "Until I feel like giving up my freedom, anyway."

"Until you feel like being a princess again."

Tetra hesitated, then nodded ever so slightly. "I suppose so, yes."

"And in the meantime, you're a pirate."

Her second nod was even smaller. "I am."

"As long as that's true, you're welcome company among us scoundrels and thieves," Jack told her truthfully.

"I'm glad there's still a few normal souls left in the world," Tetra replied with a wide, sincere smile.


	9. Second Attempt

Chapter Eight—Second Attempt

Something that never ceased to amaze Tetra was the number of little ways in which everyone, everywhere, was the same.

She smiled to herself as she watched the _Pearl_'s crew disembark. Though they had landed in a small, quaint, coastal town on the island they had been approaching, it nevertheless took the pirates all of five minutes to find the most disreputable pub in the most disreputable part of town. This was just what she had been counting on, including from Jack, and so she slipped away and left them to their devices.

As for herself, she was looking for a private, unassuming, well-kept, moderately priced inn, in the more commercial area of town, but still with a homey feeling. That was the place Link would choose.

She knew he had landed here. They had promised they would find each other on this island, after all. And so here she was, knowing he would have reached it first, left his crew, and found somewhere to stay and wait for her.

The place that most closely fit the image Tetra sought was called the Cozy Cot Inn; the name made her smile, more because she knew it would make most people gag than because she actually found it endearing. She entered and approached the front desk with a pleasant, innocent, ladylike smile, trying to look as pleasant, innocent and ladylike as she could while dressed in pirate's clothes.

"Good evening, ma'am," said the friendly-looking old man behind the desk. "Checking in?"

"Oh, no," she said, making sure to add an apologetic note to her voice. "My brother is staying here, and I was just wondering what room he's in?"

"Ah… I'm sorry, ma'am," the man told her, already shaking his head. "We can't give out that information."

This was where the acting came in. Tetra made herself look stricken and heartbroken, face falling out of its pleasantness, and said anxiously, "But—But I _have_ to talk to him! He's been at sea for so long, I haven't seen him in years, and he's leaving again tomorrow morning…"

The man looked alarmed to see tears rising in he eyes, and she knew she had won. Actually, she knew she had won the minute she had seen his kindly face. A man like this would do anything to stop a woman from crying.

"I—Well, I suppose—Since you're family, I could… What's the name?"

"Reyga," she told him, being sure to maintain the worried crease in her forehead and the tremulous note in her voice, and praying that Link had been stupid enough to use his real name.

Sure enough, the innkeeper didn't have to look far down the list before he said, "Here, yes! Reyga. Room 18."

Tetra gave him a shaky smile. "Thank you, sir," she said politely; she gave a delicate sniffle and wiped her eyes hastily while blinking away the last remnants of her tears. She then turned and left the lobby the way she had entered.

All the doors to the rooms were located outside, and a quick glance told Tetra that 18 would be on the second level. She therefore swung round a set of wooden stairs and climbed them at a jog. Her eyes were scanning the numbered doors even as she reached the walkway; they started at 29 and decreased.

Strolling past the uniform doors, Tetra's attention fell to a thought which had been insistently demanding her attention since she had opened her mouth to speak to the innkeeper: She was only good at deceit when it was based on truth. Given that, why had it been so easy for her to fake being desperate to see Link?

Well, she answered herself reasonably, she _did_ want to see him. She had promised she would. And they had to sort things out.

Room 18. She stopped in front of the door and raised her hand to knock, then paused, holding her breath. If she wanted to have the advantage, maybe it would be better to assert herself by just walking in.

Deciding on this course of action, she opened the door. Or tried to. It was locked.

"Just a sec!" came Link's voice.

Standing there feeling stupid, Tetra mouthed several curses at her feet as she waited for Link to reach the door. She didn't look up until she heard it open.

Link stood before her, as she had expected, wearing an expression of open shock. It quickly melted, however, into a grin, and he stood aside to let her in. She passed him without speaking.

'Well, I didn't doubt your honour,' he commented, 'and it paid off.' Shaking his head, he added incredulously, 'You know, even considering how we left things last time, I knew you'd come here and I'd see you again.'

She turned to face him as he closed the door, which felt like a weight on her chest sealing her in. Barely aware of it, she was shaking her head, too. 'No, Link. I kept my promise, yes, but the only reason I'm really here is to clear things up.'

His smile slowly faded. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Taking a deep breath, she began the speech she had practiced on the ship as she had watched the small shape of this land mass swell on the edge of the horizon. 'What happened between us last time was…wrong. We both know it was. We thought we were thinking things and feeling things that we just weren't, and so it led to stuff that we regretted right away.'

'I didn't regret it,' he told her seriously. 'I still don't. I told you that then, and it hasn't changed.'

This wasn't what he was supposed to say, although she would be lying if she said it was entirely unexpected. 'But Link—'

'You can act as distant as you want,' he interrupted, his tone suddenly less calm, 'but it won't change anything. We both know what happened and why.'

'No, Link.'

'No what?'

'Just…_no_. I can't accept that. I wanted to try to get back a piece of my old self, and I did that, and anything else was just…not what I needed or wanted. I don't know what you wanted, but—'

'I want _you_.'

'Stop it, Link!' she demanded, suddenly and inexplicably angry. 'Stop trying to hunt me down!'

'Stop trying to get away from me!' he shot back. 'What the hell are you running from? What are you scared of?!'

'I'm not scared!'

'I told you I love you, and you didn't like that!'

'Because—'

'Because you're _scared_, that's why!' he shouted. 'Like I just said! You're scared to be something other than a ruthless pirate! You wanted yourself back, isn't that what you just said?! Well, I want you back, too! You won't let yourself out!'

'Link…!'

'What?! _What_ do you have to say?!'

The silence was ringing. She felt tears burn her eyes, but forced them back. The tears wanted to give in.

'Don't make me do this,' she said; her voice came out weak and trembling, and sounded even to her as though she was begging.

'I'm not making you do anything. You're the only one forcing yourself to do anything you don't want to.'

Once again, she was at a loss for words. How did he have this power over her, to make her change her mind about everything, to make her doubt anything and everything she had resolved to do and say and believe only moments ago?

'I'm sorry.'

There were several seconds before she realized she had just spoken. Apparently Link didn't register the fact right away, either.

'Sorry?' he repeated. 'For what?'

'I—I don't know,' she said weakly.

He gave a slight laugh. 'Well, in that case, I'm sorry, too. And I don't know why, either.'

'Don't be stupid, Link,' she chastised him.

'You started it.'

She couldn't help smiling, though she didn't want to. He could always make her smile. Even more, he could always make her happy.

'See, that's better,' he said, satisfied. 'I don't like yelling at you.'

'I don't like yelling at you, either,' she told him seriously.

'Could've fooled me. I thought our whole relationship was founded on you getting mad at me.'

'I didn't say I don't like getting mad at you,' she pointed out, laughter under her words this time. 'I just don't like yelling.'

'Ah, yes, how silly of me,' Link conceded. He, too, was chuckling.

They were both silent for a moment, but it wasn't the angry silence it had been previously. Still, Link broke it by saying, 'Okay, we're both being way too serious here, in my opinion. Come on, let's have some fun. Let's…get drunk and gamble, all right? Like old friends.'

Tetra laughed. 'Sounds like a plan. I could definitely use a drink, or two. Or twelve.'

'Me, too,' Link agreed enthusiastically, making his way to his luggage. From within one bag, he pulled out a bottle, which he tossed to Tetra, and a deck of cards. She uncorked the liquor and took a swig of it.

'Good stuff,' she said approvingly.

'Yeah, I know. Forest Haven's finest. Who knew some of those plants could make such a good rum? And there's some beer, too, if we polish that off,' he added.

'You mean _when_,' she corrected him, smirking.

They took their seats opposite each other on the bed, the only surface readily available in the room; as Link shuffled the cards, he asked, 'So, what are we playing here? Blackjack, poker, casino…?'

'Whatever you deal, I'll play.'

'How 'bout rummy? In honour of the alcohol.'

'Sounds good.'

Card games were a traditional pastime of sailors, but even more so of pirates, and all the types of people who felt at home in Tortuga. Tetra therefore anticipated that she would have an advantage over Link, thanks to her more street-wise upbringing. While it was true that she was winning, however, she had underestimated Link's skill, and he did beat her once or twice.

'You're not bad,' she told him, her voice more slurred than she would have admitted, when half of the rum and a few hands were behind them.

Link laughed, though nothing was particularly funny. 'Thanks.'

'And…?'

'And what?'

'And so am I, right?'

'You are?' he asked with a grin.

Tetra laughed, and shoved him in the chest, nearly knocking him over. As she sat back up, she grabbed the bottle and took another long draught. 'What other games do you know?' she asked momentarily.

'Oh…I don't know,' he muttered, blinking several times as he tried without success to focus his eyes; Tetra noticed that he was visibly drunk by now, but didn't realize that she was at least as unsteady herself. 'Why don't we play some good old poker? That's a classic.'

'Yeah, all right,' she agreed. 'But that's kinda boring, especially with two people. Let's make it interesting.'

'Yeah? How's that?'

She paused to consider. 'You know strip poker?' she eventually suggested with a laugh.

He grinned. 'Sounds good to me.'

He dealt the cards as she took another sip of the rum and then handed it to him. He accepted it, said, 'Cheers,' with a nod, and finished it off in one good, long chug that nearly made him fall off the bed as he leaned back. Tetra giggled at the sight, even as she dug out the beer from his bag. They started on that, and only then did they actually begin the game.

Within ten minutes, Tetra had learned just how good Link was at poker.

'Dammit, man…'

But of course, she wasn't bad herself. And neither of them was terribly opposed to bending the rules. And both of them quickly stopped caring about who won. In fact, shortly they forgot about the cards, and just began talking, laughing and having a good time together.

'Link, you're way more fun than any of the men on the _Pearl_'s crew. I mean, they're all just…' she gestured vaguely, 'y'know…'

'Yeah. And you're way more fun then any of… Well, there aren't any women on my crew…but you're more fun than them anyway. Or more fun than they would be if they were there, y'know?'

'Yeah. I am.' Overcome by a fit of giggles, she went on, 'Like I know any of them people you're talking about, right?'

'But I do. I know what you mean.'

'Damn straight.' Throwing her hands up in the air, she crowed, 'It's always a party with me!'

For some reason, it was hilarious. They both laughed much harder, louder and longer than they normally would have done; Tetra continued to laugh at the way Link's nose and eyes scrunched up when he began laughing really hard, and he nearly shot beer out of it laughing when she fell over sideways, hair tumbling wildly over her face. Soon neither one of them could sit up, and both were lying amongst the debris of cards and drinking, well beyond the point where they couldn't breathe.

When they gained some semblance of control over themselves, though Tetra was still giggling quietly and Link was giving a series of small snorts to try to get the beer out of his sinuses, she rolled over and kissed him.

'See, this is the kinda stuff I can't do with my crew,' he said, as he kissed her back.

'Neither can I. Well, you know…'

Her muttered words faded away, and she focused on what she was doing rather than what she was saying.

* * *

Princess Zelda. Unbelievable. 

Jack stared into the pint he was nursing, a crease in his brow. Around him, the _Black Pearl_'s other sailors were eagerly watching the dancing girls performing on the stage before them. Normally Jack would have been as much a part of the lechery as any of them, but at the moment he was distracted.

A princess…

"Jack… Hey, Jack," said Mr Gibbs, nudging him.

"What?" Jack asked shortly.

"Yer missin' a great show. What's wrong with yeh?"

Glancing up, Jack caught the eye of the dancer, who flashed him a wink and a smile, which he returned. He then looked at Mr Gibbs to answer, "Thinking."

"Thinkin'?" Mr Gibbs echoed disbelievingly. "What would yeh rather be thinkin' about, Jack?"

"Nothing, I assure you," Jack told him, looking back to the stage. "But sometimes you just get an idea stuck on your mind, you know. Or do such problems only plague those of us with superior mental capacities?"

Mr Gibbs grinned. "Well, as long as yer still actin' like yerself in some ways, it can' be anythin' too serious."

"No, it's not," Jack lied.

"What is it, then?" Mr Gibbs pressed. "Come on, Jack, you can tell yer old friend."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Jack, you're talkin' to a man who stood face to face with the undead."

"I faced them too, Gibbs, and I'm still having a hard time believing this one."

"Come on, Jack, yeh can't give me an answer like that and then not say anythin' else."

Jack sighed, contemplating his answer. "Just…Princess Zelda," he said; he knew this explanation would leave his fellow sailor sufficiently mystified.

Mr Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Princess Zelda?" Jerking his head towards the stage, he said with a small laugh, "Sounds like one of the girls here."

A smile spread over Jack's face at the mental image of the real Princess Zelda as a dancer. It was hard enough to picture that woman in royal attire, let alone in that kind of costume. "Yeah…something like that," he chuckled, now imagining what she would do or say to him if she heard his words; nothing pleasant, he could bet.

"Well, then, give the serious face a rest," Mr Gibbs told him, clapping him on the back. "That's what we're here for, to rest, aren't we? To take our minds off our troubles?"

Jack took a deep breath, and tried to let out his heavy thoughts along with it. "Yes, we are, Gibbs," he agreed. "You're right. There's only one thing I should be thinking about right now."

Princess Zelda. Unbelievable.

* * *

Tetra awoke when she felt movement next to her, but it was a few more seconds before she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Link sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his uniform from the waist down. She was momentarily confused—but only momentarily. 

Then, somewhere beneath her throbbing headache, she felt a wave of nausea that had nothing to do with the alcohol that was working its way through her system from the night before, and everything to do with the vague memories she had of the events that had taken place after she'd consumed all of it. They were all rushing back to her now…

'Good morning,' Link said, smiling at her.

The piercing quality of his normally tame voice, as well as that of the light, reminded her just how long it had been since her last night of binge drinking. She groaned and rubbed her face with her hands in answer to his comment, and he chuckled.

'I know what you mean. I'm sure feeling that rum this morning.'

'I say this every time I'm hungover, but I really mean it this time,' she mumbled through her fingers, eyes screwed shut. 'I'm never drinking again.'

'I agree,' Link sighed, leaning back onto his elbows. After a thoughtful pause, he shifted his weight and reached a hand out to her. 'We both pledge, here and now, to never let each other get that drunk again. Deal?'

'Deal,' she consented wholeheartedly, flinging a hand out and shaking on it. She was tempted to add a comment about the fact that the rum wasn't what she regretted most about the night before, but held herself back. That could wait until they were both thinking clearly. At the moment, she was too consumed with horror to react to what exactly horrified her.

'Good. Now—'

Link was cut off by a knock at the door.

"General! We think we've—"

The Felicitovente sailor flung the door open as he spoke, and stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he took in the scene before him: the empty liquor bottles, playing cards and clothes strewn about the room…and the woman in Link's bed.

His eyes widened in shock. 'What—?!'

'Get out!' Link shouted, already on his feet and charging the sailor. 'Get out, get out, get the hell out!'

'But—Gen—'

'OUT!'

Link shoved the man out of the room and slammed the door shut, then dropped all his weight against it and looked at Tetra with eyes full of dread. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that she wasn't clutching her blankets to her just to cover herself, but to hold it inside her body. She could find no words.

'We're in for it now,' Link said in a low voice. 'In about two minutes, my whole crew is going to know about this, and then…' He seemed unable to vocalize the terrors that would follow.

'Do you think he recognized me?' Tetra asked, searching for a rational thing to say. 'Or could you just…just tell them you picked me up in town, you know, I'm a working girl or something…'

Link was already shaking his head. 'No. No, he'll have recognized you.' Swallowing, he asked delicately, 'Do you know who that man is?'

Tetra shook her head, stomach knotting in concern at the idea that she should have.

'Didn't think so. He's called Commodore Faudry, and he's…not a fan of mine. He'd like my position, actually and he's not about to play by the rules to get it.'

'Oh, goddesses…' she muttered, making a face.

'Yeah. Some of it's harmless, 'cause what he's mainly doing is just trying to bring in more pirates than me, and more of the bigger ones. But there's also… Well, he's been—He denies it, but I know he's been commissioning other pirate ships to do his dirty work, conquer each other, and then he betrays the one he commissioned in the first place and brings them all in.'

Tetra felt a nagging tickle of familiarity in the back of her mind as she listened to the description of this scheme. 'Michael,' she said bluntly, understanding.

'What?'

'Michael. One of the sailors on our crew. We took him as a prisoner, actually, when our ship did battle with some other pirates. He told us during interrogation that his crew had been commissioned to catch other pirates. Especially female ones.'

Link's eyes had been growing wider as she spoke, and when she finished, he cursed shortly. 'Yeah, that's Faudry.'

Tetra nodded. 'I thought… Well, I had thought it was you, to be honest.'

With half a bitter smile, Link snorted and laughed. 'Figures.' At Tetra's glare, he quickly added, 'Sorry.'

She didn't bother to accept his apology, but merely rubbed her face again. It would have been much easier to come up with a plan if her mind hadn't been battling this hangover.

'Look,' she said bluntly, 'we don't have much time. I'll get out, you clean up, and with any luck we can deny that anything even happened.'

Link's shoulders drooped, and he frowned.

'What?' Tetra asked grumpily, sitting up and grabbing the clothes she had thrown to the foot of the bed the night before.

'Just…I wish we didn't have to deny it,' Link muttered.

Tetra froze, her shirt clutched to her chest and her stomach filling with cold dread. 'What do you mean?' she asked slowly.

He shrugged, and suddenly looked rather juvenile. He was speaking to the floor when he said, 'I dunno…just… We have a really close relationship, and I wish we could tell people…'

'Oh, what are you, a girl?' Tetra interrupted irritably; she pulled her shirt over her head and swept a haze of blonde hair out of her eyes with a sigh. 'Goddesses, I can't believe I'm having this conversation again,' she muttered. 'I thought we had settled this! Look, I know what you're thinking, and we are _not_ in love, Link—'

'Then what just happened?' he demanded, staring at her coldly as she threw the blankets off of herself and pulled on her pants. 'If it was once, fine, I could accept that it was nothing, even if I didn't want to. But twice? You can't just call it a mistake twice.'

Tetra rose from the bed and raked her fingers through her hair to tame it. 'Okay. Once was a mistake,' she clarified patiently, 'and twice was idiocy. _Drunken_ idiocy, I might add. I mean, come on, you saw us!' She gestured toward the empty bottles on the floor. 'I would have slept with Jack last night if he'd been around instead of you.'

She had meant to say more, but stopped when she saw that Link's face had gone stony, his eyes icy. He was truly offended and hurt.

Immediately regretting her words, however true they might have been, she said quickly, 'Link, I'm sorry—'

'No,' he interrupted quietly, 'you're not. And…_that_'s what I just can't believe. That you could say something like that and _mean_ it.' He glanced down and shook his head, with the air of a man who had just lost faith in something that had been at the core of his beliefs. 'You're not—'

At that instant, the door burst open, making both Link and Tetra jump where they stood. The same sailor stood there as before, Faudry, but this time he was accompanied by what looked like the whole of Link's crew. For a long second, no one moved or spoke as they all took in what was going on. Then everyone spoke at once.

"General—!"

"What's—?"

"Who's—?"

"I told you! It's her! Didn't I tell you—?"

"That's enough, Faudry—"

"How can you—?"

"Don't try to—"

"All right—"

"Hey!"

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

The room fell silent at Link's authoritative shout. Even Tetra looked at him in surprise, and he cast them all a warning glare to pre-empt any interruptions they might have been thinking of.

"All right," he said calmly, "here's what's going to happen. We're all going to get away from here. This woman and I have a few things left to discuss, so we'll go back to the _Red Lion_—"

"We'll do what?" Tetra blurted. "No!"

Eyes flashing, Link strode across the room to stand directly in front of her, close enough to speak so that the rest of his crew wouldn't hear. 'All we have to do is talk. I promise.'

She knew he would know by the way her jaw was set that she didn't believe him.

'Have I ever broken a promise to you?' he asked seriously.

He hadn't. She couldn't deny that. Still, it was against her better judgement to accept this justification.

Still…he was Link. Damn it. Why did that always make such a difference?

'All right,' she sighed, hating herself for sounding so weak.

'Thank you.' Speaking again to his crew, he began, "As I was saying, we'll go back to the _Red Lion_—"

"But—" Tetra spoke up.

All eyes shifted to her.

"But only after I tell my captain where I'm going," she concluded.

She saw Link's valiant struggle not to slam his own head into the nearest wall written all over his face, and had the distinct feeling that few men currently ranked lower in his esteem than Captain Jack Sparrow. He managed to restrain himself, however, to gritting his teeth and saying jerkily, "Fine. Fine. You can let him know, but you're going with an escort, and then you are to promptly report to my ship."

She watched him before she answered, for no reason other than to see if he would snap in response to her hesitation. When he didn't—though he was obviously angry, enough that it would be plain even to someone who'd never met him before—she gave a short nod.

"Right." He turned his back fully on her, apparently to prevent himself from doing something that he would regret, something that he would certainly do if he was looking at her. "Everyone, back to the ship, except you, you and you," he said, pointing out three of his men, none of them Faudry. "Follow…this lady to find her captain, and then back to the ship with you as well. Understood?"

There was a murmur of, "Yes, General," through the group, which dispersed under the glare of their commanding officer with the exception of the three charged with following Tetra.

Link bowed her towards the door, commenting bitingly, "Your escort awaits, Highness."

Tetra gave no answer, not wanting to inflame either his temper or her own by addressing his use of her title, but strode wordlessly past him and out the door. The three soldiers were on her heels, and Link slammed the door shut when they had barely left.

However, Tetra wasn't ten feet away before she came to a halt, at the top of the stairs which led down to the first level of the inn. Looking out over the town, she had no idea where to begin searching for Jack, other than aboard the _Pearl_, and she wasn't about to lead Link's men there. She mentally traced the route she thought he had most likely taken the night before, scanning the scene before her… From the pub, he had probably gone to a seedy inn to sleep off the night's activity. Therefore, she would determine which establishment customers usually went to after an evening of drinking and debauchery, and the first step was to ask around in the neighbourhood of the pub in question. Without acknowledging her followers, whom she knew were staring at her and still focused on the mental image of her with their general, she started off confidently.

The Dragon's Wing Pub—Tetra smirked at the name, picturing Valoo—was open at this early hour, to Tetra's amazement. She hesitated to enter, out of confusion more than anything else, but then decided that there was nothing else for it.

Just as she raised her hand to the door, however, it swung open. She stepped swiftly out of the way.

Her jaw dropped when Jack staggered out, his arm around a woman wearing a bright yellow dress and a heavy coat of equally bright makeup. He was singing loudly and incoherently, a half empty bottle swinging from one hand, but his companion was hanging off him adoringly nevertheless.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life—"

"Jack!" Tetra shouted, grabbing his wrist as it swung by his face.

Utterly perplexed by the suddenly halt to which his arm came, he looked down at the hand which had seized him, and followed it up to Tetra's face. He then blinked several times and leaned back slightly to see her better. She rolled her eyes, hearing the men behind her stifling their laughter, and evidently this gesture triggered his memory.

"Oh!" he laughed, the alcohol on his breath overpowering. "Love! Good to see you! Have you met…er…er…" He snapped his fingers and screwed up his face with effort.

"Natasha," the woman reminded him with a vapid smile.

"Natasha!" Jack exclaimed triumphantly. "Knew I'd get it eventually. Natasha. This is Natasha. Have you met her? Lovely woman, really… Not that you're not lovely too, of course, but I couldn't find you last night, or at least not in here, and anyway I wasn't looking for you. Didn't think—"

"Jack," she interrupted impatiently.

"Aye?"

"Shut up. We have something important to talk about."

"Oh…" She saw his eyes fall for the first time upon the three Felicitovente sailors. "I know them," he said, narrowing his eyes in intense thought. "Didn't they try to kill me once? Or was it you? No, you know what is was, _I_ was trying to kill _you_! Not really, of course, love, don't worry. It's nothing."

"Jack," Tetra growled, "would you please send _Natasha _on her way and then come with me? I need to talk to you, because I'm about to go deal with…Reyga." She would have liked to criticize his behaviour, but she was really in no position to do so. His voice was grating on her headache, and she was sorely tempted to finish off the bottle in his hand; after all, the best cure for a hangover was simply to keep drinking.

"Reyga?" Jack repeated blankly. "Reyga…Reyga… Oh, _Reyga_! Why didn't you say so? Reyga. You're looking a bit rough, though, I have to say," he added unexpectedly, looking her over; it was true that she still looked as if she had just woken up. "What's the matter, love, you tripped and his bed broke your fall again?" he chucked.

Tetra, annoyed with herself, felt the flush rising in her cheeks. Jack's laughter died away.

"Oh, please tell me you're joking," he moaned.

Shaking her head, Tetra had to clench her teeth quite firmly to resist the urge to punch Natasha in the face as payback for the expression of horror and offence she wore on her thickly painted face—as if that whore could judge her! She had to be content, however, to ball and unball her fists repeatedly.

"Jack," she said again, speaking slowly in order to contain herself, "I'm telling you that I need you to help me out right now, because you're my _captain_. I'm going to meet Reyga, and you don't have to come with me or anything, but I'll at least need you and some of the men to kind of keep watch, all right? I'm literally walking into the lion's den here."

With a sigh, Jack let his arm drop from around Natasha, and straightened himself up in an obvious attempt to pull himself together. "Right. Well, I'm coming with you."

Despite herself—and despite him—Tetra had been hoping he would say that. She couldn't hold back a small smile.

"So we're off, then. Sorry, Natasha, love," he said to the affronted woman. "Some other time, perhaps."

Natasha folded her arms, but made no protest. "Fine," she said huffily, turning on her heel to flounce back into the pub. Tetra couldn't help sneering in disgust, knowing that the woman would be on the arm of a different man within five minutes, and would immediately forget Jack's slight if he ever came back. Apparently Jack knew this as well, because he didn't seem concerned.

"Right," he said, waving a hand toward her. "Lead the way, love. Let's go."

"Just a second." She took hold of the bottle in his hand, and quickly knocked back all the liquor it contained before tossing it aside. "Okay," she said to a rather amazed Jack, "now let's go."


	10. Wrong Answer

Chapter Nine—Wrong Answer

'General, sir, if you don't mind my asking—'

'I do.'

'Sir?'

'I do mind your asking, Faudry.'

'But I haven't asked—'

'Whatever you are about to ask, I can assure you that it is a question that I most definitely _do_ mind.'

A pause.

'General, sir, I'm afraid I must insist…'

'Proceed according to your discretion, Commodore, but note that you have been warned.'

'Of course.'

'Well, then?'

'Sir, what was that—woman—doing in your room?'

Though none of the paperwork on his desk truly called for his attention, Link was focused on it intently to avoid having to face the commodore. For the same reason, he wasn't sitting at his desk, but rather was standing in front of it, with his back towards the cabin door where Faudry stood. At the question, he placed both hands on the smooth wood of the desk and let his head hang. He could not think of a single answer that wouldn't invite trouble…a single plausible answer, at least.

In the end, he decided that as much as he hated pulling rank, some people deserved it, and Faudry was foremost of these.

'As your commanding officer, I refuse to be questioned,' he said sharply. 'Get out of my cabin. _Now_,' he added, cutting off the words he knew without turning around were on Faudry's lips.

'Yes, General, sir,' came the sullen, begrudging reply, followed by the sounds of footsteps and a door closing.

When he was alone, Link let out a long sigh that quickly turned into a moan, then a growl, then something like a contained roar of fury as he dropped his head back. _Why_ did life have to be so hard? He was beginning to wish he and Zelda had never found each other again.

No sooner did this thought cross his mind than he retracted it. Whatever the cost, he was glad to have Zelda back in his life again.

Of course, he hadn't seen all the costs yet…and he knew there was still a great deal of hell left to pay.

"Well," he muttered to himself, "goddesses willing, I can stop it."

* * *

"You know, love, it's going to be harder and harder to keep on rescuing you from this Link person if you insist on sleeping with him every time you see him," Jack muttered. 

Tetra didn't answer him, but kept her eyes on the ground and reminded herself to be grateful that he had at least sobered up a bit; after a drink of water, and after dunking his head, he seemed to be back to his usual self. He was still under the influence of the alcohol to a certain extent, but then, he always was. Tetra had for awhile thought that his behaviour on the night she had met him was unusual, but it had quickly become apparent that it wasn't.

She could tell that Link's soldiers were at the moment wondering if this was some kind of joke, and she couldn't blame them. After all, Jack's dripping wet hair was trailing water as he walked, and his gait was always something of a performance. Tetra suspected he hadn't slept yet, and that the Dragon's Wing hadn't been open already so much as open _still_.

But nevertheless, she had faith in him. Jack had impressed Link at their first meeting, and so if he came to their second in a completely different state, it would probably be a good thing. It would throw Link off. That, at least, was what Tetra insisted to herself.

'Who's he?'

They had reached the _Red Lion_, and the instant they stepped onto the deck, they were face to face with Faudry, who had fixed Jack with the same look he might give an unusual and singularly unpleasant new beast he had discovered in a foreign land.

'He's—'

"Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack interrupted the Felicitovente soldier, extending a hand; Tetra knew he hadn't understood the question, but he could take a guess at it. "And you are?"

Faudry's expression swelled with disgust as he cast it upon Jack's hand. Choosing to ignore this man he deemed so far beneath him, he instead addressed himself to their escorts in clipped tones. 'The general is waiting in his cabin. For the lady,' he added dryly, glancing at the two pirates, as if he didn't believe either one of them fit the description.

"Well, the lady is bringing her captain," Tetra informed him icily, with a smile to match, "so step out of our way."

'Of course.' Faudry's voice was barely more civil than a growl as he let the two of them pass, still followed by the other men.

"Who's the head of the welcoming committee?" Jack muttered to Tetra, glancing over his shoulder when they weren't quite out of Faudry's earshot.

"Commodore Faudry," Tetra answered bitterly. "He's… Well, he's lots of things. Long story, I'll tell you later."

They had reached the door, and Tetra squared her shoulders and put on a determined expression, then opened it. Jack followed her in, and the three others remained outside as guards.

The uniformed figure within was standing facing his desk, and turned around when he heard the visitors arrive.

'Ze—Oh.'

It was strange to Jack to look at this man, General Reyga, who had once kidnapped his first mate, and accept this time who he really was. One of Tetra's oldest friends, who was now apparently much more. At least now he understood why their previous interaction hadn't seemed like a typical business or political encounter.

Link, as Jack was now forced to think of him, leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest, his gaze lingering on Jack. In a voice that was obviously much more disgruntled than he would have liked, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Because my interests concern him," Tetra replied.

Link opened his mouth, but Jack spoke first, saying coolly, "I make it a point to stay well-informed about my sailors' personal lives. Especially when they happen to interact so…_intimately_ with politics. Savvy?"

Scowling, Link turned to Tetra and said sharply, "_Quis arrire_?"

This time it was Tetra whom Jack pre-empted. "I think we've repeated ourselves enough for one day," he warned them. "Perhaps you two didn't pick up on it, but we're all doing the same thing over again that we did only a day or two ago, and as a general rule—pardon the pun—that doesn't work. Well," he continued, still not allowing either of them room to speak, "_obviously_ neither of you have picked up on that pattern, or else we wouldn't be having this same meeting again because you made the same mistakes again. I mean, honestly. Link, mate—"

"The name is General Reyga, if you don't mind," he interrupted in a growl; his eyes, narrowing as Jack spoke, had by now almost disappeared.

"Doesn't matter. Mate, if a girl calls out the rescue team to get away from you, take the hint the first time."

As Link flushed, from rage or embarrassment was impossible to say, Jack turned to Tetra.

"And you, love… I nearly had to kill you both to save you from your own mess last time. I never would have imagined you'd be stupid enough to walk into the 'lion's den,' as you so aptly dubbed it, twice."

The smirk she had been wearing as she had listened to him insult Link dropped instantly into an expression of shock, as if he had just thrown something at her.

"So," Jack summarized, having silenced them both, "since you are both clearly incapable of making any rational decision concerning each other, I'm afraid I'll be the one having to lay down the ground rules here. For example, keep to a language everyone can understand. This may have began the same way as our last encounter, but it won't end that way, savvy?"

"No," Link agreed, rather ominously, "it won't."

"Is that a threat?" Tetra demanded viciously.

"Of course not," Link assured her, having the grace to look offended by such an accusation. "I don't know why you're so worried about me, Zelda. If nothing else, you should know by now that I would never hurt you."

Jack expected a furious retort from Tetra, expected her to begin on a recitation of every wrong Link had ever done her. At the very least, he expected her to chastise him harshly for the use of the name of a princess that she refused to be. When she did no such thing, Jack looked over at her, and saw to his amazement that her expression had actually softened.

"That much is true, isn't it?" Link asked calmly.

"Yes," Tetra acquiesced, though she sounded loath to do so.

"All right, then." Link stood up straight and began what sounded like a rehearsed speech. "This shouldn't take long. I really just have one thing to say, and then…"

He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Look, Zelda—"

"I'm _Tetra_, Link."

Jack was reassured; at least she hadn't gone completely crazy.

"Fine. Tetra. You're not safe as long as you're on a pirate ship. And even if you claim to have reformed, that won't be good enough for Felicitovente, and especially not for Faudry. They'll still want to catch you."

"Well, it's not like I ever _would_—"

"But," Link spoke over her doggedly, "there's one way that you could convince them to let you go."

He paused, perhaps waiting for Tetra's objection, but she gave none. She was opting to reserve judgment. Link took a deep breath.

"They wouldn't object to you if you had a formal, legal alliance with someone they trust."

"What are you saying?" Tetra asked slowly.

"I'm saying…" he stumbled, glancing at Jack, then took another breath and started again. "_A ma tuay_. And then you'll be safe."

Tetra's eyebrows shot up as her mouth dropped open. "WHAT?"

"Say it in English, mate," Jack spoke up. He didn't like being shut out of the conversation. Both of the others ignored him, though they at least didn't begin speaking their own language.

"I know, I know, it sounds insane—"

"It _is_ insane! Link…no! I can't, I won't!"

"What—?" Jack began to demand

"But you'll be _safe_," Link insisted again.

"You keep saying that!" Tetra shouted. "I don't think you know what 'safe' is! 'Safe' means I'm _not_ stuck somewhere I don't want to be with people who don't want me there. 'Safe' is _not_ what I would be if I was…" Twisting her face into a look of revulsion, she spat, "Your _wife_!"

Jack recoiled slightly when he realized what Link had asked her to do.

The general gave an irritated sigh that was almost a growl. He was clearly not overly surprised with her reaction. "Please. I'm asking you nicely."

"Oh, well, then, how can I refuse?" she commented in a scathing voice that was positively oozing icy sarcasm.

"Can't you just trust me?" Link asked, almost pleadingly.

"Why should I if your empire can't trust me?" she retorted angrily.

Jack knew instantly that her words were a mistake, by the ugly shadow that crossed Link's face. She, however, either didn't notice or didn't care, but continued to glare at him, unmoving, even when he gave a sharp, shrill whistle.

"Fine," Link said shortly, as the door opened and his three men stepped in. "You won't listen to reason, then you'll listen to force. You're under arrest."

"Wha—!"

"Both of you."

"Hey!"

Before either Jack or Tetra could protest, Link's guards had advanced on them, and seized hold of them to bind their hands behind their backs. While Jack knew that the best thing to do would not be to attempt a break out yet, it seemed Tetra was less rational.

"You…complete…_traitor_!" she snarled, bristling like a wild animal as she tried to throw off the man that had grabbed her arm. "You can't do this to me, Link! If you think I'm coming willingly, you don't know me!"

Link was scowling at her with eyes like chips of ice. "You don't know what you're talking about, Zelda. You don't understand. This is for your own good."

She ignored his contradictions, growling bestially, but the soldiers continued to drag her and Jack out of the cabin.

"_No_! Link, _you_ don't know what you're talking about! You don't even know _who _you're talking about! You _can't do this_!"

He folded his arms. "Well…I just did."

* * *

Of course Commodore Faudry knew that Reyga wouldn't tolerate insolence on the part of his men, and that would definitely include waiting outside the cabin to see how his meeting with that woman and her captain turned out. But that was just too bad. 

Who were they? Faudry wondered furiously. He stood at the bow, slumping against it with his arms folded, apparently watching the crew as they went about their business, but really keeping his attention focused on Reyga's cabin door. He stood up straighter when he heard a sharp whistle from within, and, obeying the signal, the three guards outside immediately charged through the door. Faudry knew by the many shifting pairs of eyes that wasn't the only one trying to conceal how interested he was in what the general and his visitors were doing.

Who _were_ they?

Well, really, Faudry corrected himself, the only real question was who was _he_. The name of Captain Jack Sparrow was completely unfamiliar to him. The woman who had conveniently neglected to introduce herself…Faudry knew who she was. That whore could be none other than Tetra, Queen of Pirates, whose face was tattooed onto his memory. He knew her story, her life, her friends…which was why he had no idea what she was doing claiming subservience to an unknown pirate captain and spending the night with the head of Felicitovente's armed forces. Both behaviours were completely out of character for a woman who had so long prided herself on her independence.

So, given that, he supposed he did have to wonder just who she really was.

Only a few seconds after they entered, the three sailors emerged again, this time accompanied by the pirates.

'Link! _Link_!'

Tetra was shrieking at the top of her lungs, struggling like a cornered animal against the two soldiers who were trying to hold her back. Her hands were bound, but that hardly seemed to make her less of a threat, judging by the difficulty the men were having in restraining her. Several additional soldiers hurried from their posts to assist.

"Tetra!" her captain was yelling at her, "Tetra, stop—"

'_No_!' she hollered. 'Link, you _traitor_, you absolute—'

'Someone shut her up!' ordered an exasperated soldier, shouting to be heard over the stream of insults she was still bellowing towards the cabin. Reyga was nowhere to be seen, and as Faudry was the next highest ranking officer on the ship, he made towards the scuffle to control it.

"_Tetra_!" Jack was roaring more forcefully, at least as incensed at her as the rest of the crew. But she didn't listen to him any more than she did to anyone else.

'_No_! You're a _bastard_, Link, you're—'

Out of the tangle, Faudry saw a man's arm swing out, clutching a sword; the hilt of it connected hard with Tetra's temple, and she gave a short cry of pain even as she crumpled into unconsciousness.

'Finally,' muttered the man who had been making the greatest effort to hold her back, the one who had asked someone to shut her up. Heaving her up and slinging her over his shoulder, the sailor then told his peers, 'We're just taking them under arrest, no big deal.'

Faudry's eyes, like those of many around him, were trained not on Tetra but on Jack. The pirate captain remained utterly passive, though there was a coldness in his eyes. Faudry never trusted a prisoner who was so receptive to the loss of liberty, and therefore added Jack Sparrow, whoever he was, to his mental black list. After the crowd had dispersed, he watched to see if Reyga would emerge.

He didn't. The commodore therefore casually strolled forward, and entered the cabin to investigate. Peering through the door, he found that the general was nowhere in immediate sight, but guessed he was sitting in the chair behind the desk that was turned to face the wall.

'General, sir—'

'Go away.'

There was as alarming amount of fire suppressed even in those two words.

'But sir—'

'Faudry,' Reyga went on in the same intimidating voice, 'before you disobey me, remember this…'

The chair turned halfway, and like a flash of lightening, a dagger had flown from Reyga's hand across the room to embed itself in the wood of the doorframe only a few inches from Faudry's ear. The general fixed the commodore with a cold stare over his shoulder, one that made him look like a soulless being animated.

'I am the greatest warrior the Great Sea has ever known. In any man-to-man fight, I'll kill you.' He turned his back to the wall and reiterated, 'Now _go away_.'

Faudry nodded, though Reyga couldn't see him, and said, 'Yes, sir.' He closed the door behind him with a quiet click. Then he gritted his teeth and balled his fists furiously, allowing himself to express his anger only as a quiet growl.

Reyga wasn't bragging; he right about his skill. That was simply all there was to it. He had never lost a fight. Ever. So it was obvious to Faudry what he had to do—take on the general at a level above that which he dominated. In other words, this was no longer man-to-man.

* * *

For a moment, Tetra had no idea why she was waking up. When had she gone to sleep? 

Then she shifted on the wooden planks, felt the familiar rocking of the ship, and remembered. She hadn't gone to sleep. She had been arrested, and incapacitated when she refused to go quietly.

Other pieces were coming back to her now. Link's men had arrested her. On Link's orders. Because—

Because she had turned him down! When he had proposed to her! If you could call it a proposal. More of a suggestion for a diplomatic legal transaction.

But it wasn't as though she cared; the lack of romance had nothing to do with why she was so angry.

She sat up quickly, and paid for it when her slight headache became violently worse. With a moan, she rubbed her forehead with one hand, the other stabilizing her as she tried to remain sitting up.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Tetra looked sideways, and saw that Jack was locked in another cell only a few feet from the one that housed her. He was sitting in the middle of his own, hat pulled down over his eyes, unconcernedly picking at his fingernails with the tip of his cutlass, and hadn't looked up at her.

"Is it morning?" she asked, surprised. If that was the case, then she had been unconscious for a full day.

"They haven't brought us any lunch yet," Jack reasoned, "so presumably it is still morning. Unless, of course, Link intends to starve you into agreeing to be his wife." With a grin, he chuckled, "Personally, I can think of a host of more effective ways to win a woman's heart…but what do I know about the torrid affairs of epic figures?"

"Oh, shut up, Jack," Tetra sighed, leaning against the cold metal bars and folding her arms crossly.

He did so, and thus they sat in silence for a few more moments. Tetra, unmoving, listened to the water lapping against the hull. Jack sheathed his weapon presently, once he was satisfied with the condition of his hands, and began fidgeting. Tetra presumed he was trying to get comfortable, a goal she could appreciate as she had metal bars digging into her back, but she quickly got tired of his shifting position every five seconds.

"Would you just hold still?" she snapped sharply.

He did so, looking at her. Then he said mildly, "Sorry, love. Just trying to find the softest bit of floor in this cell."

She immediately felt stupid. After all, wasn't it her fault they were in here to begin with?

No, she corrected herself aggressively. It was Link's fault—If he didn't know her well enough to realize that she would rather _eat_ her own left hand than put a wedding ring on it, then he was just an idiot.

After mulling on these thoughts, it occurred to her to wonder aloud, "Where are we going?"

"Good question," Jack said, grinning at her. "I asked the soldiers, while they were locking us up. You know, while you were lying there on the floor out cold," he elaborated, indicating her cell. "Well…I'm not sure. _Do_ you know? Or remember? It depends on how hard they hit you—"

"Get to the point."

"Felicitovente, love."

Tetra stared. "What?"

"That's the point."

"Wh—You mean…we're going to Felicitovente?"

"Congratulations, you said it right. It's really not that hard, you know."

"Answer the question," Tetra ordered him. "Are we going to Felicitovente?"

Jack nodded.

Tetra's heart plummeted with dizzying speed. "Oh, son of a _bitch_!"

Jack, raised his eyebrows. "You know, love, there are enough people doubting that you're a lady without you using that language."

Tetra glared at him, warning him with her eyes that the speech was coming before it began. He sighed, and leaned back on his elbows with his legs extended before him.

"All right, go ahead and yell."

"First of all, I don't care of people think I'm a lady, because, let's face it, I'm not. Second, any man who's going to think less of me because I use the same language he does, isn't a man whose opinion I care about. Third, you have _no_ idea what going back to my homeland means to me, so you can't criticize me for being mad about this. And fourth, would you please just get a _little_ bit mad, too? _Nayru_! You're being dragged off to a foreign nation that's goddesses only know how far away from your home, and you don't even seem to _care_!"

Jack cocked his head at her. "Don't worry. I care."

"Then _why_—"

"But I'm not worried." Adjusting his position so that he was facing her, once leg tucked underneath him, one arm resting on his other knee, he explained, "Here's what's going to happen. The _Pearl_'s going to notice us gone, and they're going to find us. They attack, Bob's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and we're back on our ship. Sorry…my ship."

Tetra simply stared at him as he said this, and continued to do so after he had finished. Jack awaited her assessment.

"Who are Bob and Fanny?" she asked slowly.

"They're—It's just an expression," Jack told her.

"An expression," Tetra echoed.

"An idiom," he clarified.

"Naturally," she agreed doubtfully.

"It's not important," he said impatiently, brushing this irrelevant tangent aside with a wave of his hand. "What matters is that my men have gotten me out of tighter scrapes before. Well," he admitted, smiling at her, "a combination of my men and my sheer brilliance and madness."

Tetra could not believe what he was saying. "Look," she said, speaking very carefully, fighting the hysteria in her voice, "I have all he faith in the world in our men. You men. The _Pearl_'s men. Whoever you want to call them. But I have just a little bit more faith in Link."

"I've seen those soldiers," Jack said lazily. "Our crew can beat them."

Tetra lunged forward, reaching through the bars of her cell to gesture angrily towards him with her fists; his refusal to face facts was really getting on her nerves. "Jack, you don't get it!" she hissed, clenching the cold metal in a white-knuckled grip. "No matter how tough your crew is, Link will beat them all. You can't even imagine the things he's done."

"So they're my crew now."

"What?"

"Not our crew. Just mine."

Tetra snarled. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. The point is, they're all as good as dead if Link decides they should be. I mean…if your crew wipes out all of Link's men, I mean every last one, without even breaking a sweat—Link will still kill them all."

Jack frowned. "Tell me, love… If this general friend of your is so intimidating, how did you have the courage to turn him down?"

Sitting up straighter, Tetra said in a dignified voice, "I'm not scared of him."

"And my men aren't scared of you," Jack finished pleasantly. "So they shouldn't be afraid of Link."

Tetra sighed and leaned back against the wall, giving up on making him understand. "If that's the case, then your men are just stupid."

"Exactly whose side are you on, love?"

"My own side, _mate_," Tetra bit back. "That's the only one I can count on."

Jack didn't answer immediately. When he did, it was to suggest very quietly, "Perhaps more people would be on your side if it was Princess Zelda's side."

She saw him jump slightly in his cell when she flung herself at the bars again and hissed, more desperately than angrily, "Jack, don't ever, ever, _ever_ mention that name while we're aboard this ship or in my empire's territory, all right? Trust me. These people would _not_ be happy to see…her."

Eyes narrowed, Jack asked suspiciously, "Why not?"

Tetra, whose entire body had been taut as she held the bars in a death grip, relaxed, and looked rather helpless for it. "I don't really know," she said, almost forlornly. "I mean, I sort of know, but really…I don't. The reasons just aren't really clear."

Once again, Jack took his time to answer tactfully, "Link seems like he would be happy to see her, though."

"Link can go—Well, use your imagination to figure out what I want him to do to himself."

She could tell he was trying not to laugh at her words, but he did let out a short chuckle. To her frustration, she found she was fighting down a smirk as well.

"I can't say I know for certain what you're thinking of," Jack spoke up matter-of-factly, "but what I'm envisioning involves a great deal of fire…"

"Sounds about right."

"…and a chicken."

Despite her simmering rage, Tetra felt something swelling within her. She couldn't help it—She laughed.

Jack grinned at her proudly, watching as her laughter only increased, uncontrollable once it had started. She went silent only when she could no longer breath for mirth, and lay convulsing slightly on the floor of her cell. After several minutes, she began making faint whimpering noises as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Oh," she sighed when she had achieved this, "my cheeks are killing me. And my stomach. Oh…" She wiped her eyes and cast Jack an affectionate smile. "Thanks," she said sincerely, "I needed a laugh. At Link's expense."

Jack shrugged. "What are friends for?"

"Yeah…" She agreed, still smiling. After a brief moment's silence, she told him fondly, "You know, if I had to be stabbed in the back by someone who I thought was my absolute best friend and then taken prisoner by my own nation and locked up in this hole…I'm glad I'm locked up with you."

"Likewise, love," Jack replied with a courteous nod. "That is, it would be likewise if I was the one who'd been stabbed in the back and imprisoned by my own nation at all of that."

She grinned; it may have sounded a bit depressing, but it really was a very nice compliment. "Thanks, Jack."

* * *

Commodore Faudry lay in his bunk, leaning close to the candle to read his papers. He had thought he knew everything there was to know about Tetra, Queen of Pirates, but today have proven him wrong spectacularly. Therefore he had dragged out all his pages of notes and was rereading them carefully, looking for anything that he might have wrongfully thought was an unimportant detail. 

He also had with him Reyga's official files; he had stolen them months ago while in Felicitovente, because he really wasn't technically allowed access to that kind of information about his superiors. He was looking for flaws, places where Reyga's record was stained, something to explain his liasing with pirates. The problem was that Reyga's files were so _perfect_—All the reports of him as a private, captain, commodore, and so on through the ranks listed him as exemplary in his role, a talented sailor, an innovative problem solver, and most especially, a fighter of such talent that it was truly beyond words. Faudry quickly grew tired of reading words and phrases such as "unbeatable," "flawless," "fearless," "perfect technique," "top of his class," and "truly remarkable." Was there _nothing_ he had ever done wrong? Perhaps most irritating, these lavish praises were often followed by "especially for someone of his age." Few people knew how old this man really was, because, as was written in the reports, it might cause older and lower ranking officers to distrust him. Faudry himself had been stunned to learn that Reyga had become general at age seventeen, and was currently only twenty. Five years younger than himself.

Faudry tried to keep his thoughts on what mattered, but it wasn't easy, and wasn't much less frustrating when he succeeded. So far, though he had scoured the records thoroughly, it seemed that Reyga and Tetra had never met before the day when the _Red Lion_ had first encountered the _Black Pearl_, only days earlier. Even then the records were sketchy; they said that Tetra had been in custody overnight, and that Reyga had interrogated her, but she had refused to give any useful information. Given the compromising position Faudry had found them in in Reyga's room, however, he smelled a lie.

He ground his teeth and let out a low growl of frustration, kicking himself for what felt like the dozenth time—If only he had been there to catch them! But he hadn't even been aboard the _Red Lion_. Instead, he had been supervising the goings on of another Felicitovente vessel, the _Warhorse_; he had only changed ships because it seemed to him that General Reyga needed more close supervision than did the highly competent captain of the _Warhorse_, even if it came from a lower-ranking officer.

But still, whatever Faudry may have thought of Reyga, he simple couldn't reconcile the information in his mind. The general had always, even when he was just a private, stood out for more even than his innumerable talents—He was just _weird_. Though he was friendly enough to everyone, he never really made any close friends. He also picked up English remarkably quickly, and was the only high ranking man in all of Felicitovente who was fluent; he explained this away by saying that he had heard it spoken by travellers who sometimes visited the island where he grew up, but the problem with this explanation was that hardly anyone from English-speaking nations ever covered such great distances. Further, he could predict the wind with such accuracy that there was a joke in the navy that he could control it. All these apparently unconnected pieces of information _had_ to have a common thread. All this meant _something_, but Faudry had no idea _what_.

And there was yet another odd fact about Reyga, which had never really concerned anyone, but which concerned Faudry now. It was common practice, when sailors made long journeys away from home, for them to pick up women on the islands they visited. Reyga, however, never did. When asked about it, he had always said he had a girlfriend back home on Outset who would kill him; while other men in the same situation didn't seem to see this as a problem for themselves, they were willing to let Reyga do as he wished. Even at twenty years old, though no one had ever met his girlfriend, though he no longer mentioned her, though he had moved from Outset to Windfall, he still abstained from the carnal indulgences that were expected from men in his position. It had just become understood about him.

What, then, made Tetra different from every other female in the world?

If he could answer that question, Faudry thought, the world would open up to him. He could hand over Tetra to the empire, publicly humiliate Reyga, and take the rewards for himself. And someday, he knew, he _would _answer that question.

With this sweet thought to carry him on, Faudry lay down his papers and put out his candle to go to sleep.

* * *

"What was that word you said before?" 

Tetra frowned at Jack; his shape was an unclear silhouette in the increasing darkness around them. Night had fallen, but both of them were still wide awake; Jack had taken a long nap in the afternoon. "What word?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, how am I supposed to…"

"I'm guessing it was something in your other language. Something with an N."

Tetra mentally scanned their previous conversation, and picked out the word he meant. "Nayru?"

"Aye, that's the one."

"What about it?"

"What is it? What does it mean?"

Tetra shrugged. "It's one of our goddesses. Well, one of the ancient goddesses. No one believes in them anymore."

"Do you?"

Tetra extracted the gold chain from her shirt; the golden pendant caught the faint moon light drifting in through the portholes as it hung from her fingers. "What do you think?"

Jack nodded slowly, eyes fixed on the gold.

Tucking it back, Tetra explained, "Nayru is my goddess, the goddess of Wisdom."

"Does Link have one? A goddess?"

Tetra nodded. "Farore is the goddess of Courage."

Jack nodded as well. "I see. Who else is there?"

"Din. Goddess of Power."

"And…?"

"That's it."

"Ah."

They lapsed into silence again.

"Why do you care?" Tetra asked after a moment.

Jack shrugged. "I think that if I'm going to your world, I might want to learn a thing or two about it."

"I see. Well, first lesson is this: _Don't_ mention anything that has to do with ancient Hyrule." Glancing around, she added, "Come to think of it, we really shouldn't even be discussing it here."

"Such as Princ—Well, her," he finished, changing direction in mid-word at a warning glare from his fellow captive that he could see even in the dark.

"Yes," she told him shortly.

"Why not?"

"Someone might catch us."

"And they wouldn't like it?"

"Definitely. Definitely not, I mean."

"You said that before."

"I know I did."

"And I still don't understand it."

"That's the problem," Tetra sighed. "Neither do I! I've heard bits and pieces of info, that anything to do with the old world is condemned under the new imperial rulers, but I have no idea _why_! I don't think I know anything about the world that used to be my home anymore."

Jack considered this. "Right, then," he concluded, "if I can't learn about your culture, maybe you could teach me something else."

"Such as?"

"How about your language?"

Tetra looked at him disbelievingly. "You want to learn to speak Hylian?"

"We've got a long journey ahead of us, love," he pointed out. "Might as well find a hobby."

Tetra gave a weak laugh that was really more of a sigh. "You're right about that. All right, then," she consented, shifting her position so that she was sitting facing him, cross-legged. "Should be fun," she admitted, a slow smile spreading over her face. "I just want to see you tell off Link in his native tongue."

Jack chuckled as well. "Oh, you and I both, love."


	11. Tough Truth

_Don't waste your heart_

_On a wild thing_

_She's got a soul that won't settle on one thing_

_Oh, this bird can't sing_

_When you've tied its wings_

_Don't waste your heart_

_On me_

Chapter Ten—Tough Truth

Years had passed since Tetra had been plagued by nightmares. She had thought that her sleeping behaviours, which had become normal since she and Link had defeated Ganon, would stay normal for the rest of her life.

_"Zelda…"_

_She felt her body materializing, but the world had not yet done the same. As soon as she had a voice, she spoke._

_"No…"_

_"Zelda…"_

_It was another woman speaking—a goddess?_

_"No…" Tetra managed again._

_"Princess…"_

_A light, little more than a pinprick. Yellow. Purple. White. Pink. Blue. All of them. None of them._

_"What? Who?" The darkness swallowed her voice._

_"Heiress…" And yet the words of the other, though so much softer, echoed endlessly._

_She tried to shake her head, but it was frozen. Breathing was all but impossible. Speaking was physically draining._

_She realized that the point of kaleidoscope light was drifting closer, growing, gaining form…arms…legs…fluttering skirts…golden hair…_

_A woman in a pink dress of royal elegance, a crown of gold set in hair of the same colour, buffeted by unknown wind, arms extended, glowing faintly with golden light, was soaring towards her. Tetra tried to step back, but her legs were rooted._

_Blue eyes opened suddenly in an ivory-complected face._

_Tetra's voice drifted over her lips. "Nayru?"_

_A smile from the divine looking woman. "Zelda…" An echo._

_"No." Silence._

_A laugh that became music, like rain tumbling all around. It spiralled into silence._

_The woman placed one ethereal hand to her own chest. "Zelda."_

_And Tetra understood. "You?"_

_Another smile. That had to mean yes._

_"And…"_

_She placed her other hand over Tetra's heart. "Zelda."_

_Before Tetra could even think to have a reaction, something burst. She flew backwards, as if caught in an explosion, and all was blinding white. She felt herself land hard on her back, and opened her eyes, though she was unaware of having closed them._

_She was dressed in a gown, the same pink gown as Zelda—the other Zelda, she found herself thinking. She drew a long, cold, shuddering breath… Air was coming easily to her lungs for the first time._

_"Oh…Oh…Oh…" she managed to gasp._

_But then her body melted with weakness, and her eyes rolled back… She closed them._

_"No!"  
Someone seized her shoulders. Her eyes shot open._

_Link? Link! Link._

_He knelt at her side, searching her face. "No, Zelda, I won't let you…"_

_Die? He meant that he wouldn't let her die. She knew that. But was she really dying? It didn't much bother her, one way or another._

_She closed her eyes again._

_"Zelda!"_

_He sounded so scared._

_"Zelda!"_

_But she was only dying._

_"Zelda!"_

_It didn't really matter._

"Zelda!"

* * *

"_Aika_." 

The guard stared at Jack, then answered uncertainly, "_Aika_."

"_Lorin te_?"

"_Kara_…" he replied, handing the pirate captain his breakfast.

Jack smiled. "_Iltuh mikgare_."

"_Mikgare_."

Continuing his experiment, Jack stated, "_Omas appa Neilon_ Jack Sparrow."

The guard gave a slight, confused laugh as he said amusedly, "_Ey, fami_." He then watched Jack eat for a moment, and spoke up, "_Autais cru faid perti omeas vejods_."

This time it was Jack who stared, chewing slowly. After swallowing, he said, "Sorry, I don't have a clue what you just said, mate."

The guard laughed. "I said, I didn't know you speak our language."

"Oh," Jack nodded his comprehension. "Well, I don't, really. But she's been teaching me a thing or two," he explained, nodding to where Tetra lay in her cell.

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yep. Had a busy night."

The guard raised a confused eyebrow.

"Nightmares, I think," Jack explained. "She was tossing and turning, moaning and shouting and all that."

"Shouting?" the guard repeated. "Shouting what?"

Jack shrugged. "Something in your language, mate. Couldn't tell you."

The guard, who had been looking at Jack as he spoke, turned back to Tetra. He reached a hand towards the bars, apparently intending to rap his knuckles against them to rouse her.

"_Zelda_!"

Both men jumped when she rolled onto her back and let out the name in an almighty shriek.

"Wha—?!"

"Tetra!" Jack snapped loudly. He may not have understood why the princess' identity was so taboo, but he wouldn't disrespect her desire to keep it hidden.

She gasped loudly as she awoke and looked wildly at Jack. A split second later she realized she was clutching her necklace, and withdrew her hand as though burned. "What? What?"

Jack nodded toward the sailor standing there. "This man wants to say something to you, I believe."

"Oh…" As her mind sped up to match the pace of the world around her, she blinked up at an officer whose brow was furrowed as though he feared for her sanity. "Yes?" she pressed when he didn't speak.

'Yes,' he replied, snapping out of it. 'Uh…Commodore Faudry wishes to speak to you.'

Tetra felt the warmth of her heart recede completely, causing her veins to freeze. Her eyes snapped to Jack, whose eyebrows were raised in concern. She knew he hadn't understood what the sailor had said, though he had picked out the name Faudry. But, she realized promptly, she had forgotten to tell Jack exactly who Faudry was.

Well, it was too late for that now…

"Okay, then," she said clearly as she stood up, speaking for Jack's benefit. "I'll go speak with Commodore Faudry. Will the general be there as well?"

'I don't know. I don't think so.'

"You don't think so?" Once again, she was translating for her captain more than answering, but the soldier evidently didn't follow that.

'That's what I said,' he told her blankly. 'Come on, then, let's go.'

"Yes, let's go."

He flipped awkwardly through a key ring that he took from his belt until he found the right one, then he opened the cell. Tetra made to step out, but he held up a hand to stop her. 'Wait a sec.'

"Wait for what?" she asked condescendingly.

'You can't—I mean, I'm supposed to tie your hands,' he told her meekly; somehow, she noticed, Link's men seemed to bear her a kind of respect, almost reverence, that even they didn't understand the reason for.

Taking advantage of that fact to make him feel guilty, in the hope that she could manipulate him later, Tetra gave a weary sigh. "All right, then," she conceded, holding her arms out.

'Actually, it has to be behind your back. So you can't escape or anything.'

Although she turned around to allow him to follow orders, she did so only after deigning to cast him the most withering look she could manage.

"Good luck, love," Jack called as she was led away.

She turned a wan smile in his direction. "Thanks. I'll need it."

As she emerged onto the deck, she looked around quickly in the hope of spying Link, so that she might further pressure him to release her, but had no luck; there were hardly any sailors nearby. Faudry's quarters weren't very far away, and it was through the door to them which the sailor waved Tetra.

Her immediate impression was that the room wasn't nearly as nice as Link's, but she couldn't truthfully call this a surprise. Her second impression was the Faudry was nowhere in sight.

'The commodore will be here momentarily,' her escort told her. He nodded toward a simple wooden chair near a small, circular table on which there lay a length of rope. 'Take a seat.'

Tetra did so, moving with all the regal dignity in her body, then glanced at the man who had followed her there. He nodded, cleared his throat and said, 'I—Well, I'm supposed to tie you up here, too. So you can't get away.'

'Excuse me?' she said scathingly, not letting on that her heart rate had just doubled in sudden panic.

'Sorry,' the sailor muttered. He took the rope from the table and wrapped it around her, binding her fast to the chair. After tying the rope tightly behind her—she gave a grunt of discomfort and displeasure, just to worry him—he hurried away before she could have time to build her anger. She scowled as she watched him go, but a few moments later, her lips twitched into something like a smile. Despite the way she was being treated, she liked the respect, and the fear that stemmed from it.

She sat in silence as she waited for Faudry, her mind slowly rolling over what he could possibly need to say to her. She wondered how much he knew about Link. How much Felicitovente as a whole knew about her. How much anyone knew about the two of them together.

Before she had gotten very far along this train of thought, her eyes snapped to the door as it opened. Faudry entered the room, and gave a satisfied smile at the sight of her.

'Hello, there,' he said softly.

Tetra didn't answer, but continued to regard him hostilely.

'Don't know what I've done to deserve that attitude,' he told her mildly, crossing the room towards her; there was a stack of papers in his hand, which he lay on the table next to which she was seated, before leaning against it with his arms folded. 'All I did was say hello.'

'Hello,' she returned grudgingly.

'I just wanted to have a friendly chat,' he continued. 'Ask you a few questions. You see, I've got your files on hand—' He laughed at the look of incredulity that flickered over her face. 'Yes, Felicitovente has been following you, gathering statements and evidence from other pirates and such. I think we have a fairly thorough history of your activities, dating from before the founding of our empire.'

Tetra could feel her heart pounding at a dizzying speed, so hard that it echoed through her head and made it difficult for her to hear. They knew, they knew about ancient Hyrule and about Zelda…

But wait, she thought suddenly. They couldn't know. If they did, then they would also know about Link…

She remained utterly still, waiting for Faudry to explain himself further. He didn't, at first, then picked up the papers and began to riffle through them.

'Rather interesting details on your records, as I was saying,' he told her conversationally. Stopping on one page, he quoted, '"Several reported seeing her dive into the water to escape capture by opponents, not to emerge for over three minutes."' He glanced up at her. 'You have a remarkable lung capacity.'

'Thank you,' she said shortly. She didn't know where he was going with this, but she did know that her escape during the event to which he referred had nothing to do with her lung capacity and everything to do with certain other remarkable talents she possessed.

He turned back to the papers. '"A former friend of a crew member who spent time aboard her ship stated that she rarely sustained injuries, and when she did, they healed at a remarkable rate."' Once more, he regarded her curiously. 'Are you trained as a doctor, then?'

'I have some medical training, yes,' Tetra confirmed. But it was hardly any, acquired informally and more as a result of common sense and observation than anything else, and it wasn't how she healed.

'All sorts of things like this…' Faudry muttered, his eyes moving slowly over the lines of writing. 'You've been very fortunate, I must say. One might go so far as to suggest you were even…blessed.' He looked up on this word, and Tetra felt her heart leap involuntarily into her throat. She swallowed.

'But still a criminal in my book,' he assured her. 'You're a pirate, after all. That's what matters to me.'

'You don't care that I might be a good person, too,' she couldn't help growling.

'A good person?' he replied, matching her threatening tone. 'No. No, you're a little witch.'

'What did I do that makes me so evil?' she asked sharply.

'I just told you,' he replied smoothly. 'You're a witch.'

Tetra didn't move, but continued to look at him, wondering what he knew just what he was saying.

Faudry leaned in closer to her, hissing, 'Lots of unexplainable events associated with you, oh Queen of Pirates. Little details that can only mean one thing—witchcraft. Spells and enchantments and charms. Those demonic practices are outlawed in Felicitovente territory.'

This was the first Tetra had heard of magic being illegal, and her heart sank at the news, but only slightly. After all, she had enough other crimes on her record that another one like that wouldn't make a difference. Besides that, she had stopped using magic many years ago; the events to which Faudry had referred were all from her career within the months after her return from her quest with Link. It had been nearly a decade since then.

'Not a big deal?' Faudry asked, baring his teeth in a sort of grimace. 'No, it's not. Using magic isn't a _severe_ offence in and of itself, really, not for someone with a criminal record as long as yours. But there are severe things that necessarily come with being a witch. Such as, say…being one of those infidels who believes in ancient Hyrule?'

Now Tetra's heart dropped so far that she was sure it had fallen right out of her body. She could no longer feel her arms and legs. From the sound of it, Felicitovente had made the connection between Hyrule and magic, and they didn't like it. Trying to look no more than confused and angry, and certainly not guilty, she said, 'I don't know what—'

'What I'm talking about?' Faudry interrupted. He snorted. 'Nice try. No, wait, what am I saying? That wasn't a nice try at all. That was pathetic.'

'So was that comeback,' Tetra muttered truthfully.

Faudry's face twisted momentarily to show his anger, but quickly fell back into his expression of accusatory indignation. 'Whatever you might say,' he told her, his voice growing lower with each word, 'I know the truth. You're much more than the Queen of Pirates. A little bit of research helped me make a connection that I can't believe no one has made before. There's was a woman, years ago, styling herself the Princess of Hyrule. Hasn't been seen in awhile…but I know she was—and still is—_you_.' Without giving her a chance to reply, he went on, 'And just think of this, Your _Highness_: General Reyga, the darling of the Felicitovente armed forces, adulterating himself with a woman who's not only a pirate, not only a witch, but the leader of both those most hated groups of criminals—the Queen of Pirates, the Princess of Hyrule.' He shook his head haughtily, then said in his most wickedly pious tone, 'For that…I'll see you both hanged.'

Tetra had no idea what to say. Her mouth was slightly agape as she tried to breathe, but it felt as though something was pressing down on her chest, crushing the air out of her body.

Her lack of a response apparently annoyed Faudry; he moved suddenly, lunging forward and gripping the arms of the chair in which she saw. She leaned away from him, but didn't blink.

'Listen to me, woman,' he hissed dangerously. 'Didn't you hear what I just said? I know who you are. You can deny it, but I _know_. And I know how you convinced Reyga to keep it a secret.'

Tetra's eyes darted over his face as her mind worked quickly, jolted from its stupor by this comment. Did Faudry not know…?

'This is what happened,' he began, standing up straight. 'The first time you came onto his ship, Reyga interrogated you, and he got you to admit the truth. Then you bargained with him—If he would do you the favour of letting you off, then you'd do him another kind of "favour." Am I right?'

She was only listening for one key fact, and his words appeared to be confirming it: Faudry really didn't know that Link was an ancient Hylian, too.

'And then,' he was now saying, 'it continued. He wanted to keep you around, but you didn't like the sound of that, even if he wasn't going to turn you in. So you escaped. But you owed him another "favour," for not pursuing you when you did, and so when you happened to meet up with him again, you had to pay him back. But that time, you got caught, didn't you?' He smirked, shaking his head. 'This is probably how you've stayed at large for so long, isn't it? Whenever someone comes along who might lock you up, you buy your freedom by whoring yourself out. Well, sorry…but your luck's run out. You can give me anything and everything you've got, and I'm still gonna throw you to the dogs.'

Tetra's mind was racing. That story was better than the truth. That story was simpler, and made it easy for both her and Link to deny any personal connection to each other or to ancient Hyrule. She would never have been able to come up with that lie on her own, but Faudry had handed it to her. Now she just had to make it stick—That, she reasoned, wouldn't be too hard; although she had never really used the tactics Faudry had accused her of, she had used similar strategies, such as those that worked on Michael. She could blind a man, she knew, so that he wouldn't notice if what she was saying didn't make sense; that was how she had managed to survive in the criminal world without learning to be a good liar. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

With an ugly sneer on his face, Faudry leaned in close to her again whispered venomously, 'So what are you going to do about—'

His question was cut off when she kissed him.

She knew he would pull away, knew he would never cave that easily, but she also knew that he would be completely thrown. She also noted that a full second passed before he broke from her.

His jaw was set, and his eyes wide with fury; a vein ticked in his temple, his face red with rage. But she knew exactly what he would want to hear.

'I'm sorry!' she gasped. 'I didn't mean to—I just—'

'What do you think you're doing?' he demanded viciously, his voice rather hoarse, from pure shock, she suspected.

'I don't—I'm sorry!' she said again, breaking eye contact to hang her heard. 'I just—You're right, I don't know any other way to…to negotiate or fight back or anything… I've always just…just…' She felt the tears she had been working on well up in her eyes, and let them do the talking.

'Stop it,' he snapped, though she heard the fear behind his voice. 'What are you doing? Shut up!'

She drew in her breath and bit her lips, making an apparent effort to control herself, but really willing herself to cry harder.

'No—Honestly—' he growled; in his frustration, he seized her by the shoulders. 'Stop it! What are you trying to do?! What do you think you're going to get from me?!'

Those were the magic words. 'I just want you to give me a chance,' she said pleadingly, speaking quietly so that he would have to move even closer to hear her. 'Please…if you would just trust me…I could show you…'

_Kiss me_, she thought desperately. _I'm weak and needy and you're in charge here, you power-hungry lunatic, so kiss me already_…

She could see that he wanted to. Not because of any attraction to her, really—Just to prove to himself that he was greater than the power which he thought had captivated the general. To prove that he could take advantage of her without falling into her control.

She could feel his breath on her lips. He was close…and with no more strength than a warm breeze, his mouth touched hers—

Even as she mentally rejoiced in this victory, knowing she had proven her point and that he now believed he understood and could control the way she worked, the scene became even more perfect. The door burst open; before Tetra could look to see who was standing there, he had charged at Faudry.

'_You_!'

Link practically threw the commodore across the room. He then slashed the ropes that bound Tetra to her chair and pulled her to her feet.

'Are you okay?' he muttered, words trembling. He wasn't looking at her, but working to untie her wrists, and his hands were shaking as much as his voice.

'I'm fine—'

But he didn't seem to be listening. Having freed her, he had rounded on Faudry and bellowed, 'Jack told me you'd taken her! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

Faudry looked mutinous, and spat, 'Just wanted to test some theories about what gifts this woman possesses that allow her to have you on such a short leash.'

Link was white and convulsing slightly with sheer fury. Tetra had never seen him—or indeed anyone—so irate. He managed not to scream as he spoke, though it clearly took all his effort.

'If you ever come within ten feet of her again without my express permission, you're out of my army,' he said flatly. He then whipped around, grabbed Tetra by the arm in a painfully hard grip, and dragged her from the room.

As they stalked back across the deck towards her cell, he continued muttering furiously. 'That bastard… I knew he was evil, but I never thought…I mean, I thought that he hated you enough that he wouldn't—'

'He _does_,' Tetra interrupted; she was jogging to keep up as he pulled her along, but he came to an abrupt halt at her words.

'What?' he asked her shortly.

'I said…He _does_ hate me that much,' Tetra elucidated.

'Wh—Then why—?'

'Because I made him.'

Link's eyes widened so far that Tetra thought they might actually leave his head. 'You did _what_?!"

'Listen to me,' she said bracingly by way of beginning, because she could tell he didn't want to. 'He's figured some things out,' she warned in a low voice. 'He was telling me… He knows who I am, Link. He knows who Zelda is.'

Link's expression, formerly twisted into rage, softened slightly to add confusion and worry to the mix. 'What? How? I don't get it.'

'He thinks you know, too,' she went on, 'and he thinks I slept with you so you wouldn't tell.'

'So he was trying to—'

'_No_,' she interrupted firmly. 'But the story he made up…it makes both of us look better than the truth does, frankly. It gives us more room to make up how much we know about each other, and to say that we've never met before. So I convinced him that I was trying to pull the same trick on him.'

Link's mouth had gone very thin. 'So you kissed him.'

'I kissed him.'

'And he—'

'Didn't take it well.'

She saw him relax; he also relinquished his grip on her arm. 'Oh. Well, that's a relief,' he admitted.

Tetra gave a small smile, but no more than that; his temper moments ago still had her wary of him. 'So everything's okay?' she urged him.

He hesitated, then said slowly, 'No, actually. I don't like the level of control Faudry has aboard this ship with regards to you. And Jack,' he added. 'I mean, he had enough influence to have you brought to his cabin without anyone even informing me? That's unacceptable.'

'Well…what are you going to do about it?" Tetra asked. 'He's a high-ranking officer, your men have to obey. Unless you demote him or something,' she suggested hopefully.

'No, I can't do that just because he annoys me,' Link sighed. He frowned, chewing on his lip, but lit up again almost instantly. 'Although,' he said shrewdly, 'maybe I don't have to do anything to Faudry.'

'Meaning…?' Tetra asked, eyeing him.

In an official tone of voice, Link proclaimed, 'From this point on, you and Jack will be what we call _nomiskars_. That means that you are technically still prisoners, but until we reach our destination, you're essentially free on this ship. You'll spend nights in your cells, but during the day, you can do whatever you want.'

Tetra blinked. 'You're allowed to do that?'

'Sure. It's generally a privilege granted to prisoners of war, especially on ships where there's not enough men, but there's no rule saying it can't apply to criminals as well. I'll be accountable for all your actions, though, and that might sound nice, but I'll remember it when you're on trial.' He raised a warning eyebrow. 'So don't take advantage of my hospitality. Deal?'

'Deal,' she said enthusiastically, grasping his hand to shake it firmly.

'Great…Oh, but there is one thing,' he added. 'You're under my command now, like anyone else on this ship, since I'm the general, and my first order is this: Stay away from Faudry.'

Tetra withdrew her hand from his quickly. 'Excuse me? How convenient of you to fail to mention that before.'

'Well, what, do you _want_ to have to deal with him?' Link asked irritably.

'Of course not, but that's not the point,' Tetra snapped. 'The fact that you feel the need to take that choice away, that you would give that order for no apparent reason other than to flaunt your authority, that you don't trust me to make an intelligent decision—'

'The last time I asked you to make an intelligent decision, you chose instead to do the stubborn and stupid thing,' he muttered, 'so you'll forgive me if my trust in you is a bit dented.'

'Oh, yes,' Tetra growled, her own voice as low and threatening as his, 'how stubborn and stupid of me to not agree to marry a man who treats me like _this_.'

Link glared at her with pursed lips, then gave a grunt of frustration. 'Fine. You want a choice?'

He looked away from her and took his keys from his belt; he wrestled one free, took Tetra's hand, and forced it into her palm.

'There,' he said bluntly. 'That's your choice. You can either let Jack out, and you can both be _nomiskars_, or else you can lock yourself up and sulk for the rest of the voyage.'

Tetra clenched the key tightly, and said shortly, 'Thank you.' She turned on her heel without telling him what her decision was. He could guess.

'Stubborn and stupid,' she heard him growl as she walked away.

* * *

Jack was surprised to only hear one set of footsteps approaching, stomping back down the stairs that led to the cells where he and Tetra were being kept. He would have expected at least two, one for Tetra and one for her escort. 

When she came into sight, alone and unbound, he raised his eyebrows.

"What's going—"

"You're free, Jack," she told him shortly; he noticed the key in her hand as she slid it into the lock to his cell. "For now, anyway. When we get to Felicitovente, you're back in chains, but for the duration of the journey, you're basically free."

"And you're not?" Jack inquired.

"No."

"Why—"

"Because I don't want to be," she cut him off. The door to his cell opened with a creak, but he didn't exit immediately, and not just because she was blocking the way.

"What's going on, love?" he asked slowly.

Tetra growled, and stepped from Jack's cell to her own, which stood open; she swung it closed and reached out between the bars to lock it.

"Link thinks he can tell me what to do," she muttered as she did so. "Here," she held the key out to Jack. "Give this back to him and tell him I'd rather be able to do whatever _I_ want in _my _cell than whatever _he_ wants on _his _ship."

Jack accepted the key. "Right." He had intended to continue to question her until he found out the full story, but he could sense the anger she radiated. Therefore he decided that he would have more luck talking to Link, and even then only if he left the situation alone for a few hours. He had never met anyone like those two for childish temper tantrums and grudges. He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's funny?" Tetra demanded.

"Nothing at all, love," he told her quickly. "I'm just on my way out."

Her eyes followed him as he made his way up the stairs to the deck—where he found Link leaning against the doorway that led below, his arms folded.

"Hello, Jack," he said.

"Hello, there, mate."

"Alone, I see?"

"Aye." Jerking his head but from where he had come, Jack explained, "She said she'd rather be—"

"Yeah, I heard her," Link interrupted petulantly. He held out a hand without a word, and Jack dropped the key into it. "Thanks." Pocketing the key, he explained, "So you're free on the ship now. I'm the commanding officer, though, so afford me all the respect you'd give to anyone else who was your boss. Savvy, mate?" he added irritably.

Jack grinned. "Savvy."

Link gave a sigh that was really more a huff of annoyance, then strode away, muttering under his breath words that Jack couldn't make out, but suspected to be Hylian oaths. He chuckled again, shaking his head. He just wanted to be present when Link and Tetra came to their senses, because he suspected it would be an amusing scenario.

Now, however, he had spare time and nothing to do with it. Except explore. This, therefore, he would do. Taking a deep breath of the sea air, he set himself to the task of learning about the _Red Lion_ and her men.

* * *

"_Eisha_." 

"_Eisha_," Jack repeated after the sailor, who was pointing to the object in question.

"_Ey_," he said happily. "What you call?"

"Mast," Jack told him.

"Mast…"

He laughed, and Jack followed suit. This word that he was so used to sounded strange when he actually thought about it. Tapping his toes against the deck, he asked, "_Quis_?"

"_Tava_," the sailor answered.

"_Tava_…deck."

"Deck."

This had been going on for half an hour.

Most of the sailors on the ship were fairly adept at speaking English; according to Link, whom Jack had only spoken to in passing, most Felicitovente sailors were, though most officials weren't. Link himself was the exception. There was also one young man aboard this vessel who was a fairly new recruit, and therefore only knew a word or two of Jack's language. The two of them were exchanging terms for various parts of the ship and other things at hand. Each found the other bizarrely fascinating, as did the other sailors, who passed them and grinned furtively in amusement.

"_Reasteci mecara_. This looks entertaining."

Link approached the two men, speaking in both languages in turn for their benefit.

"_Ey, huc_," Jack answered.

Link nodded, a trace of a smile visible beneath his serious expression. "Very good, Jack. _Ler eswet hutsi pamide_. It's nice to see you're friends."

He began to walk away, leaving them to their business, but Jack had been waiting all day for some definitive sign that Link was in a good mood. Therefore he hurriedly said to his friend, "_Salaika…iltuh mikgare_," shook his hand, and darted off after the general.

"_Mikgare_," the other man answered with a wave, plainly confused.

"Hey, Link, mate!"

The general turned back when he heard the pirate calling for him. "Yes?" he asked.

"I just wanted to ask you…Tetra didn't give me much in the way of details as to why exactly she's still imprisoned and I'm not," he explained tactfully.

"Ah…" Link's inquisitive expression darkened; he shrugged and turned away, muttering, "Yeah, well…"

He walked to the bow of the ship, perhaps in the hope of dropping Jack, but of course had no luck. Jack followed him, and stood next to him as he looked straight ahead pointedly. Neither of them spoke, though Jack stared at Link, awaiting an answer to his question.

Unexpectedly, Link let out a bitter sigh.

"She just doesn't understand," he said abruptly. Casting a sardonic grin at Jack, he added, "You know what I mean, don't you? Women. They don't make sense."

Jack chuckled to himself. "Aye." After a thoughtful, pause, he concluded, "You know, I've met some women sailors in my day, and even though I think I know the way they think, I really can't think of a woman in my life that ever made any more sense to me than a Frenchman." Glancing at Link, he explained, "Never could understand those people, either, see. I don't know what it is about the Europeans, but I think there's just something about knowing that there's no ocean between yourself and the king that makes them—"

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"What are you talking about?"

The pirate captain shrugged. "Making conversation, mate, that's all."

There was a pause, during which both men stared out at the sea that shimmered with the light of the sun that was just about to begin its descent beyond the visible edge of the world.

"You know," Jack spoke up again momentarily, without looking at Link, "I knew a young man once, about your own age. Not really a pirate, technically. Son of a pirate, to be sure, and definitely with it in his nature…Will was his name. Don't know where he is now. But my point is, he was in love with a girl. Governor's daughter. Elizabeth."

He saw Link turn towards him in surprise, but kept his own gaze straight ahead.

"What happened to him?" Link pressed. "Did she ever love him back?"

"The dashing, intrepid hero who risked life and limb to save her? Of course she did. What girl wouldn't?"

Without looking, he knew the bitterness he would see in Link's face, and continued nonchalantly.

"Yes…she loved him, and he loved her, and they were in love, and it was a lovely happily ever after and a beautiful fairy tale ending full of love," Jack went on vaguely.

He heard Link give a sigh that sounded as if it were under intense pressure, and saw him slump against the gunwale, hanging his head to stare down at the wake that curled up before the _Red Lion_'s prow. "Why can't Zelda just—"

"But really," Jack interrupted, as though the young general hadn't spoken, "if you ask me, there are some things, some…interactions, say…in the world that are better. Unique things, like… Between captain and crew, you know? Sailor and ship." He paused. "You and Tetra," he added, so quietly that Link didn't immediately react, probably doubting that he had actually heard any words spoken.

Plainly confused, he turned slowly to look at Jack, and finally said, "What do you mean?"

Jack turned around, folding his arms and squarely facing the young man. "Listen up, mate," he said bluntly, "I've seen love. I doubt _you_ have in your many long years in this world, especially if you've spent those years chasing the dream of your little pirate girl—but I have. And believe me when I say that whatever you and Tetra have got isn't it. It's something totally different, and something infinitely more important."

Link still didn't move, though his expression was creased into a frown, of bemusement or disbelief, it was impossible to say.

"This young man I mentioned," Jack said, "I told him once that not all treasure is what he thought it was… I think you'd do well to learn that, too, mate."

He left Link staring out at the ocean, its waters dyed the colour of sweet wine by the ball of fire sinking below the horizon.


	12. Felicitovente

Chapter Eleven—Felicitovente

When morning dawned, Jack rolled over on the hard floor of his cell and stretched his arms over his head. He didn't mind the dirt that he was lying in when he knew that he would be free to leave it for the rest of the day. For the moment, however, he simply lay still. He twitched when he noticed that could hear movement not far away, and opened one eye to glance across at Tetra. Sure enough, she was already up and about. Jack wondered how long she had been awake.

Tetra crossed the cell. She turned around and crossed it again. She repeated this. Again.

Jack pushed himself up to a sitting position; seeing him move, she stopped in her pacing to look at him shortly, said nothing, and resumed tracing her path.

"Lovely day, hm?" Jack commented, absently gazing out the porthole.

"Gorgeous," Tetra replied flatly, without slowing.

Still looking outside, he went on, "I mean, any day is beautiful when there's a roof over your head, aye, and especially when you're on a ship as well, and when you don't have to worry about captaining through a storm, that's just heaven…but this is the type of day that would be beautiful even if I was outdoors and everything."

"Jack, I just don't have the patience for you right now, all right?" she told him in an abrupt tone which made him turn his attention to her. "I'm not going to bother pretending that I care what you just said, because I don't, and even if I had been listening, I doubt I would have understood it."

Jack didn't answer, because he sensed it wouldn't have mattered to her if he did. Instead, he pulled himself up to his feet and dusted himself off, then swung open his unlocked cell door.

"I'll bring you some breakfast," he told her.

She shot him a murderous glare.

"You're welcome," he replied with a friendly smile.

She looked away, and he was sure she was doing so to prevent him from seeing her smile. If she was content to wallow in her own irrational anger, who was he to try to pull her out of it?

* * *

"Love, you're going to drive yourself mad." 

Tetra flung herself at the bars of her cell, and Jack took a step back from them. "_I'm_ going to drive myself mad?" she hissed furiously. "_Me_? I don't think so. _Someone_'s going to drive me mad, yeah, someone's _already_ driving me mad, but it's not _me_!"

Jack merely grinned back, and shook his head as he dropped his eyes from her and onto the chicken leg he was eating, to tear another bite from it. Tetra felt her frustration rise to a crescendo and took a deep breath, but refused to let out the scream that quivered in her throat. Instead, she just released the bars she was clutching to slam her hands against them, gave a shrill cry through clenched teeth, and turned around to avoid the sight of Jack's infuriatingly calm visage. She had eaten the breakfast he brought her, she had even made casual conversation with him for a time, but now she was out of ways to distract herself—to tell the truth, she didn't much want to distract herself, lest she forget just how angry she was. Still, with nothing before her but an empty cell, she was left with the option of dwelling on the thoughts which simmered below the surface of her mind, and letting them boil over.

How could Link have done this to her?

She didn't know which of the shocking acts he had committed against her was the most offensive: proposing to her, or arresting her, or giving her orders. She decided that the fact that he would try to control her in any way, as her husband or her captor or her commanding officer, was what truly had earned him her hatred.

"Penny for your thoughts, love," Jack spoke up.

Tetra lifted her head slightly to glance over her shoulder just enough to see him. "You think you didn't just get them?"

Jack gave a short laugh. "I meant the rest of them."

She leaned her head back against the bars and slid down to slump on the floor of the cell before answering. "Keep your money, there's no more worth telling."

Jack shrugged. "In that case, love, I'm off."

"Off?" She sat up straight and twisted around. "What do you mean, off?"

"I mean I'm headed up to the deck," he clarified. "The men tell me land should be coming into sight today, and I'd like to see it."

It was amazing, Tetra thought, how quickly her heart could sink to the bottom of her stomach, transmuted into a ball of lead. "Oh," she said in a hollow voice. "I wonder what island it is."

"Probably Felicitovente, aye?"

Tetra shook her head. "That's not an island. Well, unless they changed the name of another one."

Again, Jack shrugged. "Don't know what to tell you, love. I'll ask the general, shall I?"

"Do what you want," she spat mulishly, "I don't care."

A pause. "Are you sure you don't want to come up and have a look?"

Tetra wanted to answer with words, but her throat had inexplicably closed; she shook her head quickly.

"Suit yourself, then."

She listened to the sound of Jack's boots walking with heavy confidence up to the deck, and only when it had completely faded did she move, crawling forward to the porthole to peer outside.

For now, the only thing she could see was the endless water, rolling along beside the ship, but she knew that land might be visible if she craned her neck to see what was ahead of them.

She never liked coming into port, really. But she had never dreaded it this much, either.

* * *

Without fail, the sight of Windfall verging on the horizon always cheered Felicitovente's soldiers. They became more eager to reach home once that home was in sight, and began to talk fondly of about the things that were waiting for them there. 

But, as usual, Link was the exception. He stood by the bow, staring straight ahead at the water, so completely still that when Jack emerged from below, he had to ask, "Mate, have you not moved since last night?"

In answer, Link sighed. "No, no…I mean, yes, I have moved."

"Oh. Well, then, what's so special about this spot that you had to come back?

Link extended his arm to point at the ever approaching landmass. "See that?"

"Aye."

"That's Windfall. Capital of the Felicitovente Empire. That's where I live. That's our destination. That's where you and Ze—Tetra will be imprisoned. Tried. Punished."

"Executed?"

Link sucked in both his lips and chewed on them thoughtfully. "I don't know," he concluded evasively.

"That'd be a yes, then."

Dropping his head, Link gave another heavy sigh. "Probably. Damn it."

"You thought she'd crack before now and you wouldn't have to punish her," Jack guessed wisely.

"That was the hope," Link replied delicately, "but I thought it more likely that she would escape. Or… I don't know, I thought _something_ would happen. Anything. I never imagined for a minute that she would sentence herself to death just to spite me."

"Then you don't know Tetra. She'd do anything just to spite you."

"You're not kidding…" He muttered, a crease in his brow. After a moment, he asked suddenly, "Why, though? Why did she decide to hate me? When did she and I start fighting about _everything_?"

"I imagine it was at some point between when you slept with her and when you arrested her," Jack suggested.

Link ignored him. "Before…" He cast a quick look around to see that none of his men were watching, then went on in a low voice, "When we were out saving Hyrule, we had the same priorities. Stuff like—" He paused, apparently straining to find the words to express himself. "Stuff life, she would have done anything to keep herself alive," he explained, "because she knew the world needed her. She stayed hidden sometimes, to stay out of trouble, even though I know she would rather have been fighting with me. Beside me, I mean. Not against me. What changed?"

"You?" Jack offered.

Link straightened up, bristling. "You don't know—"

"Or her," Jack went on promptly, "or maybe everyone else in the whole bloody world. Whatever it is, I'll tell you what I told her: You should've seen it coming. Ten years, you thought nothing would change? Come on, mate."

"I didn't think it wouldn't," Link replied in a dignified voice. It quickly became meek as he slouched and added, "I just hoped it wouldn't."

"Ah, yes," said Jack with a nod. "Although…perhaps I'm wrong…but didn't you _want_ things to change?"

"Wh—" Understanding dawned on Link's confused expression. "Right. That. Well…"

His sentence ended before it had begun. Neither of them spoke.

Momentarily, Jack hung his head and shook it slowly. "And also," he spoke up, "I feel I should tell you that I'm rather tired of having to mediate your little spats. It's not really my area of expertise. I'm a pirate. So from now on, if you'd like to kill each other, please try to do so in more conventional ways than emotional." He clapped Link on the shoulder. "For my sake. Savvy?"

Link gave a weak laugh. "You got it, Jack."

* * *

'Come on, boys, we got cargo to unload.' 

'Hurry it up.'

'Let's get this over with, my wife's waiting for me back home.'

'Where'd you put the—Oh, there it is.'

The eclectic bits of the usual conversations the sailors had drifted over Link's hearing as he supervised the unloading of the _Red Lion_. It was the early afternoon, and they had pulled into the dock at Windfall; the island was really a citadel more than anything else, with essentially no residential territory. Every square inch of its land was designed for the sole purpose of running the rest of the empire.

'Hello there, General Reyga, sir,' spoke up a nearby officer holding a clipboard; he had come to gather the statistics of the returning vessel.

'Hello, Sergeant,' Link returned lazily.

'You know the questions.'

Link nodded, took a deep breath and began his recitation of the answers to the paperwork he could have filled out in his sleep.

'Yes, yes, no, yes, no, fifteen, none, two, minor, none, forty-five…I think.' He considered. 'That's right, forty-five. Where was I?'

'Any disciplinary—'

'Oh, right, right.' He cleared his throat and recommenced. 'No, no, no, in a manner of speaking, and no, and…no.'

'"In a manner of speaking"?' the sergeant repeated, frowning at his sheet to see what question had received this answer. '"Any live cargo returned,"' he read aloud. Looking up at Link, he inquired, 'How can that be "in a manner of speaking"?'

Rather than give an answer of his own, Link nodded towards the ship. The last people to disembark were, each accompanied by a man on either side, Jack and Tetra.

'Behold,' Link sighed, 'Tetra, Queen of Pirates, and her captain, Jack Sparrow.'

The sergeant gaped. 'Sir—How—?'

'Excuse me,' Link said quickly, and he stepped away from the other man to hurry to the prisoners' side. He had a feeling his supervision would be needed.

A very stiff Commodore Faudry started down the ramp leading onto the deck just as Link was nearing the top, and commented as they passed each other, 'How did you take out the kitten's claws? Your little princess has calmed down.'

Link stopped in his tracks, and actually began to turn around with the intention of punching the commodore in the back of the head, but caught himself. Still, he had to take a deep breath and let it out carefully before he could continue.

As Faudry had said, Tetra was indeed much calmer; she was conducting herself with all the dignity she could muster while bound as a prisoner, which was quite a great deal. Link could understand why her escorts were keeping their distance, neither wanting to take the most responsibility by standing closest to her, and had a feeling they must have lost a bet to be stuck with this job.

'Come on,' he called to them, 'let's get going.'

Tetra's glare was frigid as she passed him, and only grew more furious when he fell into step beside her. She looked determinedly straight ahead rather than at him, but he still couldn't help muttering, "Do you even remember why you're mad at me?"

She snapped to face him, eyes flaming, and any possibility that she might have been giving him the silent treatment was utterly eradicated. "Do I remember?" she hissed, her voice audibly slipping out of her control. "I remember that you're an arrogant _bastard _who seems to think he owes more loyalty to his bigoted _empire_ than to anyone or anything else, who thought I would sell myself out by _marrying _him, who _arrested _me when I refused to _degrade _myself like that…"

"Who took his anger at rejection out on a bystander like myself as well," Jack put in conversationally.

"Yes! And who then—"

"All right, I get it," Link interrupted before Tetra could start off again.

"No, I really don't think so," she countered sullenly.

"Believe me," he assured her, "I do."

She didn't answer for a moment, apparently thrown by his steadfast sincerity. Presently, however, she managed to sum up her most indignant and guilt-inducing tone to say, "Well, if that's true, then you're 'getting it' just a _little bit_ too late."

"I know," he agreed, wishing she wasn't right to say so.

But she was. It was too late. And there was nothing either of them could do about it.

He took hold of one of his men by the shoulder and said, 'Look, I've got to help with the rest of the paperwork and everything for this trip, so two of you are in charge of these two now.' He nodded at two of the soldiers; to the others, he said, 'You two, get to work on the rest of the disembarking.'

'Yes, General.'

'Right away, sir.'

Turning back to the men who were left with Jack and Tetra, Link added pointedly, 'I don't think I need to tell you that they're high priority, right? Highest priority. Maximum security. And put them near each other, too.'

The man whom Link was standing next to blinked in surprise. 'Why's that, sir? Won't they be able to work together, to escape or something?'

'But they will have less reason to if they know that they're both being well-treated,' Link pointed out. 'They won't feel the need to break out and rescue each other.' He patted the man on the back. 'Get going.'

Tetra watched with narrowed eyes as Link walked away, wondering just what he meant by calling them highest priority and maximum security.

'Come on,' said the man behind her, nudging her along, 'let's go.'

Determined to make her presence an imposition upon everyone with whom she came in contact, Tetra's fixed the most feral scowl on her face that she could manage.

It lasted about thirty seconds.

As soon as they set foot in the actual town of Windfall, she could no longer maintain any sort of act; her genuine emotions were overpowering. Really, there was only one emotion which rolled over her soul in waves every time she looked somewhere new, and that was pure, distilled shock. This was _not_ Windfall. She knew Windfall, and this was simply not it. This was a fortress, this was a government base, this was anything but a sweet, bustling town.

The vast majority of the island itself was taken up by a large structure that Tetra would have called a castle if not for the fact that it was far more modern in its architecture and layout. Its central building was elegantly decorative, and Tetra guessed it was where the bureaucratic aspects of Link's world took place; the outside consisted of high walls, watch towers and cannons, all things very obviously oriented towards defence and offence.

She craned her neck in all directions in an attempt to absorb everything. There were still a few houses and shops here and there, and there were still civilians walking the streets, but it was apparent that this island was devoted to the purpose of running Felicitovente smoothly. The only residents here, she was willing to bet, were the soldiers and government officials whose responsibility it was to do so.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Jack, noticing the panic on her face.

"This isn't—This isn't right," she whispered hoarsely. Twisting in an attempt to face the guard behind her, she demanded, 'What happened to Windfall?'

'What do you mean, what happened?'

'I mean…It used to be a town, and now it's…'

The guards were laughing, and she stopped speaking to gape at them in disgust.

'Oh, wow,' one observed, 'you really haven't been here in awhile, huh? No, it's not a little town any more. Now it's the capital.'

'Where are all the people? Everyone who used to live here?'

'Well, either they still live here, working for the emperor and the government, or else they've moved to colonize other islands. There are people everywhere across Felicitiovente now, not just in a few central cities on the main islands. Urban sprawl.'

Tetra wanted to shoot back that this was wrong, a crime against the people of the Great Sea…but, she thought unhappily, she really had no right. After all, she hadn't been here in about ten years, and besides that, the people didn't seem to be in a state of misery, so perhaps they were pleased with the changes.

Maybe she just didn't like the stares she was attracting. She had always been able to walk through the streets freely before, and no one had judged her. Now she felt horrified eyes follow her, wondering how she dared even to exist, let alone to do so within their carefully regulated world.

In a way, she was relieved when they turned off the road that ringed the main defensive wall and passed through a small wooden doorway next to a large, intimidating metal gate. Both door and gate were flanked by soldiers in full uniform, to whom the sailors saluted.

'A couple of criminals arrested on the voyage,' Jack's escort said. 'Pirates.'

All four of the guards curiously peered over at the newcomers, though their presence was of no official concern to the two men watching the main gate. Tetra knew she was the reason they were staring, assuming she was as infamous as Link had made her out to be.

'Right. We'll take them from here.'

And so they traded off, the two sailors heading back as one of the tower guards opened the door and jerked his head for the prisoners to enter.

Beyond this door, they found nothing much more than darkness. Evidently this was the lowest area of a watch tower that also served as a prison, essentially a hollow circular tower consisting of little other than a staircase spiralling up the stone wall and lit by intermittent torches. A look up showed Tetra that there were landings at regular intervals as well, where she suspected they would find cells.

"Lovely hospitality," observed Jack, taking in the sights as Tetra did.

She wanted to give an equally dry and sarcastic response, but their guard ordered, "_Perat omeas vejods_."

Tetra shot back, "_Cru beteci!_"

The guard glared, then demanded, "_Dao, quis perile_?"

"_Perile, 'Esaneli fyrgolu_,'" she retorted. "_Krai, perat utas vejods…masi beteti_?"

The guard glared, and wordlessly nudged her in the back to start her up the stairs. Although she did so, she was smirking with apparent satisfaction.

"What just happened?" Jack asked in a low voice.

"Oh, you can speak normally," she assured him. "He doesn't speak a word of English. See, watch this." She turned around and said viciously, "You're doing a really great job, you know, you really should be promoted."

"_Yat sadro_!" he ordered.

In a tone of sullen resignation, she muttered, "Sorry. You're right, you really are incompetent."

"_Huc charna_," he said in irritable satisfaction.

She gave Jack a furtive smile. "See? He's guessing based on the tone. So if you keep it kind of neutral, he won't have a clue what we're saying."

"That's useful," Jack admitted. After a moment, he added mildly, "If only we had anything to say."

Tetra gave an impatient sigh, which issued from between her teeth more like a hiss. He was right about that; there was nothing worthwhile to talk about, nothing more to discuss. And so she contented herself to muttering a variety of curses and insults under her breath as she climbed, most, if not all, in reference to Link. It became progressively more challenging after she had used all the obvious English and Hylian ones, and she began to get creative; judging by Jack's silence next to her, he found it rather entertaining.

Several minutes later, however, he interrupted a tirade on the many sins of Link's mother to comment, "Not so bad here, really."

Tetra, who hadn't been looking at what was around her, did so now. It was true that the stairs, landings and walls were cleaner here, possibly just because less people made the climb all the way up, but there were also more windows, and the cells they passed were no longer spaces that would have been more suited to the moniker of closet. In fact, as they went higher, everything gradually become noticeably and progressively higher quality. Tilting her head up, she saw that they still had as much distance to cover as they had already done.

'How far up are we going?' she asked.

'All the way up to the top,' the guard behind her answered. 'To the high priority cells.'

Tetra didn't let the man see her grin, and looked back down at the floor to hide it.

"What's so amusing, love?" asked Jack, who was more observant.

"Apparently Link's taking good care of us."

"Well, that's not much of a surprise, is it?"

Tetra gave him a sidelong look without really lifting her face. "Isn't it?"

"Not at all. Given that he's going to do everything in his power to set us free."

Now she snapped her head up, to look at him fully. "Excuse me? He's doing what?"

"Keep the tone neutral, love, aye?" Jack reminded her calmly.

Tetra forced her face to be flat. "I'm sorry," she said evenly, "of course what I meant to say was, 'Excuse me? He's doing what? And I'm being neutral, by the way.' Just answer the damn question."

"I said he's doing everything in his power to set us free—"

"_Why_ in the name of all things holy would he—?"

"—which I believe is because I think he's aware that he owes you a favour. Doesn't he?"

"I believe he owes me a little bit more than—"

"And saving your life would be a good one."

Tetra didn't answer immediately, and Jack didn't think it likely that she would say anything until she had adequately considered both sides of the argument; that is, until she had found a way to twist the truth to support her own point of view.

He was therefore amazed when she spoke up rather softly and said the four little words he had never thought would leave her lips.

"You may be right."

* * *

After the _Red Lion_ was unloaded and fully accounted for, Link was officially off-duty. That evening, however, he knew he would be back on when he attended a state dinner; there was always a state dinner to celebrate his successful return, even from the simplest of voyages. 

He was very much a part of the elitist class that ran Felicitovente; as such, he lived in the castle on Windfall, the centre of the heavily armed and defended island, which housed all such important figures. Though his quarters were a luxurious suite with several rooms, and very much his own, they never quite felt like home. He postulated that this was because he spent so much more time at sea than on land. Nevertheless, it was nice to have a place to come back to: a place where he could throw his bag on the floor and throw himself into an armchair, kick off his shoes, mess up his hair, and dispense with his image. He liked his job, but no one liked formality. And he truly hated formal clothes.

Which was why he made a face into the fire at which he was staring. Dinner would be in an hour, and he needed to start getting dressed now. He would have to get there early for polite mingling and such. With an exaggerated grunt of effort, though there was no one there to hear it, he heaved himself to his feet and headed to his bedroom to pull some clothes out of his closet.

Link dressed with abnormal lethargy; it took him a full twenty minutes just to get his clothes on, and another ten to comb his hair appropriately. But it wasn't until he surveyed himself in the mirror, and the unbidden mental image came of the look on Tetra's face if she could see him with his normally shaggy blond hair slicked back, that he felt actively unhappy to be home.

'Well,' he muttered, smoothing non-existent creases in his jacket, 'let's get this over with, I guess.'

Somehow, knowing that Tetra wouldn't have liked the way he looked made it slightly difficult for him to go out in public that way. He paused by the door to his chambers, hand on the knob, wondering if he should fix himself up a bit—but what would he change? This was the way he was supposed to look; he had never thought of her opinion before, because this wasn't her domain. And he was determined not to think of her for the rest of the night.

Ten feet down the hall, this became easier to do.

'General Reyga!'

Link clasped his hands behind his back formally and gave a short bow to the approaching Emperor Yentiko; a fairly short man, stoutly built but surprisingly swift on his feet, he wore a cheerful smile below his thin, greying moustache.

'Your Imperial Majesty,' Link said to him courteously.

Upon reaching his general, the ruler jovially patted him on the back and said, 'Reyga, my man, I've never been so glad to see you.'

'Oh?' Link asked warily; he was always worried when he was greeted abnormally, even in a good way. 'Why's that, Majesty?'

'Well, it's a funny thing,' he explained, walking Link down the hall with one arm around his shoulders. 'A few days ago we got some visitors, from the same land you went off to, I believe. Explorers themselves, actually. Not really imperial soldiers in the same way you are, though I think they do have some connection to the government of their land. Anyway, they're more on the quest of exploring and mapping the ocean accurately… Fascinating people, really. Problem is, they don't speak a word of the common tongue. I mean, they've learned a thing or two since they got here, _aika_ and _salaika_ and so forth, but for the most part all they speak is English. We've got people who can translate, of course, but they're all just…commoners, you know? Sailors, mostly, the types who don't make much of an impressive first impression. There are no high ranking, upper class individuals that are fluent in the language. Except,' he finished, pointing a finger into Link's chest, 'you.'

Now Link understood, and relaxed. 'So…you'd like me to talk to them, basically, is that it? To make Felicitovente look good.'

'Exactly,' the emperor confirmed, apparently pleased that Link had grasped the situation so quickly. 'I think they'll like you, Reyga. And I think we'd all like to know a bit more about who they are. As it is, we haven't got much of a clue.'

'Well, I'd be glad to find out,' Link said obligingly.

'Excellent!' said the emperor happily, clapping his hands. 'Because they're going to be at dinner tonight.'

'Ah,' said Link, slightly startled. 'I see.'

'In the meantime, Reyga, why don't you fill me in on your voyage?' Yentiko changed the subject, honing in on the one thing Link had been hoping to avoid. 'Interesting events, I hear.'

'Oh…yes, rather,' Link agreed vaguely, knowing what his ruler wanted to discuss. 'You heard we took some prisoners, I'm sure?'

'I did,' the emperor confirmed, 'although I'm not sure whether or not to believe the rumours about who…?'

Link gave a short laugh that he hoped would come off as pleasant. 'Believe them. As we speak, Tetra and her captain are being held in maximum security cells.'

Yentiko gave a booming laugh of satisfaction that made Link's stomach twist uncomfortably. 'Well done, Reyga, my man! If you could be promoted, you would be for this…but…well, the only station above yours is mine, and I'm not about to give you my throne.' He chuckled. 'No offence, of course.'

Link smiled tightly. 'Of course. None taken.'

'The empire's going to love to hear of this,' the ruler went on, apparently speaking to himself. 'The trial is going to be the only thing anyone talks about for weeks. People are going to come from the furthest corners of our domain to see the hanging—I bet your little sister will come up from Outset to watch, Reyga,' he added, beaming at his general. 'She'll be so proud of her big brother.'

Link found himself feeling slightly sick. The idea of Aryll's face shining with pride as she watched Tetra meet her end in a hangman's noose was completely wrong; she loved the pirate girl. She had always looked up to her brother as well, and he had always made an effort to live up to her admiration, but it had never occurred to him to think of what she would say about all this…

'Yeah,' he choked, when he saw that Yentiko was looking at him with an expectant smile, 'she'd never believe it.'

'Few people would believe your story if they heard it,' the emperor told Link, patting him affectionately on the back. 'Just some kid from Outset, who rose to become the greatest warrior and sailor in all of Felicitovente… It's the kind of thing legends are made of.' He shook his head incredulously, a smile twitching on his face. 'People will be telling your story for generations, you mark my words. Children gathering around their grandparents for a story. Little boys wanting to be just like you when they grow up…'

Link smiled tersely, his mind buzzing with thoughts of a theoretical future, in which Link Reyga was remembered for the execution of Tetra, Queen of Pirates, and no one had ever heard of Hyrule, or the hero he himself had aspired to emulate on his birthday…

'You flatter me,' Link said, hoping the other man would just stop talking.

Yentiko chuckled. 'And so modest,' he added as they reached the dinner hall, and the formally dressed soldier who stood at the door.

'Your Imperial Majesty. Your Excellency,' the officer said, bowing to the emperor and general in turn, and opening the door before them.

The emperor nodded politely to the soldier, and waved Link ahead of him. 'I daresay your public will be eager to see you,' he said fondly.

'Yes,' Link agreed, managing without much conviction to fake a smile. 'I'm sure they will.'


	13. Visitors

Chapter Twelve—Visitors

Upon entering the dining hall, Link and Yentiko were, unsurprisingly, greeted enthusiastically. All the noblemen and women in the room paused in their idle chat to give the two men an appreciative ovation, which the emperor waved into silence with the appropriate courtesy.

'Yes, thank you very much,' he said loudly, his voice carrying across the now quiet room where all eyes were upon him. 'It hardly needs to be said that we are all delighted to have our beloved general back on solid ground, safe and sound once more. We welcome him on his return with open arms, as always.' He cast another proud smile at Link, and the room broke into further applause, which faded as the usual social activities recommenced.

Having dealt with the formalities, Link refused to let his thoughts drift back to their previous thread, and rather made himself focus on the task at hand. He scanned the room immediately for a group of men that looked unfamiliar, the explorers, but saw no one. He was about to ask Yentiko if perhaps they would be arriving late when the emperor exclaimed, 'Ah, yes! This way, Reyga.'

He waved for Link, puzzled, to follow him and made his way across the room. The general obeyed, but when he realized who the explorers were, he was only further surprised.

First of all, there were only two of them; he had expected a shipload by the way Yentiko had spoken of them. Second of all, they were a man and a woman, and to judge by the way they stood hand in hand and very close to each other, they were a couple. Who had ever heard of lovers that sailed about and explored together? The idea was worryingly familiar, yet paradoxically foreign.

Despite his concerns, Link smiled politely at them, just as they did to him.

'Good evening,' said the man, in the accent of one who clearly had no experience with the language.

"Good evening," the emperor replied; his accent was just as awkward as that of the visitors. Indicating Link, he said, "General Reyga."

That, Link knew, was about the extent of Yentiko's English, so he took over the conversation. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is General Link Reyga."

The woman exchanged a surprised look with her companion before saying, "You speak our language."

"Yes, I do," Link confirmed with a grin. "I've spent some time out west, where you're from, I believe?"

"Yes, we live in the Caribbean," the man replied by way of agreement. "My name is William Turner, and this is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Again, it's a pleasure," Link told them, shaking William's hand and kissing Elizabeth's, as he knew was convention in their culture.

'Let's sit down to dinner,' the emperor spoke up, looking among them as though hoping for some comprehension.

"_Ey, penca_," Link said pleasantly; he switched languages when he indicated the table to add, "Shall we?"

They took their places at the high table, Link between the emperor and William, and Elizabeth at her husband's other side. The emperor muttered to Link, 'Find out about them. They've tried to tell us their story, but it's complicated. No one's really been able to understand it.'

Curious, Link merely nodded, then turned to William and Elizabeth and said, "So, His Majesty tells me that you've been having some trouble relating your history."

Elizabeth laughed as William said, "Absolutely. It's a long and complicated one, yes, but it's mostly the language barrier that's preventing us from getting it across."

"Would you like to hear it?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Certainly," Link agreed sincerely. "I'm always in the mood for a good adventure."

And so they began to explain. They came from the town of Port Royal; Elizabeth had been the daughter of the governor there, and William had been a blacksmith's apprentice by trade, though easily at least as gifted as his master. The two of them were friends only because of a distant chance of fate in their childhoods, which had led to a shipwrecked William being picked up by the same vessel which was carrying Elizabeth and her father to the Caribbean from England. It took some round about explaining for Link to understand what England was, as Europe was such a foreign land that he had no concept of it. When he related the idea of a continent back to Yentiko, the emperor's reaction was one of amazement.

'So far north? And such massive areas of land? Are you serious?'

The visitors went on to tell how Elizabeth had been engaged to another man, a naval officer. But after she was kidnapped by pirates—Link's stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm—and William risked life and limb to save her, the two of them had been engaged and then married.

"And since we both love the life of adventure, we decided to go exploring after that," William concluded. "Serving our country, you know."

"Sailing is in our blood," Elizabeth put in, "especially William's."

He cast her a sharp look, but the glance she replied with was just as pointed. "Don't worry about it," she told him in a low voice.

"I thought we agreed…" he replied just as quietly.

Link, however, had stopped listening. He had just realized what had been bothering him about the story these two were telling—He had heard it before.

"Will and Elizabeth," he interrupted. "_You're _Will and Elizabeth."

The two people in question glanced at each other in confusion. "Yes…" Elizabeth confirmed uncertainly.

Trying to keep his tone casual so as not to raise suspicion from people who didn't know what he was saying, Link asked carefully, "The same Will and Elizabeth who once knew Captain Jack Sparrow?"

The stiffness of their wide-eyed expressions answered his question. "What?" asked Will edgily.

"Jack Sparrow. Of the _Black Pearl_. The pirate."

"What do you know about…him?" Elizabeth asked in a guarded tone.

Link nervously bit his lip. "Too much to say here, even if no one understands me except you two," he told her, "but I need to talk to you. Both of you. About him. One moment…"

Turning to the emperor, he said, 'I was just telling the Turners, it would be nice if I could show them around the palace a bit. If you don't have anything planned, could I perhaps take them on a tour after dinner?'

'They've already seen most of the place, Reyga,' the emperor pointed out. 'It's really not necessary for you to show them again, is it?'

'With all due respect, Majesty, they told me they'd very much like to look around with someone who speaks their own language,' Link replied swiftly.

'Oh,' said the emperor, looking mildly surprised. 'Well, in that case… Yes, by all means, go right ahead.'

'Thank you, Majesty,' Link said sincerely. He was one step closer to understanding what was going on…which was more than he could say for anyone else he could think of at the moment.

"General, what…?" asked Elizabeth uncertainly, recalling Link's attention. He jumped slightly in his seat, and looked at her with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I was just discussing with the emperor the possibility of taking you two for a tour of the castle after dinner here," he informed them; seeing that they were both about to open their mouths in objection, he went on, "Because I thought that I could take you to see Jack."

Will glanced at his wife with an uneasy smile. "Excuse me? He's here?"

"He is, as a matter of fact," Link explained delicately. "Under arrest. Piracy charges."

"And what makes you think we would want to see him?" Will pointed out guardedly. "He's a pirate, we're not—"

Link shook his head. "Don't worry. Jack is actually—well—sort of a friend of mine. Sort of."

There was a silence as the couple looked at him, apparently unwilling to admit the truth of their relationship to the pirate.

"Well…you're the general here, so you must outrank whoever had him arrested," Elizabeth reasoned. "If he's your friend, why haven't you ordered his release?"

Link gave a slight laugh. "I could do that," he admitted. "Except that I arrested him."

"Wh—"

"It's a long story, I assure you," he said quickly. "But…I think I'll figure out something. Just trust me on this. I'm sorry about the confusion, but I'll explain everything later. For now, we should stick to small talk that won't raise suspicion."

The Turners exchanged a look, and Link tried to read their expressions. He nearly sighed audibly in relief when he saw Elizabeth give a slight nod.

"All right," Will agreed, "but after dinner, we want some answers."

"Of course," Link promised. "And with any luck, you might be able to give me some as well."

'Reyga, my man,' Yentiko spoke up, making Link jump in his seat, 'what are you talking about?'

'Nothing,' Link answered, realizing too late that he might have spoken a bit too quickly. 'Nothing at all.'

Anyone who claimed that the kind of conversation which took place over a typical state dinner was interesting was, in Link's experience, always lying—high society was quite simply boring. But this evening, trying to maintain an outwardly bland attitude was even harder than normal, when he knew that both he and the two people he was speaking to really just wanted to drop their respective façades, leave the room and sort out their stories.

The most they could do, however, was hurry through their meals; Link merely smiled innocently when Yentiko commented on his general's appetite. He had never been so relieved to see the many royal servants that swept into the room to clear the plates and leave the room free for inane chatter. As the clean up took place, he leaned toward Yentiko and said in a low voice, 'Majesty, the Turners tell me they're not feeling terribly social at the moment…it's the language barrier, mostly. They're happy to have found someone they can talk to, and so they'd really rather spend some time with me than stay here and try to make conversation with strangers. Would it be all right if we…?' He gestured vaguely toward the door.

'Oh, already?' asked the emperor in disappointment. 'This entire dinner is for you, Reyga, it would be a shame to see you leave so soon. Why don't you just tell them they're free to go if they would like, but you're the guest of honour.' He grinned, patting his general affectionately on the shoulder.

'Thank you, sir,' Link said, 'but I'm afraid I'm not feeling much up to a party, either. I'd really prefer to just give them the tour, you know, something more quiet like that, and then just fall into bed and catch up on sleep. Tired from the trip and all that.' The last sentence, at least, was completely true.

'Reyga, my man…' Yentiko began.

'I'm very sorry.'

Link knew Yentiko; he knew that the emperor would keep his general happy. It simply took a bit of sincerity in his voice, an apologetic look in his eyes, and a pause to let Yentiko remember his shining record, and then a bit of amiable mindless rambling to go out on a pleasant note. First, just to ensure that he would present an absolutely flawless character portrait of an imperial subject, he added, 'I would hate for Your Majesty's guests to receive the wrong impression of your hospitality by being shunted aside. Surely my own reputation isn't so important as that.'

Yentiko looked at Link for a moment critically. Then, as Link had known he would do, he shook his head with a hearty chuckle.

'How can I say no to you, my man?' he laughed. 'Are you sure that tongue's not solid silver?'

Link smiled modestly, concealing his relief. 'I assure you, Your Majesty, there are those who have resisted my charms.'

Yentiko winked, asking quietly, 'Can I take that to mean that the ladies you've encountered in your travels are less inclined to be impressed by your epic adventures that you would have them be?'

'Did I say that?' Link asked innocently. He was of course playing into Yentiko's sense of humour—this was the mindless rambling part—but in truth the words reminded him rather too closely of Tetra.

Still laughing quietly to himself, Yentiko said, 'Well, then, Reyga, I suppose I can't keep you here. You go ahead.'

'Thank you, sir.'

By this time, the diners were rising from their seats to reengage in mingling; Link turned to an expectant Will and Elizabeth, the former of which immediately asked, "So are we allowed to go?"

"Yes," Link told them. "Come on, we'll slip out quickly, before anyone tries to make a fuss over us."

The other two nodded in prompt agreement. Link mediated the brief goodbyes they exchanged with the emperor, who said that he hoped they would have a good night and that they found the general's company pleasant. They assured him they did, although Link knew they were remaining undecided about him until they saw Jack. Without further ado, they wove through the crowd and out the door.

The instant they were out of Yentiko's earshot, another individual caught the emperor's attention.

'Excuse me, Your Imperial Majesty…'

'Commodore! How good to see you. Welcome back.'

'Thank you, sir,'

'I trust you're well?'

'I confess, Your Majesty, that I am not exactly…'

'Something wrong?'

Faudry gave a regretful sigh. 'I'm afraid I have some more unfortunate news to relate regarding out own beloved General Reyga.'

* * *

"…and she's now sitting in prison with your old friend Captain Sparrow, hating me thoroughly." 

"Can't blame her," Will muttered, when Link concluded the story of his relationship with Tetra.

"Although Jack seems more forgiving," the general added, ignoring the other man's comment specifically because he knew how true it was.

"Well, I'm not surprised," Elizabeth reasoned dryly. "He's not the best friend you used and then stabbed in the back, is he?"

Link sighed, coming to a halt halfway up the stairs leading to the maximum security cells. "I told you, I know I was stupid. But I really thought—" He cut himself off, frowning at them. "Look, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but to be perfectly honest, all that doesn't really concern you. You're here for Jack, right?"

"Of course."

"Then let's just worry about that for now."

Link knew, though he was walking ahead of them, that Will and Elizabeth were looking at each other again and speaking with their eyes the way they did so well, but he really didn't care. He led the way up to top level in silence; there they found a heavy doorway that blocked the way to the maximum security cells, and the guard before it saluted.

'Take a break,' Link instructed the man immediately.

'But, sir, I'm under strict orders not to…'

'And those orders came from me,' Link pointed out, 'so I have the authority to change them.' He jerked his head backwards. 'Go.'

The soldier saluted again, and quickly obeyed his general's command. Link was flipping through his key ring even as the other man walked away, his footsteps echoing down the stairs.

"There we go," Link muttered, finding the right key and inserting it into the lock. When it clicked, the voices on the other side of the door went silent; he hadn't noticed they were speaking to begin with.

The door creaked as he opened it, and peered around the corner into the open, circular room ringed by spacious prison cells and wide windows looking out over the sea. Two faces were staring at him, one keenly interested, the other intensely distrustful, but he was at least relieved that there were no more. With a smile, he threw open the door widely.

"Tetra! Jack!"

"Link!"

"Link?"

"Jack!"

"Will?"

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth!"

After everyone had shouted everyone else's name, the five of them fell silent and stared at each other.

"What's going on?" Tetra asked slowly; her arms were folded across her chest, her eyes were narrowed sharply, and her face was stiffly guarded.

"Wait," Jack said, standing up and raising a hand to gather the attention of the others. "For once, I think I can explain this the best. Tetra, love, this is Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Old friends of mine."

"Actually, it's Elizabeth Turner now," spoke up the woman in question.

"Really?" Jack's face lit up, and he clapped his hands together joyously. "Congratulations! Will, nicely done! Oh, we've got to have a party for you two!"

"Thanks, Jack, but I believe you were in the middle of something?" Will interrupted pointedly.

"Oh, yes. Newlyweds, this is Tetra."

The woman in question said nothing, her face still dark with a bitterness that said she didn't care what they thought of her. Perhaps because of this intimidating aura, the two new arrivals barely looked at her.

"Crew member of mine," Jack explained, unperturbed by her uncharacteristically disturbing mien. "And I think you've already met Link," he added, waving toward the general.

"We have," Will agreed, "but he was a bit vague on some details."

"How did you get here?" Elizabeth asked, looking around. "Link mentioned piracy…"

Tetra laughed bitterly, and the others fell to looking at her. Noticing this, she spoke up, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt? You were all talking like I wasn't here, so I didn't think you'd notice."

A startled silence followed.

"Sorry," Link spoke up in a short voice.

"You should be," she reminded him, shifting her seat to face him in irritation. "But, anyway, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see Jack. And…"

"And they wanted to get an explanation, too," Link finished Elizabeth's statement. "In fact, you're all getting an explanation right now. First of all, I should clarify that the reason Jack is here isn't _exactly_ piracy. It's because he's an ally of Tetra's, which makes him an enemy of the state."

"What, I can't become an enemy of the state by my own reputation?" asked Jack, clearly insulted.

"I'm sure you could, Jack, but you didn't," Link told him in exasperation. "Anyway, we all know why Tetra's here…even if we don't like it," he cut off the retort he could see ready to fly from her lips. "And we all want to get out of here and home safely. I would also like to remind everyone that no one has yet been convicted or sentenced, so there's still some hope there—"

"Not much."

"You're right, Tetra, not much," Link admitted readily, surprising her into silence. "So our best chance at the moment is to figure out a solution that works around the assumption that Tetra and Jack are convicted criminals. Any thoughts?"

No one looked away from Link, though he scanned their faces to possible answers.

"Perhaps you hadn't noticed, mate," Jack spoke up, "but you're the only one who knows this world, and you're the one who got us into this mess. The rest of us have all just fallen into what is essentially your problem. So you're the only one who can get us out of it, really. Unless, of course, Miss Tetra has changed her mind about the wedding."

"Over my dead body," she growled, slumping against the wall of her cell was more and facing away from the others.

"That's basically the only other option you're left with, love," Jack pointed out, "which brings me back to the start." He learned against his cell bars and gave Link a frank look. "It's your call, mate."

Link sighed shortly. "So no pressure."

Jack shrugged. Link sighed again.

"Okay… Okay, all right, look, I've got to think," he mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "I said I'd bring you here, and I did, so now I'll leave you all to talk, and if you come up with anything, let me know."

"Right."

"We will."

"Aye, General."

Tetra didn't answer, though she felt Link's eyes upon her. She refused to look up until after he had said, "Bye, then," and his footsteps had faded away.

"So," Elizabeth spoke up in the new silence, approaching Tetra's cell. "Princess of a lost civilization?"

With a sharp look, Tetra asked, "He told you that?"

She nodded. "He told us your whole history."

"Did he tell you that he's scum?" she asked viciously.

The other three smiled.

"Yes, actually," Will confirmed, "he told us why you hate him. And we can't say you're wrong."

This time it was Tetra who smiled, and the difference it made was dramatic; she no longer looked dangerous and slightly unbalanced, but intelligent and charming.

"The two of you do make for a fascinating story, though," Will added.

Tetra's smile faded and she chewed on one lip. "Yeah," she agreed finally, "I guess we do."

"Can't believe you gave it all up."

It was Jack who had spoken. The others swivelled their heads towards him in unison.

"I'm just saying, is all," he shrugged. Tetra found herself smiling again; Jack could somehow always make her smile.

Link used to be the one who did that…

"Not my style," she explained, speaking as much to drown out her own thoughts as anything else. "Being royalty, the whole thing…I just have no tolerance for dresses and makeup—"

"You pull them off quite nicely, though."

"—and being politely ladylike."

"Not that so much, I must agree."

Tetra's lips quivered with laughter at Jack's assessments. She noticed his eyes upon her, but it didn't dawn on her to think of what he was looking at. As she spoke, she fingered her golden pendant.

"There's not even a little part of me that wonders what it would be like…"

Jack's eyes left her, exchanging a meaningful look with the other two which Tetra didn't like. To remind them that she could see them thinking about her behind her back, she returned to a more firm tone of voice.

"But, anyway, the point is, as I've said a million times before, that he doesn't know what he's talking about," she finished briskly, shifting her position to sprawl her legs out before her and regain some circulation to them. "Now…what about you two? Where did you come from? Well, obviously you came from Jack's areas, but what are you doing here?"

"I might ask that as well," Jack agreed. "Last I heard, you two were facing Governor Swann's judgment back in Port Royal, because you had had just dropped your snooty fiancé for some blacksmith," he nodded to Elizabeth, "and you had foregone the honest life to throw your lot in with pirates," he nodded to Will. "But clearly things have changed."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband, who said, "Yes, they did. It's because of you, really, Jack. You never fail to leave your mark on people."

Jack shrugged. "Undeniable."

"In our case," Elizabeth went on, "you…proved to my father and Commodore Norrington—"

"Norrington!" Jack crowed. "_That_'s the name I couldn't think of! Norrington." He shook his head, chuckling. "God, I love that man. Always good for a laugh."

There was a pause.

"Go on," Jack told Elizabeth.

"Thank you," she said slowly. "As I was saying…You showed them that being a pirate isn't necessarily such a bad thing. And that inspired Will and I to step outside what we were supposed to do, and set sail on the seas."

Jack grinned, leaning forward in his cell to hang his arms over the bars. "Man after your father's heart, Will," he said. "Bootstrap would have been proud."

"Thanks, Jack," the young man said, "but actually, there's more to it than that."

"Is that so?" the pirate captain asked. "You don't sound terribly pleased about it."

"Well…we're not," Elizabeth admitted awkwardly. "Or I should say, my father's not."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Elizabeth hesitated, and looked to her husband for an answer. "That means he didn't think piracy was a bad thing when it served his own ends and values," he said. "For example, when it meant that I would put my life on the line to save his daughter if need be. But when it meant that she would give up the life he had built for her by marrying me, and that both of us would spend our days on the quest for adventure and injustice, fighting for causes that deserve it…"

"Not very pirate-y of you," Jack observed.

Elizabeth grinned. "Well, we made our own code. And the first rule is—"

"To hell with anyone else's rules," Will grinned. "So we gathered up everything we own, commandeered a ship, left Port Royal, and got married on the first island we came to."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Cut the strings with Daddy?"

Elizabeth glared at him. "I would have thought you knew me well enough by now to realize that I can take care of myself."

Jack grinned. "Just testing. Wanted to see if you'd dwindled into a wife yet."

The respective glares he received from Elizabeth and Tetra could have frozen a lake.

"Ooh," he laughed in response to the former, winking in response to the latter. Tetra furrowed her brow; the result was that she looked even angrier, but the gesture was really because she was slightly confused. It she knew him, she knew he always meant more than he was saying.

"Yes, well, the point is… As far as Link and his empire are concerned, we're imperial explorers serving Elizabeth's father," Will told them, "but really, all this nobility and wealth is completely fake. We've pulled it together, mostly based on what we had before we left. The truth is that we have no ties to Port Royal any more."

Tetra relaxed her tense face to focus on the couple. "What exactly does that mean?" she asked slowly.

"That means we can never go back," Elizabeth clarified delicately, "because I'm really not the governor's daughter anymore. I'm Elizabeth Turner, and in the eyes of the law, my husband and I are pirates. Criminals. Landing on this island was as much an accident as anything else, and so we made up a quick lie about being explorers. Of course, it's forced us to stay here longer than we would have liked, for courtesy and all that…but the bottom line is, we're as unwanted both here and back in the Caribbean as the two of you are."

A silence followed this pronouncement.

"Wow," Tetra spoke up flatly.

"Aye," Jack agreed in the same tone.

"So," Will began uncomfortably, "we all have something to hide from Felicitovente. And we all have our own alliances, our own reasons for helping each other. So are we in this together, then?"

Tetra opened her mouth to say that this of course was the case, but Jack spoke first, asking slowly, "If we're not, mate, then you just signed your death warrant by telling us your secrets."

Elizabeth jerked in mild surprise, but Will didn't seem fazed. "No, we didn't. Link and his emperor still consider us prestigious guests and you common criminals, so they'll believe us over you. We could do with your help, and we consider you a friend—and Tetra by association," he added with a nod in her direction, "—but we can do without you if you force us."

Both men looked at each other evenly; then Jack grinned slowly. "Right, then," he said briskly, hauling himself to his feet to step forward and reach a hand out between the bars. "We have an accord. We're all working to get away from this God-forsaken empire scot-free."

He and his old friends shook on the alliance, and then Tetra did the same.

"So, whatever we can do to help each other out, we're going to do it," she said. "Right?"

"Absolutely," Will confirmed promptly. "We'll talk to Link, too, and see if he's got any ideas for you two. At the moment, Elizabeth and I don't need any help, but if our cover is blown…"

"We'll be there," Tetra vowed.

"Thanks," Elizabeth said sincerely, smiling at her.

"But," Jack spoke up, "there's one more thing."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"If you're going to talk to Link… Well, our guards confiscated some of our effects," he explained. "So I'd much appreciate it if you could see if our dear general could persuade his men to finding their way to return my hat."

As Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes with furtive smiles, Tetra spoke up, "In all seriousness, I'd be interested to know now Link responds to that."

"Why?" Will inquired uncertainly.

Tetra grinned. "It's kind of a long story, but suffice it to say that I think I could learn a lot about what's happened to Link over the past decade based on his reaction to the word 'hat.'"

As Elizabeth opened her mouth, Jack interrupted swiftly, "I've learned something in the time I've spent with the two of them. And that something is—Don't ask."

* * *

Link was already unfastening his cuffs as he returned to his chambers. But though he was relaxing physically, his mind was buzzing with possibilities for how to help Jack and Tetra. 

The problem was that all of his ideas were equally implausible.

Reaching his door, he leaned his forehead against it with a deep sigh. What was causing him the most difficulty wasn't the trouble he was having in formulating a plan. It was the fact that a noticeable part of him didn't want to.

"I just need a good night's sleep," he groaned, closing his eyes as he fumbled for the doorknob. "Maybe everything will make more sense in the morning…"

His sentence was trailing off even as he opened the door. And the instant he stepped into the room, he froze in his tracks.

"Why don't you close the door?"

Link didn't move, eyes fixed on the figure seated comfortably before his fireplace. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so. But that doesn't matter."

"Who are you?"

"You know how they say that the enemy of your enemy is your friend."

Link nodded shortly.

"Well…by the same logic, the enemy of your friend is your enemy."

Now Link closed the door, and as he stepped forward to sit in the chair opposite the stranger, he summarized, "You're my enemy then, is that what you're saying?"

"And you're mine."

Link smiled slowly, feeling an idea verge. "Well, in that case…I'm fairly sure you're my friend."


	14. Exposed

Chapter Thirteen—Exposed

'Mom? You there?'

Tetra hadn't let on how relieved she had been to see the windows in the cells where she and Jack were locked up; she didn't know how she would have coped with this imprisonment if she hadn't been able to see the stars. It had been hard enough aboard the _Red Lion_, craning to see them out the porthole, watching the waves shimmer with their reflections.

'Hi, Mom,' she whispered, when she felt sure that the spirit of her mother, wherever she was, was listening. 'How are you doing? Better than me, I bet.'

She smiled weakly, and blinked twice to clear her eyes.

'I never thought this would happen,' she went on softly, so that she herself barely even knew she was speaking. 'I never thought…I never thought he would do this to me…I never thought my own people would hate me…I never thought…'

She felt her breath quickening in her chest and panic rose into her lungs.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to _do_,' she said, voice cracking. 'I've never had that problem before. It was always easy, obvious, simple… But now… I can't just be Tetra, because they hate her. And I can't be Zelda, either, because they hate her, too. What am I supposed to do? Who am I supposed to be?'

Dropping her head back, she moaned quietly toward the ceiling, 'Goddesses…I can't believe I'm actually asking those questions. Didn't I swear I would never become one of those weak, lost tortured souls who spends days composing abstract poetry about stupid identity crises? I remember telling you that I would always, _always_ know my own name and my own story, and nothing would ever change me except me. Now look at me.'

She slowly lowered her face to look out the window for a silent moment, then lowered it further to stare down into her lap.

'I don't know my name. And I'm not the only one. Tetra, Queen of Pirates, is as non-existent as Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And what's worst of all,' she added, her voice cracking, 'is that I actually _care_ that people don't like me. That there's a part of me that wants to be nice and sweet and accepted. A big part.' With a moan of frustration, she demanded, 'Goddesses, what is _wrong_ with me? This is _not me_!'

Sitting perfectly still in her cell, she let these last words echo through her thoughts. _Not me_…

'Why is it,' she asked in a slow whisper, 'that I know what's not me more than I know what is? How can I understand one without understanding the other?'

In the next cell, she heard Jack give a snort in his sleep, and looked over sharply, but he showed no signs of waking. She let out the breath she had caught, and turned back to the window.

'I don't know,' she muttered, unsure exactly to what she was referring. 'But…well, I'll figure something out. Close my eyes and run, right? That's been the plan so far, and it's always worked okay.' She gave a small laugh. 'Until Link came along.'

At this, she lapsed into silence. Link always changed everything. Always.

'Next time I see him, I think I'm gonna punch him,' she mused in a grumble, narrowing her eyes in irritation and staring at the wall before her. 'Just because I can. So maybe I won't hate him anymore. You know, to simplify things a bit.'

This thought left her feeling oddly fulfilled, and a wry smirk crossed her lips. It widened into a real smile when she looked up out the window again.

''Night, Mom. I should get some sleep. Say hi to Dad for me, 'kay?' She blew a kiss out into the sky. 'I'll talk to you soon.'

* * *

Link was nowhere near ready to wake up the next morning when the sound of someone knocking on the main door to his quarters, two rooms away from his bed, broke into the peace of sleep. He groaned, throwing a hand over his eyes, and screwed up his face in displeasure. He and his mysterious visitor had been planning into the early morning the night before. 

'Reyga!' came Yentiko's voice sharply, making Link's eyes snap open in alarm; he didn't like that tone. 'Are you awake? I need to talk to you!'

Somehow Link found the strength in his voice to call, 'Coming!' He ignored the sudden, unpleasant chill when he threw aside his blankets and rolled himself out of bed and to his feet. He grabbed a dressing robe on his way out to the living room, and was still tying it when he reached the door. As he fumbled with the knob, he explained himself quickly.

'I'm sorry, Majesty, I didn't sleep well—'

'Reyga, this is serious.'

Link stepped back as the emperor pushed into the room; that stiff-faced looked of rage made the general's heart plummet. He could think of a dozen pieces of bad news of which the emperor could have received word, and didn't know which he would least like to hear.

'What's serious, Majesty?' he asked, hoping against all rationality that his dread wasn't audible.

Yentiko stalked around the living room, on the hunt for something. 'She's not here now, is she?'

'Who?' Link asked. He could hear his own voice beginning to shake slightly.

'You know who!' The emperor pivoted on the spot to glare at his general.

'N-no, sir,' he lied, 'I'm afraid I don't…'

'Damn it, Reyga!'

Link jumped when the emperor slammed his fist onto the fireplace mantel with surprising strength. Spitting with rage, Yentiko ranted on.

'You've been making a mockery of everything we've worked so hard to achieve! The idea that you would think you could get away with something like this behind my back is an affront to every honour I've given you and all the respect and admiration you've earned! I could charge you with treason! I've got half a mind to do just that!'

'Majesty, what—?'

Yentiko paced toward Link, whose voice died when he was faced with the fire in the emperor's eyes.

'Tetra,' he said clearly. '_Tetra_! I knew she must have had some good tricks up her sleeves, being on the run for as long as she has, but… Reyga, this is unforgivable!'

'Are you accusing me of helping her in some way?' Link demanded, straining to say something rational. 'Because need I remind you that I am the one who brought her here—'

'As your _concubine_!'

Link, whose mouth was already open as he spoke, gaped. 'Excuse me?' he managed with difficulty.

'You didn't think anyone would notice?' Yentiko hissed, a vein going in his neck. 'Well, maybe the majority of your crew is willing to turn a blind eye to your exploits, but Commodore Faudry at least had the decency to inform me of this…this unthinkable behaviour. It is _treason_, Reyga, she's an enemy of the state!'

'Faudry—You're willing to take his word?' Link blurted, struggling for an excuse. 'You know what he thinks of me—'

'And now I know why! This is… Reyga,' the emperor warned threateningly, 'believe me, I didn't want to think that you could be too good to be true, even if there was a part of me that always suspected you'd crack and break out of your perfect image sometime. But to do it like this…'

'I—Majesty, I never—'

'Don't bother, Reyga. I looked at the records from your voyage, and Faudry's story is the only one that makes sense. First you interrogated her for an entire night without getting any information out of her, and the next morning you were both well rested and she showed no signs of having endured any punishment? And then a few days later, the entire crew saw her in your bed! I'd like to know how you were planning to explain that away! All of their eyes must have been playing tricks on them, right? Despicable.'

With that, Yentiko pushed past Link again, this time on his way out.

'Your punishment can wait, but only because we'll be trying your prisoners first, Reyga. And as you brought them here, you must necessarily attend their trial.' He paused at the door and looked back. 'This afternoon.'

Link flinched when the emperor slammed the door closed behind him, leaving an echoing silence. Then he rubbed his tired face with his hands and muttered the only phrase that made sense at the moment. 'Goddesses damn it.'

* * *

As soon as they woke up that morning, Will and Elizabeth set off to find Link and speak with him about Tetra and Jack. They barely spoke as they dressed quickly and left their room, until she asked, "Do we know where Link's room is?" 

Will, walking along the hall outside their room with his wife, paused, considering this for the first time. "Near the emperor's?" he guessed.

Elizabeth stopped walking as well, and looked at him as if demanding a better answer.

"It's as good a place as any to start looking," he pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I suppose."

Their own quarters were situated fairly near Yentiko's, as they were highly respected guests, and so within moments they were passing the wide, high, elegant double doors that belonged to him. In fact, the emperor himself arrived at the same time they did; he was walking at an unusually fast pace and muttering under his breath, though of course they didn't understand a word of it.

'Emperor Yentiko?' spoke up Elizabeth uncertainly.

The ruler looked up in surprise at hearing his name; when he saw who was speaking, he sighed. "Hello, Mr Turner, Mrs Turner."

Taking a brave stab at the language, Will asked stiltedly, 'Where is General Reyga?'

At these words, Yentiko's face darkened alarmingly, though the tightness around his mouth revealed that he was trying to remain civil.

"_Iltuh_," Elizabeth added politely; she had picked up some simple interjections of this language, and that word seemed to mean "please."

Yentiko jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in answer. "There."

Of course this wasn't really enough information, but they all knew that Yentiko's poor English skills prevented him from being any more specific. Elizabeth therefore smiled and said, "_Iltuh mikgare_," a phrase which she had gleaned was equivalent to "thank you."

"_Mikgare_," Yentiko answered. He was already passing them into his room, evidently much distracted by something, and so they continued on their own way as well.

They hadn't gone ten feet before a door just ahead of them opened, and Link appeared in the hall. He looked rather hastily put together, wearing a uniform not very neatly tucked in and with his hair fresh from bed. Like the emperor, he also looked highly stressed.

"Link!" Elizabeth called.

He jumped as though she had shot at him and looked sharply around, relaxing only when he saw who was speaking and that no one else was present.

"Oh…hi," he muttered distractedly, raking fingers though his hair and continuing to scan his surroundings uneasily. "Listen, I can't really talk now—"

"But we wanted to ask you—"

"But if you two could prepare a formal statement—in English, I'll translate—on why Jack shouldn't be put to death, that'd be great."

"Wh—"

"By this afternoon. Thanks."

With a shaky smile, he clapped Will amiably on the shoulder and made to hurry away, but the other man took hold of his arm firmly and said, "Hang on. You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on."

Link chewed on his lip for a moment, visibly wanting to leave, but making no physical move to do so.

"They're being tried this afternoon," he finally said bluntly. As Elizabeth gasped and Will gaped, he went on, "I just got word this morning. I don't know what we're going to do, because honestly, Yentiko is looking to have them hanged within the week. So every little bit is gonna help right now. Like I said, if you could prepare a statement about Jack…"

"Yes, of course," Will answered, stunned; Elizabeth could only nod mutely, her mouth still hanging open.

"Thanks," Link sighed. "I don't know how this trial is going to go, but it can't hurt to have you say something good. I've got to go talk to them—Jack and Tetra—let them know…"

"Before you go," Will spoke up, "Jack wanted us to ask you… Do you think you could talk your men into returning his hat?"

Link's face, taut and pale with stress, slowly broke into a wide, genuine smile. "I'll be sure of it."

* * *

"Got something for you, Mr Sparrow." 

"_Captain_ Sparrow."

"Right. Here."

Link grinned as he passed the tattered hat through the bars to Jack's cell; the pirate took the gift joyfully and firmly lodged it onto his head. "Thanks, mate."

"You're welcome."

"Can't stand to see a man without his hat?" Tetra inquired, folding her arms where she stood and leaning against the wall behind her.

Link cocked his head. "He asked for it."

She nodded, looking at the general calculatingly. "Ah."

"And I figured I should bring some good to dull the blow of the bad news," Link added darkly.

Unable to bring herself to ask, Tetra looked helplessly to Jack; the captain was already posing the question, "And what bad news would that be?"

Looking down to avoid looking at them, Link answered in a low voice, "You're on trial this afternoon."

"_What_?"

"Tetra—"

"But we haven't had time to plan a defence or anything!" she objected furiously, waving an arm at Link as though this was his fault. "We don't even know what we're being tried for!"

"Piracy?" Jack guessed. In response to her icy glare, he added, "Just a thought."

"No, actually," Link spoke up. "You're just being charged with piracy, Jack, but Tetra is also facing some far more serious charges of heresy."

She went so still so suddenly that Link thought she might faint. "Heresy?"

He nodded ever so slightly. "All the…Hyrule stuff. It's a capital crime if you're convicted. There's no room for mercy."

Reaching a hand out for support, she found nothing, and slowly sank to her knees. "Oh, no…there's no way…Faudry knows…"

"Don't say that," Link warned her. "I'm still thinking. And—"

He cut himself off as he looked sharply at Jack, who snorted.

"Look, mate, I think I've seen enough of you two that you can say anything you want in front of me. Though if you would prefer, I could put my fingers in my ears and sing loudly to give you a bit of privacy."

Link wanted to laugh, but couldn't bring himself to. "That won't be necessary. But thanks."

"Always happy to help. And, of course, your other alternative is to just speak in your own little language."

Link realized that he had forgotten Jack only spoke English fluently. Somehow, the thought that the pirate knew everything that was going on had drifted into the assumption that he was bilingual as well.

"Well, yes, of course," he said with a confident nod, trying not to look wrong-footed.

Tetra smirked at him. "Oh, yeah, like you had thought of that."

At a glance from Link, however, her heart melted inexplicably into fear, and she noticed how long it had been, or at least felt like it had been, since any expression other than hate had consumed her when she looked at him.

'What did you want to say?' she asked quietly.

He knelt before her. 'I—I think I know what you're going to tell me,' he began, 'but I just…I can't not give you the chance.'

She reached for his hand through the bars, and he accepted the gesture, though neither of them consciously noticed it.

'They can't forgive you for being Hylian. They can't. They won't. The only way that they'll even think about letting you live is if you do something so good in their eyes that it's better than all the bad you've got on your record…if you follow me. I don't know, I didn't plan a speech. Am I making sense?'

'Yes, I think so,' she encouraged him.

'So…please, Tetra…for yourself…'

'Don't say it.'

The last time she had said those words to him, it had been an order. This time it was a request.

'Link, I just can't bring myself to…again. Please just forget it.'

He closed his eyes, let out a deep breath, then opened them. 'Yeah. That's what I thought. But I just wanted to…'

'Yeah.'

'You know?'

'I know. Thanks.'

Neither of them spoke again, and after a few seconds, they released their hands. To her dismay, however, Tetra could see Link working up the nerve to say more. In the tone of a man who wanted to talk before he thought better of it, he began, 'I know you hate me right now, and I know you have every right to because I was so…Well, because of what I did. But I really wish you could forgive me before the trial, because as stupid as it sounds, I was really trying to do the best thing for both of us. I never imagined that all this would happen, even though maybe I should have, so I probably don't deserve… Why are you laughing?'

He stopped in mystification when he saw her shaking with silent mirth and fighting a smile.

'Come on, Link, you've got a sister, you know how it goes. I hate you, you hate me, we both sulk like children, and then we get over it.' She shrugged. 'We always get over it, though. We always come back. As should be obvious from our little—' she waved a hand uncertainly, searching for a word and still laughing slightly, '—_moment _or whatever that was just now. 'Course, doesn't mean I'm any less mad at you at the time,' she admitted.

'So, does that mean…you forgive me?' he asked hopefully.

She tilted her head thoughtfully, but the childish worry in his question had cracked any resolve she had left. 'Yeah,' she said simply.

He gave a sigh of relief that looked like the first breath he had taken in weeks. 'Thank you. I'm so glad we can be a team again.'

'You and me both,' she told him candidly. 'Being on the side that's not yours is not an experience I enjoy.'

'The feeling is mutual,' Link assured her.

She grinned, but he had more to say.

'Tetra…you have to understand, I just don't want to give you up,' he explained pleadingly. 'I don't want to lose you again. I—You don't want to hear it, but I do love you. And I _know _you love me, too. Don't you?'

Her grin faded into a sad smile as he spoke. 'Oh, Link, that's a stupid question. I love you more than anything else in the world. And that's why I don't want to give in to you. To spend my life with you.'

He frowned. 'Why not?'

'Because, Link, it couldn't work,' she sighed in exasperation. 'You and I… We're not meant to be together. You wouldn't be able to stand my lifestyle, and I wouldn't be able to stand yours, and the goddesses know how terrible we both are at compromise…' She gave a small laugh as he did the same. 'So we'd just end up trying to do both and being completely miserable. We'd end up hating each other because of everything we'd have to give up for each other. And I do love you, I love you so much.' She shook her head sadly at him. 'I don't want to hate you.'

The look on his face, in his eyes, was one of physical pain. Tetra hated to hurt him, but she knew that in the long run, this would be for the best.

'Emperor Yentiko knows about us.'

His words took several seconds to penetrate Tetra's mind.

'What?' she asked quietly. She thought she knew what he meant, but she simply could not accept it.

'Yentiko. He knows that we…um…'

'Oh, Nayru,' Tetra whispered in horror. 'How?'

'Faudry,' Link answered, with sudden and vigorous bitterness. 'Who else would have told him? Bastard.'

Somehow, despite everything, Tetra thought it was nice to hear Link swear; he had been so polite and proper since she had seen him again. She missed the tough kid she had known.

But there were more important issues at hand.

'So…what does that mean?' she asked. 'What do we have to do?'

'I'm not exactly sure yet how that's going to change things. So far I'm trying to come up with a good defence for you, some way to twist everything that happened so it doesn't sound so bad,' Link explained. 'I think the best thing to do would be to try to come up with a way to justify our relationship _other_ than the fact that we knew each other all those years ago…'

Tetra sighed, rolling her eyes in frustration at the sheer futility of what he was expressing; he didn't stop speaking.

'…and then we can get it down to just the piracy charges, and I'm pretty sure I can—'

'Link, listen to me,' she ordered, seizing his arms through the bars. 'This is all pointless. You know Faudry can rip us apart.'

'But—'

'No, Link, there's no _but_! The truth is on his side. I'm a pirate, and you protected me, and even if that wasn't enough…we're Hylians. That is enough to have us both burned or hanged or whatever they do to heathens.'

She waited for him to answer, but his voice was caught somewhere in his throat.

'All I'm going to say is this,' she told him, very slowly and clearly. 'I've always had to face tough consequences for the life I chose, but I accept them, because I would rather die than give up what I love. So if they want to kill me, I'll let them.'

Once again, she paused to allow Link to speak. 'What are you trying to say?' he managed to ask.

'I guess…' she stammered uncertainly; she hadn't really known where she was going with this, but she realized abruptly what was her only real course of action. 'I mean… Do you—want me to cover for you?'

This question was so unexpected that Link's voice was jarred out of him. 'Do I what?'

Letting out a deep breath, she reiterated more confidently, 'If you don't want to admit anything, I'll cover for you. You wanted to cover up our past, right? Well, Faudry already thinks I'm just a whore. So I'll deny that you're anyone special, I'll take the blame for seducing you or anything else… My record's stained enough as it is, what's a couple more felony charges? I'll cover for you,' she said again, 'because I still consider you a friend. But,' she couldn't help adding, 'it sure is going to make it hard to have any faith in you.'

Link licked his lips as he considered his options.

'Well…' he concluded finally, 'all right,'

She blinked. 'What did you say?'

'If you would…cover for me…protect my reputation…that would mean a lot to me.'

He could tell by the way her mouth was hanging open that, despite the sincerity of her offer, she hadn't thought for a second that he would take her up on it. She had expected to guilt him into being self-sacrificing.

'Oh,' she finally said, sounding rather choked. She released him, and his arms fell slack at his sides. 'Okay…fine. You can walk free and clear. And be remembered as the last man who ever had to suffer at the hands of the evil Queen of Pirates.'

She looked at him a moment longer, and he was sure she would say more, but she didn't. Instead, she turned where she sat and leaned against the wall of her cell, avoiding his eyes as thoroughly as if he weren't there.

'I—uh…' Link decided to address himself to Jack when he realized the Tetra would not respond. "I guess I'll see you this afternoon. At the trial. Try—try to look surprised when the guards come up here to take you," he advised.

"Thanks for the tip," Jack nodded at him.

Link glanced back at Tetra again, but though he cleared his throat, he was apparently unable to think of anything else to say. He merely ran his fingers through his rather uneven hair, then turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

Jack watched Tetra, waiting for her to speak. He could see her seething, but he had no idea what had transpired between her and the general.

Finally deciding to ask, he spoke up, "Tetra, love—"

"For five minutes," she interrupted. She sat up and twisted around to look at her captain, and corrected, "No, not even five minutes. Half a minute. Maybe. We were friends again. And then he has to go and do something like that."

There were furious tears in her eyes, and her teeth were gritted against them; shaking her head, she slumped back in her seat. "Maybe we're just meant to hate each other."


	15. Crime and Punishment

Chapter Fourteen—Crime and Punishment

Although she was staring straight ahead at the bench before her, where the men who would decide her fate would sit, Tetra barely knew where she was. There was a ringing in her ears, as if her conscience was trying to make itself heard when she had been steadfastly ignoring if for so long. She gritted her teeth and balled her fists, which were bound before her. She couldn't move much more; she was flanked by guards, on display in the middle of the large room which was empty except for a few other soldiers, about to face her fate.

Sitting next to her in an identical stiff wooden chair, with identical manacles at the wrists and ankles which the guards had made clear they were ready to use at a moment's notice, Jack said in a calming tone, "Remember to breathe, love."

Tetra fully intended to snap back until she realized that she was, in fact, holding her breath. She merely exhaled. It was bewildering to her, however, how he could remain so calm.

'Announcing His Imperial Majesty,' boomed the voice of an attendant at the main door to the courtroom, making Tetra jump where she sat, 'Emperor Yentiko. His Honour, Judge Drilevor. His Grace…'

The attendant went on announcing a procession of important men, all of whom filed in dressed in flowing, formal black robed. Jack looked them all over, probably trying to identify them by their appearances since he couldn't do so by their titles, but Tetra determinedly ignored their grand entrance, until—

'His Excellency, General Reyga…'

Her eyes widened against her will, and she gave the slightest possible sidelong glance to see Link among the ranks. He was staring at the floor, which she had to admit was unexpected. How could he, of all people, not have the courage to look her in the eye?

On the other hand, maybe it wasn't a surprise; after all, he had only this morning had the "courage" to let her give herself up to protect himself, somehow thinking such a decision wouldn't affect the minutes-old resolution of her earlier hatred against him.

But nevertheless, a small, hopeful voice in her mind pointed out that it was probably in her favour for him to be a member of the group that would decide whether she would live or die.

Yentiko sat in the high central seat of the bench, and began formally, 'Let us begin the trial of one Captain Jack Sparrow, on charges of piracy, and one Captain Tetra—' He paused, then glanced along the rows of men to either side to ask, 'I'm sorry, what is her last name?'

As a few of them muttered to themselves, Tetra and Link exchanged the briefest of glimpses, which contained a full understanding, and she spoke up.

'Hyrule.'

The courtroom fell silent. All eyes were upon Tetra, and the only two who didn't look amazed were Jack and Link.

'Excuse me?' the emperor blurted.

'Hyrule,' she repeated calmly. 'My name is Captain Tetra Hyrule…although I am, for the moment, not a captain but first mate under this man.' She nodded towards Jack, who gave a friendly smile to the court; Tetra thought he had probably picked out the terms "captain" and "first mate," which she had taught him. One or two of the court's members returned his pleasant expression. Link, Tetra noticed, seemed genuinely pleased by this; he tented his fingers before his face in a gesture she knew was intended to look more serious and thoughtful than he normally could while fighting down a grin.

'Very well,' the emperor said slowly, keeping his eyes trained on her. 'Captain Tetra…Hyrule…is charged with crimes including piracy, heresy and witchcraft.'

He nodded to Link, who straightened in his chair to speak in a clear voice. Tetra was curious as to what he would say, until he began to recite the same charges that Yentiko had given, in English; it occurred to her why he was an important part of this trial.

"Witchcraft?" Jack muttered, when Link had concluded. "Your friend failed to mention that…"

'Now, then,' Yentiko was saying, clearing his throat uncomfortably. 'Normally, foreigners are not allowed to give open statements in court, only to be interrogated. However, in this case, since one of the accused is a foreigner himself, we have decided to make an exception. Therefore,' he nodded to a bench along the wall to his left, the defendants' right, 'we will now hear a statement from Mr and Mrs William and Elizabeth Turner, as translated by General Lincoln Reyga.'

Tetra, who had been craning to see past Jack to the two who were about to speak, snapped her head back to the front. _Lincoln_?

She shook her head to refocus; there were more important revelations at hand. Link invited the Turners to speak in English, and they rose to their feet. Will began their speech, pausing every few sentences to let Link translate.

"Several years have passed since we last saw Jack, and even at those times when we were closest to him, he was not the sort to allow anyone to truly see him for what he was."

"I hope they're going somewhere with this," Jack muttered, voicing Tetra's own thoughts.

"Nevertheless, he is not a man who leave a fleeting impression. In the short time we spent together, we saw his brilliance and ingenuity at work every day."

Tetra raised her eyebrows at Jack, who commented, "Well, I can't deny that."

"But more important that this, we saw him save both of our own lives, making it possible for us to be together."

Even after Link translated this, Will paused. When he spoke again, it was in a more personal, less formal tone.

"Before I met Jack, I thought it was a contradiction in terms to call someone a pirate and a good man. But one of the many things which he brought me to realize was that my ways of looking at the world were wrong. Captain Jack Sparrow is more than just a pirate—he _is_ a good man."

Husband and wife took their seats, leaving a hush over the courtroom.

'I…Well, then,' Yentiko broke it uncomfortably. 'That is what they desired to say.' He shuffled some of his papers as Link repeated his words briefly.

'Now,' the emperor recommenced, 'procedure would normally call for testimony from the arresting officer, who in this case would be General Reyga. But given…extenuating circumstances…there will be a change of plans. We will hear a statement instead from the next highest ranking officer involved in the case—Commodore Inan Faudry.'

As Link repeated these words, unable to keep a hint of bitterness from his tone, Tetra bit back a violent curse. "Somebody up there hates me."

"Yes, those goddesses of yours don't seem to be overly fond of me, either," Jack agreed. "Well, I supposed since I never worshipped or believed in them. But if you're—"

'The accused will remain silent,' snapped Yentiko; all eyes were on Jack, who looked back in confusion.

"_Quis_?" he asked. Making an attempt at being understood, he said, 'I don't speak Hylian.'

Tetra flinched and moaned, "No!" as a gasp passed through the crowd.

"The accused—" Link began hurriedly, clearly trying to gloss over the incident, but Yentiko was speaking over him.

'We do not speak Hylian!' he growled, waving for a translation of this rather than his previous statement. 'We speak the common tongue!'

"They don't call their language Hylian!" Link told Jack sharply. "They call it the common tongue! For the love of all things holy, don't mention that place, unless you want to get killed!"

Tetra saw Will and Elizabeth exchange looks, because of course they were the only other people who knew what Link had said.

'And tell him to be quiet unless we ask him to answer a question,' the emperor added impatiently.

"Jack, for your own good, don't talk unless they talk to you," Link warned him.

Jack nodded. "Right."

'And now, a statement from Commodore Faudry,' Yentiko concluded, apparently looking to regain his train of thought.

When the Commodore rose, he looked so smug that Tetra actually twitched in her seat with the urge to punch the smirk off of his face. 'Thank you,' he said silkily, with a bow. He cleared his throat and began.

'According to official documentation on the accused, Miss…Hyrule,' he explained in a tone of disgust, his eyes flicking from his notes to the woman in question, 'she first encountered our own General Reyga when she voluntarily boarded the _Red Lion_ that he was captaining at the time, approximately a week ago. Thereupon she was taken into custody. However, no man on the crew can testify to having seen her until the following morning, when, after Reyga invited the other accused, Mr Sparrow, to board, she emerged from the captain's cabin, having apparently spent the night there.' Lowering his notes, Faudry said to Link, 'General, sir, with all due respect, do you expect this court to believe that your first encounter with this woman was entirely chaste?'

'Commodore, you are—' Yentiko began warningly, as several others opened their mouths to protest as well.

'He's right,' Tetra spoke up.

Stunned silence blanketed the room. Even Tetra didn't know how she had dared to speak. No one, however, looked more flabbergasted than Faudry himself, who choked, 'I—'

'Commodore Faudry confronted me on this issue previously, and I confessed to him fully,' she spoke over him.

Clearly flustered, Faudry began to riffle through his notes, stammering, 'Ah. Yes. Well, I was getting to—'

'I knew I was wanted,' Tetra went on, wondering as she did so why no one was ordering her silence yet, 'and I knew Reyga would arrest me. So I seduced him.'

Yentiko stared at her, then slowly turned himself towards Link and asked stiltedly, 'General…is this true?'

Link, who had been staring at his hands folded before him, raised his head to look at Tetra. 'Yes. It is.'

To Tetra's amazement, she found that she was disappointed. She had no idea why; this was the lie she had told him to tell. But he had more to say.

'She seduced me with intelligent conversation, brilliant humour, open friendliness, and a generally warm personality. She is one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, not only because of the physical charms which I am sure I am not alone in noticing, but because she is truly a more delightful and captivating individual than any I have ever known. I must truthfully say that there is not a single person in this world whom I would be more honoured to call a friend.'

Tetra had been too stunned throughout this speech to do more than stare at Link with her mouth slightly agape. It was the last word, however, that finally made her react. Friend—Not the love of his life, not his soul mate, not even his girlfriend. Had he really meant it?

"He's my _friend_," she whispered excitedly to Jack.

"Oh, that's where you stand at the moment?" he muttered without looking at her.

'Friend?' spat Yentiko, ignoring the prisoners; his feelings about the sentiments Link had expressed were obviously very different from Tetra's. 'You consider this…this woman, this pirate, this criminal…a _friend_?'

Link nodded, his eyes wandering slightly in the direction of hers, to see her reaction. 'Absolutely. One of my best friends, if I may say so.'

The amazement that filled the room shattered when Faudry pointed a dramatically accusatory finger at Link and proclaimed, 'Befriending criminals is an offence punishable by law!'

'No, it is not,' Link said coolly. 'Sheltering them is. Preventing them from facing justice is. And you will all notice that I am the one who brought Tetra here—excuse me, I mean Miss Hyrule—to have her account for her actions and receive a fair trial. You will also notice, Commodore, that neither of the accused have yet been convicted of anything, and so they are not criminals.'

Tetra wanted to burst out laughing at the look on Faudry's face, and was worried she would soon draw blood from her lips in her effort not to do so. She found it hard to believe that Link had been so concerned about this; he clearly knew his way around the rhetoric of the law. At this rate, he would be able to turn everything in on itself, and she and Jack would walk free.

"Did he just get us off?" Jack asked, probably spotting the excitement on her face.

"No," she admitted, "but he's going to, I can just feel it."

Jack didn't answer. Then he reminded her quietly, gesturing towards his own bound hands, "Don't celebrate until they take these chains off, love."

'Now,' Link went on, 'I believe we have sufficiently seen that the events on Miss Hyrule's first encounter with my ship did not constitute any crimes, and nor did mine, so shall we move on?'

Faudry's eyes frantically scoured his report. 'No!' he exclaimed triumphantly. 'Miss Hyrule's abduction. Mr Sparrow took her from the _Red Lion_ without her consent or yours. _That_ is a crime on his part.'

'Oh, yes,' Link nodded. 'That was rather short-sighted of me. You see, I had invited Mr Sparrow over to discuss the terms of Miss Hyrule's imprisonment or release, as she was under his service at the time and I had no evidence and thus no legal recourse to keep her against her will. Of course, by extending Mr Sparrow a formal invitation, I accidentally also granted him immunity from being arrested while abroad the _Red Lion_. We are all familiar with the laws of engagement, of course?' he inquired, looking around the room; there was a general mutter in the affirmative. 'Then of course we are all aware that it constitutes a war crime to arrest an invited guest unless said guest commits a crime during the visit. Jack did not do so. He refused to allow Miss Hyrule to stay aboard my ship, as he was within his rights to do as her commanding officer, and he therefore took her away. It would have been illegal for me to detain either one of them.'

He smiled pleasantly around the room, and Tetra had a feeling that his confidence had been building with each word he spoke. Link now firmly controlled the situation.

'So,' he said cheerfully, 'the second encounter, I believe?'

Faudry closed his open mouth, eyes flaming, and cleared his throat. 'Yes…' he growled, consulting his notes. 'While at port, not long after these first events, I personally found both the general and the accused in the general's lodgings, having clearly just engaged in—'

'An act between two consenting adults,' Link finished for him sharply.

Faudry's grip tightened around his papers in fury. 'She consented to buy her freedom! She said earlier, she seduced you!'

Link glanced unconcernedly at Tetra. 'Miss Hyrule, your response?'

'I—'

'Excuse me, Reyga,' Yentiko interrupted, 'but interrogation is my role in this courtroom.'

Link nodded courteously. 'I am very sorry, Majesty. Please, proceed as you see fit.'

There was a pause as Yentiko looked from his general to the commodore to the prisoners, and then the emperor said grudgingly, 'Miss Hyrule, how do you respond to these allegations?'

'I thought I was seducing Reyga,' she said carefully, 'but not because I thought I could earn my freedom in exchange. I simply cared about him, and still do care about him, as much as he had just testified to care about me…and I never thought he would share my feelings. But nor did I ever, even for a second, think that I would be exempted from obeying the law through any of my actions with him.'

Turning back to Faudry, Link pointed out with an innocent smile, 'We may not have understood each other's motives, but we certainly knew our own to be genuine. And if we are to call intimacy between two people who care about each other a crime, then I believe we shall have to arrest, at the very least, every married couple in our empire. And—perhaps I'm wrong—but I believe our people would die out as well.'

As a quiet laugh rippled along the bench, all the officials trying and failing to stifle it, Link grinned more widely and Faudry scowled still more deeply.

'All right,' said Yentiko sternly, 'silence, everyone! General Reyga, I would request that you keep you contributions relevant!'

'Apologies once again, Your Imperial Majesty,' Link replied, 'but I do believe my statements were relevant.'

'Faudry,' Yentiko went on, not answering his general, 'go on.'

The commodore tore his eyes from Link to focus once more on his report, which was shaking slightly in his grip, which he relaxed. 'Yes,' he said, his voice as unsteady as his hands had been. 'Shortly thereafter, Reyga requested that Miss Tetra discuss her current situation with him on his ship. She agreed on the condition that she would first be allowed to speak with her captain, Mr Sparrow. Reyga consented. The two of them boarded the _Red Lion_, as invited guests, and Reyga arrested them. This, I might point out, conflicts with Reyga's earlier testimony,' he concluded in bittersweet satisfaction.

But Link didn't miss a step. 'Not at all,' he assured the court. 'First of all, Mr Sparrow was not my invited guest, he came at Miss Hyrule's behest. Secondly, I stated that I could not arrest them unless they committed a crime. Which they did. You, Commodore, simply weren't present to witness it.'

'What crime was that?' Yentiko asked suspiciously.

'They both threatened me,' Link said. 'When I began to speak, Mr Sparrow told me that he would be controlling the negotiations. Given that I was the commanding officer of the vessel and that he was not a guest, as I had not given Miss Hyrule permission to bring him aboard, his actions constituted mutiny.

'Miss Hyrule, when I asked her to ally herself with Felicitovente, refused completely. And, of course, even an implied threat to commit future crimes is a minor form of treason.'

Yentiko had been listening to this and watching Link very closely through narrowed eyes. 'So,' he summarized slowly, 'what you're saying, is that the only crimes these two committed were mutiny against you, and treason against you.'

'Precisely.'

Continuing to glare, the emperor added, 'Both of which are crimes whose sentences, under Felicitovente law, are to be determined by the victimized authority.'

'Precisely.'

'Which is, in both cases…you.'

'Yes,' Link said pleasantly, looking quite satisfied that Yentiko understood the situation.

Tetra wouldn't have been surprised to see fire spout from Faudry's nostrils, the way he was glaring at his general and breathing hard. Yentiko, however, remained icily calm.

'Very well,' he said in a dangerously even tone. 'What is your sentence?'

'They each have a choice,' he said, smiling down at the two pirates, 'between apologizing to me here, or serving one day in prison. Miss Hyrule?'

Tetra found herself grinning. 'Sorry I was so grumpy,' she told him. 'Won't happen again.'

'Thank you,' Link nodded. He then briefly explained the situation in English to Jack. "So, what will it be?" he finished.

"There's no man I hate more than a mutineer," the pirate captain answered truthfully, "so if I was one in any way, I am sincerely sorry."

"Apology accepted." To the emperor, Link said, 'There. They have been tried, convicted, and they have served their sentences. I believe they can go free?'

Tetra sat bolt upright in anticipation, every nerve in her body tense as she waited for the emperor to grudgingly concede the undeniable truth of his general's statement.

But—

'No,' Yentiko said sharply. 'They still have many years of piracy charges amassed between them, not to mention the allegations against Miss Hyrule of heresy and witchcraft.'

Tetra was unnerved to hear panic in Link's voice as he objected, 'But…there's no proof that any of those past—'

Nodding to Will and Elizabeth, the emperor interrupted, 'The statement of our esteemed guests here is, in my opinion, sufficient to convict Mr Sparrow. They are supposedly his friends and defenders, yet they freely admit that he is a pirate and has been for many years.'

Link looked winded, his eyes shooting to the Turners, then back to Yentiko. 'But Tetra—I mean, miss Hyrule—'

'As for her…Our nation's official records about her crimes go back to the very formation of our empire, and in my opinion, these stories all but eliminate any doubt that she is not only a pirate but a practicer of the heretical ancient Hylian beliefs…that is, if they can be proven true,' he added.

Somehow, Tetra felt certain that this last qualification would not help her case, however promising it may have appeared. Sure enough, the emperor nodded to the guard who stood at Tetra's left. The man stepped behind her, and she was seized with panic.

'Emperor…You Majesty…what exactly—?' Link stammered, shifting in his seat as though to jump to his feet.

'There is a crucial element often mentioned with regards to the woman in question,' Yentiko answered casually, 'and I would like to see…'

The courtroom fell utterly silent as the guard slid his hands beneath Tetra's hair, his hands cold against the skin of her neck, and to her horror, she felt him find the clasp of her gold chain. Her entire body felt cold as the man lifted the necklace from her and held it up before the court; she was suffocating in fear.

Yentiko gave a hiss of satisfaction through his smile as a murmur rose amidst the men at his sides; Tetra felt her stomach melt away and her heart drop into its place, and closed her eyes in horror.

'That confirms it,' the emperor stated. 'Gentlemen…this is none other than the woman who calls herself the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda.'

When he spoke the name, for the first time, for some reason that she couldn't place, Tetra thought it really sounded like her own…

'_NO_!'

She started in shock. Link was on his feet, towering over the emperor seated next to him, his fists balled and shaking with rage.

'General Reyga, sit down!' Yentiko barked loudly.

'No!' Link roared back. 'I know what you're about to say, and I won't let you! Heresy, witchcraft…it's all fake! All this condemnation of the goddesses is just your attempt to make people loyal to _you_, to make them deify _you_ instead of the true gods! No one will blindly obey an emperor, no one will let him establish a new dynasty, not if they have divinities to worship, right? And they _certainly_ won't do it if the rightful ruler turns up, will they? You don't want to kill the Queen of Pirates, you wanted to kill the Queen of Hyrule, because Felicitovente _is_ Hyrule!'

'General Reyga, you are—' Yentiko began with hot aggression.

'No!' Link bellowed again, slamming his fist down on the bench. 'No, I'm going to say this! The first time I met this woman, we were both just kids, and we hated each other. But if it weren't for her, my baby sister would have _died_! If it weren't for her, the entire _world_ would have come crashing down because some despot who just refused to die would have taken it over! So if you blame her for anything, blame her for the fact that you're alive today to flaunt all your stupid authority, because she was a good enough person to risk her life for us all! Blame her for not trying to use her ancient royal bloodline to take over all the lands you go on boasting as your own! You want to have her killed? You should be begging her not to kill _you_, because I would do it for her in a heartbeat! You thought I was too good to be true, and I am. My name is Link II Reyga, Hero of Winds of Ancient Hyrule, and I am a loyal subject of my queen, Zelda!'

Tetra knew that Link had as good as signed his death warrant; threatening his emperor was bound to be a capital crime. Even Jack could tell, by the fact that Link had mentioned Zelda and Hyrule by name, and by the openly stunned expressions on every face, that something profound was about to happen, and that it would definitely be bad.

Yentiko stood up sharply, and though he couldn't match Link for sheer volume, he nevertheless shouted, 'Reyga, I was prepared to let your treasonous actions with this woman slide for the time being so long as you kept your nose clean from here on, but this…_this_…to denounce my authority, to proclaim her your _queen_,' he pointed furiously at Tetra, 'to openly threaten my life…' He paused, appearing unable to find words, then snapped, 'If you would kill for her, then you'll die for her! I'll see you hanged at her side!'

Tetra was about to scream in outrage, but Link was already yelling again.

'Hang me? Yeah, go ahead and hang me, and then watch your people rebel because they love me better than you, and watch your armed forces fall apart without me to direct them, and watch your whole empire fall right out of your control! I'm the only reason anyone follows you! I'm carrying you on my shoulders!'

At these words, Tetra wouldn't have been surprised to see Yentiko order Link's execution on the spot, if the expression on his face was any indication of what he was thinking. But he didn't; it seemed Link had spoken the truth.

'Fine,' the emperor growled dangerously. 'You will retain your rank and titles until the execution of these criminals—tomorrow, noon. After that point, you will be stripped of them for treason, subjected to a dishonourable discharge, and you will return to Outset Island permanently. But,' he added, his voice dropping to even more threatening depths in his throat, 'if you commit the slightest infraction—if you kill a man or simply make an infant cry—_ever_—you will be considered a threat to the empire and summarily executed. Understood?'

Link was breathing as if he had just run several laps around Windfall. 'Yes,' he said shortly.

'Tomorrow at noon,' the emperor said again. 'The prisoners will be subjected to death by hanging. This court is adjourned. Take them to their cells.'

The instant these words had left his lips, Yentiko gathered with a swoop of his arm the papers which lay on the bench before him, and stalked from the room; the rest of the court was caught in too much disbelief to move, with the exception of Link, who was paralysed with apparently unspeakable rage, and watched Yentiko though narrowed eyes. Tetra looked around the room wildly—How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?

She saw Will and Elizabeth whispering urgently to each other, and at the same time, Jack muttered to her, "What just happened, love? I thought we were winning."

"So did I," she answered shakily in a voice that sounded distant. "But—they're executing us. And Link's been kicked out. I—I can't believe—"

"Kicked out?" Jack interrupted. "You mean dismissed from the army?"

"And banished from Windfall," she added faintly. Though she was aware of the guard next to her asking her to stand up, she couldn't move; the man took hold of her under the arm and hauled her to her feet, nearly making her trip over her own feet as he dragged her away.

"I can't believe they're doing that to him," Jack said, shaking his head. Unlike Tetra, he was capable of walking unaided.

"You—Jack, what about _us_?" Tetra asked shrilly.

"Oh, aye, it's horrible, to be sure," he agreed. "But let's be honest, we all knew that was coming."

'Come on, get moving,' her guard told her impatiently, shoving her forward. She was still gaping at her captain, and trying to say something in response, but was unable to coordinate her mind and mouth.

Link, meanwhile, watched them leave the room from where he stood at the bench. The other members of the court were leaving on their own time, talking quietly amongst themselves, but only when they had passed through the double doors and out of sight did he drop his head with a sigh and move from his own place.

"Link! Link!"

Elizabeth's voice brought him to his senses. Looking around, he spotted her and her husband hurrying towards him.

"What happened?" she asked in a panicky voice, swiping her hair behind her ears. "We couldn't tell—"

"They've been sentenced to hanging," Link said flatly.

Blank-faced, Elizabeth turned to her husband, who said, "But—But it sounded like you were doing well—"

"Well, I was at first," Link sighed, raking his fingers through his slicked-back hair. "Until the screaming match, and… It's a long story… But the emperor is a self-centred, ignorant cretin."

There was a pause.

"You told him so, didn't you?" Will asked.

"I suppose, essentially, yes," Link muttered. "Really, I told him that Zelda is the rightful ruler and I should kill him right now…Goddesses, this is a mess. I'm so sorry." He didn't know what he was apologizing to Will and Elizabeth, since nothing unpleasant had happened to them, but he felt he needed to apologize to everyone.

Elizabeth laced her fingers through those of Will and asked, "So—what are we going to do?"

Link stared. "We?"

"Yes, we," she confirmed. "What are _we_ going to do to save them?"

"Save them?"

"Yes, Link, you heard me!"

"You're not just going to let them die," Will added.

Looking from husband to wife, then furtively around the rest of the room, Link answered in a low voice, "At the moment…I don't exactly know. But I'm thinking…"

* * *

Link returned to his chambers much less calmly than he had the night before. The scene that greeted him when he threw himself through the door like an invading army, however, was almost the same. 

Seated by the fire was the stranger, who started slightly when the general arrived with such force. "What is it?" he asked, alarmed.

"No good," Link said simply, shaking his head. He leaned against the door, equally holding it closed in case anyone tried to enter and allowing it to support his tired weight; he had run from the courtroom itself, through the twisting passages of the fortress, all the way to his chambers. In a quieter, more secretive tone, he added, "I told Will and Elizabeth. They're in."

"So, then, you mean…we have to…"

Link nodded. The stranger didn't bother to finish his sentence for several seconds, during which the fire he had apparently lit during Link's absence crackled quietly.

"I don't know about this," he spoke up finally. "Are you sure it's going to work?"

Furrowing his brow, Link said, "You're not?"

"Well…"

"Tell me something. Do you believe in magic?"

The other man cleared his throat. "In a conventional sense, with flashes and bright colours and explosions and all that—"

"No."

"Exactly."

Link smiled ironically. "Well, you had better start."


	16. Gone Forever

Chapter Fifteen—Gone Forever

Staring at the ground, head hanging. Unmoving. Only occasionally blinking, breaths slow and controlled. Jack Sparrow awaited the sunset, which would precede the dawn, which would precede the day of his execution.

The concept was still ringing in his mind, beating itself against his skull in an effort to make itself understood, but it was completely beyond his capacity to receive it. He had been calm when Tetra informed him of their situation, simply because he had no other way to be. Being sentenced to death for piracy was one thing; he had more or less come to accept the inevitability of it as the only alternative to dying in battle. But being sentenced to death in a foreign nation, by people he had never heard of, when someone he had thought was an ally stood on the panel of judges, was simply incomprehensible.

And there was also the fact, he supposed, that he had reason to worry for his soul. After all, he had never worshipped the goddesses which he now was inclined to think had to exist; he had no idea what to expect in the afterlife.

Thoughts like this, abstract theological musings that would normally fall well outside the range of topics that concerned him, were drifting across his mind only now because his consciousness was more completely vacant than he could recall it having previously been in his life.

_They're executing us_…

He could still hear Tetra's disbelieving terror as she spoke those words to him. He could still see Link's white-faced shock as the man stood before the court in disgrace and dishonour. But all that was really before him now was the dark, unforgiving cold of the prison, and the only sound was Tetra's deep, harsh sobs.

She lay on her back in her cell, her body convulsing with a grief so strong it seemed to be ripping her soul away from her flesh. She shed no tears; her gasping cries were beyond such simplistic expressions of unhappiness. Jack had never seen anyone in such pain.

He looked at her, and opened his mouth, but had no idea what to say. She knew anything he could say, and she would find no reassurance in it. What would be the purpose of saying that everything would all be all right? It wouldn't.

"Tetra?"

She didn't acknowledge him in any way, but he knew she had heard, and so he continued.

"You know…I'm glad I know you. I don't know if I've said it to you before, or if you believed me when I did, but I'm glad I met you."

When she still didn't answer, he sighed, and slumped down further where he sat, stretching his legs out before him.

"Even though we're going through all this," he added, "I think the adventure was worth it."

He realized that she had gone quiet. Even her harsh breathing had slowed to something more normal.

"Really?" she asked hoarsely.

Grinning, though she couldn't see it, he asked, "Can you think of any adventure like this I could find in the Caribbean?"

She tilted her head back, so that she was looking at him upside down. "No," she admitted, "not that I know of."

'Then there's your answer.'

She didn't immediately notice why this phrase sounded strange to her ears. When she did, she rolled over onto her stomach to see him better.

'You've been practicing the language,' she observed.

Jack nodded. 'On the ship, in court…I've been surrounded by it, love.'

She grinned; he still called her "love" in English. She had become so used to the name that she had forgotten how thoroughly it used to bother her. 'Fluent yet?' she asked him.

'What?'

Realizing the rather uncommon word she had used, she repeated, 'Fluent. Do you speak the whole language?'

'Sorry. Not by a long shot.'

She was silent, looking thoughtfully at a point on the floor near him. When she spoke again, her control was slipping from her words.

"You know, I think you could've kept me sane while I was fighting Ganon with Link… You just come out with the weirdest things sometimes, and it helps me keep myself focused."

"How's that?" he inquired.

She shrugged. "Well, with you, if I don't pay attention, then I have no idea what's going on. It's good practice."

Jack chuckled. "True enough. And the reverse is true as well."

She gave a small, quiet, hiccupping laugh as well. "Yeah, I bet it is." She sighed. "You're a good guy, Jack. You really are."

"Well, thanks, love. You're a good woman."

Rather than answering, she continued to look at him thoughtfully. Her gaze bothered him, but he found it difficult to look away.

"I love you."

Though he hadn't been moving, he nevertheless froze. "What?"

She shorted with laughter at his panicked expression. "Oh, calm down," she brushed him off, rolling back over onto her back. "You call me 'love' all the time, don't you? I just mean that you're really important to me. Remember how I said I was glad to be trapped with you?"

"Aye."

"That's why."

When he didn't answer, she lifted her chin again to look at him as she had done before, and saw that he was still bewildered. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Haven't you ever loved anyone?"

Jack considered this. "Well," he concluded at last, "if the _Pearl_ counts as anyone…"

"She doesn't."

"…then no."

Tetra snorted. "I don't believe you," she said mildly. She shifted into a more comfortable position lying there on the stone; Jack shifted as well, but not too far, since his body heat had warmed the spot where he was sitting.

There was a sound at the door. Jack and Tetra both lifted their heads towards the click of a key turning in a lock, staring in keen anticipation and ready to be intimidating and aggressive.

But when the door opened, both relaxed. Neither was terribly surprised to see Link; they were, however, surprised at how different he looked.

Jack had never seen him in such a state of shock. Even in the dim lighting of the tower, his face looked pale and drawn. His tailored clothes hung on him as though he had lost weight, and his limbs were clearly shaking.

Tetra rose in concern, moving toward the bars that separated her from him. 'Link, what's wrong?' she asked quietly.

'I'm not going to just let them kill you.'

His voice trembled even more violently that his body, which somehow carried him to her cell; he ignored her when she reached for him, but there was something in his hand. She didn't recognize it for a split second, until she saw that it was a key he was fitting into the lock.

'Link—you can't just let us out, can you?' she asked sharply.

'No.' There was still something powerful buried in his words, something akin to rage, which came through even as he switched languages without a thought. "I can't let you escape, anyway. But I told the guards that the emperor is letting me have a last visit with you."

"Which he isn't," Jack guessed calmly.

"Of course not," Link spat, his ferocity more pronounced than ever. Reverting to the common tongue, he added, 'But if I get caught, what the hell are they going to do? Kill me?'

'Yes.'

As the door swung open, Link's eyes snapped from the lock to Tetra's face.

'They said they would,' she reminded him, though she knew he hadn't forgotten.

"Yeah," he muttered carelessly, turning from her to Jack's cell. 'Let them try.'

Tetra stood perfectly still, within her open cell, and Link freed her captain; he swore under his breath when his unsteady fingers made the key difficult to work with, but in the end, he succeeded.

'Thanks, mate,' Jack said, stepping out of his confines.

Link looked at him in surprise. 'That was our language.'

Jack shrugged in explanation, then said to Tetra, "Don't you want to get out of that little box?"

She didn't answer, and nor did she move immediately. But momentarily, she stepped out into the space where the two men stood. To her surprise and alarm, Link swooped forward and caught her bone-crushingly in his arms.

'I'm not going to let them kill you,' he insisted again. "I'm not."

He spoke through gritted teeth, clinging to her as if doing so could keep her alive, as if someone was trying to physically pry her out of his grip. He switched languages repeatedly as if he didn't know where he was. Yet the strangest thing was that it took her less than half a second to return the painfully desperate embrace.

'Don't worry,' she murmured. 'The goddesses love us. They won't… They won't let anything happen to us…'

In unison, they parted slightly, just enough for both of their hands to move as if by reflex to her heart. She pressed his hand against her chest, though she felt him try to move away when he didn't find what he sought.

'Your necklace is gone,' he said hollowly.

'They took it at the trial.'

'They didn't give it back?'

She shook her head.

'Goddesses-damn thieves.'

He spoke with such venom that it motivated her, inexplicably, to say quickly, 'It's fine.'

"_Noe_, it's not. Jack _beteci_ have his hat, _drey _can't you have your _kubiget_?"

His words, half English and half the common of the Great Sea, were strange even for her to understand. Managing to pull her mind together, she gathered that he was objecting to the fact that the emperor had taken away her most beloved possession and not her captain's.

"Because it's dangerous," Jack answered, making the other two look at him; apparently he had guessed the meaning of Link's statement as well. "They don't understand it, they don't trust it. They'll claim it's just swag, but they know it's more."

Link frowned thoughtfully. "Do you believe in the Triforce?"

"I didn't before," Jack admitted, "but I believe I have to now. What more proof could I ask for than you two?"

As Link glanced back at her, Tetra smiled shakily. 'Still helping people,' she said. 'Still making a difference together.'

She saw in his eyes that he wanted to return the smile, but couldn't bring himself to.

Instead, he vowed, "I'm not going let you die. I _cru_ let _marolisi tibi_, ever!"

Once again, he blurred the languages in his attempts to find some way to express himself. 'Link…'

She pulled him back into the hug, though she couldn't accept his words.

'I promise, Tetra,' he reiterated, 'you won't die tomorrow.'

The name sounded so foreign. 'Don't call me that.'

'Don't call you what?'

'Call me Zelda.'

'I didn't—'

'I know. I'm telling you. Call me Zelda.'

Although she couldn't see his face, she could picture his expression based on the way she felt his breath move through his body.

'I promise, Zelda,' he said, slowly and clearly, 'you won't die tomorrow.'

She found she could almost believe it, and a genuine smile crossed onto her face.

'Thank you,' she told him; she was grateful for his confidence more than for his promise. It wasn't that she wanted to stand there and hold onto him so much as that she didn't want to face whatever would happen to her when she let him go.

'What are you going to do?' she asked him, the question occurring to her for the first time. 'They're sending you back to Outset.'

Link stood up straight, to assume a businesslike tone and posture and address both prisoners. 'I still have family on Outset,' he explained. "Aryll's there. Although she's engaged now, and I don't want to turn up on her doorstep with all my problems when she's getting ready to get married…"

'Who's Aryll?' spoke up Jack, testing out the other language again.

'My sister,' Link said; Tetra fought down a grin at the proud smile that never failed to appear on his face when he spoke about the girl. In a way, she herself felt as though Aryll was her own sister.

'She's engaged?' Tetra asked.

Link nodded, "I got the letter just before that last mission on the _Red Lion_. I didn't think I was going to be able to make it the wedding, but now it looks like I will."

"Well…that's good news, isn't it?" Tetra suggested.

'Yeah, sure it is,' he agreed without enthusiasm. 'Small price to pay, though…'

"If I may be so bold," Jack spoke up, "could we please stick to a single language? I'm having a bit of trouble even understanding English, the way you two speak it."

Tetra and Link looked at each other, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was; they liked to randomly switch tongues, because each knew that no one else could really understand them both.

"Right," the former general conceded nevertheless. "As I was saying… It will be nice to see Aryll's wedding day, but I would rather see you two live."

In the silence that followed, all three of them stared at nothing.

"Who's the lucky groom?" Jack spoke up at last.

"Some guy named Taerv, from one of the colonies a bit of a way out of the Great Sea. I don't know anything about him."

"Except that he's not good enough for your sister, right?" Tetra guessed shrewdly.

"Exactly," Link confirmed, grinning. "But how would I know? I guess I'll find out on the big day."

"If we get out of here alive, I'm sure we'd love to come and find out, too," Jack said.

Tetra raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know Aryll," she pointed out.

"No," Jack conceded, "but I always love a good party, and a wedding is an excellent excuse for one." He noticed that Link was frowning at him, and inquired, "Something wrong, mate? Your sister not planning a party for her wedding?"

"No," Link answered vaguely, "nothing…I just can't believe this is all really happening. When I think of where my life was before I set out on that last voyage…" He shook his head sadly. "I guess I should have known it would all fall apart sooner or later. I should have known Yentiko would be the reason why. But it's still going to be tough."

Jack glanced at Tetra, who shrugged in response to his inquisitive expression.

"I should go," Link sighed, apparently not having noticed this exchange. "Someone will figure out that I shouldn't be here."

He turned around and reached for the doorknob before Tetra called, "Link."

"_Qui_—I mean, what is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

He stared. "What?"

"We're prisoners, mate," Jack reminded him, "and you've got the key."

"Oh," Link sighed heavily, dropping his arm to his side. "I did forget. All right."

The two pirates returned to their cells. Link and Tetra hugged once more before he closed the door on her firmly, and them moved on to shake Jack's hand.

"Good to know you," he said truthfully.

"You, too, mate," Jack replied, slapping him on the shoulder. "Thanks for a good adventure to go out on."

Link smirked ironically. "I think you could have done without my part, don't you?"

"Not really," Jack countered, "because if it weren't for you, Tetra over there would be just like every other female pirate. She would have stayed in her own waters, and I never would have met either one of you. I'm not fond of dying, but I do think the adventure may have been worth it." Lowering his voice, he added, "Never travelled with a princess before, but I've always wondered why people made such a fuss about them."

"Do you understand now?" Link asked, grinning.

"I can hear you," spoke up Tetra casually.

In answer to Link's question, Jack only winked; they both laughed, making Tetra scowl.

"Men," she muttered, folding her arms.

"Well," Link sighed, hooking his keys back on his belt and making his way to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess…"

His lifted his eyes to Tetra, and they lingered on her face.

'This can't be the last time I'll ever see you.'

'It won't be,' Tetra vowed; it was an empty promise, and this knowledge brought tears to her eyes. 'It won't.'

'No. You're right. It won't.'

'It'll never be the last time.'

Link nodded mutely, and left her.

She stared at the doorway long after it had closed behind him.

When she finally managed to tear her eyes from it to stare downward, Jack turned away to let her be alone. He sighed, settling himself as comfortably as he could on the cold stone floor.

Sleep would not come easily to any of them that night.

* * *

The sun hung from the unblemished sky at its zenith, splashing infinite diamonds over the waves that curled over distances beyond the realm of sight, silhouetting the fortress of Felicitovente's capital against a curtain of sapphire. Life and the world were as beautiful as they had ever been. 

No one, however, was concerned at that moment with life.

'Are they sure they want to be present for this?' Yentiko asked of his guests concernedly.

It was not General Reyga who translated; part of his punishment was dismissal from such a role. The reckless soldier merely sulked in his seat in the balcony, high above the crowd, while one of the men who were now under his control only nominally spoke to the Turners. They were also seated in the balcony, between the emperor and the general.

William answered in a low voice, slipping an arm around his wife's waist.

To Yentiko, the translator explained, 'He says they've been in this scene before, but it's better now that they're together.'

'Oh,' said Yentiko, rather confused, but unwilling to show it. 'Well…let them know that if they feel at all uncomfortable, they are free to leave at any time.'

The translator spoke to this effect, and William and Elizabeth thanked him politely.

The town clerk far below them began to read the charges, and everyone in the box fell silent to watch the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow and Tetra, Queen of Pirates.

'I can't watch this.'

Yentiko frowned. Reyga, sitting on the other side of the Turners and their translator, had spoken.

'What did you say?' the emperor asked coldly.

'I can't watch this,' Reyga repeated, standing up. 'I'm leaving.'

'You'll do no such thing.'

The general blinked, his mouth a thin line. 'Excuse me?'

'I'm not letting you leave,' Yentiko told him. 'You brought these criminals here, now you'll deal with the consequences of your actions. Sit down.'

Reyga balled his fists. 'You expect me to watch quietly as you murder my best friend?' he asked in an unsteady voice.

'Drop the act,' Yentiko ordered him. 'You tried the love excuse in court, and it didn't work. I refuse to believe that there is anything between you and this woman that is more than physical.'

He almost flinched despite himself as Reyga took a step towards him, saying sharply, 'Your Majesty, you may disregard my years of loyal service to you, you may punish me for actions you deem to be illegal, but even _you_ do not have the authority under law to require me to witness this—or to reduce the most important relationship I have ever known in my life to one of simple lust.'

Before Yentiko could devise a suitable answer, Elizabeth lay a hand on Reyga's arm; he looked down, and she asked him a question. They spoke briefly in English, and William was just about to contribute when a trumpet sounded.

Anyone and everyone who had been looking away from the gallows immediately let their eyes snap there now; the crowd fell still and silent. Yentiko heard Reyga catch his breath.

'I'm leaving,' he said again, breaking from Elizabeth's grip and starting towards the stairs at the back of the box which would lead him away.

Yentiko was on his feet, making after him. 'Reyga!'

'You've been waiting a long time for this,' the man to whom to he called said cuttingly. 'The death of the last real threat to your throne. I would hate for you to miss it.'

A trumpet sounded again, once more calling all attention to it.

Standing at the gallows, Tetra was shaking. It was not out of fear, nor anything so simple as cold. She was literally shaking with rage, because every muscle in her body was flexed with her desire to lash out and kill something. At the very least, she wanted to rip her necklace from the hands of whoever had it; she had never thought she would die without her mother's pendant around her neck.

"Not going to do you any good to pop a vein fuming, love," Jack observed dully beside her.

In response, Tetra managed only to relax her tense jaw. He was right. Even if they could escape now…what would be the point?

At least she would die knowing that Link still believed in her. Even if she didn't have the love of the goddesses next to her heart.

An excited murmur rose in the crowd. The hooded executioner stepped forward dutifully; he pulled Jack to the trapdoor first, slipped the noose over his head, and took his place by the lever which would drop the ground from beneath the pirate's feet.

"Thanks for the adventure, love," Jack told her; the gold-toothed smile he flashed her, though she saw the effort behind it, was nevertheless genuine.

Tetra couldn't answer. She nodded, and blinked several times to clear her vision. Her throat was seized with the pain of the sob she was holding back. But she would not look away like a coward; she was determined to watch this, no matter how much she didn't want her last memory of Jack to be that of his death.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry, Jack…"

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the executioner reach for the lever, and felt everyone in the square holding their breath.

"I'm sorry. Really, I'm sorry."

Repeating the words like a mantra which would allow her to hold onto the last of her sanity, she saw the scene in slow motion. The executioner curled his fingers around the grip, flexed the muscles in his arm to pull back…

There was the sound of something cutting air—He withdrew sharply—The crowd let out a gasp—Tetra herself recoiled in surprise—Something whistled past her, but she didn't look to see what it was—It took her a few seconds to see what had happened—An arrow was protruding from the executioner's shoulder, which he was clutching tightly with his other hand, cursing as blood oozed between his fingers.

Tetra's eyes widened as her mouth fell open; Jack's eyes darted back and forth as he tried to see what was going on without making any sudden moves that might trigger the trapdoor beneath him to fall or the many guards all around to fire the bows they had drawn tight. He wasn't the only one looking around for the source of the disturbance, nor was he the only one who didn't know where to find it.

'Let them go, or next time I won't miss!'

Hundreds of faces swivelled toward one of the ramparts, from which the loud voice had come. Tetra's face broke into a wide grin.

A young man stood there, dressed entirely in black, including a cape that fluttered in the breeze and a mask that covered all of his face. He was armed with a bow.

"Very dramatic," commented Jack, trying to laugh without moving.

Tetra laughed as well, as hard as she could. The sheer stress of the situation had pushed her far behind the breaking point. She was the only one who saw the humour, however, and even she stopped laughing when the archer once more nocked his weapon. He said nothing, but his meaning was clear.

Nevertheless, Tetra had a feeling the emperor wasn't going to respond to threats. Glancing at him, she saw that his eyes were frozen on the black-clad man as he gave a signal to his troops, who all turned their own bows from the pirates to the stranger.

Stranger—Tetra doubted it. But she still thought she was going to have to get out of this one on her own; the distraction was about all the help he could offer. The only question now was how to escape…

Tetra's eyes, slowly wandering the scene, tried to find a solution. She remembered the mysterious object that had darted past her only when her eyes fell to where it stood just before her; it was an arrow with a small scroll tied to its shaft.

'Go ahead and shoot,' proclaimed the man at whom every bow in the Felicitovente was now aimed. 'You won't hit me.'

The soldiers didn't take him up on his threat; they didn't want to be the ones to blink first, or risk proving him right.

Moving very slowly, hoping that no one was paying her any attention, Tetra slid her foot toward the arrow and gently dislodged it from the wooden planks with the toe of her boot. Then, very carefully, she managed to flick it up into the air, catch it awkwardly in one of her bound hands, and quickly tear it open.

Only one four words were written on it, in a familiar hand. Tetra read them in less than a moment.

"Jack," she said urgently, clutching it in her fist, "there's something…I've tried not to do it before, but now I have to."

As she spoke, his brow creased in confusion. "What d'you—"

'_Fire_!'

"There's no time!"

The first cry was the emperor's, the second, Tetra's. Jack barely had time to see a barrage of shafts unleashed—

Will stood up in his seat, as Elizabeth did the same with a shout of horror—

There was a flash of light that blinded the crowd, and when it faded, all three of them were gone—Jack, Tetra and the man in black.

Yentiko whipped around—so was Reyga.

* * *

"What just happened?" 

"There's no time."

"Yes, you've already said that."

"Well, then, if you already now the answer, why did you ask?"

"You know, you're starting to sound like me."

Tetra looked up from the ropes on her hands that she was struggling with, and gave Jack a shaky smile. "Thanks."

"Is that a compliment?" Jack inquired curiously.

Tetra laughed shortly and turned her attention back to the ropes. "Dunno."

After watching her work for a few more moments, Jack asked, "Was that masked stranger who I thought he was?"

"You mean Link?"

"Aye."

"Of course. Got it!" she exclaimed happily; when she quickly pulled her arms apart, the ropes fell from her wrists. Beginning her work on Jack's, she said, "You know, you could do this yourself, like I did."

"I come from a civilization that's mastered metalwork, love," he reminded her. "I can pick a lock, but I'm terrible with knots."

Tetra grunted, gave one last tug, and whipped the ropes from Jack's hands. "There. Now come on, we're gonna have to get away."

"I need my effects before I go anywhere," Jack reminded her.

Tetra gave a frustrated growl. "Jack, _please_—"

"Love, you think I'm going to run around enemy territory without a weapon?" he interrupted flatly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I make it a point not to do anything stupid. Of course," he added, looking around in the darkness. "I'm operating off of the assumption that we are still in enemy territory?"

"We are," she assured him darkly.

"I see. More specifically?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tetra looked around as well, lips pursed. They were in a dark space, a hallway with stone walls. Unlit torch brackets hung cold and empty along the walls at intervals.

"I don't know," she concluded, "but we're somewhere below the gallows. That's where I sent us, anyway. I can't go much more than fifty feet, less if I'm taking someone with me."

"And how did you know you could…send us here?" Jack asked slowly.

"The note," she replied simply as she took two torches down from their brackets on the walls.

Picking up the paper which lay on the ground at his feet, Jack saw four words in Link and Tetra's language: _Reremoat pardo. Dobelat ma._

"What does it—?"

He stopped himself in mid-sentence at the sight before him; Tetra was looking at one torch with narrowed eyes, and an instant later, it burst into flame. He started, but she calmly used it to light the other, which she handed to him.

"Basically, it says, 'Send yourself down. Trust me,'" she answered his unfinished question.

Jack looked at the note once more, trying to match the words to her translation. "Your language has a word for whatever it is you just did?" he asked.

"Yes." She offered no further explanation.

Although Jack stared at her, she still didn't speak. "Something you want to tell me, love?" he asked finally. "Perhaps something about how you got us away from the hangman's noose, or how you lit these lovely torches?"

"Something I want to tell you? No, not really," she said honestly. "Something I really _should _tell you…" She took a deep breath, and explained, "Part of who I am—an ancient Hylian, and particularly a princess of ancient Hyrule—is that. Magic. I have magical powers."

Jack didn't move. "Then those accusations of witchcraft…"

Tetra nodded. "From what Faudry told me, the people of Felicitovente think magic is evil, the work of the heathen gods they no longer believe in, and so someone like me… Well, I'm not only the Queen of Pirates, or the Queen of Hyrule. I'm also the Queen of Witches." She gave a wry smile that looked rather ghostly in the pale torchlight. "I think they always knew that, but they never knew before now that their beloved General Reyga was—"

"The Knight of Wizards?"

Tetra grinned, knowing whom she would see when she turned around. "Link," she began in a mock threatening voice, "you should know better than to sneak up on me by now, or—"

She stopped abruptly; the eyes peering at her, set within the black mask, were most definitely not Link's.

"Who…?" she began feebly.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tetra. Did I scare you?"

This time, it was all she could do not to faint with relief when she recognized the voice by its own merits rather than what she expected to hear.

"Michael!" exclaimed Jack. "What in the name of all things holy are you doing here?"

They saw the young man smile uneasily beneath his black mask. "The _Pearl_ wasn't about to leave behind her two commanding officers."

"But how did you find us?" Tetra asked, mystified.

Michael shook his head. "Wasn't easy. You know that island where we lost you? Well, we were searching all over, and we eventually heard talk in a pub of an imperial vessel of some kind that had taken a couple of pirates. That wouldn't have made news around the island, except that a lot of these other scoundrels and villains had been on ships like mine, commissioned to catch their fellow pirates. So they knew it was important that one of the ones captured was a woman. So we figured those two must have been you, and a few people who were more familiar with that lying cheat who turned in so many of his so-called allies, they managed to give us bearing toward this place as being where he was from."

"And where's the _Pearl_ now?" Jack asked.

"Safely docked at a little island not far from here. Not much more than a rock, really."

"I told you my men would find us," Jack told Tetra proudly; she, however, was still staring at Michael with an open expression of bewilderment.

"I can't believe that was you at the execution," Tetra spoke up numbly. "You've always seemed so shy."

As if to prove her point, Michael dropped his gaze and shifted his feet uneasily. "Oh," he laughed nervously, "that wasn't me. That was your friend, Link. I'm just his body double, he's handling all the bravery stuff."

"You mean…you two have a plan?" Tetra asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Well, he does. I think he kind of made up most of it this morning. I'm just following orders. I confronted him in his room a couple days ago to demand that he set you free, and then I found out that he's actually on our side. Which was a relief," he admitted. "Working up the nerve to talk to him when I thought he was an enemy… God in heaven, I was so nervous, I don't know how I didn't just faint dead."

Tetra grinned; that sounded more like Michael.

"All right, then," Jack said, "if there's a plan at work here, what do we do now?"

"Well, Link told me to meet you down here, and I'm supposed to lead you to his quarters, and he's going to hide you until the heat dies down."

"That's all well and good," Jack nodded, "but it does beg one question."

"What's that?"

"How's he supposed to hide us when he's already under suspicion of being sympathetic to our cause?"

Now that he had mentioned it, this thought made Tetra nervous, too.

"I'm sure he's got an idea," she said, impressed at how confident she managed to make her own voice sound. Nevertheless, she did add, "At least…he better."


	17. Sword and Play

Chapter Sixteen—Sword and Play

'I want everyone on this island hunting them down! Is that perfectly clear?'

'Yes, Imperial Majesty.'

'Then go! You're in charge!'

Faudry gave a quick salute, then hurried away, already barking orders to the nearest soldiers. He left the emperor standing with his two prestigious guests and the sailor who was their translator.

At this moment, Yentiko could think of at least ten reasons why he wished General Reyga hadn't forsaken the empire.

William spoke, and the translator nodded. To a frustrated Yentiko, he explained, 'He'd like to know if they can do anything to help.'

The emperor sighed, rubbing his eyes. 'Oh…I suppose they could look along with everyone else. Everywhere on the island needs to be searched for Reyga, those pirates, and that…man who interrupted everything.'

The translator relayed this message, and William and Elizabeth accepted it eagerly.

"_Iltuh mikgare_," Elizabeth said, already following her husband away. She tried to look concerned, and suspected that Will was trying to get out of the emperor's sight quickly in order to hide his inability to do so. They could only consider themselves lucky that hardly anyone could understand them when they spoke.

"We should split up, so people think we're looking," he pointed out, as they hurried down the stairs from the box seats overlooking the gallows.

"You're right…but where are we really going?" she asked. They had reached the ground, and looked around uncertainly.

"I'll go to Link's room," Will muttered quickly.

"All right," Elizabeth agreed. "I'll go to ours, and start getting ready."

"Good."

The two of them kissed briefly, then ran off in different directions, to prepare for their parts in the plan Link had devised and informed them of only the night before.

* * *

Tetra noticed as she walked that she was moving closer to Jack with every step. Although she chastised herself for it, she couldn't bring herself to move away again. Perhaps it was the intimidating dark, which was complete since Michael had advised her to put out the torches she had lit earlier, or the cold she noticed increasingly as each second passed. She didn't know where Michael was leading them, but nor did she want to break the oppressive silence to ask. All the passages looked the same; the only change she had noticed over the course of this trek was that for a time they had been walking uphill. But now the ground was flat once more, and the monotony of their footsteps had grown such that as long as they were walking through this meaningless space, in her mind, they were safe. 

Michael put out a hand for them to stop.

"I think…" he murmured, stepping ahead carefully. He pushed against the stone wall before them; it groaned, creaked…then moved. A sliver of light cracked into the darkness, making Tetra squint, but Michael blocked it off almost immediately by peering through it.

"Yes," he whispered keenly, "this is the place."

Tetra and Jack curiously looked past him as he opened the wall further, to see where they were headed.

What they found was a wide, tall, luxurious room. Its walls were decorated with elegant art, including a large and richly-coloured tapestry which counterbalanced the eye-catching stone fireplace on the opposite wall. Several chairs, proportionately large, were situated to form a sitting area around the fire; the other side of the room looked to be a more personal, less social, office-like space, with features such as a desk strewn over its grand surface with official-looking documents, and a long, inviting couch. Several doors branched off of the walls, but with no concept of where this room was, it was impossible to say where they led.

"What is this place?" Tetra asked in awe.

"Link's quarters," Michael replied easily. "Well, part of it. There's other rooms, of course." He waved toward the doors.

"Link lives _here_?" Tetra blurted, mouth falling open in shock. She was used to thinking of him as a simple boy from a small village on Outset, and despite the grandeur against which she had seen him set lately, she still imagined him going home to a modest lodging.

"He won't live here for very much longer," Jack pointed out. "I think this infraction might cost him some of his privileges. Like that of life," he added in a mutter.

Tetra bit her lip; she could practically see Yentiko standing before a thronging crowd to announce that their beloved general had rebelled, thrown his lot in with notorious criminals and heathens, and would have to be executed…

"What are we supposed to do?" she asked, forcing out of her mind the image of Link dropping in a hangman's noose.

Michael shrugged. "For now, wait. That's all he said."

Jack could only shrug as well, in response to the incredulous stare that Tetra turned from Michael to him, which seemed to be longing for help.

"What, you think we should just sit here?" she demanded.

"I may not understand Link," Jack sighed, "but I know this: When I man has a plan which is intended to save your life, the last thing you should do is not follow it."

This was not logic that Tetra could argue with. Nevertheless, she insisted on wearing a stubborn expressions when she dropped into the nearest chair, the one behind Link's desk, to do exactly as Michael had suggested—wait.

* * *

Faudry's eyes were wide, his nostrils flared, his mouth slightly open, his very ears flexed as he attuned all his senses to any unusual presence. The masked man was somewhere…the traitor…the witch's ally…. 

Every soldier in the army was swarming the chaotic fortress and palace around him, and all the common people as well had been enlisted to search the town top to bottom for any sign of Tetra, Jack, Reyga, and the stranger in black. Even Will and Elizabeth were searching.

Faudry came to a halt arbitrarily, on a pathway leading from the palace to the rest of the city, to think more clearly. He closed his eyes, picturing the entire island as vividly as he could. There was somewhere they weren't looking, there had to be…

The tunnels.

Windfall Island had undergone serious renovations when Felicitovente had come into existence. The quaint town was entirely gone, and the entire island was now essentially a government centre more than anything else. But there was one unusual feature they had kept—A network of ancient tunnels, their original purpose unknown, snaked beneath the city. The army had cleaned them, reinforced them, and generally made them usable. Reyga, of course, knew them inside out and backwards, and so did Faudry, but only one of these two men was on the hunt at the moment. If there were pirates to be caught, he would catch them.

His eyes snapped open with new resolve. The nearest tunnel entrance was in the basement of a nearby watch tower, and so he sprinted to the corner of the street on which he stood and burst through the tower door. He ignored the few guards on duty who jumped when they saw him, threw open the trap door at the feet as they scrambled out of his way, and leapt nimbly down into the darkness.

It was utterly silent in the tunnel once the trap door fell heavily into place; all the chaos on the surface remained outside Faudry's path, leaving him to hunt in peace. Holding perfectly still, he stared ahead and tried to penetrate the darkness. Then he glanced back over his shoulder. There was nothing in either direction but the darkness that swallowed the infinite length of the tunnel.

Forward, if he remembered the directions of this labyrinth correctly, would take him closer to the gallows. This was therefore the route he chose.

As he walked, Faudry hated how loud his footfalls were. Anyone hiding just out of his sight ahead would hear him coming, and anyone behind him would find it that much easier to ambush him. This thought immediately caused him to shift his focus; though still walking forward, his attention was drifting in the other direction.

The silence pressed in on him, broken only by the steady sounds of his continued footsteps. And was that his own breathing, echoing so loudly? How had he not noticed it before? It drowned out even the steps. And he wished that whoever was behind him would just attack—He could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his neck.

On impulse, he whipped around, drawing his sword with a slick metal hiss and slashing it through the air to bite into whoever was following him. But it only whispered through the dark, touching nothing.

Faudry let out his breath silently, and shook his head at his own foolishness. The dark was making him paranoid. He turned back around, smirking to himself, though he also kept his blade drawn.

He had gone only a pace and a half when the voice spoke.

'You missed.'

Faudry froze. There _was_ someone behind him. He turned around, straining his vision, and this time just managed to make out the vague silhouette of a man dressed in black.

'You…'

'Looking for me?' the stranger asked; his voice was bizarrely casual. 'Because if you're not, then I'd advise you to stick to the surface. Nothing else of interest down here.'

'Oh, really?' Faudry growled.

'Really.'

'No one else?'

'No one.'

'No…pirates?'

When the man didn't immediately answer, Faudry's mouth curled into a grin of satisfaction. Then—

'Pirates? Sorry. None.'

Faudry's grin was instantly a grimace. 'In that case…I'll settle for you.'

The black man sighed. 'I thought you might say that. All right, then. Let's go.'

There was the sound of a sword sliding from a sheath, and movement which Faudry could barely see, and then the stranger attacked.

Faudry was immediately on the defensive. He could barely see a foot before him, yet his opponent battled with the confidence of a man in broad daylight. It was clear to Faudry that he was only fighting lightly. Yet with a few quick strokes, he locked his own blade around the commodore's and disarmed him effortlessly. Faudry heard his sword clatter uselessly to the ground a few feet behind his opponent when it flew from his grip.

'Perhaps I should have warned you,' the stranger said apologetically, 'I've never lost a match.'

These words made Faudry gape. 'Reyga!'

'Reyga?' echoed the dark warrior, confusion in his voice. 'Oh, he's a general, isn't he? Is that who you mean?'

'You know I mean him, because you _are_ him! He's never lost a match!'

There was a pause, and then the black man spoke again, conversationally.

'Yes, I've heard of him. Well, before today I hadn't, but I ran into him. Here. Very sad.'

'Wh—'

'Trespassing on my territory. Had to get rid of him. Unfortunate, but there you are. I'm not surprised to hear that he'd never lost before. He did put up a good fight. Died a man's death. But when two men who have never lost come into battle with each other…only one of them can win.'

As much as Faudry loathed Reyga, it chilled him to hear anyone speak so casually, so rationally, about murder.

'I don't believe you,' he said, not entirely believing himself.

'You mean the fact that I just defeated you with the ease of a man accustomed to this place was not proof enough?' asked the man smoothly. 'That is a shame. Two soldiers in one day. What a waste. You see, you have that other man's—Reyga was his name?—Yes, you have his arrogance. So now,' he concluded, almost wistfully, 'you will have to suffer his death.'

As the black man moved, Faudry blurted before he could think, 'Wait!'

His would-be killer paused. 'Yes?'

'I'll go,' he offered, 'without question. If you'll just do me one favour.'

'Why should I do you a favour? You are an intruder.'

'All I ask is that if you do see any pirates down here….kill them.'

The mysterious warrior lowered his weapon slightly. 'Ah. Fear not. All invaders receive due punishment.'

Faudry hesitated. 'Even women?'

'Why do you ask?'

'One of the ones I want to you kill is a woman.'

'I see. Let me assure you, I know no gender. Intruders are intruders.'

'Thank you,' Faudry said politely. 'I'll leave you alone.'

He lowered his eyes courteously as he stepped past the guard of the tunnels, not only as a gesture of respect, but also in the hopes of finding his weapon. And he did spot the bright metal—caught under a black-booted foot. He cursed internally. There was no hope of retrieving it.

Stopping where he stood, Faudry added, 'Also…thank you for what you did to Reyga. Eliminating him will be a great help to me.'

'Oh?' Faudry heard a smile in the other man's voice. 'I didn't know that. Well…we'll see, I guess.'

This response was far more ominous than any Faudry would have liked to hear. He couldn't resist asking, 'What do you—'

'Weren't you leaving?'

Faudry scowled; he hated being ordered to do anything, but unarmed and in the dark, he didn't have much choice. He would just have to come back at a more opportune moment to deal with this stranger, who seemed above the restrictions that bound most mortals.

Almost, he thought with a thrill of horror and realization, as if he were a wizard.

'I am leaving,' he assured the dark man slowly, 'but—I want to know how it is that you defeated me. And Reyga. I hate him, but his skill in combat is unparalleled.'

'The only ones who are unparalleled,' the man replied, just as slowly and clearly, 'are the goddesses.'

Something burst inside Faudry. 'You! Heretic!' he cried, pointing an accusatory finger. An instant later, he gave a cry of pain and recoiled as steel bit into his forearm.

'You. Heathen.'

And the man was gone with only a rustle of his cape.

Faudry immediately dropped to his hands and knees, scrambling for his sword, but it was gone. He cursed again in fury, but was unfazed; he stood up and began to run, but soon realized the pursuit was hopeless. He lost the sound of the other man's footsteps after a mere ten feet, but was quite certain that the warrior hadn't lost him. Balling his fists, he spat furiously, 'Damn it!'

Not even an echo answered.

There was no point, he thought sullenly. The only thing he stood a chance of finding down here was serious trouble. Therefore, continuing to glower sulkily, he turned back and made his way to the trap door through which he had come. He would find another way.

* * *

Michael sat by the empty fireplace, staring into it. Jack sat on the couch, with his hat pulled over his eyes, so that he wouldn't have to stare at anything. And Tetra sat behind Link's desk, drumming her fingers against its sleek wood. Continually. 

"Love, if you don't mind," Jack commented casually, "that's rather irritating."

She only grunted, glaring at him as though he could see it. Michael lifted his head and looked between the two of them with a trace of a grin.

"You really haven't changed, have you?" he observed.

Jack peered up from beneath his hat's brim. "Did you expect us to, mate?"

"Well…I would think that the near death experience might change a few things," Michael pointed out awkwardly.

As Jack shrugged, Tetra sighed, "Another day, another person trying to kill us." She opted against giving him the details of exactly why this attempted murder was nothing like any of the others she had ever faced in her life.

Michael, smiling, opened his mouth again, but was cut off when the door opened; all three of them tensed, ready to spring.

"Oh, good. You're here."

It was Will. Tetra slumped, but Jack scrambled to his feet.

"Will, mate! You're in on this plan, too?"

"Of course I am," Will said promptly. "And so is Elizabeth. I'm going to help you, and she's going to help you, Tetra."

"Help us with what?" the woman to whom he addressed himself asked slowly, frowning.

"Disguises."

Before Tetra could ask him to elaborate, the other door opened, the secret hidden behind the wall, and she turned sharply to see who was arriving.

"Link!" she exclaimed happily. She saw him smile at her, though his face was covered with a black mask everywhere except the eyes. He and Michael really did look like one man in their identical disguises.

"Hi. Everyone's here?" He quickly counted. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"In our room, waiting for Tetra," Will answered.

"So what's this plan you've got?" Jack asked.

Link nodded, and took a deep breath. "All right. Now, I'm pretty sure I've got Faudry off on a wild goose chase. Michael, you're my decoy, so go get the ship."

"Right."

"Will, you stay here and start getting to work with Jack."

"Of course."

"And I'll be back to help in a few minutes, after I take you, Tetra, to Elizabeth." He jerked his head to indicate that they were headed back through the tunnels. Perhaps he saw the disappointment on her face at the prospect of more enclosed darkness, because he said apologetically, "Sorry, but they lead everywhere except to the prison."

She sighed. "I can't exactly argue with you," she admitted. "I don't have a clue what's going on."

As she passed through the door he held open for her, without looking back at the others, she asked, 'Why didn't you tell me anything about this plan? Before?'

'Well,' he began thoughtfully, closing the door behind them and waving for her to follow him, 'because I kind of made it up at the last possible minute. And also because I knew you'd try to take over your own rescue operation. And I didn't want you to be guilty of conspiracy,' he added with a shrug.

'But _you_ are now,' she pointed out.

'Yeah,' he agreed carelessly, 'but I've got bigger things to worry about.'

What he meant by this, Tetra could only guess. She didn't know if he intended to face the death his emperor wanted to give him.

They walked on, side by side, in silence. Tetra could think of nothing to say, though the silence was agonizing.

'Talk to me,' she finally spoke up shortly.

He glanced up at her. 'Why?' he asked, sounding almost amused.

'Because—it's so stupid, walking along and not saying anything!'

She heard him sigh, before asking pleasantly, 'How are you today, Zelda?'

She grinned at the sound of her name. 'Fine, thanks.'

Whether or not he knew what she meant, he didn't answer. Only seconds later, however, he stopped.

'Here we are.'

As Michael had done when bringing Tetra and Jack to Link's room, Link now placed a hand on the wall and pushed. And, just as before, the heavy stone ground in resistance, but nevertheless yielded to reveal brightness.

"Link! Tetra!"

On the other side stood Elizabeth, in a room as finely decorated as Link's, if somewhat smaller and lacking the desk area.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Link greeted her. "Ready?"

She nodded, looking Tetra over. "Let's go."

"Okay, then." Link prodded Tetra forward, telling her, 'I've got to go back now, I have a few more things to do. Elizabeth will fill you in on the rest of the plan.'

'Aren't you—'

'Bye.'

He was already closing the door behind her as she stepped forward to demand answers, and it silently but firmly shut in her face. She stared at it in indignation.

"Tetra?" spoke up Elizabeth presently.

The pirate woman stood still a moment longer, then turned around. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just not used to all this secrecy from him…What are we doing now?"

Elizabeth waved an arm to the sitting area; two large and comfortable armchairs sat by a small, decorative table. All three pieces of furniture were heaped with bright, elaborate women's clothes. "Getting you a disguise," she answered. "This is my wardrobe."

Tetra felt her heart sink—dresses.

"Let's pick something out," Elizabeth urged her, stepped forward to begin looking through the piles. "You're a bit smaller than me, and thicker built, so we might have trouble finding something that's going to fit. It's going to take some work to make you—well—"

She hesitated, slowly taking in Tetra's dirty, weathered appearance.

"To make me look like a lady?" the pirate woman offered.

"Well…yes," Elizabeth confirmed heavily. "I don't know how much experience you have…"

"More than you think," Tetra assured her, grinning. She couldn't resist adding, "I am a princess, aren't I?"

* * *

"Put this on." 

"Wear that with it."

"That doesn't match."

"Sure, it does. See the detailing?"

"Remind me again… Are you two the pirate's son and the knight, or the governor's daughter and the princess?"

Link glared at Jack, too occupied with fixing his own tie on his outfit to do anything worse. His nerves were frayed to their very tips as he worried about the success of his plan; he didn't like how long he had been absent from public sight for. If he was going to convince them that he wasn't the man in black, he was going to have to appear soon, wearing the clothes he had last been seen in, which had gotten rather damaged in the process of his magical change of clothes; he wasn't experienced in such transformations.

"Shut up and get dressed," Will ordered the pirate captain bluntly.

Jack cast him a grin before beginning to do so, and as he turned away from the other men, Link grumbled impatiently, "How do you put up with him?"

"The trick," Will informed him, "is to never assume that you know what he's thinking. Just take each comment in the moment, and don't worry about what he just said or what he's about to say. It won't make him any easier to understand," he admitted, "but at least you won't drive yourself mad."

"That seems to be the most anyone can expect," Link observed.

"Oh, no," Will said confidently. "The most you can expect is that he'll help you fall into some happy accident that will give you everything you've ever wanted, and some things you didn't know you wanted, and make your life perfect."

Link had no idea what to say to this. Rather than answering, he swore under his breath at the wrinkles in his cuffs.

Ten minutes later, they were dressed. Link and Will looked like themselves, but Jack was dressed as a well-off Felicitovente native. He was wearing a combination of clothes belonging to the other men, which didn't fit him perfectly, but which bothered him more because of their style—a blue tunic over tights the same shade of green as the tunic's embroidered details, with dress shoes of patent leather that features silver buckles. He was battling between the urges to refuse to participate in any plot which involved this outfit, and turning over a new leaf to sympathize with every similarly-attired fop he had ever robbed blind. He decided that he would try to ignore himself, unless anyone looked at him wrong, in which case he was quite certain that he would be overcome by some desire to prove his masculinity by giving out a beating. So far, neither Will nor Link had tempted him to do so, since of course they were dressed almost the same way. He found he was almost disappointed.

"All right," Link said, "back to the tunnels again. Jack, I'll take you to meet Tetra. Will, you go meet up with Elizabeth again."

He nodded, but added with a warning smile, "I don't know if they'll be ready yet. I've seen Elizabeth take hours to get ready when she wants to look her best, and as for Tetra…"

"She's fast, mate," Jack assured him calmly. Both Link and Will looked at the pirate captain in surprise at the confidence with which he spoke, but he, apparently satisfied with his cryptic remark, did not elaborate.

"All right," said Link slowly, still frowning at him, "let's go."

Will nodded, and headed out of the room via the main door without awaiting further instructions. Link once more heaved open the entrance to the tunnels, and he and Jack disappeared again into the dark.

"Is it far to where we're going?" the latter asked immediately.

"No, it's really not. Will and Elizabeth's room is only down the hall from mine, so…" He let the idea finish itself, and Jack understood.

Momentarily, the hallway began to lighten, and they soon realized that this was because the secret doorway leading to the guests' room stood open. As they came near, they saw a figure standing framed in the doorway.

"Hi," Link began, recognizing Elizabeth. "Is she ready to—"

He heard himself choke when Tetra stepped into view at the other young woman's side. He had seen her dressed as a princess before, and always imagined her as such in his memories, but there had always been something almost masculine in her conduct; now, however, it was clear that she was more practiced and being a woman. She carried herself gracefully, and the elegant clothing, cosmetics and jewellery that she wore actually suited her. Her gown was dark purple, trimmed in gold and pearls, and her blonde hair fell freely about her face in perfect waves. She looked as though she was a princess not only by blood but by upbringing.

"You…uh…"

"Clean up good?" she suggested, her newly pink lips curving into the same old smirk.

"No," Link countered quickly; just as quickly, he corrected, "Well, yes, you do, but that's not what—"

"Oh, shut up and come on," she sighed, hitching up her skirts and pushing past him into the tunnel.

"Ah," he observed, nodding, "there you are. Nearly lost you for a second there in all that girly sugar and spice."

She chuckled; he was obviously must more comfortable around her when she was acting like she was still armed and dangerous. Unable to resist, she put on her most playful expression and spoke in a voice to match.

'Last time I checked, you didn't mind when I acted like a girl,' she reminded him smoothly. 'But,' she added, laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling, 'if this disguise is going to work, you're going to have to forget about that.'

He raised an eyebrow at her. 'I can if you can,' he retorted. "Come on, I'll take you to the docks."

He broke off from her grip and began to lead the way. She watched him go, then glanced toward Jack, who was looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She wondered if he had understood their interaction.

"After you," he said politely, waving for her to start down the hall with a smile. She nodded courteously, and accepted the invitation.

The plan was about to begin.


	18. Ladies and Gentlemen

Chapter Seventeen—Ladies and Gentlemen

Tetra took a deep breath and glanced at Jack.

"Ready?"

"When you are," he nodded.

She took another breath. "Okay. Let's go."

Slipping her hand into his, she smiled pleasantly, and stepped forward. They walked together from the dock where they stood, near a well-camouflaged exit from the tunnels which Link had brought them to, and made their way up the stairs that curved along a cliff-like side of the island. Tetra could almost feel her heart hammering as they came into sight of the town itself, fearing of the prospect of walking around in public when these people wanted her dead…but she knew how different she looked from herself, knew that Jack did as well, and knew that no one would think anyone would be stupid enough to appear when they were wanted. Therefore, she insistently held her confidence. She was a confident person.

But nevertheless, she gripped Jack's hand even more tightly as she summed up the courage to lead him to a nearby soldier.

It was a private they chose to approach, a young man unlikely because of his lack of experience to recognize them. Jack tapped the man on the shoulder, and Tetra wished once again that it were more socially acceptable for a woman to speak on behalf of a man than the other way around. It would have made all this so much easier if she hadn't been obligated to stand their and smile vapidly.

The private reached quickly for his sword as he turned, and started when he saw the two people before him.

'Oh,' he said blankly. 'May I help you?'

Jack glanced briefly at Tetra, who merely widened her passively cheerful smile. In response to the signal that this was the expected response, he spoke the sentence she had taught him.

'Sorry to bother you, but could you tell us where we might find General Reyga?'

His accent was flawed, but fortunately, his character was a foreigner. Tetra continued to focus on looking perfectly normal, though she felt her heart rate increase as she saw the man stare closely at both her and Jack.

'Do I know you?' he asked slowly.

To give Jack an indication of how to answer, Tetra creased her brow into an expression of polite curiosity, and tilted her head inquisitively.

'No,' Jack guessed. 'So…could you tell us where we might find General Reyga?'

Although he still looked doubtful, the soldier pointed a thumb over his shoulder, toward the fortress. 'Somewhere in there, probably in the royal areas, but he really could be anywhere.'

Tetra smiled brightly again, once again communicating that this warranted a simple, rehearsed answer.

'Thank you,' Jack said politely.

As soon as he had spoken, Tetra began to lead him away before they could be roped into conversation, but their guide was already speaking again.

'There's a search going on, though,' he said. 'Didn't you know?'

They stopped and turned back, Jack glancing at Tetra for an answer.

'A search?' she echoed; it was too risky to let Jack try to handle this part of the discussion with his limited language skills. 'For what?'

The man looked bewildered. 'Well… If you haven't heard, you really should be warned… There's two dangerous criminals on the loose.'

Tetra placed a hand near her throat in an imitation of ladylike horror, and saw Jack copy her dainty expression in a more masculine way. 'Oh, how awful!' she gasped. On impulse, she couldn't resist adding, 'I'm sure he'll catch them, though.'

'Who will?' the soldier asked. Remembering who they had been asking about, he added, 'You mean General Reyga?'

'Yes, of course,' she confirmed with a proud nod. 'He's never let anyone down.'

'Then…do you know him well?'

'Oh, yes, quite well.'

With this cryptic answer and a continued sweet smile, she led Jack away. They were both eager to be out of earshot so they could speak and act freely.

"What were we so upset about?" he asked in a low voice, when they had ducked around a corner into a small side street that was empty of townspeople.

"The escaped criminals," she answered quickly, glancing around to ensure they were really alone and no one would notice them speaking English. "Where do you think we are?"

Jack looked around critically, and assessed, "On the opposite side of the island from where we first docked. I don't see any of the places we saw then. And it makes sense that they would keep the royal chambers and all that as far away from the military and the dungeons as possible."

"All right…" Tetra murmured slowly. She concluded that he was right; there was nothing familiar in sight, and Link had told them that he was leaving them near the area of the fortress that served for more noble than martial business. "So let's go in, then. The nearest door we can find."

Jack nodded in agreement, and held out his arm. She sighed, and allowed herself to fall back into character by hanging onto him once again.

They stepped out of the back street, and casually let their eyes wander from side to side. A tall and stately door stood only a few feet away, and though the complex architecture of the buildings of Windfall made it difficult to say if this actually led into the central fortress itself, it seemed a logical guess to make. By unspoken consent, they made for it, and were relieved to find that it opened.

On the other side was an area of the fortress apparently much more suited to receiving guests than those which they had so far encountered. It was, quite simply, vast; its ceilings vaulted twenty feet overhead, with marble pillars stretching towards them, and its flagstone floor swept out on all sides. Other than the impressive structural elements, this lobby was empty, though equally elegant hallways extended out from either side, and directly facing them was a pair of tall, double doors very much like those through which they had passed to enter the place. Jack let out a low whistle.

"Wow," he observed.

'Excuse me?'

Both of the visitors looked sharply to their left; in the gaping entrance of the hall there appeared another soldier, one of the many who probably lurked in every corner of this place, and every corner of the island now that it was being scoured. He was approaching them swiftly, and Tetra drew in closer to Jack in a gesture that was not only on behalf of her character.

'May I inquire as to your business here?' the officer asked formally. He was clearly of a higher ranking than the private they had spoken with earlier.

With her arms through Jack's, Tetra subtly nudged him in the side to tell him to speak. He recited his line like a trained parrot.

'Sorry to bother you, but could you tell us where we might find General Reyga?'

The official raised his eyebrows. 'No, I cannot. However, if you have an appointment, I can inform him of your arrival.'

'We don't have an appointment,' Tetra spoke up apologetically, 'but could you tell him I've come anyway? He'll want to see me.'

Obviously sceptical about her assurance, the soldier asked, 'And who might you be, ma'am?'

Tetra smiled and gave a small curtsey. 'My name is Miss Aryll Reyga.'

* * *

'Imperial Majesty, I'm sorry, but I don't know what more I can say,' Link repeated himself, standing in a position as stiff as his voice. 'I can only assure you that I had nothing to do with the escape of the prisoners. I confess, again, that I did leave the box as soon as you turned your back on me, but I was only bound for my chambers. I didn't know anything was wrong until I heard the commotion in the hall outside my room.' 

'Reyga, do you really expect me to believe that?' Yentiko snapped. 'You disappeared at the exact moment they did.'

'I left _before_ they did,' Link reminded him coldly, feeling his own jaw stiffen in anger, 'so I was not present during their escape. And I have since returned.'

'And they still have not! Where are they!'

Even Link would never have suspected such a bluntly illogical question from the emperor. His mouth hung open a few moments before he began, 'With all due respect, Imperial Majesty, you cannot seriously expect—'

'General, sir!'

'One moment,' Link sharply cut off the approaching soldier; the man came to a halt just behind his superior, who continued speaking to Yentiko. 'Majesty, you cannot expect that I can provide you answers simply because you choose to believe that I am in continued alliance with your enemies. I have professed my innocence, I have accounted for my whereabouts, and I will assist you in your search for the two convicts, but let me assure you equally that the moment this situation is resolved, I will gladly relinquish the full extent of my current control of Felicitovente's armed forces and justice system over to you. Until that time, I would respectfully request that you treat me with the dignity my rank affords.' He bowed shortly to the seething ruler, who looked too furious to speak. 'Thank you. Now…' he turned to the other man, 'you had something to say?'

'Uh…General, sir…there's a woman here to see you.'

Although Link of course knew who this was, and despite himself felt highly relived that she had arrived according to plan, he nevertheless placed a blank expression upon his face. In the short tone of a man who had been bothered in the middle of something important, he asked, 'A woman? I'm not expecting anyone.'

'No, sir, she doesn't have an appointment.'

Link raised his eyebrows. 'Then why does she expect that she should be able to see me? I'm busy. Or more accurately, what did she tell you that you decided I should be interrupted with the news of her presence?'

'Her name, sir.'

'Which is…?'

'Aryll Reyga.'

Link gaped, hoping to express amazement and delight in a single expression. 'Aryll! Oh, really? That's wonderful! Yes, I'll see her right away! Where is she?'

'The entrance hall, sir, waiting for you. She anticipated that you might agree to see her.'

'Of course, yes!' To Yentiko, he added, 'Majesty, could I go to welcome her?'

The emperor was frowning doubtfully at him. 'Aryll…I know that name…and she's a Reyga, a relative of yours?'

'I'm sure I've mentioned her,' Link agreed promptly. 'She's my sister.'

Yentiko's face relaxed, though his eyes remained dark. 'Is that so?'

'Yes. You must have heard me talk about my sister, even if I never mentioned her name…'

'I have, yes. I would certainly like to meet her.'

As much as he had been sure this would happen, Link had still been hoping it wouldn't. He didn't let the emperor bother him, though; he replied swiftly, his smile unchanging.

'And I would love for you to meet her.'

* * *

"Taerv…Taerv…" 

Jack was murmuring to himself as he waited at Tetra's side. He was having difficulty articulating the proper vowel in the name that was supposed to be his.

"You can have an accent, you know," his fake fiancée reminded him. "They speak different dialects in the colonies, Creoles and things like that."

"Can't have an accent on my own name, though, can I, love?" he pointed out. "Unless I'm saying right and everyone else is saying it wrong."

Although Tetra didn't answer, she considered this as Jack returned to his mutterings.

"If you say it differently," she spoke up, "it would be because all the rest of us don't speak your dialect, and so we _are_ all saying it wrong. But since I'm the love of your life," she added smilingly, "I would have to say it right. So…what is it?"

"Taerv," he told her, slowly and clearly, grinning at her logic.

"Taerv," she echoed. "And—"

'Aryll!'

The volume of Link's voice startled Tetra; she jumped, whipping around but she knew why he had done it—to cut her off before her sentence became obviously English. She beamed, hoping to convey her relief and joy at the sight of him.

'Link! It's so good to see you!'

'Aryll, I can't believe it's really you!' Link answered, approaching her with open arms. She accepted the warm embrace, as well as returning the fraternal kiss he placed on her cheek, asking, 'How's my little sister?'

'Oh, I'm doing well,' she said. 'Busy, though. You know, planning a wedding and all.' Widening her smile, she tried to look the part of an excited bride.

'Oh, yes,' Link muttered with a mock stern expression. His eyes slid over to Jack. 'Is this the guy who thinks he good enough for my baby sis?'

Tetra, realizing that she had been ignoring the man she was supposed to be madly in love with, compensated by eagerly taking Jack's hand in both of hers to pull him closer to her. 'Yes, here he is!' she laughed cheerfully. 'Taerv, this is my brother, Link. Link, Taerv.'

Jack stepped forward with a grin and said pleasantly, 'Hello.'

'Taerv? Hello,' Link said in the same courteous tone as the two men shook hands. 'And I should introduce you both,' he added. Indicating the man standing next to him, he said, 'You both know this man, of course. His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Yentiko.'

In response to this introduction, Tetra put on a shocked expression. She didn't bother exaggerating it to allow Jack to imitate her emotions, because she was confident he could follow what was happening without her help.

'You Majesty!' she gasped. 'Oh, this is such an honour…' She curtseyed politely as Jack bowed, and Yentiko replied with a dismissive wave of the hand.

'Very nice to meet you both,' he said in the lofty tone of a man trying to appear unaffected by such shows of respect. 'Miss Reyga, Mr…?'

'Endosen,' Jack answered, giving the name Link had told him belonged to Aryll's fiancé. 'Your Majesty,' he added quickly, spotting Yentiko's frown.

But the emperor continued to look doubtful about something even after the correction. 'You're a Felicitovente man, are you, Mr Endosen?'

'Yes, I am' Jack confirmed, when Tetra's compulsive smile told him he should do so. Anticipating awkward questions, she then spoke up.

'Forgive me, Your Majesty… He's not from the Great Sea. The colonies.'

Yentiko nodded, reassured, to the great relief of all present. 'Ah, yes. I see.'

Still, Tetra could sense that Link was eager to escape his emperor. Speaking delicately, he asked, 'Majesty…I'm very sorry, but it's been so long since I've seen my sister, and so much has happened and is happening in her life—being married and everything—would it be possible for me to be…excused…from the current military activities?'

It was remarkable, Tetra thought, how quickly Yentiko's eyes could become ice cold. Her smile became stiff and nervous, but she thought Aryll seemed like the type who would wear such an expression in the presence of an angry ruler rather than standing up for herself.

'I suppose so,' grunted Yentiko hesitantly. 'But be on the alert for any new developments.'

'Of course, of course,' Link said acceptingly. 'I only want to show them around the fortress. They've never been to Windfall before.'

The emperor's eyes lingered on the two supposed lovers, making Tetra highly self-conscious. She reminded herself again that her disguise was thorough, that Yentiko would never suspect that the notorious Hylian witch could pass for a sweet lady from Outset.

'You are dismissed,' Yentiko concluded, still looking not at Link but at the visitors. 'I should return to my own duties. And General,' he added, turning around and placing a warning hand on the other man's shoulder, 'make sure you watch out for them. Felicitovente's not safe at the moment. We would necessarily be quite concerned if something should happen to your guests.'

Link remained stiff and silent for a moment, then answered formally, 'I would never let anything happen to my sister. Or anyone she cares about.'

Yentiko smiled icily. 'Then I'll let you be.'

As he walked away, holding Link's attention, Tetra felt it was now her turn to remind her partner in crime what was going on.

'So, big brother, what are we going to see first?' she spoke up.

He didn't react right away, but then quite suddenly turned to her and smiled artificially. 'I'll take you around the palace,' he offered. 'Maybe I could show you my quarters?'

'That sounds wonderful,' Tetra said pleasantly.

Something drew her attention, and she let her gaze slide to the tall, wide doorway leading to the hall via which he and Link had first arrived. She started at the sight of the emperor lurking there, watching as though waiting for something. As quickly as she had seen him, she looked away. She had to do something to convince him completely that they were who they said they were.

'Doesn't that sound wonderful, Taerv, darling?' she asked, slipping her arm through his and looking at him pointedly.

'Yes, love, of course,' he agreed obediently.

'Follow me,' Link instructed them, turning and leading the way; he was taking them down the other hallway, opposite where Yentiko stood. Tetra didn't like turning her back on the emperor, but she fell into step behind the general without hesitation. She had to trust that he knew what he was doing

* * *

"Do you know where the emperor is?" 

"No, I'm sorry, I don't… Have you checked his quarters?"

"Yes, there's no sign of him."

The soldier shrugged apologetically and said again, "I'm sorry. If I see him, would you like me to tell him you're looking for him?"

"No, don't worry about it," muttered Will. "We just wanted to ask him how the search was going, since we haven't found a thing…"

"No one has, unfortunately," sighed the soldier candidly, looking around the hall where he had encountered the Turners.

"Have you seen General Reyga at all?" Elizabeth suggested innocently. "Perhaps we could talk to him."

Both she and Will felt that the surprise on the officer's face couldn't be a good sign. Their suspicions were confirmed when he said, "Well, no one's seen him since the execution, I don't think. Yentiko sent someone to look for him in his chambers, but Faudry's been put in charge of the search, so he's the one you should check with."

Elizabeth opened her mouth slowly, trying to invent an excuse, but Will was quicker.

"Only Reyga speaks our language," he pointed out. "And besides that, he's our friend. If something's wrong, we really should check on him."

"Yes," she agreed quickly. "We'll—"

But before she could suggest that they wait in the hallway where they stood, where both their own and Link's rooms were located, the necessity for any lie was taken away.

"Will! Elizabeth!"

Both husband and wife turned in unison at the sounds of their names.

"Oh, General Reyga!" Elizabeth said, with a laugh of surprise.

Link smiled and waved.

"Reyga," Will echoed, "we were just inquiring after you. And…if I may ask…" he added, eyes wandering to Tetra, who stood with Jack's arm around her waist, "who is this you have with you?"

He asked the question only because the soldier to whom he and Elizabeth had been speaking was still looking interestedly from one side of the conversation to the other. Link remained similarly in character as he answered; it couldn't hurt to let someone else hear their alibi.

"Oh, yes, you haven't met." He pulled Tetra forward, though she only unwillingly allowed him to distance her from Jack, and said politely, "This is my little sister, Aryll." To her, he said a few short comments in the other language, indicating the Turners as he said their names.

Tetra gave a small wave and equally small smile. "_Aika_."

"She doesn't speak any English," Link explained apologetically. Indicating Jack, he went on, "And this is her fiancé, Taerv."

The soldier was probably the only one present who wasn't fighting back laughter as Jack said his own, "_Aika_."

"They've just dropped by for a visit, because I hadn't met Taerv," Link explained. "I was showing them around, and then I thought we might go for a bit of a cruise around the island today."

"Today?" echoed Elizabeth in a tone of disappointment.

"Yes… Is something wrong with that?" Link inquired curiously.

"Well, assuming the search is over by that time," Will reminded him, "the three of us had made plans to go out this evening. You were going to show us some of Windfall's neighbouring islands. Did you forget?"

"Oh," Link said slowly, looking between his four guests thoughtfully. He chewed on his lip for a moment, then spoke up, "I don't think that's really a problem. I can't think why all five of us couldn't go out together. You two have a ship, don't you?"

"That sounds perfect," Elizabeth said happily, casting a smile at her husband, who nodded.

Tetra asked Link an innocent question in their language, which he answered; she then smiled cheerfully, and spoke again.

"She says she looks forward to getting to know you," Link translated. "So, let's say we'll meet here, in about two hours?"

"We'll see you then," Will confirmed. Nodding to the other couple, he added, "And we look forward to getting to know your sister and her…future husband as well."

As Jack and Tetra looked to Link for answers, they tried to pretend they weren't fighting down laughter at the inexplicably bizarreness of hearing themselves referred to as Aryll and Taerv, two people in love. Instead, they merely said their thank yous, which Link relayed to the Turners.

"Until then," he continued, "I was just showing them to my quarters, and I imagine the two of you have business to attend to?"

"Yes," Will sighed, doing his best to sound concerned. "Still no sign of the fugitives, is there?"

"No, nothing," Link answered in the same tone, furrowing his brow to match. "I hope everything is resolved quickly."

"Don't we all," agreed Elizabeth, nodding her certainty.

On this note, they parted, passing each other on their opposite ways down the hall.

As he led the two pirates, Link made a point of telling them, 'It's this way to my room, where I live. Emperor Yentiko takes excellent care of me here, and there's plenty of room…'

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, though, he dropped the act.

"All right," he muttered in a whisper. "We're all set up now, I guess. Yentiko's seen you, we've publicly made plans with Will and Elizabeth… Anything else we need to do to make sure this goes as planned?"

Jack gave a sidelong frown at Tetra, who knew he had spotted the same flaw with the plan that she had.

"What is it?" Link asked blankly, looking between them for an answer.

"I don't know if Yentiko believes us, mate," Jack said flatly. "He doesn't think we're really your sister and her lover."

"Yeah—Well—What are we supposed to do about that?" Link asked. "You're not. And at the very least, he didn't raise any objections. We only need these disguises to hold until tonight."

His words, while true, still weren't enough for Tetra. She made a nervous noise in her throat, which made him sigh in irritation.

"What is it?" he asked resignedly, clearly fighting not to roll his eyes at her.

Tetra squared her shoulders, knowing what her protest to his comment would be. "I think we should spend a bit more time around Yentiko."

"Wh—!" She saw Link's ire raise, and then saw him swallow it as he remembered that he had to be quiet. In an aggressive hiss, he demanded, "Why in the _hell_ would we do that? We saw him already, that's enough! We're trying to _avoid_ him, remember? Why should we spend time _with_ him?"

"Your friend here makes a good point, love," Jack spoke up.

Tetra snapped her head around to gape at him; hadn't he been on her side only moments ago?

"Thank you, Jack," Link said wearily, nodding his thanks.

"No one who's trying to avoid being arrested would spend their time anywhere near the one who would be doing the arresting," the captain continued, "so of course there is no one Yentiko would suspect less of being the criminals he's looking for than the only two people that he doesn't have to look for."

Tetra beamed delightedly at Link, trying not to allow herself to be smug or childish by doing something like sticking out her tongue, but he was staring blankly at Jack rather than at her.

"Are you agreeing with her?" he asked in blunt amazement.

"Yes, I am, mate," Jack confirmed.

Link's eyes instantly snapped to Tetra, as if seeking an answer. "Two against one, big bro," she said mildly.

With a low growl, Link balled his fists, and Tetra saw by the way his jaw stiffened that he was gritting his teeth hard. "You," he finally concluded jerkily, "both of you…have some kind of death wish."

"But you admit we're right," Tetra inferred.

"No."

"Then…you know we're right, but you won't admit it."

"No! I—"

Once again, he interrupted himself, turning away from the other two to pace in irritation.

"Fine," he muttered at last, "fine. Knock yourselves out." He came to a halt, and pointed a threatening finger at them. "But I warned you. If you get caught, don't blame me."

"You're not coming with us?" Tetra asked in surprise.

"I'm not suicidal," Link told her by way of answer. "You can go ahead and tell them that you have my permission to wander around on your own, tell them I'm busy with something, but if they find out that you is Tetra and Jack instead of Aryll and Taerv…well, then…"

"We're on our own?" Jack suggested.

"Good luck with that," Link confirmed.

"Thank you," Tetra said crisply. Looping her arm through Jack's, she followed him as he nodded to Link and led the way back out into the hall.

Neither of them spoke when they were outside. They both knew that Link hadn't actually given up on them, but was just being stubborn, and that their mission now what to wander the palace until they found Yentiko.

Although Jack did say quietly, "You know he knows we're right, right?"

Tetra grinned. "Of course."

* * *

Half an hour later, they still hadn't seen anyone in the halls except sporadic guards, few very of whom asked them any questions, and all of whom were satisfied with Tetra's minimalist explanations of their identities. 

Both of them were in no doubt that part of the reason for the fact that they hadn't crossed paths with Yentiko was the fact that they hadn't strayed very far from Link's quarters, but they weren't about to change that plan; they didn't know their way around nearly well enough to risk getting lost and missing the appointment with the Turners that was their one chance at escape. Besides that, Link's quarters were near Yentiko's, and the emperor was sure to return there at some point, if anywhere.

"Maybe we should just stop looking," Jack suggested at one point. "We could let him find us."

"Sh!" Tetra hissed, freezing in her steps and holding out a hand to stop him.

As he had been speaking his last words, she had thought she heard something. A man's voice, the firm tone of someone giving orders. And the only two people who would be doing that, besides Link, were Faudry and Yentiko.

'…around here. Talk to Faudry, tell him to get everyone organized. This search is just chaos now, everyone's everywhere and we still haven't made a statement to the public. And find me Reyga!'

'Yes, Imperial Majesty,' came another voice, low and submissive.

Tetra moved as silently as she could, cursing the whisper of her skirts when she walked, to peer around the corner. A soldier was walking hurriedly away from Yentiko, who watched him go, then began to turn towards where Tetra stood.

"Okay, he's coming this way!" she hissed, instantly slipping out of sight to talk to Jack. Speaking very quickly, she instructed him, "Now, I'll just stand here and talk, and all you have to do is listen, pretend like you know what I'm saying, maybe nod now and then… It should be enough to convince him that we're having a meaningful conversation, okay?"

Raising his eyebrows, Jack said slowly, "That's one idea…"

Although she didn't know how he intended to finish his sentence, the fact was that she didn't have time to find out; Yentiko's footsteps were fast approaching. To drown out his English words, she began to speak quickly in her own tongue.

'Thank you for being so good about all this, Taerv. I was so worried about how you and Link would get along. He's always been so overprotective of me… Well, he's my big brother, you know how it is, right?' She paused to laugh slightly, and Jack took the cue to nod obediently. 'Anyway… Like I said, you've been a real sweetheart.' She lay an affectionate hand on his shoulder and smiled. 'Thanks for everything, really, thank you.'

He shrugged. 'You're welcome, love.'

As she prepared to invent more compliments to bestow upon him, she was suddenly rendered silent with amazement when he circled an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

She stiffened; her initial impulse was to rip herself away and slap him across the face, but she reminded herself almost immediately that she couldn't—he was supposed to be the love of her life, after all. And he knew that. As she kissed him back to maintain the illusion, she seethed with fury. He was just using their disguise to take advantage of her. She would have to make it perfectly clear to him that this would not go any further. It was bizarre enough just to be kissing him, both because she was a firm believe that relationships between crew mates were a mistake and simply because she wasn't the romantic type. There was a split second when she wondered if it was just as strange for her, but she quickly decided that the question was better left unanswered.

For the time being, she simply closed her eyes and imagined that the man in front of her was someone else. Anyone else.

'Miss Reyga? Mr Endosen?'

At Yentiko's voice, Tetra shoved herself away from Jack and allowed herself to look as shocked as she felt. 'Your Imperial Majesty!' she exclaimed. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were—I mean—'

'No, no need to explain,' Yentiko said slowly, though still staring at them in disbelief. 'You haven't…seen your brother, have you?'

'I'm sorry, no,' she answered quickly, shaking her head.

'Hm,' the emperor grunted in displeasure. 'Well, if you do, let him know that I want to see him.'

'Yes, I will, of course, Your Majesty.'

As he walked away, past the hall where they stood, Tetra looked sharply at Jack, who was still holding her in his arms.

'Aryll?'

Her heart plummeted with nauseating speed when she heard Link's voice behind her, coming from the other end of the hall. Hoping her dread and horror weren't visible, she turned around. Her voice, however, dissolved in her throat at the sight of his face; his mouth was tightly closed as though he was holding something back, and his eyes were shadowed and unreadable.

Apparently realizing that neither of them was about to speak, Jack did so. 'Hello there, Link. Do you want something?'

Link seemed to come to himself, and managed to look Jack in the face. 'Just thought I'd let you know that I'm done that work I had,' he invented.

'Oh…then…you can show us…the docks?' Tetra suggested, pulling her own idea out of the air.

'Sure,' Link agreed stiffly, though she doubted he had been listening. 'I think the Turners are free, so we can meet them earlier than we thought. Let's go.'

He turned sharply on his heel. Tetra exchanged a quick look with Jack before taking his hand and hurrying to catch up with Link as he walked away quickly. The instant she thought they were far enough away from Yentiko, she hissed in a quick, low voice, "What do you think you were doing?"

"Acting like your fiancé, love."

"We were just talking, and that was fine—"

"You really think so?" he asked, glancing at her doubtfully. "Believe me, I've spent enough time around Will and Elizabeth to know what couples do when they think no one's looking, and it has nothing to do with talking."

Tetra closed her mouth that had been open to object again; he had a point, but she wasn't about to let him get away with it. "Well, did you think about what Link would say?" she finally asked sullenly.

"He's your big brother, love, of course he had a problem wit hit," Jack reminded her carelessly. "I'd be more worried if he _didn't _mind."

Once again, Tetra knew he was right. But she doubted it was that simple. His shock and anger hadn't looked feigned to her.

'Link!' she called ahead.

He came to a halt to turn back, and saw that they were jogging to keep up.

'Oh, sorry. I'll slow down.'

'No,' Tetra contradicted. 'I mean… Well, yes, thank you, but that's not what I wanted to…'

'You mean the kiss?'

She saw Jack smirk at her look of surprise when they, too, stopped where they stood.

'I—'

'You're my little sister, it's supposed to bug me. Now come on, we've got to hurry and find Will and Elizabeth. I heard one of the guards saying that Yentiko's looking for me, and I'd be willing to bet he's not going to let me go when he finds me.'

'Well, you just missed him when you saw us—Wait, how could you have heard that he wanted you?' she asked suddenly. 'He had just told us that, and you…'

'I know I just missed him. Why did you think I was keeping up the big brother act? And did you think I was about to let you wander around this place on your own?' he asked impatiently.

'You mean you followed—'

'Look, what did I just say? We have to move. I knew this whole sister story wouldn't buy us much time, so let's get going already.'

He jerked his head for them to follow, and set off down the hall again at a quick pace.

Tetra glared after him, then muttered to Jack, "You know, sometimes he makes even less sense than you."


	19. Voluntary Exile

Chapter Eighteen—Voluntary Exile

'I can't believe this… In front of _everyone_, we had them, and now… And you're _sure_ Reyga's not here?'

Yetiko glared at the soldier, who jumped nervously under this emperor's furious glare.

'Oh—Uh, no, sir. I mean, I am sure. He's not here. He was going out with the Turners and his sister and her fiancé, and none of them are around.'

Gritting his teeth, Yentiko spat, 'I _never_ thought I'd be so looking forward to losing Reyga forever. He's gone beyond useless to dangerous in his neglect, and I'm the one stuck having to make this public statement while he's off…with…'

His voice slowed in bemusement as his steps did the same. He stared ahead into the entry which he had reached. A blonde young woman was standing there, looking around her, accompanied by a tall, slenderly build man with short, brown hair. They were talking quietly together, the mystification on their faces suggesting that they were new here.

'Excuse me?' Yentiko inquired uncertainly; the two people instantly fell silent and looked up at him in such perfect unison that it was almost comical. 'May I ask who you are?'

'Yes, we're looking for General Reyga,' the woman said politely.

Yentiko felt his stomach knot in sheer anger. That man haunted him. Taking a deep breath, he managed to maintain his civility as he shook his head and informed her, 'I'm sorry. He's out with his sister at the moment.'

As the young woman frowned, her companion muttered, 'He—What?'

Before Yentiko could repeat his statement, she exclaimed, 'That's impossible!'

Raising his eyebrows, the emperor said again, 'Excuse me? And…why is that?'

'Because,' she told him simply, 'I'm his sister.'

The meaning of these words did not immediately register, perhaps because some level of Yentiko's mind refused to let them. He forced himself presently to ask jerkily, 'You're…Miss Aryll…Reyga?'

The words made themselves true as he spoke them. He saw their veracity in her eyes, her freckles, her smile—all of which he had seen on the face of his general.

Yet the other woman had looked so familiar as well. The nagging feeling that she looked like someone he knew had been part of the reason for he had been so accepting of her as a Reyga, although he would never for a moment have given her free reign to go where she pleased unescorted when he had seen no irrefutable proof of her identity—yet another reason why he was so angry with Reyga. What right did he have to give a strange woman such authority, even if he was willing to vouch for her? Everyone knew where his values lay. Yentiko officially didn't trust him any more than he trusted her.

And now Yentiko knew who she really was.

'_Damn_ it!' he shouted, fists clenching. 'I _knew_ it couldn't be true! _Who_ gave him permission to leave!'

He posed the question to the soldier at his side, who looked alarmed by this violent accusation. 'I—Majesty, he's the general. He doesn't need permission.'

Reyga was unbelievably good, Yentiko thought aggressively, at manipulating the system. First in court, then at the executions, then during the search, and even now, he was managing to do whatever he wanted, with no regard for the rules, yet still completely and legitimately avoid punishment.

'Find him,' the emperor said shortly. 'Find _all_ of them, and we'll get those pirates back!'

'Pirates?' asked Aryll's escort, the real Taerv Endosen, Yentiko assumed. 'What pirates? We noticed commotion outside, but we didn't think… What's going on?'

Aryll shrank against him as he spoke, but it was not out of fear of any pirates. She remembered when she and her brother had befriended such people as children. Rather, she was uncomfortable with the stare she was receiving from the emperor, a deep glare as though he suspected her of something.

'And don't let them go, either,' he added in a grunt. 'It's obvious the first man who said he was that Endosen must be the impostor and pirate, but I want to see both of these women together. One of them is Miss Reyga, and the other is the witch, and I'm not making my decision until I can see them both.' Jerking his head from the officer at his side to the woman before him, he ordered, 'Take her.'

'What—!'

'No! What are you talking about?' protested Taerv, gripping Aryll's arm protectively. 'Whoever you're looking for, it's not Aryll! She's not a witch!'

But neither the emperor nor the guard was listening. The latter at least had the courtesy to give the couple an apologetic shrug before he pulled them apart, and said politely, 'I'm sorry, Miss, but we have to take the necessary precautions to protect our citizens. Of course nothing will happen to you if you're innocent.' But she barely heard him; she was staring in flat horror, having just realized what was going on…

Many hours of her youth had been spent on the coastlines of Outset, brandishing a tree branch as a weapon, giving orders to her imaginary crew of pirates. And they were always prefaced with, 'Her Highness, Princess Zelda, commands you!'

She could still see Link's amused smirk as he watched her game, leaning over the porch. 'You know, she goes by Tetra most of time,' he corrected; she stuck her tongue out at him and continued unabashed. She preferred the poetry of _Her Highness, Princess Zelda_.

Was what she was now thinking even possible? Did the emperor honestly believe she was the woman she had always dreamed of being?

'Oh, I can't believe it,' she murmured in horror.

Taerv, whose face was contorted in furious confusion at the mistreatment of his fiancée, went abruptly blank in amazement. 'What? Do you mean that you actually _know_ what this is about?'

Aryll closed her eyes and cringed. 'I have an idea.'

'You know who your brother—General Reyga—assuming he really is your brother—has been allying himself with?' demanded Yentiko aggressively. 'And let me remind you that while you are not a proven criminal yet, it is illegal to lie to or conceal information from a government official.

Thinking fast, trying to devise a complete answer that was void of any real information, Aryll looked quickly between Yentiko and Taerv, both of whom seemed equally impatient to know exactly what she had to say.

'All I know,' she slowly spoke up at last, 'is that my brother, when he was young, knew a pirate girl his own age. I didn't believe him. But when Felicitovente took over…that Tetra woman became infamous, and I realized she was his old friend.'

Yentiko glared, apparently judging her truthfulness. She tried to stare back evenly.

'When did he last see her?' he spat.

Aryll tried not to breathe an audible sigh of relief at this evidence that he believed her.

'I don't know,' she answered, hoping her voice wasn't trembling as she tried to stay rational. Link was always the one who did well under pressure, not her. But now, for his sake, she would have to try. 'I never met her. I only ever heard him talk about things they had done together. To be honest, for a long time I thought that she was…his imaginary friend.'

She wished he would stop studying her eyes; she wanted to blink.

'Was she royalty?'

The calm, even question unnerved her utterly.

'She—Well, he never…mentioned it,' she lied awkwardly.

It was impossible to say if Yentiko believed her. His only response was an abbreviated growl.

'Well…we'll find out all we need to know from him. We'll find him. Let's go.'

* * *

Knowing that she was less than an hour away from being herself only made it infinitely more difficult for Tetra to pretend to be Aryll. She was practically digging her nails in to Jack's flesh. 

"Love?" he murmured.

"Mm?"

"Loosen up, aye?"

Apparently he could feel it.

She forced herself to breathe. He couldn't blame her, though, she thought defensively. They were strolling through the streets of Windfall, so close to freedom that she was sure she would have been able to taste it on their air if she cared to try; she could already feel it in the light. But they weren't free yet, and if something went wrong now, she thought it would physically break her heart.

Will and Elizabeth's ship was small, she knew, small enough to be crewed by just the two of them, but it would be enough space to accommodate five people who wanted to get off of Windfall without the permission of the emperor. Although they didn't have supplies of perishables such as food aboard, they did keep the vessel itself ready to sail at a moment's notice. Further, because Yentiko considered them to be such important guests, their _Interceptor_ was under constant guard by the navy.

Link had commented that the ship was oddly named, considering that it belonged to a couple. Will had smilingly replied that it was named after another ship, which, contrary to its own name, had brought him and Elizabeth together.

Jack had then observed that it had also been blown to smithereens. The Turners had ignored him, as seemed to be their habit whenever his comments were unhelpful.

As they approached the dock where the _Interceptor_ was tied, the two guards on duty saluted Link stiffly.

'General, sir,' one commented flatly; it was clear that they, like all the soldiers, knew of the tension between Link and the emperor, and had made the uncomfortable decision to side with their ruler over their commanding officer.

'Good afternoon, men,' Link answered, evidently ignoring their minimalist respect the same way Will and Elizabeth ignored Jack. 'All well on your end?' he asked casually, looking behind them at the ship tied at the end of the dock.

'Absolutely, sir.'

'Excellent. Now, my friends and I,' he waved behind him at the other four, 'would like to go out for a bit of a sail. Is she ready to go?'

One of the men jerked slightly, as though Link had just hit him in the face, while the other said slowly, 'Well—Yes, sir, as always. The Turners did request—'

'Excellent.'

With the complete confidence that came along with his position, even if it had been reduced to a strictly nominal one, Link strode past the two sailors, his four friends close on his heels, moving quickly down the dock toward the ship itself.

'Hey—General, sir! You can't—!'

Link turned back sharply, but the others knew better than to slow down. 'Excuse me?' he asked icily. 'Need I remind you that a corporal has no right to tell a general what he can and cannot do? This ship belongs to our guests. If they wish to take it, they will do so. And if I wish to accompany them, I will do so.'

The guards exchanged uneasy looks. Clearly, they wanted to believe him, but just couldn't bring themselves to do so.

"Go," Link muttered quickly to the others, who had paused just before the gangplank, unable to resist the urge to watch the confrontation, "this could get bad. _Go_!"

Elizabeth obeyed quickly, followed immediately by Will, and Jack pulled Tetra along by the arm.

"Wait, Jack—"

"Love, we have to move."

"But Link—"

"Is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"No—"

"Sorry, love, but we don't have time for this."

"_Hey_!"

She cried out in protest when Jack let go of her arm to seize her around the waist. He carried her bodily up the gangplank with him and onto the ship.

Unfortunately, the two guards noticed.

'Hey!' one shouted, drawing the sword at his hip as his companion did the same. 'You're kidnapping her!'

'Wh—No, we're not—' Link began quickly.

But the two men were advancing. With a sigh, Link drew his own weapon and prepared to fight.

"Oh, nice going, Jack," Tetra snapped as he dropped her heavily onto the deck of the ship.

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she glared back. It was her fault for not following Link's orders, and she knew it, but she still wasn't about to admit it.

"Come on," Will said, breaking up what could have turned into a fight, "let's get ready to go. Link can handle them."

He, Elizabeth and Jack swiftly headed off to attend to the ship; the instant they were all looking away, Tetra whipped back around, fully intended to leap back down onto the deck and fight at Link's side.

'Don't! Aryll!'

She froze at the panic in his voice, before she even remembered that she was Aryll. The instant this thought did occur to her, however, she saw what he had stepped away from his fight for to stare at in wide-eyed horror. A few more soldiers were grouped around three individuals—one that she had never seen before, one that she hadn't seen in years, and one that she had hoped never to see again.

Her mind immediately made the impossible connection. Yentiko had caught the real Aryll, along with her real fiancé. It was a foolish move on Yentiko's part, Tetra thought, to threaten Link's sister. Her safely was non-negotiable to him.

But then…if that was the case…would he give himself and the others up to save her?

"What's going on?" demanded Will; he, Jack and Elizabeth had reappeared at the sound of Link's shout. Tetra merely shook her head.

'You're not going anywhere, Reyga,' said the emperor threateningly, with a satisfied smirk.

His words couldn't have been more true. Link was visibly rooted to the spot, shaking with fury so that the sunlight trembled on the blade of his sword.

'Let my sister go.'

Yentiko smiled in a way that might have been intended to be reassuring, but instead was rather bone-chilling. 'I won't hold anyone prisoner who hasn't committed a crime,' he promised, 'and as far as I know, your sister has not…and as far as I know, _that_ is your sister.' He nodded toward Tetra, standing at the edge of the ship and gripping it tightly. 'Which makes this,' he nodded toward Aryll, 'the pirate woman we're seeking, doesn't it? I mean, she's claiming to be your sister, too, but you only have one sister, and you're on your way off on a lovely day trip with her. So that only leaves us with one option. Feel free to go, and we'll take the witch off to finish her appointment with the gallows.'

Tetra held her breath. She could practically hear what Link was about to say—_That's Tetra, take her, let Aryll go_. And she wouldn't blame him.

'What do you want from me?' he asked jerkily.

'I want the witch,' Yentiko said flatly. 'I'm willing to let everyone else go, your sister and her lover, and of course the Turners…I'll even release the other pirate, the man Sparrow, on the condition that he never re-enters my waters…in exchange for the witch, and you.'

Tetra closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to fall. _That's Tetra, take her, let Aryll go_. And he would give his own life as well.

He spoke in a smooth, quiet, even tone. 'I can't give you my queen.'

Tetra froze. She could not believe what she had just heard. She would not allow him to sacrifice Aryll for her, not when Aryll was young and innocent and in love…Aryll would not suffer again just because someone thought she looked like Tetra.

'I can give you myself,' Link went on, 'and I will. But I don't have the authority to hand over my queen to you.' He looked behind him, fixing Tetra with a meaningful expression. 'Only she has that power,' he said, articulating each word very slowly and clearly, emphasizing every syllable, 'and I will giveher the power—the wisdom—to control her own destiny.'

Something about the way he spoke, the odd words he chose to draw attention to, nagged at the back of her mind…

Suddenly, with the force of a lightning strike, she knew what he was saying.

'Well, Miss…Hyrule?' Yenktiko asked venomously. 'Who dies today—You, or Miss Reyga?'

In answer, she lifted her skirt delicately and stepped onto the gangplank with the imperious mien of a monarch.

"Love—" Jack began, gripping her arm.

"No," she answered calmly, looking at him straight in the eyes. "Trust me. This is for the best."

He hesitated, and she knew how badly he didn't want to let her go. But he did. He trusted her.

As she walked down onto the dock, she said to Link in the same meaningful tone that he had used on her, 'Thank you for giving me this choice. For trusting me not to let you or your sister down.'

'You're welcome,' he replied. 'And thank you for choosing to do the right thing.'

She smiled and reached a hand out to him, which he accepted. As she had expected, she felt warm metal pass from his hand into hers, and she curled her fingers around the familiar artefact.

'Well, Your Imperial Majesty,' she said to Yentiko bitterly, 'you have us all.' She held out her hands, and offered, 'Clap me in irons?'

Yentiko jerked his head toward one of the men at his side. 'Take her.'

She noticed that the man who approached her, as well as the others present, didn't seem entirely assured that she was giving up. She couldn't blame them; it was most out of character for both her and Link.

Still, she was surprised to hear the soldier murmur as he took hold of her wrist, 'I'm sorry.'

She smiled apologetically. 'No,' she said softly, 'I am.'

There was half of a split second in which his eyes registered confusion, before her blast blinded everyone present. Men shouted in surprise and anger, and the officer who had moved to arrest Tetra was thrown backwards by the force of her attack; his head struck the dock, and he was immediately knocked unconscious.

'_Take her_!' Yentiko roared again, as the light had subsided. '_Take them both_!'

It was singularly unfair for the emperor to send half a dozen or more soldiers against just her and Link, Tetra thought, but with her powers up to their full strength, the odds were rather more even. Snarling in fury, as much to intimidate her attackers as anything else, she threw up her hands toward them, and another blast emanated from her pendant—This one was powerful enough to completely incapacitate four of the men advancing on her, and at least render the others breathless and temporarily blinded. At the same time, Link teleported, both to avoid the effects of the magic and to make his way, unimpeded, to Aryll's side. Tetra just had time to see him slash through her bonds before she herself followed his example, transporting herself to the deck of the _Interceptor_.

"Go!" she ordered the other three shortly, dropping flat in the hope that the soldiers wouldn't see her before they regained their vision again. Will and Elizabeth darted away to attend to the sails and the wheel, as Jack threw the gangplank aside to prevent anyone else from boarding. At the same instant, Link appeared with Aryll and Taerv on either side.

"Don't bother," he said flatly, releasing the two people he had brought with them. From out of some pocket of his clothes, he brandished a thin, white rod.

"What, is that your magic wand?" Jack asked sardonically. He didn't seem to know if he was being sarcastic or not.

Link smirked as he waved it methodically through the air. "You could say that."

The winds sang in tune with his motions, and the ship creaked as they rose to a gale centred around the vessel. Tetra looked up, alarmed at how strongly the air was whipping around her, and tried to brush her tangled hair out of her eyes. But apparently she still couldn't see clearly, because her eyes were telling her that they were in the centre of a cyclone—and she felt a slight lurch, half generated by her fear rather than anything physical, as the _Interceptor_ lifted out of the water.

'Link, what are you doing?' she shouted over the currents of air.

He didn't answer, but was smiling at something outside the ship. Following his gaze, she started in shock to see what looked like a large frog, sitting atop a cloud like a throne.

'Hello, Hero!' he said in a comically low voice that sounded exactly as Tetra imagined a frog's would. 'We haven't spoken in years!'

'It's been awhile,' Link agreed with a nod. 'But I need a favour.'

'Name it.'

'A trip to Cyclops Reef?'

The frog nodded, a wide smile spreading over his amphibious face. 'Consider it done.'

And the winds increased still further, the ship spiralling within them at such a rate that Tetra was glad to be flat on the deck. She heard shouts of confusion, and saw Taerv and Aryll drop to the wooden planks nearby, by their own volition or otherwise; she didn't know where Will and Elizabeth were, but somehow, Jack and Link were retaining their footing.

Tetra didn't know how long the storm lasted, but it was longer than she liked. She could feel the ship raising up higher, moving through space at a rate that would have been terrifying it she had been looking to see where they were going.

And then, even more frightening, they began to lower down, even more quickly than they had gone up. She heard and felt the winds slow, but knew that they hadn't yet reached the water, and a scream rose within her throat.

Abruptly, the last streams of air were gone, and they dropped—She wasn't the only one who shrieked as they fell, landing with a nauseating lurch in the ocean.

'You can all get up now,' came Link's rather amused voice.

Tetra lifted her head to see him approaching with a smile.

'What,' she asked shakily, glaring at him, 'in Farore's name was _that_?'

'That was Cyclos,' he answered promptly, still grinning at her. When her murderous expression didn't change, he chuckled, 'Yeah, he likes to do things…dramatically.'

Tetra narrowed her eyes. 'I hate you.'

Link extended a hand to help her up. 'Feeling's mutual,' he assured her affectionately.

'Where are we?' asked Taerv nervously, as he stood up with Aryll.

'You said Cyclops Reef, didn't you?' she asked.

Link nodded. 'Southwest of Windfall. Not as far away as I would have liked, really, but we have to get to Spectacle Island, and that's not too far north from here. That's where we're meeting Michael and the _Black Pearl_.'

"What's that about the _Pearl_?" Jack asked, recognizing the name of his ship.

As Link repeated himself, explaining the situation thoroughly for the benefit of those who only spoke English, Tetra felt obligated to take a moment to address herself to Link's sister and her fiancé.

'I'm so sorry about all this,' she told them earnestly. 'I don't know how much you heard, but Jack and I were disguised as the two of you, to try to get away from the emperor…'

'But why?' asked Taerv in a guarded tone; his eyes were dark and mistrustful. 'Why do they want you? The emperor said you were a witch, a pirate…'

'You've heard of the Queen of Pirates?'

Taerv nodded. Tetra shrugged.

'You mean…_You're_ her?' he blurted, understanding. 'And you're a friend of the Reygas?'

'We were great friends as kids,' Tetra explained, nodding.

Taerv raised his eyebrows at Aryll in amazement. 'What you told the emperor, then…that was the truth?'

'Mostly,' Aryll confirmed, 'but not all the truth. The whole truth is that I know Zelda personally, even though I haven't seen her in years.'

'Zelda?' Taerv asked, looking back to the pirate woman suspiciously. 'Who is Zelda?'

'The Queen of Hyrule.'

Link approached, tucking his Windwaker away again.

'Technically speaking, the last of the ancient royal bloodline, and therefore the true monarch of our world. Able, as you just saw, to wield the magical power of the holy Triforce. Possibly the most significant threat to Yentiko's imperial throne,' he added. 'At least, she could be, if she cared for that lifestyle. But she doesn't.'

'She goes by Tetra most of the time,' Aryll spoke up.

Link smiled at his sister. 'Yeah.'

'So…what are we doing now?' asked Taerv; he was visibly unnerved by all of this, and was holding onto Aryll by the arm as though seeking the only thing he knew was stable.

'Heading north,' Link sighed. 'We're meeting up with some of our friends, and then we're beginning our new lives as fugitives.' Seeing the look of panic that crossed the other man's face, he added quickly, 'Of course, you can go back to Felicitovente. Spectacle Island is close enough that you should be able to get a ride back from some ship passing by. It's a very common route. And we don't expect you to protect us, to lie for us or anything. We're very sorry that you had to get involved in this at all.'

'Oh, Link, we're not just going to abandon you—' Aryll began to protest, reaching for her brother. He took her hand in his.

'Yes, you are,' he insisted gently. 'For your own good. I'm not going to ruin your life for you.' He sighed as he looked at her standing with the man who would be her husband. 'You go get married. Live a normal life. That was what I started all these adventures for, all those years ago. So that you could be free. And that's still what I want for you.'

Aryll blinked rapidly, her eyes brighter than usual. She looked much more like the child Tetra remembered. 'I'll never see you again,' she whispered.

'That's not true,' Link told her firmly. 'I'll come visit. What's gonna stop me? So Yentiko wants me dead, big deal.' He shrugged. 'I've dealt with worse.'

She smiled sadly. 'You're never going to stop being my big brother, are you?'

'Why would I?'

In answer, she released Taerv to wrap her arms around Link's neck and kiss him briefly on the cheek. He closed his eyes as he hugged her back, and despite what he had just said, Tetra thought the look on his face betrayed his fears that this embrace might be their last.

She turned away, to let the two of them enjoy this last moment, when he said quietly, 'Tetra, could I talk to you for a minute?'

Looking back, she saw Aryll move away from him, brushing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

'Of course,' Tetra said, nodding slightly.

Link gave his sister one last tight smile, laying a hand on her shoulder, which she clasped in her own as she returned the expression. Then he stepped away from her to walk with Tetra to the bow of the ship, and spoke regretfully.

'I wanted to give you your necklace back in…y'know, a nice moment, like this,' he told her, 'but it didn't quite work out.'

Tetra remembered that she was still holding it tightly in her fist, and opened her hand to look at the warm gold. 'As long as I have it back, I'm happy,' she told him sincerely. She slipped the chain through her fingers, and carefully clasped it around her neck. The weight near her heart made her feel whole again, but she still touched in compulsively to remind herself that it was there. 'How did you get it back?'

'Yentiko had it,' Link explained, 'and I know him, I know where he keeps important things. So while I was running around in the tunnels, I took a bit of a detour to his room and swiped it from his bedside table.'

She nodded slowly, staring out at the water that sparkled endlessly in the sun, so that it was easy to see why it was so closely allied to music. 'Thank you.'

'Don't worry about it.'

There was a silence between them; it was not one of the awkward moments they had experienced in the past, but shared peace.

Then Tetra asked the question she knew would be difficult.

'Are you…really going to see Aryll again?'

'I'm going to do my damnedest,' he sighed. 'As long as I'm still breathing, I'm going to make an effort to visit her whenever I can.'

He lowered his head briefly, then turned around to lean his elbows against the gunwale and look at the rest of the ship.

'Look at them,' he commented quietly.

Tetra glanced back over her shoulder; she followed the line of his eyes to the Turners, who were standing by the wheel and talking softly with their heads together and happy little smiles on their faces.

'Seeing people like them makes me think of how nice it must be to be in love,' Link observed candidly. 'People like that, they're lucky. It's just…neat.'

It was an odd thing to say, but somehow Tetra thought she knew what he meant. She tilted her head to one side, a smile playing over her lips. 'So,' she asked, 'do you think _we're_ in love?'

Link paused, then shook his head conclusively. 'No. No way. What they have, that's love. It's pure and it's beautiful and all those other things that people always say love is.'

'Then what we have…'

'Is so much better.'

The smile that spread over Tetra's face was possibly the brightest and most genuine she had ever worn. And then, to Link's alarm and consternation, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

When she released him, he began, 'What in the goddesses' name…?'

'Sorry,' she laughed childishly. 'It's just…you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that.'

'That I don't love you?'

'Yeah. Do you really mean it?'

'Yes, really. I don't love you.'

'Aw… I don't love you, too.'

'I don't love you with all my heart.'

'That is so sweet. And I won't love you forever'

They both laughed. Uncontrollably. And for the first time since she'd seen Link again, Tetra really felt she'd found what she had been looking for.

'You know,' she sighed happily, 'the fact that you don't love me makes me love you so much.'

He grinned. 'Feeling's mutual.'


	20. Hello Again

"You're like a brother to me. Which I know is weird, because we slept together…" –Roz Doyle, _Fraiser_

Epilogue—Hello Again 

Spectacle Island had never looked so beautiful.

Tetra's face felt as though it were about to crack from the smile that simply refused to leave her face. She was within sight of her crew—she couldn't deny that the _Pearl_'s men felt like her own now, at least to a certain degree—she was free from the threat of anyone trying to kill her, and most importantly of all, she was dressed in her own clothes.

'Man, Zelda, I don't think I've ever seen you acting like such an immature little girl in my life,' Link observed sardonically; he folded his arms as he watched her run back across the deck for the fourth time, trying to determine whether the port or starboard side gave her a better view of what they were approaching.

She paused where she stood, leaning over the edge, to grin at him, not only because she couldn't stop, but because she loved the way he used her two names interchangeably now. They were both her, she realized. Tetra was Zelda, and Zelda was Tetra. Being a princess didn't make her any less of a pirate, nor vice versa.

'Inside every woman is an immature little girl,' she told him in a dignified voice, 'and inside every man is the equivalent little boy.'

Link snorted. 'You don't see me running around in circles like a puppy who can't find the ball that his owner didn't actually throw.'

'No,' she admitted easily, facing him with one hand on her hip, 'your kind are more inclined toward stuff like burping the alphabet and seeing how much beer you can chug before you throw up.'

Link didn't answer, but looked away from her.

Narrowing her eyes, Tetra guessed, 'You _know_ how much beer you can chug before you throw up, don't you?'

'No,' he denied slowly. After another pause, he added in a low voice, 'I stopped when I thought I was going to. And I can get to the letter X.'

These combined mental images were too much for Tetra to endure; she doubled over with laughter, nearly dropping to her knees on the deck.

"Hey, mate, don't kill your princess before we get home, aye?" requested Jack, appearing with a cocked eyebrow and gold-toothed grin. "We've gotten this far, it'd be a shame if we didn't finish the trip."

Link held up his hands defensively. "I'm not doing anything. If she stupids herself to death before we reach land, it's her own fault."

"Well, we'll be reaching land in only a minute or two," Jack informed him, "so I think she's safe for the time being."

"Really?" asked Link, surprised enough by this news to forget Tetra. "We're that close? Whoa, I better go get ready."

Clapping Jack on the shoulder, smirking once more at Tetra, who was just beginning to recover herself with a series of gasping breaths, Link strode away.

"I wonder what he needs to get ready for," Tetra managed to ask; her voice was still shaking with laughter, though she didn't know what was so funny.

Jack shrugged. "I would imagine he doesn't want to look too much the part of General Reyga when he meets up with the men of the _Black Pearl_."

Tetra nodded in agreement. "Good point." Then, facing cracking into a smile again, she added, "It's gonna be really good to see them again."

"Aye," Jack chuckled. "I wonder how they've survived without a captain."

"From what Michael was saying, it sounds like he took over for us. For you, I mean," she added quickly.

"For us," Jack agreed, casting his gaze toward the approaching horizon, "and I suppose he's a good enough sailor…but…"

"You want your own hands at the helm?" Tetra guessed.

Jack looked sideways at her, and nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you miss your own crew?"

Tetra blinked, starting slightly. Her own crew…she had all but forgotten about them. The world of Felicitovente was so different that she had become used to the idea that anything she had previously known was completely gone and irreplaceable. But no, her men, her father's men, were still out there somewhere. And though she had left them in a place where she knew they could find work, her gut told her that they were all sticking together, waiting loyally for her return.

"I—Well, yes," she admitted honestly. "And now that I've sorted out my problems, being followed and everything…I guess I can go back to them." She managed a smile. "That'll be nice."

Jack was looking at her closely as she spoke. "You'll always have a place aboard the _Pearl_, love," he promised.

She smiled at the thought that he knew what she wanted to hear. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Jack assured her, nodding over her head. "My men are always happy to see you."

Anticipating what she might find, Tetra turned around, already beginning to smile, to face the island that was fast approaching—and sure enough, there on its shores stood the entire crew of the _Black Pearl_, waving their arms wildly at the ship and shouting a perfect cacophony of greetings. The sight and sound of them sent a rush of delight through Tetra's stomach.

"_Hi_!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, jumping up and down excitedly on the deck as she waved frantically back. "_Hi, everyone_! Oh, Jack, look, they're all there! Gibbs and Mr Cotton and Chris, and there's Michael right in the front…_ Hi_!"

As the faces of the pirates became clearer, she saw smiles as wide and bright as her own, and simply wanted to leap from the boat and hug each man in turn.

No sooner had this thought crossed her mind than they drew level with the island and slowed down; Tetra had already set up the gangplank and was disembarking before they had come to a complete stop, Jack quickly on her heels.

For at least a full minute, no one could have made out any of the words that were being spoken as the crew celebrated the return of their captain and first mate. Tetra's enthusiasm was contagious, and even Jack couldn't maintain an aloof façade around her.

Everyone fell silent almost instantly, however, when the Turners came into sight, and remained thus for several awkward seconds. Then—

"_Squark_! Avast!"

Will grinned. "Good to see you, too, Mr Cotton."

"Bootstrap junior," Mr Gibbs said in amazement. "Bless us all, yeh look more like yer dad every day ya live, Turner." Jerking his head to Elizabeth, he added, "And yer lass hasn't decided she could do better yet, has she?"

"I'm not about to, Mr Gibbs," Elizabeth assured him. "I'm Mrs Turner now."

Mr Gibbs gaped openly, but had only managed to make a short, choked noise before his eyes wandered back the _Interceptor_, and he stopped again in amazement. The last three passengers were making their appearance; Link led Aryll and Taerv, smiling encouragingly at them. Taerv's face was stiff with anxiety, but Aryll looked as though she were fighting off a smile of her own. She still had a little girl streak that loved the idea of adventuring with pirates.

Although the two unexpected arrivals were no doubt the reasons for everyone else's varying degrees of mystification and surprise, for her part, Tetra was astonished to see Link. She broke the silence, drawing out each word in incredulity as she laughed, "_Look at you_!"

He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, brushing out of his eyes the blond hair that stuck out messily from beneath his green hat, which matched his green tunic.

'I thought you hated those clothes!' she went on, looking him over with a critical eye. 'The whole "you're a big boy now" get up.'

'You'd be amazed what grows on you,' he informed her.

She cocked her head thoughtfully at him. 'Maybe once upon a time I would have been,' she admitted, 'but…I've learned to appreciate some weird things.'

'Like me, for example?'

'Exactly.'

Their laughter was interrupted by, "Remember the code! _Squark_!"

The three who were unfamiliar with Mr Cotton's strategies of communication looked alarmed at this, and even Jack was mildly surprised by how uncharacteristically blunt this observation was.

"Don't worry, Mr Cotton," he said quickly, "we're not letting anyone else in on the secrets of the _Black Pearl_. No offence," he added quickly, with a nod to Aryll and Taerv, though neither of them knew what he was saying.

"They're just going home," Link elaborated, "not coming with you."

"But Link is," Tetra spoke up.

"Is what?" he asked blankly, staring at her in visible confusion.

In the same bewildered tone, Tetra explained, "Coming with us."

"Oh…"

His tone was so low that Tetra felt her heart sink to the same level. 'What?' she asked; the warning hint in the word was not completely unintentional.

'Well,' he said, barely moving his lips, as though to shout out everyone else, 'it's just that…the Turners need someone to help them navigate out of Felicitovente territory, and then I was thinking I'd get my own ship…'

His voice faded at the look of outrage that was swelling on her face. 'You're just going to disappear again?' she demanded sharply. 'After all this, you're just going to _leave_?'

'Tetra, you said yourself, we're too different, we can't live the same life,' he reminded her impatiently.

'But—that doesn't mean—' she stammered in frustration, knowing that he was right, 'I didn't—What, are we just never gonna see each other again? Because that didn't work out too well last time, either!'

'Of course not,' Link sighed; his placating voice made Tetra want to slap him. 'We'll keep in touch, we'll run into each other. We did before, before I joined the military, we saw each other all the time. And as long as we stay in more or less then same areas, we will all the time. We'll make the same friends, we'll visit the same places…'

She continued to glare at him uncompromisingly. At first, he stared back evenly, but gradually he began to smile.

'Zelda, are you just going to stand here and sulk until you get your way? Because that's not very princess-like.'

'Well, according to you, I'm not a princess,' she retorted, folding her arms stubbornly. 'I'm your queen.'

He raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'So I suppose you're going to order me to trail you around and be your friend?'

'I don't beg,' she rejected him coldly, 'and I don't order.'

Link grinned. 'And I don't love you for it.' Even as she remained stiff and aggressive, he gave her a deep kiss; she stood there and took it, refusing to acknowledge him more than was absolutely necessary. Momentarily, he pulled away slightly and asked, 'Now that we're not kidding ourselves about being in love or anything…I can still do that, right? Because it's still fun.'

As resolved as she was to be angry with him, Tetra couldn't keep a straight face through that. Allowing herself to laugh only slightly, she shoved him away. 'You son of a bitch!'

'I'll take that as a yes,' he chuckled in response. 'So now you _know_ I'm gonna be looking for you.' He shrugged. 'It'll be like a big, international, overseas game of tag.'

Tetra smirked thoughtfully, evaluating the idea. 'I'd like that,' she concluded.

'Great.' Despite his overt confidence, Tetra could hear the relief in Link's voice. They hugged briefly, and then Link stepped away to say his last few words to Aryll and Taerv. Although Tetra watched their short conversation, they were speaking too softly for her to make out their words, and she didn't feel it would be polite to make an effort to find out what they were discussing. It seemed to end well, though, because he and Aryll were both smiling as they embraced once more, as were he and Taerv when they shook hands, as were he and Aryll still when she grabbed him around the neck for a second hug.

When he broke from this embrace, he spoke loudly enough for Tetra to hear as well. 'I should go. The Felicitovente soldiers are going to be searching all Windfall's neighbouring islands. I'll see you around. All of you,' he added, glancing at his sister and her fiancé.

With that, he turned to join the Turners, who had taken their opportunity to say goodbye to Jack and the rest of the _Pearl_'s crew. Watching him walk away to board the _Interceptor_ again, waving to the Turners as they called farewells to her, Tetra was unable to find words—but she couldn't hold back the last thing she needed to tell him.

'Link,' she blurted quickly, 'before you go…I just have to say…something…'

He turned back and frowned at her, apparently worried by her serious tone of voice, and even more so by the fact that something suppressed within it was making it tremble.

'I've been going over it in my mind since the trial, and…' she hesitated, 'I can't believe your name is Lincoln.'

The something was revealed to be laughter.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled, 'Wow, I wonder how and why I could have failed to mention that to you?' His own mouth twitched, however, as he spoke.

'I'm sorry,' she laughed, 'but…_goddesses_! Lincoln! Seriously?'

'How 'bout we make a deal,' he offered. 'You don't ever mention that again…and I won't tell anyone the story of how you pretended to be my cute little sister.'

Tetra narrowed her eyes, though the threatening look was undermined by the smile against which she was battling. 'You'll take that secret to the grave, unless you want to get there ahead of schedule.'

'Deal.' He nodded in consent, and waved. 'See ya.' To the other pirate, he added, "See ya, Jack. You take care of her, all right?"

"She takes care of herself, mate, in case you hadn't noticed," Jack replied.

Link grinned, waved, and was about to once again walk toward the _Interceptor_ when the pirate spoke up again.

"Link, mate?"

The Hero of Winds, who now looked exactly like what he was, turned back toward Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Nice hat."

"Likewise," Link smirked.

And then, once and for all, he boarded the ship. Tetra couldn't believe she was really losing him again as she watched it begin to move; her vision blurred with tears, which were most unlike her, and which she violently attempted to blink away, without success. When the wind picked up slightly, carrying the _Interceptor_ from her more quickly, she suddenly broke from where she stood and ran to the edge of the island, running alongside the ship, her eyes fixed on its tall sails. She kept going, though the vessel was not near enough to the coast for her to make out Link's shape clearly, until she reached the westernmost extremity of land. Then she stood and watched the ship get smaller…smaller…swallowed by the light of the setting sun.

When it was gone entirely, she heard a small sigh, and noticed that Aryll stood on her left, Taerv just behind her.

'Bye, big brother,' the young woman said quietly; her fiancé placed an arm around her shoulders, and she leaned against him.

"Bye, mate."

Tetra looked to her right, and saw Jack there. He returned her gaze.

"Ready to head off, then, love?"

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes. I really am."

"Let's go, then."

As the two of them slowly made their way back to their own crew, Jack asked delicately, "Just wondering…I know you said you didn't love him and all that…but based on how you said goodbye…"

"What's our relationship as of this minute, which was probably different an hour ago, and will be different again tomorrow?"

"Aye, exactly."

Tetra shrugged. "It hasn't changed as much as you'd think, really. We're friends. Always have been. Right through all this. And we'll meet up now and again, and still be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yep."

"That's how you treat your friends?"

"My close friends."

Jack nodded slowly. "So spending the night with him—twice—and then fighting with him, and then the way you said goodbye to him just now," he clarified, ensuring that he understood her fully, "that was because he's your close friend?"

"Yes," Tetra said, laughing slightly.

Jack nodded slowly again, and didn't speak again until they had nearly come within earshot of their men again.

"So…can we be close friends?"

Tetra only grinned.

* * *

Weeks passed before Jack sighed in satisfaction as he stood once more on the familiar island, surveying the town full of his raucous peers. 

"Ah, Tortuga," he observed. "Home."

At his side, Tetra nodded.

"Good to be back," she agreed seriously. Face cracking into a grin, she patted him roughly on the back and said, "Come on, let's go find them."

"Right."

It was funny, she thought, that Tortuga had never appealed to her before now. She supposed no one could blame her for having been repulsed by the place previously; to any female who couldn't get drunk enough to enjoy being leered at by strangers, Tortuga had very few features of interest. But now, somehow…compared to the stifling regulations of Felicitovente, it just felt natural to be in a place where people expected her to violate social norms as much as was humanly possible.

Walking into the bar where she had first met Jack brought back a flood of memories. She had to laugh at the mental image of herself posturing before him, and of him oozing charm in return. She could admit to herself now that his efforts hadn't been entirely wasted—there was, and always had been, something definitely sexy in his smile.

"The centre of the universe right here," he said quietly next to her. "The world can change in a pub, aye?"

She smiled at him. "It sure can."

"I'll get a pint. It's been too long since I had some of Tortuga's finest. For you as well, love?"

"Obviously," she replied instantly. "I'll get us a table."

He nodded, and headed toward the bar itself, leaving her to peruse the patrons at her ease. She knew who she was looking for…

And somewhere here…

Among these people…somewhere…

Somewhere…

She bit her lip in frustration. It wasn't as though the pub was very big. Why, then, was she not seeing what she expected to?

"Here you are, love?"

Jack had reappeared, and pressed a flagon into her hand.

"Oh, yeah, cheers," she answered vaguely.

"Are you going to sit down, or are you waiting for someone to offer you a seat?" he asked; even as he spoke, he dropped with lordly confidence into a chair immediately behind him, which sat at a vacant table. She scowled at him, but sat as well.

They drank in silence for a moment.

Jack spoke up, more seriously. "Not here?"

Tetra shook her head, then, deciding to be more short-tempered, pointed out irritably, "Would I be sitting here like this if they were?"

"Perhaps," Jack suggested with an unconcerned shrug, "if you found me infinitely more entertaining."

The snort Tetra was about to direct at him stopped itself somewhere in her nose when a voice behind her said, "Hey, sweetheart, are you looking for a good time?"

Jack grinned, apparently vastly amused by the prospect of watching her beat a man half to death, but she merely sighed heavily. That did get tiresome after awhile, and she turned around to tell the would-be solicitor, only half-truthfully, that she didn't want to hurt him.

He was a pirate, of course, but beneath the general dirt both literal and figurative that pirates tended to accumulate, he was uncommonly good-looking. His shaggy hair and rough stubble would have been blond if he had washed them, and she could tell that he was well-built under his clothes which, like Jack's, were highly accessorized by various trinkets which all certainly had important meanings related to one adventure or another.

The reason for which she was having difficulty finding her voice, however, was that she didn't know whether she actually did recognize him, or was merely hallucinating. Apparently he could read her mind, because he chuckled with a grin.

"What, you need a clue?"

And, whipping it out from behind his back, he placed on his head a green hat.

"Link!" she cried leaping to her feet happily to throw her arms around him. "Oh, gods, Link! You're filthy!"

"Wow, thanks."

"No," she laughed, "I mean…you've always been so clean and neat and proper-looking, in your uniform and all that. And look at you now!"

"Yeah," he agreed, in the tone of a man who did not want to sound as proud of himself as he really was. "I've adjusted."

"You really have," she agreed; in her voice, the pride was obvious. "Good for you. What's it like not being the boss for once?"

Link cocked an eyebrow at her. "Who said I wasn't the boss?"

Bewildered, she stammered, "Well…you're pretty new to the community, I figure you'd have to start from the bottom—"

She was interrupted when he whistled sharply. A door set in one of the dingy walls in the pub which probably led to a private room, and which blended so well that she hadn't even noticed it was there, burst open.

"SURPRISE!"

Tetra shrieked in amazement, clapping her hands over her heart as though to hold it in her chest. Her crew beamed at her from the doorway, jostling for position to show their loyalty and enthusiasm. They utterly ignored the way the rest of the pub had fallen silent to stare at them with condescending annoyance.

"Fortunately," Link explained calmly, "I was able to find a whole crew, complete with ship, who already knew and respected me."

"We figured that since we didn't think you were coming back, we could join up with him," piped up one of the pirates that had once been Tetra's.

"But…he did say you might come back," another added hopefully.

Tetra felt her heart sink as she scanned the eager faces, each one begging her to be their captain again. "Oh…" she began slowly, without any idea where the sentence would take her. She loved these sailors like her brothers—but she loved the _Pearl_, too. Link was one of her closest friends—but Jack was the other.

Spotting her obvious concern, Link told her in an undertone, "I figured, since we're playing tag and all…well, you caught me. So now I'm It. And maybe Jack could be on the run?" His eyes wandered to the man in question, who tilted his head curiously.

"A challenge?" he inquired. "Catch me if you can?"

"Sure. With Tetra's help, of course," he added courteously, nodding to her. "And after I do—"

"Assuming, of course, that you _do_."

Link rolled his eyes. "Right. Then you can try to catch me."

"And so on."

"Exactly."

Jack's grin widened slowly. "I'll take that bet."

"There you go," Link said with a self-satisfied look at Tetra. "You can spend time with both of us, see? Whenever we catch up with each other, you can just switch."

It sounded like a good compromise, not to mention an interesting way to ensure that they would keep in touch while being free to live their own lives. But there was something she wanted to clarify first, preferably not in front of a pub full of strangers.

'Link,' she murmured quietly, 'that sounds great, but…if you're thinking that you and I could—'

'I thought we'd gone through this already,' he interrupted, frowning. 'I know we're not in love. We can just spend time together, we don't have to—'

'No, it's not that,' she assured him quickly. 'It's just that…Jack and I…we're…'

'What?' Link asked, when she ended uncertainly. 'Married or something?'

'_No_,' she assured him, even more quickly. 'Just…really close friends.'

Link stared at her, and she waited for his verdict.

'But not married?'

'No…'

'Then why do I care?' he asked with a shrug. 'I don't own you, neither does he. You think I think I'm your only friend?'

Tetra looked at him closely, and asked uncertainly, 'You know what I mean by—'

'Yes,' Link laughed, 'I can read between the lines. And I'm okay with it if you are.'

He was telling the truth. With a sigh of relieve, Tetra smiled. "In that case…you're on. Let's go." To Jack, she said, "Come and get us, mate."

Jack waved for them to go. "You get a day's head start, just to make things interesting, aye?" He then drank half of his pint in one long draught. "So I'll see you in two days."

"Cocky thing, isn't he?" Link observed, smirking at Tetra, who giggled slightly, and immediately couldn't believe that she had just done so. When had been the last time that she had actually _giggled_?

"See ya," she told Jack, waving. Her men, moving in a herd, led the way out of the pub. Link took her by the hand, and she followed him, beaming, to what felt like a different world. Starting now, everything revolved around her old ship, her new life, and her best friends.


End file.
